


爱如星辰

by Nammuha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 128,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nammuha/pseuds/Nammuha
Summary: 剧情发生在现在，女主角吉尔是霍格沃茨狮院毕业生，自由职业魔法用品商店店主，假设小天狼星当年在魔法部一战没有死，从帷幔逃出后长相和年龄改变，在现在世界的故事。
Relationships: Sirius/Original female character, 吉尔/卡尔, 吉尔/拉里, 小天狼星/吉尔





	1. 爱如星辰 人物简介

吉尔·罗素（朱莉莎·罗素）：故事女主，英国罗素公爵的女儿，与家人关系一般，自己独立经营“吉尔魔法用品店”，霍格沃茨魔法学校格兰芬多学院毕业，现为魔法部傲罗办公室工作

伦恩·艾伯特（小天狼星·布莱克）：在伏地魔得势时期的魔法部一战中被贝拉特里克斯的杀戮咒击中倒向帷幕之后，通过某种未知的方式再次回到现在世界，但是相貌、年龄与声音均改变，后遇到了女主吉尔，借艾伯特家族之名，开始了在这个时代与当年全然不同的生活

卡尔：破釜酒吧老板，从老汤姆那里继承了酒吧产业，与女主角吉尔是多年好友，毕业于霍格沃茨魔法学校格兰芬多学院

玛格特：法国姑娘，是女主角吉尔魔法商店的雇员，亦是吉尔的好友。毕业于法国布斯巴顿魔法学校。集美貌与聪慧于一身，是吉尔优秀的助手

拉里·路易斯（劳伦斯·路易斯）：是女主角吉尔学生时代的同学，毕业于霍格沃茨魔法学校赫奇帕奇学院。父亲是巫师界草药大亨本尼迪克·路易斯，他在毕业后逐渐接手父亲的事业。双重身份，表面上是巫师商人，实则为魔法部傲罗办公室工作

哈利·波特：魔法部傲罗办公室主任，是女主角吉尔在傲罗办公室实习期间以及现在的上司

杰米·帕克：前任魔法部傲罗办公室下属第二小队队长，黑赛蛇议会成员，现将任职魔法部部长办公室秘书一职

埃德加·罗素：被英国皇室封为贝德福德公爵家族的现任公爵，女主角吉尔的父亲

贝尔维娜·罗素（贝尔维娜·艾伯特）：女主角吉尔的母亲，来自神圣二十八族的艾伯特家族

海登：罗素家的老管家，对女主角吉尔十分爱护，更像是对自己的孙辈一样宠爱吉尔，是吉尔在罗素家中最惦念的人

金斯莱·沙克尔：现任魔法部部长

克莱尔：卡尔的前任女朋友，因加入黑赛蛇议会吉尔营救被困的卡尔时被发现后发生打斗，最终被傲罗关押

维克多·福利：格林德沃得势时期的魔法部部长赫克托·福利的后代，现任魔法部国际魔法合作司，国际魔法贸易标准协会办公室主任，已确认其加入黑赛蛇议会

福利太太：维克多·福利的妻子，经常光顾女主角吉尔的魔法用品商店，总是戴着一款徽章项链，未确认是否已经加入黑赛蛇议会

布朗太太：福利太太的好友，经常结伴同行，同样戴着一款徽章项链，未确认是否已经加入黑赛蛇议会

克拉克先生（雷诺兹·克拉克）：1987年毕业于霍格沃茨魔法学校，斯莱特林学院。1999年创办了克拉克魔药俱乐部，未知是否与黑赛蛇议会有关联

梅里·莫桑：巫师界有名的艺术家，擅长油画，与女主角吉尔的父母关系密切，也很欣赏吉尔的才华。

兰道：女主角吉尔的供货商之一，店铺位于对角巷的街道内。

霍华德·贝利：傲罗办公室，外勤小分队成员

赫托·皮耶尔：女主角吉尔学生时代的巴西笔友，来自卡斯特罗布舍魔法学校

福斯特·李：卡尔的好友，巫师摇滚乐队成员，易容马格斯，性格古怪不修边幅，却有着正义的心

詹姆斯·汤普森：魔法部行政副部长，签署了杰米·帕克的释放令，暂时无法确认是否为黑赛蛇议会成员

阿莱塔·埃文斯：麻瓜女性，职业是律师，曾经在2005年遭到巫师袭击，原因不明，她的车被黑巫师施咒袭击了吉尔和拉里。事件经过依旧在调查中。


	2. 爱如星辰 圣诞特别篇

圣诞节马上就要到了，我终于在大家的催促下开始装饰我的店铺。12月底的伦敦开始飘起了鹅毛大的雪花，很快窗外就变得白茫茫的一片，麻瓜们缩着脖子，双手揣在衣服口袋里，急匆匆地在人行道上走过。

“吉尔，这些是去年圣诞节的装饰。”一只大纸箱从楼梯上飘了下来，玛格特的声音从后面传了过来，

我转过头来说：“对，去年的这些装饰也足够我们布置店里了。”

玛格特举着魔杖让沉重的大纸箱轻轻地落在店铺中间的地面上，我俯下身来打开箱子，拿起一个金色的装饰圆球端详了一下说到：“或许可以加一些魔法，让它们变得更好看一些。”

玛格特环顾四周对我说到：“艾伯特先生去哪里了？怎么没有见他？”

“他去找卡尔了，”我撇撇嘴说到：“显然他们两个现在是无话不说的好哥们了。不知道他们两个神神秘秘地做什么。”

玛格特大笑到：“没准是在给你准备什么惊喜。毕竟卡尔先生知道你总是自己一个人过平安夜。”

我笑着看着玛格特耸耸肩：“谁知道呢。好啦，我们抓紧时间布置圣诞节的装饰品吧，我来告诉你这个能把圆球变亮的咒语。”

剩下的时间我和玛格特在店里忙碌着，尽量让它在24日之前看起来更加像是过节的样子。虽然我心里对圣诞节并不是很向往。

此时的破釜酒吧里十分热闹，很多巫师女巫都聚集在那里，有的讨论着圣诞节假期的行程，有的在高声地说着自己准备给家里置办什么新的物件。小天狼星在破釜酒吧不远处停下他的摩托车，他站起身拍了拍身上的雪花，然后把头盔挂在车把上，向酒吧走去。推开酒吧的木门，一股烟草混杂着香喷喷的食物的气息扑面而来，小天狼星深深地吸了一口气，迈进酒吧里。卡尔正在吧台给客人倒酒，背对着门口，小天狼星快步走向吧台，一屁股坐在圆高脚凳上说：“给我来一杯威士忌吧，老兄。”

卡尔转过身发现是小天狼星，笑着说：“哎呦，你怎么来了？”他拿过一旁的威士忌酒瓶倒进一只玻璃杯中，又扔了几块冰块进去，推给了小天狼星，

“谢谢，今天来问你一些事儿。”小天狼星笑着说，拿起酒杯，喝了一口，他英俊的脸庞上浮现出一种开心的笑意，

“肯定是和吉尔有关了。”卡尔心明眼亮地看出来他的表情，

“是的。吉尔她一般怎么过圣诞节？”

“这你可真的问对了。”卡尔叹了一口气说到：“你也知道她和她家里人的关系。每年圣诞节她虽然都回家，但是一般吃过圣诞晚餐之后她就自己回来伦敦了。”

“剩下的时间都是她自己一个人在公寓里度过了？”小天狼星有一些惊讶地说，

“是啊，我也劝过她让她来村子里找我和我叔叔汤姆，可她就是不愿意。”

“好吧，我知道了。”他若有所思地说，

“我一开始有点担心她，怕她自己会孤单，因为我每年都会去乡下和我叔叔汤姆一起过节，玛格特也回法国去了。后来发现她自己一个人反而很享受的样子，于是也就随她去了。”卡尔挽了挽他的袖口说：“不过今年她有你在，或许会过得不一样了。”

“怎么不一样？”小天狼星问，

“老兄，我发誓，她一定是想和你一起过节的。没准她连家都不会回去了。”卡尔拍拍小天狼星的肩膀说到，

“我也是一样。我除了吉尔，恐怕没有别人了。”小天狼星压低声音说，

“我能理解，所以今年可以让吉尔过得不一样一些，多陪陪她，你们两个都不会孤单了，她也会很开心的。”卡尔笑着说。

小天狼星微笑着点点头：“我就是这么打算的。”

冬季的伦敦天黑的很早，我和玛格特刚刚把店里的灯全部点亮，就听到小天狼星的哈雷摩托的声音。我看到他正在停车，于是走出店门，外面还在下雪，我踩着地上的积雪朝他笑着，他看到我走出来赶忙快步跑来，一把搂住我说：“外面这么冷，你穿着毛衣就跑出来了，赶快进去。”

“还好，不冷的。”我笑着看着他，被他带进店门里，他黑色的卷发上挂着雪花，在灯光下亮晶晶的，高挺的鼻子在寒风中吹得有一些红，那双绿色的眼睛却充满了热度，他没有戴手套，双手也冻红了，我拉过他的双手捂在我的手中，给他暖着。玛格特从楼上下来了，看到他回来了问到：“艾伯特先生是去破釜酒吧了？”

“是啊，去找卡尔喝了一杯威士忌。”他回答说，但是他的眼睛依然看着我，

我笑着问到：“你们两个又悄悄地计划什么事情了？”

“那可不能告诉你。”他顽皮地朝我挤了挤眼，

“好吧，那我就不问了。”我说。

玛格特看了看墙上的挂钟说：“吉尔，有什么需要买的圣诞节的东西发信息给我，我明天一早带过来。”

“没有什么了，我觉得这样已经差不多可以了。”我对她说：“你快回去吧，明天不用来了，就直接回家吧，店里也休息了。”

“你真的太好了吉尔，谢谢你。”说着她拥抱了我一下说到：“有什么需要及时告诉我。”

“谢谢你玛格特，”我笑着说：“提前祝你圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐，吉尔！”玛格特说：“圣诞快乐，艾伯特先生！”

“圣诞快乐！”小天狼星笑着说。

玛格特离开之后，我走向吧台，挥动魔杖给水壶加热，然后拿出茶包给小天狼星泡了一杯热茶，他走到我身边，把头埋在我肩膀上。我轻笑了一下，然后说到：“我们一起过圣诞节吧。”

他抬起头来，问我：“你不回家去吗？”

“我不想回去。”我看着他说：“我更想和你在一起过圣诞节。我准备一会写信给海登，让他告诉我父母，今年我不回去了。”

“你为了海登也应该回家去看看。”他认真地看着我说，

“但是我不能让你一个人留在伦敦，”我摇摇头说：“我绝对不会这么做的。”

“吉尔...”他看着我的双眼里充满了感动，但是却有一丝愧疚。

我其实很早就决定今年圣诞节留在伦敦陪他一起过节，毕竟他现在真的是孤身一人在这里，除了我恐怕没有别人了。我更希望他能快乐，我知道他以前的圣诞节都是怎么度过的，恐怕很久都没有好好的过一个美好的圣诞节了。在阿兹卡班的日子就不用说了，在魔法部大战的那年他也是被困在格里莫广场12号里不能出门。我很希望他今年能过一个真正的圣诞节，虽然送礼物和吃大餐这样的过程十分老套了，但是对于他来说何尝不是一种奢侈。

“好啦，”我笑着对他说：“快喝完茶上楼暖和一下吧，这么冷的天骑摩托一定很冷。”

他放下空茶杯，茶杯还冒着热气，拿起我放在一旁的魔杖挥动了一下，茶杯飞到水池中冲洗干净，然后又飞回到原来的架子上。小天狼星温柔地笑着搂着我，我们一起走上楼梯，他用我的魔杖向背后一指，店门自动锁上了，除了那棵被我和玛格特施了魔法的圣诞树还一闪一闪的亮着，其余的灯全部都灭掉了。

我们来到会客室，屋子里十分暖和，壁炉里那一小撮木柴还燃着火但是眼看着就要灭掉了，我赶忙走过去拿起旁边篮子里的木柴填了进去。

他在我身后说：“我先去洗个热水澡。”

我正忙着点木柴就点了点头，听到他的脚步声离开了会客室，等新添进去的木头已经燃起来跳跃着温暖的火焰之后，我站起身来到一旁的桌子，打开抽屉，拿出一张羊皮纸、一只羽毛笔和墨水瓶，准备给老海登写信。这时我听到旁边盥洗室里传来小天狼星哼着歌的声音，我轻轻地笑了笑，然后拿着这些东西走到壁炉前的扶手椅上，舒服地蜷在椅子上开始写信。

我最亲爱的海登，

最近又开始下雪了，你一定要注意保暖。今年圣诞节我恐怕不能回家去过了，我想你应该明白，我想要留在伦敦和伦恩一起度过。他没有什么家人，我是唯一一个能够陪伴他的人。我也不想带他回家去，你也知道我父母一定会追问他的一切，我不想让他们再插手到他的生活中去。请原谅我的任性，也请原谅我今年不能和你一起做圣诞节布丁了。请你替我转达给我的父母，告诉他们我今年不回家过节。圣诞节假期之后我和伦恩一定回家去看你的。请多多保重！

爱你的，

吉尔

写完这封信，我把羊皮纸卷起来封好，在外面写上我家的地址，因为我很少给家里写信，所以我自己没有再养猫头鹰，我打算先把信发到猫头鹰邮局去，让猫头鹰邮局替我送信。我拿出一加隆金币，和信放在一起，然后挥动魔杖，信和加隆都从桌面上消失了。明天就是24日了，海登明天一早应该就会收到猫头鹰送的信了。

我边想边走回到壁炉前的扶手椅，继续用一个舒服的姿势蜷缩在那里，我盯着燃烧的木柴发着呆，恐怕我父母听到我不回家过节的消息会很生气吧，但是我并不在意，我也只是每年回去和他们一起吃一顿尴尬的晚餐。我母亲虽然会关心地问我最近是不是过得好，而我父亲却总是什么都不说，我也很冷漠，我知道那件事已经过去很久了，可我却始终没办法原谅他们。所以每年的圣诞晚餐都是在沉默中度过，吃完晚餐，我帮助海登清理干净桌子之后，我就回来伦敦我自己的公寓里，看看麻瓜的电视，结束了这样平淡无奇的平安夜。今年不一样了，我有了他，我宁愿和他在一起过平安夜，也不愿意回家去吃那一顿尴尬的晚餐。

我听到盥洗室的门开了，小天狼星哼着小曲走进了会客室，我从椅子上探出头来看向他，他穿着一件白色的长袖衣服，一条宽松的黑色裤子，正在用手拨着还滴着水珠的黑发，他的周身似乎还散发着从盥洗室带出来的热气，那双绿眼睛里充满了欢快，让他英俊的脸庞更加吸引人了。我看到这里，不禁脸一红，把脑袋躲回了扶手椅后面。他走到我面前，一股清新的味道扑面而来，他笑着挤到扶手椅上坐下来，问我：“你刚才在想什么呢？”

“没什么，刚刚给海登把信寄出去。”我笑着看着他说，

“来。”他说着把我搂过去，我倒在他的怀里，他的怀抱十分温暖，我能听到他沉稳的呼吸声，还有有力的心跳。我们就这样，静静地坐在炉火前面。

“明天打算做什么？”他问我，抚着我额头上的长发，

“我们去伦敦到处转转吧，然后我们一起准备晚餐怎么样？”我兴奋地看着他说，

“好啊。”他俯下身，吻了我的额头一下，

我轻笑了一声，然后坐起身，趴在他的肩膀上，嗅着他的味道然后说：“我爱你，小天狼星。”

他也笑了，我感受到他肩膀随着他的笑在抖，他低沉地在我耳边说：“我也爱你，吉尔。”

他用手指拨过我的下巴，让我正视着他的眼睛，那双眼睛中带着让我窒息的眼神，似乎有着闪闪烁烁的火苗，也许是映着炉火，也许...他的嘴唇轻轻地吻了上来，这一刻让我沉醉。

第二天一早我没有像往常那样早早起来，我伸了一个懒腰，在暖和的被窝里向窗户看去，我半透明的纱帘印着窗外的白雪显得屋里更加明亮，可是却没有看到阳光。我爬起来穿好我天蓝色的珊瑚绒睡衣来到窗边，拨开窗帘，看到外面的雪已经停了，地面上是厚厚的积雪，但是天气依旧很阴沉，整条街道上静悄悄的，似乎麻瓜们也开始了他们的假期，马路对面那家老夫妇显然是个例外，他们已经在清理通往家门口小路上的积雪了。伴随着他们“刷刷”的铁锹响，我打了一个哈欠放下了窗帘，决定给自己冲一杯热咖啡喝。

昨晚我在店里和他在一起很晚才幻影移形回来，我们两个互相讲了各自记忆中过得最棒的一次圣诞节。他说他过得最开心地一次圣诞节假期是他还在学生时期，在詹姆·波特家和詹姆的父母一起度过了一个特别温馨又平常的平安夜，他们对待他就像他们的第二个儿子一样，一起做圣诞火鸡和土豆泥，在结束有七道菜的圣诞晚餐之后又一起玩了噼啪爆炸牌，第二天一早就起来拆礼物，那是他自从和布莱克家族断绝联系之后最开心的一次圣诞节了。

然后他又问起我记忆中最开心的圣诞假期，我告诉他，那是我在霍格沃茨上三年级的时候，我选择留校过节，基本上每天都在和卡尔还有我其他的几个好朋友在霍格莫德闲逛，并且成为三把扫帚酒吧的常客，当然少不了去佐科笑话商店买一些恶作剧用品，趁着教授们大多数都放假回家，我们在城堡里四处恶作剧。最后被麦格教授抓到，罚我们去厨房和小精灵们一起做圣诞布丁。当然，我们也不会放过这样的机会去给我们预言课教授的布丁里放了两汤勺咸盐。小天狼星听完之后，哈哈大笑，他说如果我们生在同一个时代，在同一个年级上学的话，他一定邀请我和卡尔加入他们的小团体。

我来到一楼餐厅，泡好了咖啡，开始想着今天我和他要去做些什么。我可能会带着他在伦敦随意逛一逛，去看看麻瓜们为圣诞节准备的各种各样新奇的东西。或者我们可以去霍格莫德村的三把扫帚坐一坐，他已经很久没有去过那里了，一定会十分想念黄油啤酒或者火焰威士忌。去霍格莫德村是个好主意，那里都是巫师，我们也方便很多。顺便我也想带他去那个霍格沃茨情侣们经常去的帕笛芙夫人茶馆感受一下，不知道他看到整个茶馆都是小碎花装饰的之后表情会是怎样。

我磨磨蹭蹭地穿好厚厚的毛衣和牛仔裤，带好围巾，穿戴整齐之后大约已经是中午了，我想着他应该也起来了，于是准备去店里找他，忽然想起来，我给海登寄去的信在这个时候大概已经收到了，他一定不会介意，但是至于我父母的反应，我从来没有想象过。我拿起我的魔杖放在衣服口袋里，走出了大门，将房门上了锁之后，幻影移形了。

我走到店门口，让我有一些惊讶地是商店的门竟然是开着的，没有锁着。难道他早上又出门去了哪里？我推开门走进店里，摘掉围巾挂上门口的衣架，大声地喊他说：“嘿，你在吗？你早上出门了？”

话音刚落，我听到右侧靠近窗户的沙发上传来了一个熟悉的女人的声音：“你终于来了，朱丽莎。”

我转头看向沙发，吃了一惊，我的母亲贝尔维娜·罗素正坐在那里看着我，她穿着一身棕红色的格子呢大衣，和我一样的浅棕色的头发优雅的盘在脑后，她的对面小天狼星扭着头看着我显得十分拘谨，眼神中带着一丝警告，我明白了他的意思，赶忙走过去说：“母亲，你怎么来了？”

“一大早海登接到你写给他的信，说你今天不回家过圣诞节了。”她的面色有一些严肃，那双棕色的眼睛看着我，等待着我的回答，

“是的没错。”我回答她，显然她对这个答案并不满意，因为她看起来有一些生气，

“你父亲听了之后十分生气，本来他想要亲自来找你把你拉回家去的，我安抚他之后告诉他，还是我来找你比较合适。”她目不转睛地看着我说，她多半是期待能看到我乖乖听话然后点头答应她的样子，但是我可能会让她再一次失望了，

“我想我已经说得很明白了，母亲。”我冷冷地说：“我今年不会回去过圣诞。”

“就是因为他吗？”她向着坐在对面的小天狼星点点头问到，小天狼星脸上的表情显得不知如何是好，

我和他对视了一下，脸上没有表情，我转过头看着我母亲说：“我想你心里也应该清楚，原因不单单是他。”

“朱丽莎，你不能再这样任性下去了，”她皱着眉头说：“我们已经容忍你的任性这么久了，你现在竟然连圣诞节都不回家过了。你父亲因为之前的事情已经没有再继续干涉你的任何事情了，你还不肯原谅我们吗？”

“哦是吗？”我挑起眉毛，心里的火气莫名地窜上心头：“所以你们还是一句道歉的话都没有吗？一个无辜的孩子因为我还有你们失去了生命，你们不觉得心里愧疚吗？一句道歉是很有损罗素公爵家族和艾伯特家族的面子是吗？我为什么不再去魔法部工作，难道你们不清楚吗？我不想你们再干涉我的生活和决定！我是个成年女巫了，我有自己选择我生活的权利。”

我母亲听到我一口气说出了这么多埋在心里的话显得有些惊讶，更何况我平时在他们面前总是表现地淡淡的，没有任何激昂的情绪。她的眼神中似乎忽然明白我为什么会生气了，但是她没有说话，小天狼星从他正在坐着的扶手椅上站了起来，神色有些尴尬，清了清嗓子说：“我想我还是先回避一下。”

“不，你坐下。没有什么可回避的。”我拉着他的胳膊，让他重新坐下来，我站在他的旁边，

我母亲有点好奇地看着我，终于开口问到：“所以他是谁？”

“他是伦恩。”我和小天狼星对视着说到：“他是我的男朋友。”他的眼里有一丝感激，我知道他可能会认为我一气之下要把他的身份直截了当地告诉我母亲，我看着他的神情微微地笑了，

当我转过头看向我母亲的时候，她的脸上好像带着一点笑意，对我说：“朱丽莎，看样子你很爱他。”

“是的，我爱他。”我点头说：“他对我非常的重要。所以，请你和父亲不要干涉我们之间的感情。”

“我不会追问他的来历，当然我也不会让你父亲去干涉你们的。”我的母亲说着拿起放在旁边的手套，站起身看着我们又说：“那就祝你们圣诞快乐，朱丽莎，我们还是很期盼你有空的时候回家来看看。”

让我没想到的是她竟然这么快就要离开了，也没有追问他的身世和家族，大概是因为我说的那一些话的原因吧。小天狼星也赶忙站起身，我母亲伸出手来，他和她握了握手，母亲说到：“很高兴认识你，伦恩。”

“很高兴认识您，罗素夫人。”他礼貌而优雅地回答，

我母亲向门口走去，来到商店门前停了下来，然后转过头来说：“我会把刚才你说的那些告诉你父亲，我想他应该也能理解你。但是朱丽莎你要记得，我们无论如何都是爱你的，只是我们表达的方式欠妥而已。”

我和他十指相扣，站在一起，对她点了点头。母亲推开店门，一股风卷进了几片雪花，她幻影移形走了。

“所以，这算是和你的家人第一次见面了？”他拉着我的手说，声音里带着打趣我的意思，

我翻了一个白眼说到：“哦，拜托了。谁知道她竟然跑来找我。”

“我也很惊讶呢。”他说着拉着我一起走到刚才我母亲坐着的沙发上坐下来，

“对了，我来之前她都和你说了什么？”我有些好奇地问他，

他两只胳膊伸向脑后，两条腿也伸长，舒服地倚靠在沙发上说：“也没说什么，她就问我是谁，是不是看店的店员。”

我没忍住笑了，问他：“你怎么回答？”

“我说我是吉尔的男朋友。”他笑着说：“外加店员。”

“我母亲一定十分惊讶。”我笑着说，

“是啊，看到她似乎都惊呆了。”他慵懒地说：“不过她没有把我从店里赶出去，说明她对我还算满意吧？”

我轻哼了一声说到：“我满意就好了。不过看她的样子应该是不会插手我们的事情了。”

“吉尔，我能看的出来，你的父母还是很爱你的。”他忽然转过头来认真地看着我说：“只是他们不知道在发生了那件事之后该如何和你相处而已，我想他们内心也是很自责的。”

“是啊，我也看出来了，因为在我说完那些话之后我母亲没有生气地反驳，这就说明他们早就明白我说的是事实了。”

“所以，和解吧。”

“嗯，我会的。”

我们两个沉默了一会。

小天狼星忽然坐起来，吓了我一跳，他说：“幸亏你的母亲没有耽误我们太多时间，你可是答应我我们一起过节的，我们要去做什么？”

“我已经想好了，”我笑着说：“我们去霍格莫德看看吧，你一定很想去看。”

“好极了！”他兴奋地搓搓手，然后站起身说：“我这就去换衣服。”

我笑了笑，他三步并作两步的跑上楼梯换衣服去了。我真的是太喜欢他的性格了，当他开心地时候像个拿着三个巧克力布丁的孩子一样。

五分钟后，他从楼梯上走了下来，穿着一件象牙白的毛衣，外面套着一件灰色的夹克，脖子上也带了一条围巾，面带兴奋的神色，脚上穿着那双他最喜欢的机车皮靴，他冲着我笑，我对他说：“嗯，看着不错。”

他搂过我说：“我们出发吧。”

我带着他幻影移形来到霍格莫德村的入口，这里的积雪更厚，踩在脚下咯吱咯吱响，我们似乎都忘记苏格兰高地的风十分猛烈，气温也明显比伦敦低很多，街道上都是巫师和女巫们，穿梭在各个魔法商店之间，我挽着他的胳膊，两个人紧挨在一起。

所有的商店门口都挂着圣诞节的花环，有的店门开了之后隐约能听到店铺里传来的人声和音乐声。我们两个去逛了久违的佐科笑话商店，店里挤得水泄不通，有很多都是霍格沃茨留校的学生，我对他说：“看样子圣诞节来佐科买恶作剧产品的习惯还是继续保存下来了。”

他哈哈大笑，拿起一块蛙卵肥皂对我说：“改天给卡尔试试这个怎么样？”

我也大笑起来说：“我们丢进他的茶壶里吧。”

从佐科出来之后我们去了马埃斯特罗的音乐商店，相比较佐科而言这里人少了很多，小天狼星在店里挑了很久的唱片，我在一排爵士乐唱片架子那里也停留了很久，他过来找我的时候手里已经提着一个牛皮纸包着的包裹了，里面都是他买的唱片。

他说：“我记得你那里有一台唱片机。”

“是的，那是我从对角巷旧货商店买回来的。”我说，

“那太棒了，我们可以听听这几张唱片。”他开心地说。

我们在蜂蜜公爵糖果店花了半袋子加隆之后，外面的光线似乎暗了下来，天空中又飘起了雪花，我拉着他躲进暖和的三把扫帚，一人点了一杯黄油啤酒。店里十分喧闹，店员们挥动着魔杖让几杯几杯的饮料在空中飘来飘去，时不时远处的桌子传来学生们在玩儿噼啪爆炸牌的声音。他看的津津有味，也特别的开心，脸上充满了笑意。等喝够了黄油啤酒之后，我们离开了三把扫帚酒吧，来到霍格莫德村的一个小集市，为了我们的平安夜晚餐购买食材。这还是我第一次在霍格莫德逛小集市，那些各种颜色的蔬菜水果都摆在木箱子里，整齐地排列在店门口，虽然外面下着雪也十分寒冷，但是这些新鲜的蔬菜看起来依旧十分的诱人。我和他怀里抱着满满两牛皮纸袋的蔬菜和水果终于走向了霍格莫德村的入口处，幻影移形回到伦敦我的公寓。

回到家里，我们谈笑着径直地来到厨房，把所有的东西都放在桌子上，然后他把我和他的外套去挂在门口的衣架上，我去客厅点起了一小堆炉火，虽然我住的地方是麻瓜的街区，家里都有暖气这种东西，但是毕竟是圣诞节，没有炉火少了一些圣诞节的味道。在壁炉旁边的角落里是我上周就布置好的圣诞树，我给它用了一个当年在霍格沃茨上学时和一个拉文克劳的女生学习的一种魔法，圣诞树上就像是真的挂着星星一样，闪闪烁烁，还有一些圆圆的挂饰，树下是我为小天狼星、卡尔、玛格特、拉里、海登和我父母准备的礼物。

“有我的礼物吗？”我身后忽然冒出他的声音说，

“那当然了，”我转过头去笑着看着他说：“早就准备好了。”

“我真的很好奇你会送我什么礼物。”他走过来从后面搂着我的腰笑嘻嘻地说，

“嗯，恐怕你的好奇心要持续到明天早上才行了。”我偏着头调皮地对他说，

“那好吧，”他笑了：“为了转移我的好奇心，我决定现在就开始准备我们的圣诞晚餐怎么样？”

“好啊。”我转过身拉着他的手说：“走，我帮你。”

我从麻瓜冰箱里拿出之前就准备好的火鸡，我和小天狼星在厨房忙碌起来，我在水槽那里清洗蔬菜，他不客气地拿着我的魔杖挥舞着，橱柜门打开了，菜刀和砧板飞了出来平稳地落在他的手边，

“没想到你竟然对家务咒语这么熟练，”我正在洗番茄，对着正挽着袖子腌制火鸡的他说，

“是啊，以前自己一个人生活的时候会这些咒语会方便很多，”他认真地往火鸡上涂着酱汁，

看着他时不时的把挡在前额的头发拨到耳后，那双绿眼睛认真地看着那只火鸡，我忽然觉得认真的男人真的最是让人着迷了。

他似乎感觉到我盯着他看了，于是抬起头来，发现我正偷笑着，于是问我：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”我把洗好的番茄放在一旁的盘子里：“只是在一旁欣赏下厨的男人的英姿。”

他哈哈大笑说：“是不是很帅？”说着一只手支在桌子上，一只手叉腰，

“哼！臭美！”我笑着说。

整个圣诞晚餐准备的时间超过了一个小时，我们几乎用完了我家里所有的盘子和碗来装下我们要准备的蔬菜和水果，最终火鸡成功地进入烤箱，我们一起做的苹果肉桂派也在一旁等待着放进烤炉，一大碗蔬菜沙拉已经摆在了餐桌上，旁边是一盘金黄色冒着热气和香味的烤土豆配西兰花。我正在从储物间拿出一瓶珍藏很久的白葡萄酒回到厨房的时候看到小天狼星还是饶有兴致地观看着麻瓜烤箱，

我笑着对他说：“你知道吗？你这样好奇地盯着烤箱真的有一些可爱。”

他翻翻白眼说：“只是觉得麻瓜们不会魔法，竟然也会用他们的智慧发明出这样的机器，确实很有趣。”

“不要小瞧麻瓜们，”我又拿过两只高脚杯放在餐桌上：“接触他们多了以后会发现其实也很有意思的。”

“那是当然。”他点点头。

当所有菜都摆上餐桌的时候，他忍不住笑了说：“我觉得我大概能吃下一整只火鸡了。”

“那苹果肉桂派就是我的了！”我哈哈大笑。

“我们来点音乐听吧。”他说着跑出去拿他在马埃斯特罗音乐商店买的唱片，不一会很有圣诞节感觉的爵士乐从我的客厅传来，小天狼星伴随着节奏，迈着舞步走进厨房，我一边笑一边为他鼓掌。他来到我面前深鞠一躬，然后拉起我的手吻了一下我的手背，然后在我对面坐下来。

一小时后，我们两个再也吃不下任何东西了，他坐在凳子上伸着懒腰，我则喝完酒杯中最后一口白葡萄酒，我们两个决定收拾吃剩下的食物和清洗餐具。我再一次没有动手，他挥舞魔杖将一切整理完毕，拉着我来到客厅，我们两个舒服的坐在沙发上，客厅的灯没有开，只有炉火和圣诞树闪烁着温暖的光线。那张圣诞节爵士乐的唱片已经播完了，我的唱片机发出了轻微的沙沙声。他站起身，将唱片收好，然后又拿出一张放在唱片机上，音乐响起，原来是塞蒂娜·沃贝克的唱片。

我轻轻地笑了，他听到我的笑声，转过头来说：“圣诞节怎么能没有塞蒂娜·沃贝克呢。”

我说：“是啊，这首‘热腾腾的坩埚我的爱’确实很经典，我知道巫师电台每年圣诞节都会放这首歌。”伴随着塞蒂娜明亮的歌声，他把我从沙发上拉了起来，一把搂过我的腰，然后说：“我们跳舞吧。”

我点点头说：“好。”

我们伴随着她慢节拍的音乐在客厅了跳起舞，我把头倚在他的怀里，一只手拉着他的手，一只手搂着他的后背，他的另一只手搂着我的腰，我感觉到他低下头来轻轻地吻了一下我的头顶，然后把我那只握在他手里的手拉到他的胸口，让我摸着他的左侧胸腔，用安静低沉的声音说：“你感受到我热腾腾的爱了吗？”

我在他怀中笑了，然后说：“感受到了。”

我抬起头，看到他眼中有一种深沉又很厚重的感情，那种似乎很压抑又马上爆发出来的热度，让他的双眼更加明亮。我伸手抚上他的面颊，向着他的双唇吻了上去，他热烈地回应着我，这种感觉似乎是从未有过的，他前所未有的冲动和压抑很久的感情似乎在一刹那释放了出来，我们倒退几步，他用双臂护着我，一起倒在了柔软的沙发上。

第二天早上，我从沉沉的睡梦中醒来，睁开双眼，发现屋子里光线很充足，难得有阳光照射进来，随后感受到一只胳膊正搂着我的腰，转过身去，发现小天狼星已经醒了，他侧躺着用一只胳膊支着头，笑着看着我说：“早上好，懒虫。”

“早。”我看到他神采奕奕地看着我，他整个人在温柔的阳光中显得更加英俊了，不由得脸一红，

“过来，”他说着捏着我的下巴吻了上来，我有些不能呼吸，心也砰砰直跳，他忽然笑了说：“怎么还害羞了。”眼里充满宠溺，

“我哪有害羞。”我还是能感觉到我的脸发烫，然后赶紧起身说：“我想要拆礼物。”

“你等等，先拆我的，再去拆别的。”他一把拉住我说，然后向后伸手，从床头柜拿过来一个方形的小盒子还有一个圆柱形的东西，外面都包着精美的圣诞树礼物纸。

我拿在手里端详着，他说：“打开看看。”

我先拆开大一点的圆柱形礼物的包装，是一个玻璃罐，里面装着我最喜欢的巧克力曲奇饼干，我惊喜地问他：“这是你自己烤的吗？”

“是的，你不在店里的时候我自己烤的。”他抚着我的头发说：“再看看另一个。”

我又迫不及待地打开了那个方形的小盒子的包装，一个宝蓝色天鹅绒的小盒子映入眼帘，我慢慢地打开盒子盖，发现是一条银色的项链，上面是一个由几颗钻石拼成的星座，其中一颗钻石比其他的大一圈，在阳光中闪着光，我忽然意识到这个星座是天狼星在的大犬座，

他坐起身来，从我手里拿过项链，放在他的手心然后用很轻柔地语气说：“这是大犬座，这颗星是天狼星，我希望你能带着它，就像天上的星星一样不论白天或者黑夜都一直陪伴着你。”

我点点头，鼻子有点酸，用手拉起我浅棕色的长发，他伸过手来帮我戴在脖子上，然后笑着看着我说：“真好看。”

“你也要先拆我的礼物，”我拿起魔杖用了召唤咒，他的礼物出现在他的面前，他兴奋地拿过第一个包裹拆开，是一件崭新的机车夹克，他兴奋地直接蹦下地，套在身上给我看说：“怎么样？”

“帅极了！”我笑着说，

他又拆开了剩下两件礼物，一个是我自己织给他的一双圣诞袜，他说：“我已经很久没有见过自己织的圣诞袜了。”说着套在了脚上，

最后一个盒子里面是两张魁地奇联赛的门票，我们两个都是魁地奇球迷，他很久很久都没有机会好好的看一场比赛，他看起来兴奋极了，一把搂过我，吻在我的脸颊说：“谢谢你，吉尔，我太喜欢这些礼物了！”

我抱住他说：“谢谢你，有你在就是最棒的圣诞节礼物。我爱你，小天狼星。”

“我也爱你，吉尔。”他也用力地抱着我说，

“圣诞快乐。”我在他温暖而有力的怀抱里说，

“圣诞快乐，darling。”他说：“这大概是我最幸福的一个圣诞节了。”


	3. 爱如星辰 第一章 破釜酒吧的意外

春天已经到了，但是伦敦的天气依旧湿冷的让人觉得脸颊麻木。虽说草地树木都是绿色的，但总是没办法驱赶走那种阴沉的雾气。我刚推开自己的魔法用品店的木门，伴随着门上挂着的铃铛的响声，一股凉飕飕的风吹了过来，我下意识的拉紧我的围巾，小声地嘟哝着：“怎么还这么冷。”

我把店里的事情都交给玛格特了，今天光顾我们魔法用品店的人并不多，所以我自己一个人出来去对角巷进一批一个月之前就订好的货。我并没有打算用幻影移形过去，一天都泡在店里，特别想在伦敦的街道上走一走，于是我选择乘坐地铁去破釜酒吧。

去地铁站的路上，我看见那些麻瓜孩子们放学了，从学校的大门欢快地跑了出来，跑向他们的父母，我的嘴角也不禁上扬。想想我已经有很多年没有见过我的父母了，甚至是一封信都没有写过。我从霍格沃茨毕业之后，毅然放弃魔法部工作的好机会，选择了自己的路，隐匿生活在麻瓜的世界中。距离上次巫师界的大战已经过去很久了，伏地魔彻底被哈利·波特击败的那年我才5岁。在那之后魔法界一直和平并且安然的继续着日常的生活，人们刚开始欢庆着伏地魔的彻底消失，但欢庆的同时，很多人却无法再和他们的家人团聚，可能他们的快乐就这样不复存在。我回忆着书上一幅幅他们的照片，战死之前的他们，那么的真实和美好，但是他们现在却再也看不到这个他们用生命换来的安宁的世界了。

我抬起头看着路边在草地上奔跑的孩子们，叹了口气：“真的是谢谢你们啊。”

我拿出麻瓜用的地铁卡，乘上开往破釜酒吧附近的地铁。车厢里没有几个人，麻瓜们十分安静地坐在那里看着手中的报纸或者手机。我在一个靠近门边的位置坐了下来，把头靠在旁边的扶手上，思绪随着地铁的摇摆逐渐飘远了。我似乎渐渐厌倦了现在的生活，一成不变，毫无新鲜感可言，虽然这是我自己选择的路，收入也不错，只是渐渐地生活变得平淡无奇。我有时候会很羡慕哈利·波特他们，有着那样非凡的人生，有那么多挑战等着去考验他们。我们都同样是格兰芬多学院的学生，他选择去了魔法部当一名傲罗，很多人慕名也选择了去魔法部当傲罗，我以前考虑过这个职业，并且在七年级时去做过傲罗助理。只是魔法部的官僚气息太浓烈，让我窒息。官员们趾高气昂，对待普通员工的态度有时很恶劣。虽然金斯莱·沙克尔现任魔法部部长，他是个很不错的人，但是各个部门的主任总是在他面前表现欲很强，其实私底下却是另一种样子。我知道自己不能适应这种环境，也看不起这样的巫师，所以才选择开一家商店。

我从地铁站来到地上，又走了不远就是查林十字路了。一整条街热闹非凡，有很多各式各样的书店，熙熙攘攘的都是麻瓜。我顺着熟悉的路来到破釜酒吧门口，推开斑驳的黑漆木门，里面像往常一样热闹，一股温暖的气流混杂着烟草和甜酒的味道扑面而来。我关上身后的门，搓了搓手。想着先在这里点吃的，然后再去对角巷。

酒吧老板老汤姆的侄子卡尔在吧台后面忙碌着，我绕开一群操着西班牙口音的黑发男巫们，来到吧台前面，卡尔看到我喜笑颜开：“我的天哪！吉尔！好久不见了！”

我坐在吧台前的圆高脚凳上，笑着说：“好久不见啊卡尔！”

卡尔用心领神会的眼神看着我说：“还是老样子？来一杯桃红葡萄酒吗？”

我点点头，咧嘴一笑：“谢谢你卡尔。”

卡尔熟练地从身后的酒柜上拿起那瓶珍藏许久的桃红葡萄酒为我倒了一杯，端到我的面前，把手巾往肩膀上一搭，顺手捋了一下他垂在眼睛前的一缕头发，看着我问：“最近的生意怎么样？”

我抿了一小口抬起头看着他的蓝眼睛说：“嗯，这酒果然放一放口感更好。我的生意还好吧，这些天准备新进一批产品卖，巫师家居创意饰品最近卖的火热。”

卡尔摸着下巴上的胡茬：“家居创意饰品？现在的巫师们都注重这些了？果然还是很受麻瓜们的影响啊。”

我还没来得及回答他，他忽然兴冲冲地说：“吉尔，我买了一个麻瓜们用的通讯设备，你教教我怎么用好吗？”

我大笑起来：“天哪，卡尔，你终于肯用手机了。还以为这辈子都要用猫头鹰送信给你呢！”

卡尔皱着鼻子说：“汤姆老头一直觉得这种麻瓜物品是会把我们巫师毁掉的东西。我也没办法啊。”说着他从口袋里掏出一部手机来递给我。

我正拿着手机教他怎么使用，一个男人忽然猛地推开酒吧的木门撞了进来，随后就倒在地上不省人事。周围的巫师们都吓了一跳，围在那个男人的周围，卡尔赶忙跑出吧台，去查看情况。我手里拿着卡尔的手机，也凑了过去。只见那个男人衣衫褴褛，一头黑色长卷发，脸朝下趴在地上看不到脸，卡尔过去伸手试他的鼻息，然后把他翻过来，拿出魔杖指着那个人念到：“快快复苏！”

只见倒在地上的男人深深地吸进一口气，微微地睁开了眼睛，但是脸色十分苍白，嘴里发出微弱的声音：“我这是在哪儿？”

卡尔回答：“破釜酒吧，你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”

男人无力地点点头，挣扎着要起来，卡尔揽过他的胳膊，另一个红发男巫也架起了他另一只胳膊，慢慢地把他扶起来，我从人群的缝隙中看到，这个男人大约30岁左右的年纪，相貌要是整洁一些会很英俊。他们把他架着扶上楼让他在一个房间里休息了。

周围的巫师也都散开了，我回到吧台等卡尔下楼来。不一会只见他快速地走下嘎吱作响的木楼梯，然后找到夜班女佣低声地嘱咐了几句，女佣便上楼去了。卡尔回到吧台，喘着气说：“抱歉。酒吧时常会遇到这样落魄的巫师。我们先让他在楼上休息一下，明天再去询问一下他的情况，看看有没有家人。”

我笑着说：“是啊，希望明天他能好一些。”说着把手机还给他，“给我来一份套餐吧卡尔。”

卡尔抹了一把汗说：“好，没问题！”


	4. 爱如星辰 第二章 身份之谜

第二天清晨，我在破釜酒吧的房间里醒来，阳光透过脏兮兮的窗子照射进来，终于见到太阳了。我拉开破旧的碎花窗帘，睡眼惺忪地望着外面已经有不少麻瓜们走动的街道。

我昨晚收到进货商的信息，说由于路上遇到了风暴，我的货今天上午才能送到对角巷了，于是我干脆在破釜酒吧和卡尔聊到很晚，然后晚上就住在这里。我们已经有大半年没有见过面了，卡尔在酒吧里的巫师们都走的差不多以后，打了烊，坐下来和我说了说他叔叔老汤姆的情况，老汤姆现在在乡下颐养天年，过着田园生活，酒吧的事情就全部都继承给卡尔了。卡尔还提到他最近喜欢上的一个苏格兰姑娘，说她是“像媚娃一样迷人”。

我在老旧的盥洗室里洗漱完毕，打开房门准备下楼去吃些早餐，听到整个楼道里都是静悄悄地，我轻轻地走下嘎吱作响的楼梯来到一楼。看到卡尔已经在厨房和厨师们忙碌了，远处的卡座上坐着一个人，我走到吧台时才看到，原来他就是昨天那个晕倒在门口的男人。他面容似乎还是很憔悴，但是整洁了很多，大概是因为昨天夜班女佣照管过他。他身上穿着破破烂烂有点过时的白色花边衬衣，看起来就像个古代贵族一般，卷曲的黑色长发有到肩膀那么长。他听到我的脚步声，下意识的抬起头来看向我，一双灰绿色的眼睛里充满了疲倦，但是他的五官却很立体，要不是一脸的疲态应该是个很英俊的男人。

“吉尔，早上好啊。”卡尔在吧台叫道。

我转过头来说：“早啊，卡尔。你晚上都不睡觉的吗？怎么会起得这么早...”

说着，我伸了一个懒腰，打着哈欠。

卡尔递给我一杯冒着热气的香浓的黑咖啡：“我有几个小时睡一觉就够了。来杯咖啡吧。”

我接过咖啡习惯性地继续坐在吧台边，卡尔钻进厨房忙碌着，然后又探头出来问我：“早餐吃吐司和果酱？还是松饼加蜂蜜？”

我随手抄起一份放在旁边的《预言家日报》说：“吐司就好了，谢谢。”

这是今天的《预言家日报》，我快速地浏览着报纸上的新闻，哈利·波特的照片和名字映入我的眼帘，果然他又成功的追查了一起黑巫师案件。卡尔从厨房走了出来，挥着魔杖托着两个盘子，一个盘子放在了我的面前，有吐司和一小罐草莓果酱，外加一颗煎蛋。我抬起头，这才注意到他手里的另一个盘子，上面盛着吐司和培根。我问他：“这也是给我的吗？”

他翻了一个白眼说：“当然不是。是给那位先生的。”

我转过头去再次看向那个卡座上的男人，只见他感激地望着卡尔端着食物放在他面前，然后用沙哑的嗓音说了一句：“谢谢。”然后狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

卡尔回到吧台，我压低声音问他：“他怎么样？”

卡尔悄声说：“糟透了，他似乎有点糊涂，而且现在身体还很虚弱。他也不肯说出他是谁，要么就是他不记得自己是谁了。”

我假装喝了一口咖啡低声问：“有没有说他有家人什么的？”

卡尔两只胳膊都支在吧台上凑近我说：“他什么都没说。唉，我见过好多像这样无家可归的巫师，不知道是中了魔咒还是因为别的事情疯了，流落街头，偶尔会来酒吧蹭一顿饭吃。可是看他的样子不像是真的精神不正常的人，至少从他的目光里能看出来他是理智的。可他就是什么都不愿意说。”

我皱着眉说：“真是奇怪，我看他穿着的那件衬衣，做工很精细，不像是普通流浪汉穿的衣服，而且那种样式也像是贵族们的穿着。或许这人有什么来头呢，逃难？”

卡尔苦恼的说：“这个就不知道了，今天让他在这里再休息一下吧，看看情况，能不能问出些什么来。”

我看着卡尔说：“要通知魔法部吗？”

卡尔摇摇头：“魔法部那些饭桶，才不会管这些事。要么就是交给圣芒戈医院精神科，要么就是把这些人送去不知道什么地方做苦力了。”

我惊讶了：“什么？！这也太过分了吧。”这时，我的手机响了，收到了一条信息，是我的供货商，说他已经取到货了现在在对角巷。

我收起手机对卡尔说：“我的供货商终于到了，我吃完早餐就去对角巷。”

卡尔忽然说：“等一下，需要你帮我个忙。你一会去对角巷能不能去一趟药店，帮我买一些原料回来？我准备给那位先生配一些魔药帮助他恢复身体。”

我点点头：“没问题，你把你要的清单列出来给我。”

卡尔从柜台下面抓过一只笔在便签纸上写了起来，我快速地吃着我的吐司。

吃过早餐，卡尔把便签纸交给我说：“谢谢你了吉尔。”

我拍着他的肩膀说：“不客气。一会见。”

我便向破釜酒吧的后院走去。我拿出自己的魔杖，敲了敲那块砖，进了对角巷。

因为刚好要路过那家药店，我就先去买了卡尔给我的清单上的原料。然后我才去找了我的供货商。我的供货商蓝道是一个小个子红头发的巫师，圆圆的脸庞，一双永远带着笑的眼睛。他一个劲的向我道歉，说耽误了我这么久才取到货，我笑着说没有关系。我们清点核对好那一大箱的巴西进口魔法家居饰品之后，我一挥魔杖把东西送到我的店里去了。出门前，蓝道对着我又是一顿道歉，我都觉得十分不好意思，赶忙摆摆手。走出他的店门，我终于长出了一口气，踏上高低不平的石头路准备回破釜酒吧。

一路上热闹非凡，每一家店里都挤满了人，这就是日常的对角巷。想想我第一次来丽痕书店买我的课本，那都是十几年的事情了，看着琳琅满目的商品，什么都想要。我边走边开心地笑着，回到了破釜酒吧。

到了一楼，我把买到的原料交给卡尔，卡尔把加隆按价格还给我，对我连连感谢。随后我准备回我的房间休息一下。刚上到二楼，路过一间半开着房门的房间，只听见有人在啜泣，还有捶打墙壁的声音。我停下脚步，悄悄地探进去半个身子，看到早上在一楼遇到的那个男人，双手支在洗脸池的两侧，低着头啜泣着，似乎还带着愤怒。我注意到他的床上摊着今天的《预言家日报》，哈利·波特在照片里朝记者们讲着话。我敲了敲门，问：“嗨，你还好吗？”

他迅速抬起头看向门口，看到我站在那里盯着镜子里的他，他用手擦了擦泪水，用依旧沙哑的声音说到：“我没事，谢谢。”

我依旧站在门口对他说：“你有需要帮忙的地方可以随时找到卡尔，他说你现在还很虚弱，所以他一会会给你熬一些药来。”

他低沉地说：“卡尔先生是个好人。”

我走进他的房间，对他说：“你现在需要好好休息，情绪不能太激动。昨天你突然晕倒在门口把大家都吓坏了。”

他转过头看着我，努力挤出一丝笑容说：“让你们担心了，谢谢你们救了我。”

我想问问他是否还记得自己的家人，但是忍住没有再问，我欲言又止的样子被他看在眼里，他说：“你想问什么？”

我不好意思地笑了：“就是想替卡尔问问，你是不是还记得自己的家人在哪儿。但是看你和常人一样正常，所以就没有必要再问了。”

他眼神忽然阴郁下来说：“没关系，你们可以把我当成一个疯子。因为我觉得自己确实是疯了。”

我走近他说：“嘿，我们没有觉得你疯了，正相反，你的眼神告诉我们你很清醒，只不过是有一些难言之隐吧。”

他忽然说：“能告诉我现在是哪一年了吗？”

我十分惊讶他的问题，但是还是回答他：“现在是2020年。”

他似乎比我还惊讶，他的眼睛都睁大了，一把抓住我的胳膊问：“2020年？！伏地魔是死了吗？”

我有点紧张，点了点头，然后小心翼翼地问他：“先生，你为什么会这么问？”

他似乎是松了一大口气，双手松开了我的胳膊，一屁股坐在了床上。过了一会，他缓缓地说：“我不知道自己发生了什么...我也不知道自己为什么会变成现在这个样子...”

我还是十分费解，他抬起头问我：“你叫什么名字？”

“吉尔。”我看着他。

“谢谢你，吉尔。”他也看着我说，“还有，替我谢谢卡尔先生。”

我点点头，识趣地走出了他的房间，他在我身后关上了房门。我一脸疑惑的走回自己的房间，这个人到底是发生了什么？我真的不明白了。他怎么会不知道现在的时间和伏地魔早已经死了的事情？莫非他真的是疯了？可是他的举动并不像是一个疯子一样。

我摇了摇头，把这些东西赶出脑子。收好自己东西，准备离开破釜酒吧去我的店里看看，不知道玛格特一个人能不能应付的过来那么多新到的货。

我去跟正在忙碌的卡尔道了别，他让我答应他常来看看他，如果我不来，我的那瓶桃红葡萄酒他就送给别的巫师了。我笑着答应他了。回去的路我还是选择了麻瓜的出行方式，幻影移形总是会错过很多美丽的景色。一路上我隐隐觉得有人跟着我，但是人流密集，我也没有想太多。当我到了我的商店时，玛格特跑出来说：“我的天哪，你可算回来了，你订的那些东西实在是太多了，需要你帮忙。”

我赶忙把外衣脱掉，挂在门口的衣架上，然后拿出魔杖来帮助玛格特整理新到的货。正当我们摆放橱窗里的东西时，我透过窗户看到一个熟悉的身影，是那个在破釜酒吧遇见的男人，远远地站在一棵树后面看着我们的店。我对玛格特说我要出去一下，马上回来，然后拿着魔杖走出了商店。他没有走，也没有躲避，而是站在那里等着我。

我走近他，问到：“我就感觉到好像有人跟着我一路回来。先生，你怎么跑出来了？你需要好好休息。”

他疲惫地说：“我需要和你谈一谈。”


	5. 爱如星辰 第三章 逃出帷幔

我看着眼前这个面容憔悴的男人，他双眼里的疲惫与恳求让我无法拒绝。今天好不容易见到的太阳现在逐渐落了下去，凉意渐渐袭来，他身上还只是穿着那件单薄破烂的衬衣。于是我对他说：“你跟我来吧。”

男人双手抱紧自己的胳膊，瑟瑟发抖，跟在我后面，我带着他走进商店。玛格特正在核对清单，听到门上的响铃声抬起头，刚说了一句：“清单核对的差不多了，然后...”，她忽然注意到跟在我身后的衣衫褴褛的男人，打住了话头。

“这位是？”她目不转睛地看着他，一脸的吃惊。

我走过去跟她说：“这是我儿时的一个好友，他最近遇到一些麻烦，找到了我这里。”

玛格特转过头来看着我说：“难怪你刚才忽然出去了，原来是看到他了。”她递过来手中的清单给我，“东西都清点完了，没有问题。有一些桌上的小摆件我还没有拆封，我不知道你准备把它们摆在哪里。”

我笑着说：“好啦，你快去吧，知道你今天和米勒有约会。”

玛格特说：“谢谢你了，吉尔。你自己能搞定剩下的吗？”

我接过她手中的清单说：“你基本都把事情做得差不多了，不用我怎么收拾了。你不用担心了，快去吧！”

玛格特去拿过风衣和手包，开心地跟我道了别，又和那个男人点点头，出了商店的门。

我把手里的清单夹在柜台里的文件夹中，然后挥动魔杖把门口“正在营业”的招牌反转过来。然后对男人说：“抱歉，刚进了一批货，店里比较乱，上二楼来吧。”

他点点头，依旧抱着胳膊，跟着我上了二楼。商店的二楼是几个房间，有一间当做我们临时放置货物的仓库，还有一间会客室和一间小小的带盥洗室的卧室。这几间屋子是我刚刚开这个店的时候天天居住的地方，所以我依旧把它们收拾地干净整齐。我带着他来到会客室，一般这里我不怎么用，偶尔有生意上的往来会面才会来这里。进门之后，我用魔杖指向壁炉，壁炉里的木柴燃起了火焰。我用漂浮咒把那把绿色碎花的软沙发移到壁炉跟前，转过身对他说：“请坐吧。”

男人缓缓地坐在沙发上，伸出双手来，伸向温暖的火焰烤着，他抬起头看着我：“谢谢你。”

我坐在他旁边的扶手椅上，然后问到：“你为什么会来找我？你这样跑出来卡尔会担心的。”

他盯着火焰说：“我不知道我应该相信谁。”

我皱起眉头：“今天看到你在哭，我就知道你一定有什么事情。你介意讲讲吗？既然你偷偷地跟着我来到这里，想必你对我还算信任。”

他依旧看着跳动的火焰，没有说话。我转过身子看向他：“我不知道你到底要说什么，但是我不是一个不保守秘密的人。或许你告诉我之后，我可以帮助你找到家人或者朋友，帮你摆脱困境。”

他转过头来，脸上的表情很复杂，他很感激地看着我，似乎是想说什么，却又担心着什么。我没有说话，静静地等着他开口。他似乎纠结了很久，终于说出了一句话：“恐怕我说出来之后你不会相信。”

我微笑着：“你可以试试。”

他皱着眉头，低低地说：“我是从另外一个地方逃出来的。一个帷幔后面。我好像被一股无形的力量卷入其中，那个地方让人神志恍惚，似乎身边的一切都是虚无缥缈的。我的意识刚开始很模糊，好像是睡了很久一样。后来我还有一丝自我意识，感觉周围一片白茫茫，人们都毫无意识的在那里飘着，我努力的大声喊着叫着，可就是没有任何声音，也没有人注意到我。我好像被困在了那里，在那地方，感觉不到时间的流动，逐渐地也忘记自己是谁、为什么存在。没有一丝一毫的欲望。不知道过了多久，我听到有人在呼唤一个人的名字，轻轻地就像耳语一样。呼唤了很多遍。我终于意识到那个声音是在叫我，那个名字是我的名字。”

他搓着双手，眼睛里映射着跳跃的火光，他接着说：“我似乎记起来了一些事，好像逐渐清醒。我知道我不能再在这里浪费时间，我要去见我想见的人，可是我不知道该怎么摆脱这个白茫茫的世界。我闭上眼拼命地思索着，一个挥之不去的念头就是我想要回到魔法世界，它就像是一盏灯一样，我大脑里第一个闪现出的地方就是破釜酒吧。然后我就像是幻影移形一样，被吸进一个漩涡，很多彩色的碎片从我身边划过，像流星一样，我浑身上下就像是火一样烧灼，我感觉到了疼痛，感觉自己被划伤。然后速度越来越快，我根本无法摆脱，也无法动弹。然后忽然这一切就停止了，我摔在了坚硬的东西上，我抬起头，发现自己在一条街上，眼前就是破釜酒吧，但是我不敢确认。我浑身受伤，又虚弱无力，我挣扎着爬起来推开了破釜酒吧的大门。后面就是你们亲眼看到的了。”

我已经听得坐直了腰背，仿佛自己就亲身体验了那种感觉一样，这是什么样的经历啊。我目光呆滞，靠回到扶手椅背，他从一个帷幔逃出来？帷幔？另一个世界？我的脑海里瞬间浮出在书中见到的，哈利·波特他们和凤凰社成员在魔法部神秘事务司大战食死徒的场景，那的厅里有个帷幔...倒下去掉入帷幔的人是...难道是？！

我又从椅子上弹了起来，转过头看着眼前的男人，一丝令人震惊却不可思议的想法忽然出现。我飞快地问到：“那时你听到有人叫你的名字，那你的名字是...”

他看着我的眼睛，眼神坚定，低沉地说：“小天狼星。”

我直接从扶手椅站了起来，大叫到：“什么？小天狼星！”我已经不能思考了，这怎么可能！“魔法部一战，小天狼星·布莱克被贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇用咒语击中身亡，倒在了神秘事务司的帷幔之中。”书上的这一段话我深深地记在脑子中，可是眼前的这个男人，说他自己是小天狼星，但和小天狼星的相貌完全不同，而且如果他还活着，现在都已经快要成为老年人了，可是他却看起来只有三十多岁的样子。这怎么可能？

我盯着他，满脸的震惊。他安静地说：“我就说你不会相信的。”

我跌回到扶手椅上，努力地思索着，过了好久，我问他：“可是你有什么证据证明你是小天狼星？”

他把脸埋在双手中，疲惫地说：“我没有。我发现我的相貌变了，声音变了，就连年龄都变了。我的魔法似乎也没有了，我能用什么证明我自己。”

我默默地看着他，他抬起脸，看向壁炉深处，那双原本灰绿色的双眼在炉火的反射下暗了很多，他的双眼里充满了痛苦和无奈。我的怀疑动摇了，似乎被同情所取代。可是我不能就这样轻易的相信了他的话，如果真的是这样，他回来了，以后要如何在这里存在下去？又要以什么样的身份存在下去？

我们沉默了很久，谁也没有再说话。外面的天已经完全黑了下来，屋中只有壁炉的火光在四周的墙上跳动，木柴噼噼啪啪的响着。我想了想，对他说：“我会帮你的。可是你要考虑一旦你的身份确认之后该如何在这个世界上生活下去。或许我相信你，但是现在和以前不一样了，别人不一定会相信你。”

他点点头嘶哑的说：“我知道。”

我忽然想到一个办法可以证明他的身份，“嘿，你有没有只有你和哈利·波特知道的事情？”

他怔住了，然后猛地坐直了说：“我在他五年级圣诞节的时候送给他一面镜子，那面镜子有两个，可以互相联系到对方。我不知道他是不是一直带着，也不知道我没回去格里莫广场12号以后我的那面是不是还在。”

我立刻说到：“好，我明天就去见哈利·波特，问问他这件事。”

他一把抓住我的胳膊恳求道：“拜托了，请你带我一起去见他好吗？我真的太想见他了，也不知道他现在是什么样子，如果我告诉他我的身份，他会不会认出我来。”

我瞪着他说：“你疯了吗？你不能去见他！”

他问：“为什么？”

我站起来对他说：“你别忘记了，现在是2020年，你在魔法部战死的事情都已经过去了24年了。”

他也一下子站起来，对我叫道：“那又怎样！我拼尽全力只是想再见到哈利！他是我的教子。”

我安静地说：“那又怎样？因为在哈利的心里你已经死了24年了！他早已经接受了这个事实。尽管这个过程很艰难很痛苦，但是他已经接受了。如果你冒然现身说你是小天狼星，他只会认为你是疯子。你真的想就以现在一个不明不白的身份参与到哈利·波特的生活中吗？你有考虑过这样做的后果吗？”

他呆住了，哑口无言，然后断断续续地说：“我...没想到...会是这样。”然后跌坐在沙发上。

我走上前，蹲在他面前，半开玩笑半安慰他说：“你这么冲动地做事，还真的让我相信你是小天狼星了呢。别担心，都交给我吧。你现在先要养好自己的身体，然后再去想别的事情。”

他点点头，然后勉强地笑了一声说：“那就拜托你了，吉尔。”

我站起身对他说：“时间也不早了，你最近就以我儿时朋友的身份先住在这里吧，我明天去给你买几套像样的衣服，再给你送些吃的来。你还是早些休息吧。”

我带着他来到那间小卧室，他看到屋子的装饰都是淡蓝色的，嘴角抽动了一下说：“我就住在这公主房？”

我笑着说：“你就将就一下吧。对了，你要想好一个名字，不然我不知道在别人面前怎么称呼你。”

他倚着门框思索了几秒说：“就叫伦恩吧，伦恩·艾伯特。”

我摸着下巴说：“艾伯特？是那个和波特家族有远亲关系的巫师家族吧。”

他笑着点点头，似乎疲惫感消失了很多。我心领神会。

随后我和他摆摆手说：“你好好休息吧，我回去了。明天再来店里。但是你最好不要到处乱跑了。”

他说：“好的。你放心吧。我们明天见。”

我走出店铺，拿出魔杖朝着店铺四周施了保护咒语，希望他在里面能安心休息。明天我要去魔法部见哈利·波特，问问他镜子的事情，为了他的以后，也算是给自己的内心寻求一个答案。


	6. 爱如星辰 第四章 谎言与傲罗办公室

我刚刚用钥匙打开我公寓的门，手机就响了起来。我看到来电显示是卡尔，赶忙接起来电话，随手关上了我身后的房门。

“喂，卡尔。”我说，

只听电话另一边卡尔焦急的声音响了起来：“吉尔，那个男人他不见了！我刚才上楼送药给他才发现！都不知道他什么时候趁着我不注意就溜走了。”

我一屁股坐在自己的沙发上对卡尔说：“卡尔，你先别着急。他今天下午看到我离开就偷偷跟着我一起离开酒吧了。后来我在我的店门口发现了他，把他带到我的店里去了。”

卡尔嚷着：“什么？！他怎么会跟着你去了你的店里？”

我并不想欺骗卡尔，但是想到他刚才说的这一切，连我都还有所怀疑，卡尔怎么会轻易相信。

于是我对他说：“我也是见到他跟他聊过之后才知道，他是我儿时的好友，最近遇到一些麻烦，所以来找我。他说只是不想在酒吧住下去了，身上也身无分文，他不想再麻烦你，所以就跟着我走了。”

卡尔的声音平静了一些：“是这样。那他现在在你那里吗？”

“是的，我让他住在我店里二楼的房间了，已经让他休息之后我才回家来的。”

“好的，我这就去你那里，把他的药拿给你。”卡尔匆匆地说完就把电话挂断了，

我还没来得及说一句话：“喂，卡尔！喂...”

我心想，这个家伙真是急性子，肯定要幻影移形直接到我家了，果然几秒钟之后，就听到了我公寓门的敲门声。我走到门口打开房门，卡尔拿着一个大玻璃药瓶站在我的门口。我侧身让他进门，他进来之后一挥魔杖，我家的灯就都亮了。他说：“真是的，怎么回家不开灯？黑漆漆的什么也看不见。”

我无奈地笑了笑说：“老兄，我刚打开门你就打来电话了，我哪顾得上开灯啊。”

他把药瓶放在我铺着浅灰色格子布的茶几上，然后不客气地坐在我刚才坐的沙发上问到：“原来他是你小时候的朋友啊。可是你一开始也没认出他来啊。”

我点点头，背靠在我的电视机旁边的墙上：“是啊，我离开家乡太久了，小时候的玩伴也都长大了，好久没有见面也不知道他现在变成了这样。他现在家里遇到些困难于是跑出来找我。我看他身体还很虚弱就留他在店里了。”

卡尔挑起眉毛：“你不知道他现在的情况就留他在店里，不怕他万一看到你店里好多值钱的东西，把东西拿去卖了换钱用？”

我轻笑一声：“放心吧，我店里的防盗魔咒可不是闹着玩儿的。如果他要是敢偷东西，会中了我的恶咒的。”

卡尔笑着说：“你这个店老板，可真的是有手段啊。”他转念一想，又问到：“可是他如果再跑了怎么办？”

我抱着胳膊说：“他本来身体就还虚弱，今天这么一折腾，看他的样子就已经累坏了。所以今天他是不可能再逃走了。再说他本来就是来找我的。”

卡尔捋着头发，思索着：“嗯，也对。让他先在你这里休息吧。他早上看到我们两个在一起说话的时候，也没有来直接找你啊？”

我笑着说：“他觉得不明不白地拉着我说是我的朋友，而且他看到我们关系又很好，你可能会把他以流浪巫师的身份报给魔法部，所以不敢接近我。”

卡尔翻了一个白眼说：“我明明是个很善良的人，怎么会让魔法部来抓人？”

我站起身说：“好啦，好啦，我当然知道您是位善良仁慈的先生，别人可不知道。你这大晚上的跑到我家里来坐了这么久是不是也该回去了？你的那位‘像媚娃一样迷人’的姑娘不是今晚要来找你吗？”我坏笑着。

卡尔笑着也站起来说：“行了，我听出来了，这是要送客了。那我就识趣地走吧。”

我大笑着，推着他走到门口：“去吧，我保证把你的药一定带到，我明天还有很多事情呢。”

卡尔和我道了晚安，就幻影移形离开了。我转身关上房门，长出了一口气，紧张的思绪放松下来。这些话都是我临时应对卡尔的问题编出来的谎言，恐怕也只能是这样说了，因为他的身份没办法确定，即便是确定了，他可能终究也无法回到从前那样了。我机械地坐下来，打开电视，习惯性地把声音关掉，只有电视的画面在眼前闪烁着。我脱了鞋，抱着靠枕蜷缩在沙发里思索着。

就算我明天和哈利·波特确认了他真的是小天狼星，可是除了我之外的别人又该如何去接受他呢？就拿哈利·波特来说，仅凭这一点点证据，他真的会相信他的教父没有死吗？再拿他自己来说，他真的能够顺利地做回到小天狼星的身份吗？就算是大家都相信他，小天狼星的姓名可以说是众人皆知的，可是魔法部对公众又该如何解释他是怎么从另一个世界回来这样匪夷所思的事情呢？公众又会怎么想呢？我相信他的心愿是能够安稳的生活，但是这件事一旦被大家知道，他的心愿在现在根本是不可能实现的。当年伏地魔没有倒台，凤凰社还在的时候，想必他就已经受够了这些非议和冤屈，就算是他不在意，我也不能看着他继续被这样的生活支配。

我疲惫地把头仰向后面的沙发背，一只手搭在脑门上，一切都等明天见到哈利·波特再说吧。

第二天一早我自己吃完早餐之后，给他，当然现在应该暂时叫他伦恩，带了一份吐司、煎蛋和培根的早餐，还用咖啡机现冲了一杯拿铁装在保温杯里。在出门前顺便拿上了卡尔昨天带过来给他的药。也不知道他在店里休息的怎样，我决定直接幻影移形去商店门口。几秒钟之后，我到了店门口，便立刻查看昨晚施的保护咒，并没有丝毫破坏的痕迹，看样子他还在里面。我一挥魔杖，撤去了魔咒，当我走进商店，楼下安安静静地没有一点声音，于是我悄悄地上了二楼。

楼上也是一片安静，我拿着早餐来到卧室门口，发现门是半掩着的，屋子里传来沉沉的呼吸声，我隔着门缝一看，他在我那张铺着淡蓝色被子的床上，摊着双手和双腿还在熟睡中，他睡着的样子看起来很像是一个还在上学的男孩子，脸上的表情很安静也睡得很沉。我没有打扰他，轻轻地把卧室门关上，来到了旁边的会客室，挥动魔杖把炉子烧着，把早餐放在壁炉边保温，然后写了一张字条放在盘子边：你的早餐和卡尔为你熬的药。我去魔法部了，请你不要离开店铺，我会让玛格特照看你的。

我拿出手机给玛格特发了信息，告诉她我要出去一趟，让她来店里的时候来看看他有没有起来，叮嘱他把药喝了。然后我就下楼来，把店铺的门上了锁。我站在店门口抬头望了一眼二楼那个拉着窗帘的窗户，长吸了一口气，幻影移形去魔法部。

早上的魔法部真的是熙熙攘攘，人们都带着以往不变的死气沉沉的表情匆忙地走着。我自从七年级在傲罗办公室实习之后，已经有很多年没有来过魔法部了，不过没什么太大的变化，正厅还是那样金碧辉煌。我也不想在这里多停留一刻，于是抓紧来到地下第8层的访客入口处，在前台登记来访傲罗办公室主任哈利·波特后自动跳出一张带着M的金色一次性贴纸写着：来访。我把贴纸粘在胸前的衣服上，绕过前台就是安检台，原来的金属棒探测器早已经改成像麻瓜安检口一样的安检门，但是依旧需要魔杖检测。我把我的魔杖交给那个一脸困倦的金发男孩，他把魔杖放进一个类似复印机一样的机器中，毫无感情地说：“云杉木、12.5英寸、龙心弦杖芯，使用15年，是吧？”

我点点头，金发男孩把我的魔杖从机器中取出来递给我，示意我可以通过了。我接过魔杖，直接向着熟悉的路走去，随着人流来到电梯前。

大多数的人都是要进电梯的，所以等了很久我才挤进去。有一些人在互相谈论着最近发生的事情，有一些人只是安静地怀抱着一厚摞资料站在那里。一个年龄大约四十岁左右的棕发男巫正在和一个矮个子有点秃顶的戴眼镜的男巫说着话，他们压低声音，但是我刚好站在他们前面，所以可以清楚地听到他们的对话。

那个棕头发的巫师先说：“伦敦贝森路那个比利酒吧前些日子发生的那件攻击事件经过调查应该不是偶然。我看他们这些人的一个小型据点就是这个酒吧了。”

“行了吧，杰米。这件事就算是抓到他们在酒吧里斗殴也不能说明什么的。根本就没有什么真凭实据说他们涉及那个黑巫师团伙。”小个子的男巫说。

那个叫杰米的巫师说：“但是霍华德，我们的线人报给我们说，其中一个在场的男人就是那个团伙中负责收集情报的人，这也算得上是证据吧。”

霍华德说：“线人的情报也不一定是准确的，你也知道，如今这年月傲罗在黑巫师中安插的线人质量大大下降，或许他们只是利用线人的身份来提供给魔法部假消息呢！”

“嘘！你这话可别让其他人听见，你就要惹上麻烦了。”杰米压低声音警告霍华德。

两人似乎是对视了一下，不再说话了。到了地下第2层，我先出了电梯门，这两个人进跟着我后面也下了电梯，匆匆从我的身边走过去。一听他们的对话，我就猜到他们一定是傲罗指挥部的人。

我来到熟悉的傲罗办公室主任的门前，敲了敲门，里面传来了一个男人的声音：“请进！”

我推开门走进去，坐在堆满文件的桌子后面的正是哈利·波特，他笑着看着我说：“吉尔，好久不见你啊。刚才收到前台的消息说你来找我，我还吃了一惊呢。”

我也笑着说：“你好，波特先生。确实很久不见了。”

他把手中的笔放在桌子上对我说：“最近还好吗？”示意我坐在他桌子前面的扶手椅上。

我走过去坐了下来：“还不错，也不是很忙。”

“肯定是比我们这里强很多了，最近傲罗办公室堆积了很多案子没有处理。”他微微地叹了口气说到。

“我看到《预言家日报》上的新闻了，前些天你刚刚结束一个案件。”我礼貌地笑着说。

波特先生点点头：“是啊，那件案子居然耗费了两个月之久，而且事情仅仅是出在伦敦地区。”

“现在的黑巫师做违法的事情是相当狡猾了，毕竟沙克尔先生上任以来，魔法部出台的各项措施都让他们闻风丧胆啊。”

“没错，但是也不可能做到完全消除那些庞大的黑巫师组织。总之，还是很头疼。”他用手扶了一下额头，那道闪电形的伤疤还是那么清晰地出现在他的额头上，“怎么说着说着就说起工作的事情了？不过你没有选择在傲罗办公室工作，我们好多人都为你惋惜。”他笑着说。

我轻声地笑了笑：“波特先生，你知道的，我确实不喜欢这里的氛围。”

“可以理解。那么你今天来是有什么事情需要我帮忙吗？”他和蔼地看着我。

我赶忙说：“是这样的，我的小侄子在霍格沃茨上学，刚好学到凤凰社这一些内容，他准备写一篇魔法史的论文，他特别崇拜小天狼星，于是找到我以为我曾经和你共事过，就会知道很多小天狼星的事情，可是我并不知道，这孩子吵着想了解，弄得我是哭笑不得。”

波特先生大笑到：“真是个可爱的家伙，所以你是想问有关小天狼星的事情？”

我说：“是的，如果你不介意谈起这个话题的话。”

他思索了一下，然后说：“好，你想问什么？”

我想了想该怎么问出这个问题，然后说：“书上关于小天狼星的介绍应该够我侄子去查了，不过有一点书上没有写的，小天狼星给你留下了格里莫广场12号，你是怎么处置这个房子中剩下的古老物件的呢？”

“其中里面有很多东西后来被蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇偷走拿去卖钱了，但是克利切尽力保住了一些，那个斯莱特林的挂坠盒就是这样找到的。还有一些是我们在五年级的时候给房间做大扫除扔掉很多，不过多数都是有黑魔法的物品。”

“五年级的时候应该是你和他联系最多的时候吗？可是以他的当时的身份你们应该也不能用正常的通信方式往来。”我把话题引到这里。

“是的，我们除了一般写用绰号的信之外，小天狼星还有一对镜子，是他当年上学的时候用来和我父亲联络的。这面镜子派上了很大的用途，后来小天狼星的那面辗转到了阿不福思那里，后面才有他在霍格莫德村救我们的事情。”波特先生垂着眼睛回忆。我听到他的话以后，内心里之前所有的怀疑全部打消了，是他没错了，就是小天狼星。我终于松了一口气，看着面前的哈利·波特，他此刻并不知道他的教父已经回来了，可是要不要告诉波特先生这件事这还是要由他自己决定。

“居然还有这样的物品，我侄子知道了一定也想买一对了。”我笑着说。

波特先生也笑了，就在这时，办公室的门被敲响，一个男巫探进头来，正是那个电梯里叫杰米的人。他看到我坐在那里，有点吃惊，但是立刻整理表情说到：“波特先生，威尔森那边的案子有一些问题需要你的帮助。”

波特先生点点头回答：“好的，知道了。”

杰米关上门走了，我站起身说：“我侄子有这些信息应该也够写论文了，那我就不打扰波特先生了。”

他说：“好的，吉尔。我们保持联系。”又紧接着说，“说真的，真的很希望你能回来傲罗办公室工作，你是个有天赋的女巫，吉尔，再考虑考虑。”

我点点头，礼貌地微笑着说：“谢谢你波特先生，但是我想我的答案还是一样。”和他道别之后走出了他的办公室。

从魔法部的大门出来，太阳已经升到半空中了。确认了他的身份之后，我似乎轻松了很多，心中就像是一块石头落了地。于是准备立刻幻影移形回去，把这个消息告诉他。但是后面还是要他自己做决定，就算我给他再多的善意的提醒，而最终也不能帮他选择他准备走的路。行色匆匆的麻瓜行人从我身边擦过，我叹了一口气，这偌大的城市早已经不再是当年的样子了。他是不是更应该去接受新的生活呢？


	7. 爱如星辰 第五章 海滨村庄56号

我来到自己的店门口，看到店门已经打开一半，玻璃窗上挂着的牌子也转过来“正在营业”那面，透过窗子里面的灯也亮了起来，看来玛格特一定早就来到店里了。我迅速地登上台阶走进屋中，看到两个人都在一楼，玛格特正在柜台后面忙碌着，他正坐在面对着另一条街道的落地窗旁边的扶手椅上，看起来气色好了很多，但是他皱着眉头那双灰绿色的眼睛出神地看着窗外来往的人在思考着什么。我转过头来说到：“早啊，玛格特。”

玛格特转身说：“早，吉尔。你回来了？”

“是啊，你早就到了吧？真是谢谢你了。”

“没关系的，今天不是周末，所以来的人不多，我一个人可以应付的过来。”

他听到我的声音飞快地转过头来，用一种期待的目光看着我，我看着他笑了说：“早啊，伦恩，今早我来店里的时候看到你还在睡着，就没有吵醒你。”

玛格特抱着胳膊抱怨说：“这位先生早上都没有吃早餐，他说没有胃口。”

“我不饿。”他轻声说。

这时店里进来几个女巫，大约30多岁的样子，进店之后四处打量着，玛格特连忙从柜台后面走出来，和她们打招呼，看她们走到摆在店门口铺着红色格子布的小桌前，对着“新上市”的牌子下摆的东西仔细端详着，那些都是我从巴西进口的可调节空气湿度的魔法摆件。见几个女巫看上去很感兴趣的样子，玛格特便热情地介绍了起来。

我绕过一个古老的有一人高的落地魔法时钟，来到他的面前，他一直看着我，带着询问地目光。我在他对面的扶手椅上坐了下来，他身体向我倾斜过来悄声问：“怎么样？”

“我去见了波特先生，他确实说有这么一对镜子。”我若有所思地说。

他松了一口气，笑着靠向后面的椅背：“太好了！”

我微笑着看着他，没有说话，他看着我，笑容逐渐消失问到：“有什么问题吗？”

“你想好了吗？要回到你原来的身份吗？”

“我别的都不在乎，我只想让哈利知道我回来了就足够了。这个世界的其他人怎么想都与我无关。”他坐直了身体，眼神中带着的那份坚定就像他之前形容的那样，宛如一盏明亮的灯。

我想我应该客观地看待他对恢复小天狼星身份这件事的态度，不能感情用事。换位思考一下也能感受到他到底遭受了多大的折磨，又有多么坚定的意志才把他带回了这个世界，他对波特先生的关心和爱真的是胜过了他其他任何的所求。

“好吧。那你也要先把饭吃了再说别的，”我笑着说，挥了一下魔杖，那份早餐和卡尔的药瓶都出现在面前的桌子上，“把卡尔给你熬的药也喝了。”

他哈哈大笑起来，说：“遵命。”说着拿起食物吃了起来。两分钟后他飞快地吃完早餐，又拿起药瓶拔出瓶塞，把瓶子凑在鼻子前闻了闻，对我说：“这是什么药？”

“我也不知道，不过卡尔熬的魔药你可以放心，他以前魔药课可是从来没得过E以下。”

“哼，这让我想起一个人。”他皱起了眉头。

“如果我没猜错的话，你说的是西弗勒斯·斯内普吧。他大概是这个世界上最勇敢的人之一了。”

他刚喝进嘴里的一口药差一点喷了出来：“你说什么？！”

我笑了，然后耸耸肩：“波特先生说的。说来话长，改天解释给你。”

他还是一副难以置信的表情，我笑着说：“快喝了吧，等一下带你去挑几件合适的衣服。”

我从仓库里找到几件留在店里的男装，一件干净的白色衬衣，当然没他之前穿的那件那么复古，一件深灰色呢子风衣，一条黑色休闲裤子和一双古铜色的皮靴。他拿到这些衣服之后去洗漱换衣服，我坐在二楼的会客室里，望着壁炉思考着。以他鲁莽的性格，恐怕他一见到波特先生会忍不住直接说出自己的身份，波特先生一定不会相信他的，搞不好会以为他是个疯子。该怎么办才好呢...一个计划渐渐地浮现在我的脑海中。

大约过了十几分钟，他走进了会客室，我听到脚步声回过神来看向身后。这时他已经穿上了我拿给他的衣服，用手向后捋着他的头发，黑色的微微卷曲的中长发随意的搭在脸颊两侧，还滴着水珠，棱角分明的脸上也没有了之前的疲惫，显出了他原本英俊的样子，那双灰绿色的眼睛里似乎还带着雾气，身上穿着那件白色衬衣，靠近胸前的两个扣子没有系上，隐约能看到他结实的肌肉。我忽然感觉到脸上热辣辣的，于是赶紧转移目光看向地面，顺便站起身来然后说：“嗯，你看起来不错。”

“谢谢。卡尔先生的魔药还真的是很管用，我现在觉得好多了。我们什么时候出发？”他愉快地问。

“出发去哪里？”我看着他笑了，

“去找哈利啊。”

“你先别急着去找他，据我今天听到的，他有个案子在查。所以不会在部里。”

“那我什么时候才能见上他？”

“今天先去对角巷转转吧，你应该很久都没有去过那里了吧？顺便去看看卡尔，他还担心着你呢！”

“嗯，说的也对。”

我们从二楼下来的时候，那几个女巫已经离开了，玛格特兴冲冲地说：“吉尔，她们很喜欢你进的那批魔法摆件！一口气竟然买走了12个，说是要送给朋友们！”

“那真是太好了！不枉费我大老远的派猫头鹰给巴西的巫师下订单。”我走过去查看之前摆在门口桌子上的物品，果然都不见了。

“玛格特，你再把我上次从保加利亚进回来的玫瑰魔法香波摆出来吧。”我对正在数着金加隆兴奋不已的玛格特说

“好的。你和艾伯特先生要出门吗？”她抬起头问到

“是啊，去一趟对角巷，你有什么要从那里买的东西吗？”我出门前问她

“帮我带一包猫头鹰食物吧，我家猫头鹰利尔最近食量大增，大概是因为天气暖和了。”

“好的。晚一点见。”说着我带着他走出了店铺。

刚走出商店他忽然说：“等一下，你是怎么认识哈利的？”

“我在霍格沃茨上学到七年级的时候，魔法部傲罗办公室招收实习生，我当时就申请去参加了，于是就在波特先生手下工作了。”我边走边说，

“那你之前是想当一名傲罗了？”他问，

“在格兰芬多学院的学生很多都视波特先生为偶像，当然都想做傲罗了。我也不例外。”

“可是为什么现在开魔法商店了呢？”

“我不喜欢魔法部一些官员们的做事风格。这一点我想你应该比我更清楚才是。虽然时间过去了这么久，但是这种风气却并没有完全得到遏制。”

“我还以为金斯莱上任魔法部长以后风气会有很大的不同呢。毕竟他是个聪明又很优秀的巫师。我那天在《预言家日报》上看到他现在是魔法部部长的时候还真是为他高兴。”

“沙克尔先生确实是个很优秀的巫师，也是位很优秀的部长。但是其他下属各司的官员有一些却是两面派，一方面在表面对沙克尔先生唯命是从，另一方面却私下里对沙克尔先生言行不敬，有很大的意见。估计也是因为沙克尔先生的手段实在是严格，这么做断了很多之前在魔法部有一些势力的官员的财路。因此他们会对认真为魔法部办事的员工处处为难，但是也没有办法追究他们的责任。只要他们说是办事程序流程复杂，手下下属办事不力就完全逃脱掉责任。”

“金斯莱知道这事吗？为什么不把这些人开除掉换新的人上来？”

“没有那么容易，其中的很多官员也算是魔法部的财政收入来源，在魔法部担任一官半职就是为了延续家族一直以来在魔法部的地位，沙克尔先生一个人根本没办法改变这种局面，所以只能是一拖再拖。”我说完就拉着他的手臂幻影移形了。

当我们站稳之后，他似乎有点不太适应，然后说：“我还得慢慢适应这种感觉，好久没有幻影移形了，真希望我自己能快点恢复我的魔法。”

我笑着说：“你会恢复的，但不知道要多久，不过在这之前你都得跟着我随从显形了。”

剩下的半天时间我带着他在对角巷里转了很久，他说他自从被关进阿兹卡班监狱之后就再也没有来过了。好多商店都和他当年见到的不一样了，丽痕书店、咿啦猫头鹰商店、奥利凡德魔杖店都还在，似乎勾起了他很多回忆，我帮玛格特在宠物商店买了一大袋猫头鹰食，他一路上他都像个孩子一样，好奇地四处看着，一直兴奋地说着他上学的时候来到对角巷的样子。

在傍晚的时候我们去了破釜酒吧吃饭，还见了卡尔。卡尔一直担心他的身体状况，看到他现在情况好了很多也终于放心下来。令我惊讶的是，卡尔在我临出门前塞给我一张羊皮纸，他说因为我和波特先生比较熟悉，让我把这个亲手交给波特先生，这是他最近发现的一个黑巫师组织在酒吧出没的线索，我点点头悄悄地把这张羊皮纸收了起来。出了破釜酒吧之后我对小天狼星说：“你要是再不好起来，卡尔可能每天都要直接来商店给你熬魔药喝了。”他听了之后哈哈大笑。

“吉尔，你可以明天带我去见哈利吗？”我们回到商店二楼的时候，他问我，

“明天是周末，不出意外波特先生应该会休息。我知道他家的位置，可以带你过去。”我答应他，他的脸上绽开了开心的笑容。

我笑了笑，和他道了晚安就离开了商店，他继续住在二楼的卧室里。

回家的路上，我想：卡尔居然会悄悄地为波特先生做事情，而且这件事恰巧到我都很意外，不过我正好不用找借口去带着他见波特先生了。可是明天不知道他会做出什么样的选择呢。

第二天清晨的阳光十分明媚，真的是难得的好天气。我端着热乎乎的咖啡从公寓看向窗外，楼下的草地上似乎都是湿漉漉的水珠，对面街边的树上落着很多只小鸟正在轻快地叫着，伦敦这潮湿的天气真是让人又爱又恨。我抓紧时间出了门，想必小天狼星一定早早地起来等着我过去带他见波特先生，但是我会和他讲一个很重要的条件。

我来到店里的二楼，果然，他已经穿戴整齐地坐在会客室了，看他的表情略微有一些焦虑。

我走进来坐在他对面对他说：“早上好啊，昨晚休息的还好吗？”

“没怎么睡着。”他的嗓音似乎有些紧，

“走之前，有一件事需要你答应我。”我看着他的双眼说，

“什么事？”

“你必须听我的安排，因为你现在的样子对波特先生来说是一个完全陌生的人，我需要把你作为朋友介绍给他，然后我们再找机会和他讲清楚你的事情。所以你不能太冲动，一见到他就告诉他你是谁。”

“这个我知道。”他的眉头皱了起来，脸颊的肌肉也紧绷着，

“好，那我们走吧。”我站起身来，他点点头站起身来，我伸出手抓住他的胳膊，带着他幻影移形。

几秒钟之后，我们出现在德文郡的一处山丘上，他看到眼前的地方先是愣住了，然后忽然说：“这是哪里？”

“这是德文郡。”

“哈利现在住在这里？”

“是的，你看前面那个村子就是海滨村庄。”

从我们这里的山丘上放眼向下望去，面前不远处就是海边，海滨村庄就在山脚下，附近大片的小山丘和绿油油的草地，还有一大片海滩，海面波光粼粼，远远地就能听到海浪拍打的声音，村子不是很大，但是房子看上去都是很古老的样式，有一些人在街道上走着。

我对他说：“走吧，下去看看。”他跟着我走下山坡，来到村子里，村口有两个石头雕刻的柱子，经过海风的腐蚀已经变得看不清上面的雕刻图案，而且石头千疮百孔。进到村子的路上，偶尔有巫师拿着魔杖走过，很显然这里应该是个巫师村。我带着他继续向前走去，大约十分钟后，我们来到了靠近海边的一栋三层白色房子，窗户的框子都是棕色的，门口围着一圈整齐的木篱笆，篱笆上攀爬着漂亮的黄绿色藤蔓，我们走上台阶来到一扇棕色的门前，他在我身后跟着显得特别紧张。我们在门口停下，门上挂着一个铜制的号码牌写着56号，我看向他，他点点头，我伸手去敲了敲门，没有人回应，刚准备再敲门的时候，我们听到房子后面的院子里传来了孩子们的欢笑声，我对他说：“他们可能在后院，我们去看看。”

我们一起绕过房子的侧面，还没有走到后院，就看到一个红头发的小女孩和一个黑发个子高一点的男孩在院子里骑着飞天扫把追逐嬉戏，我们都停下了脚步，他看到这两个孩子表情似乎是难以表达的，他问我：“他们是...哈利的孩子？”

“对，红头发的小女孩是波特先生的小女儿叫莉莉·卢娜·波特，那个高一点的黑发男孩是他的大儿子叫詹姆·小天狼星·波特。”我说完微笑着看向他，一瞬间我似乎看到他的眼眶红了，但是他快速地转过头去，好掩饰自己的情绪。

这时，一个红色长发的女人身后跟着另一个黑发小男孩出现了，我说：“那就是金妮·波特，还有她的二儿子阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。”

他转过脸来看了过去，嘴里嘟哝着：“西弗勒斯？”

“是的，就像我之前说的，他们二儿子的名字是为了纪念霍格沃茨两位伟大的校长，阿不思·邓布利多和西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

“可是为什么斯内普也...”他困惑地看着那个小男孩，

“等回去再跟你说，先去找他们吧。”

波特先生在这时出现了，他穿着一件宽松的深绿色上衣和黑色宽松的休闲裤，走到波特夫人面前轻吻她的额头，然后接过她手中的水果盘来，俯下身子和二儿子阿不思说了几句，那男孩就跑去和他的兄妹一起玩耍了起来。我注意到他看到波特先生时，似乎强忍着想要跑过去拥抱他的冲动，喉咙里发出了一阵低沉的声音，我拉着他说：“我们过去吧。”就走出了房子侧面的阴影。

“波特先生！”我大声地说到，波特先生转过身来看到是我在这里感觉十分惊讶，

“吉尔？你怎么来了？”他赶忙走过来，和我握了握手，

“你好波特先生，很抱歉我这么冒昧地过来。因为破釜酒吧的卡尔托我给你捎信过来，是有关最近你在追查的黑巫师组织的消息。”我从口袋里拿出那张羊皮纸递给他。

他接过去并没有先打开看，而是看向我身后的他，问到：“这位是？”

“哦，他是我的好友伦恩·艾伯特，他久仰你的大名但是没见过你本人，于是就跟着一起来了。”说着，他向前一步微笑着伸出手和波特先生握了握。只见波特先生礼貌而友好的看着他，他的眼神似乎一瞬间冷了下来，有点失望。

“这位是我的妻子金妮。”波特先生向我们介绍波特夫人，“金妮，这是吉尔·罗素，这位是她的朋友伦恩·艾伯特。”我们也都握了手，波特夫人热情地说：“欢迎你们。我去给你们倒茶。”说着就走回了屋中。

这时波特先生才打开手中的纸张，认真地看了起来，看完之后抬起头对我说：“这些线索果然很有价值，替我谢谢卡尔。我不能亲自去找他，不然会被那些线人以为我们有不同寻常的联系。”

我点点头说：“好的。”

接下来的半小时波特先生和我都在谈论傲罗办公室最近的一些案子，他也问了我一些看法。小天狼星坐在我的旁边完全被忽略，他盯着眼前的桌脚，没有听我们的对话，看起来心事重重。我不忍心再让他等，于是挑起了话题：“波特先生，你还记得我前几天向你请教的有关小天狼星·布莱克的事情吗？”小天狼星忽然抬起了头，

他笑着说：“怎么样？你侄子对我的回答还满意吗？”

“对，他开心极了。一直说如果他有幸能见到小天狼星本人一定会请教他更多事情呢。”

“是啊...我也希望能够再见到他一面。”波特先生的声音低沉了下去，表情带着一丝忧愁，

我旁边的他没有说话，只是默默地看着波特先生，眼睛里满是慈爱和心痛，我心里泛出一丝酸楚，实在不忍心看到他这样的表情，于是接着说：“波特先生，有没有一种可能他并没有死呢？他也许能回来，也许就活在你的身边呢？”

“其实我在拿到复活石的那一刻就明白了，他们虽然死去了，离开了这个世界，但是他们并没有真正的离开我们，就像小天狼星之前说的那样，他们活在我们的心里。”他说这话的时候绿色的双眼中充满了回忆和温暖，好像这些年小天狼星一直都在他的身边，我一瞬间似乎明白小天狼星那天晚上和我说的有人一直不断呼唤着他的名字到底是谁了。

我忍不住想要告诉他实情：“波特先生，你知道吗，小天狼星他...”

我的话还没说完就被小天狼星打断：“小天狼星他是个好人。波特先生说的没错，让已经逝去的人永远留在我们的心中吧。”

波特先生微笑着看着他，两个人的目光对在一起，一个人眼神礼貌而陌生，一个人眼神慈爱而伤感。随后他匆忙地站起身对我说：“吉尔，我们是不是该走了，打扰了波特先生这么久。”

“你们可以留下吃午饭，和我太太孩子们一起。”波特先生也站了起来，

我看着小天狼星脸上的表情，对波特先生说：“谢谢你的邀请，不过我还得回店里，今天是周末，我怕人多店员一个人忙不过来。”

“好吧，那改天邀请你们来做客。还有吉尔，我上次跟你说的事情，你多考虑考虑。”他笑着对我说，

“好的，我会认真考虑的。”我点点头，说着和他和波特太太告别。

我和他走出海滨村庄的一路上没有说一句话，当我们踏上通往山丘的土路时，我轻轻地问他：“为什么不告诉他？”

他抬起头看向头顶湛蓝色的天空说：“一切都变了。”泪水顺着他的眼角流了下来。

我拉着他的手，没有说话，带着他幻影移形离开了这里。


	8. 爱如星辰 第六章 争吵与决定

回到伦敦之后，他一句话都没说直接把自己锁进我店里二楼的卧室中，一直没有出门。我知道他心情一定很糟糕，于是只是在吃饭的时候为他端上去一些食物，我敲了门，他没有应，我就站在门口大声说：“你的晚饭我已经放在你的门口了。”说完就把托盘放在他的门口离开了。

我明白他肯定是需要时间静一静，缓和一下情绪，于是晚上也没有再上去打扰他。到了关店门的时候，我有些担心地抬头看了一眼他房间的窗户，就锁了门回家去了。回到自己的公寓，我有些疲倦地跌坐在沙发上，随手打开电视，调成静音模式。

今天的情形并不是我之前预料的那样，虽然我告诉他让他谨慎决定他身份的事情，但是我也看出来他很想告诉波特先生他是谁，只是波特先生现在的生活已经完全没有了往日的痕迹。当我告诉他波特先生用儿子的名字来纪念他时，他真的流泪了，恐怕并不是感动这么简单，可能也有一些对他自己曾经真的离开这个世界感觉到了一丝真实。他今天看到波特先生的生活如此幸福，而且与他交谈时的眼神中的礼貌和陌生，这大概是他所不能忍受的吧。他再怎么努力恐怕也不能再参与到深爱的教子的生活中了，正像他说的“一切都变了”。但是我想他心中一定会随时挂念着波特先生，毕竟他对他存着一种父爱和友情，他们之间的相处实在是太过于短暂。想到这里，我心底里升起很强烈的同情，眼前都是他双眸中的悲伤，我不禁觉得十分酸楚。

“该怎么办呢？”我的双臂环绕着蜷缩的膝盖，深深地陷进沙发里，叹了一口气。

这件事可能对他的打击很大，不知道他要过多久才能重新振作起来，可是他经历磨难再次回到这个世界，多么不容易，更应该好好地生活下去。

电视无声的画面在黑暗的房间里显得格外刺眼，我抬头看看墙上的时钟，不知不觉已经到了深夜。

第二天早上，我大约九点半才来到店里，前一晚睡得不踏实，今天就起晚了。玛格特早就到了为店里忙碌着准备甜点和咖啡，我问她：“楼上的先生起来了吗？”

她摇摇头说：“不知道，但是没见他出房间。”

我走上楼梯来到二楼，看见昨晚给他送来的晚饭还在门前的地板上放着，丝毫未动。我无奈地叹了口气，走过去敲门说：“嘿，你还好吗？怎么没吃晚饭？”屋子里没有任何动静，我只好拿起地上的餐盘下楼来了。

“他没吃饭？”玛格特问，

“是啊，可能是心情不好吧。”我把托盘递给她，

“你们昨天是遇到什么事情了吗？”玛格特边收拾托盘边问到，

“是啊。”我倚在收银台旁边，没有多说，

“过些天可能就会好了，大家都有遇到麻烦事的时候。”玛格特轻快地说，

“希望如此吧，”我轻声说，“毕竟这对他来说不算是小事。”

“对了，吉尔。昨天那几个买了12个巴西进口魔法湿度调节摆件的女巫联系我了，说是想成为我们商店的会员，因为我们店里有很多进口的魔法玩意她们都没见过。”

“那很好啊，如果她们继续在我们店消费的话可以送她们免费的下午茶套餐。”我笑着对玛格特说，

“我也是这么想的，看她们的样子应该也是有钱巫师家的主妇们，说不定一传十十传百，我们的收入会越来越高了呢！”她兴奋地说，

“是啊，能拿一单顾客是一单顾客。”我摸着下巴说。

“不过有一点比较奇怪，我看到她们似乎都戴着同一款项链，上面都是一个徽章一样的东西，有几个字母，我没太看清，好像有个B和R。”玛格特忽然说，

“难不成是什么巫师姐妹团吗？”我笑着说，“B和R？大概是‘买东西和玫瑰花’的意思吧？”

玛格特哈哈大笑：“吉尔，你可真逗。我也不知道，总之有点怪。穿同样的衣服我觉得可以接受，但是几个人戴同样的项链就显得很奇怪了。”

“不管她们戴了什么，等她们下次来到店里的时候多留意一下，不要是什么小偷集团就好。”我对玛格特说。

接下来的三天，我和玛格特每天都给他送吃的上去，可是他从来就没有打开过房门，吃的东西也丝毫不动，玛格特担心地对我说：“他这样不吃不喝在房间里不会出人命吧？”

我心里也很担心，又很焦躁，然后说：“我去看看。”

我登上楼梯，来到他的门前，敲了敲门说：“你没事吧？可以把门打开我们谈一谈吗？”

里面没有人回答，我着急了大声说：“你再不开门我就闯进去了！”

还是没有任何动静，我掏出魔杖念了一句：“阿拉霍洞开！”

门锁打开了，只见里面窗帘拉的紧紧地，毫不透光，床上被子乱糟糟地一团，他脸朝着墙壁的方向躺在床上，闭着眼。我赶忙走上前去，用手试他的鼻息，刚刚伸到他鼻子前面，他忽然一把抓住我的手，睁开眼微弱的说：“你来干什么？”

我一把抽回我的手，实在是忍不住心中的担忧和怒气喊道：“我来干什么？！你是想把自己饿死在房间里嘛？四天了，不吃不喝，叫你你也不答应，你还要消沉到什么时候？”

“没有意义了...一切都没有意义了...”他说着又闭上了眼睛，

“没有意义？你能活着回到这个世界上这不算是意义吗？你既然回来了，就不要在这里浪费你经历痛苦之后得来的生命！”

“我和哈利根本就不能相认！他是我回到这个世界唯一的心愿，唯一要见的人！”他带着颤抖的声音说，

“我之前就提醒过你，你自己要想好你要做的这一切，当然也包括做完事情的后果！你好好思考了吗？你回到这个世界可能是因为他，但是你现在不能回到你小天狼星的身份之后你就放弃所有的念头了吗？你想怎么样？再死一次吗？”我毫不客气地说到，

他刷的坐了起来，睁圆了双眼，充满了愤怒地盯着我：“我不知道！我不知道自己到底要怎么样！我回来根本就是个错误！”

“你既然有胆量为了哈利付出生命，你就没胆量活下去是吗？好了，我知道了，你想寻短见可以，我这里不欢迎你！你走吧！”我怒气冲冲地说，

他快速地站起身来，有一些虚弱的摇晃，然后攥着拳头，喘着气对我说：“好，我走。”他转身向门外走去，

“只要你对得起你是格兰芬多的人，只要你对得起你当年的勇气，你就走吧，再一次离开这个世界。”我冷冰冰地在他身后说，

他忽然站住了，我看到他的身体在颤抖，过了几秒钟，他缓缓地跪在地板上，把脸埋在双手里，听到了他抽泣的声音。我深吸了一口气，平静了一下情绪，在他的背后对他说：“你不能这样下去了，不论什么时候，我们都得向前走。你好不容易回到这个世界，更应该好好珍惜现在。我能够理解你的心情，但这不是你一蹶不振的借口。很多时候我们需要放弃一些东西才能得到我们的想要的。”

“可是我放弃不了哈利。我希望他能幸福地过着他现在的生活，但是却不愿意看到他忘记我和他的过去，是不是很自私？他和詹姆真的太像了，詹姆的儿子应该由我照顾和关心才是，可是现在...”他痛苦地说，

“他没有忘记过去，你没有看到他想起你时的样子吗？或许过去的你已经是他美好的回忆了。他现在已经是成年人，也把自己和家人都照顾的很好，反而是你，应该照顾好你自己的身体才是。这么看来，你比他更像是个还没毕业的孩子。”我抱着胳膊说，

他抬起脸看向我，眼睛里都是红血丝，眼神里还是很痛苦，然后慢慢地站起身来，结果大概是因为好几天没有吃饭，再加上这些精神上的刺激，让他又变得很虚弱了，他腿一软，向旁边倒了下去，我一个箭步跨到他身边，用肩膀架住他的胳膊，他整个身体的重量都靠在了我的身上，我使出吃奶的力气慢慢地扶着他躺在床上，他虚弱地对我说：“对不起，吉尔。”

“没关系。你好好休息，我去叫卡尔来。”说着我准备起身出门，但是忽然他一只手拉住我的手，在失去意识的前一秒轻轻地说：“别走...”，我拿出手机迅速地拨打卡尔的号码。

“卡尔，是我，他晕过去了。你过来看看吧。”我焦急地说，

“你先别急，我带上魔药现在就过去。”卡尔在电话另一头说，说着就挂了电话。大约半分钟后，卡尔幻影移形出现在楼梯口，然后跑进房间，查看他的情况。

“他这几天遇到一些事情心情很不好，也没有吃饭。”我焦急地说，

“他必须要好好休息了，一会给他把这个补药喝了。”卡尔递过来一个红色的小玻璃瓶，“再给他弄点吃的，等他醒过来，一定要他吃东西。”

“好。你就不问问发生什么事了吗？”我看着卡尔专注地检查着问到，

“你要是想说早就在我进门的时候就说了，所以你不想说我也不会问的。”他转过脸来看着我，“这么多年了，还是了解你这点的。”

我感激地笑了笑说：“谢谢你，卡尔。只是他很重要。”

卡尔笑着拍拍我的肩膀说：“我知道，你这家伙总是这样，有什么事都是自己藏着。”

在卡尔的帮助下，他的情况逐渐好转。晚上大约十点钟的时候，我和卡尔正在他床边的扶手椅上悄声地说着话，只见他慢慢睁开了双眼，我们俩赶紧起来围在他旁边，他笑了笑，虚弱的说：“真是麻烦你们了。”

卡尔说：“你应该感谢吉尔才对。”我使劲撞了一下他的胳膊，瞪了他一眼，卡尔大笑起来。

我转过头对他说：“你感觉还好吗？”

“是啊，好多了。”

“等一下吃点东西吧，别再胡思乱想了。”

“好，谢谢你吉尔。”

卡尔回破釜酒吧去了，叮嘱他吃完了粥，然后喝下了卡尔配制的安眠剂，沉沉地睡着了。我来到一楼，告诉玛格特可以下班回去了，我今晚要在店里照顾他，所以剩下的事情就不用管了，玛格特给我做了一顿丰盛的晚餐之后就离开了，还嘱咐我也好好休息。她走后，我一挥魔杖把商店门锁好，一楼的灯全部都熄掉之后回到了二楼。看到他睡得那么安稳，我也放心了很多，大概是因为他憋在心里的很多情感都释放了出来，所以终于能安心地睡一觉了。

我轻轻地来到隔壁的会客室，用魔杖指向壁炉，木柴燃了起来，窗外竟然淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨，那种伦敦春天才有的湿冷似乎透过厚厚的墙壁钻了进来，我坐在靠近壁炉的椅子上看着玻璃窗逐渐起了雾气，水珠凝结在窗户上，街上桔黄色的路灯灯光像是被水珠冲散了一样，照射在玻璃上。

我渐渐地出了神，果然像我所想的那样，他放不下波特先生，一定会一直惦念的。可是他现在不能也不愿意以小天狼星的身份和波特先生见面，他这样的情况在魔法部恐怕都没有任何档案，好在他现在还没有恢复魔法能力，不然万一他要是施了魔法，魔法部追查下来恐怕根本没办法解释，然后直接被抓起来，再一次关进阿兹卡班。我不能一直藏着他，他需要一个身份，只是不知道他能不能接受新的身份。我该如何去帮他呢？在这个世界上唯一知道他的身份的人就只有我了，我得想一个办法才行。

我忽然想到了波特先生前几天和我提的建议，要我再次考虑加入魔法部傲罗办公室的事情。虽然我心中是一百个不乐意去魔法部工作的，可是这是他唯一能获得一个身份的机会。我心里开始矛盾了起来，一个声音说：去吧，傲罗办公室主任就是波特先生，他在魔法部的地位完全可以利用起来为他的身份做掩护，波特先生又这么看重你的才能，这是难得的机会！另一个声音说：魔法部内部实在是太官僚，这不是你的心愿，也不是你想见到的，你躲在伦敦的角落里开店铺不就是当初拒绝了魔法部的工作机会，远离那些乱七八糟的人和事吗？

我站起身，来到窗户边，看向楼下，那些普普通通的麻瓜们走在街上，我忽然想起遇到他的那天我坐在地铁上的想法，一件让我觉得难受的事就是我正在逐渐厌烦我现在拥有的平静的生活。可是假如我选择了去做傲罗，我每天所要面对的事情可能会很刺激，但是也会很危险。这两种生活，都是我的家人不愿意让我去做的，我已然义无反顾地离开了他们这么多年，我自己再选择一遍也未尝不可。我长吸了一口气，下定决心，为了他也是为了自己，我要去找波特先生谈谈了。


	9. 爱如星辰 第七章 罗素家的孩子

因为我一整个晚上只在店里会客室的扶手椅上睡着，也没有睡得很沉，于是早早就醒了。大约七点半的时候，我悄悄地来到小天狼星的卧室门口，看看他有没有醒来。我推开一点门缝，看到他正脸朝着门这边睡着，一只手伸出了床边随意地搭在那里，表情很放松，面色似乎比昨天好了很多，听到他的呼吸平缓，我也就放心了。我来到一楼，简单给自己烤了两片吐司，冲了一杯咖啡，然后倚在柜台上思索着一会去魔法部的事情。

没过多久，商店的门从外面打开了，玛格特穿着一件玫红色的呢子大衣进来了，她金色的头发优雅地在脑后挽了一个好看的髻，她看到我笑着说：“早上好吉尔，我还说我早点过来给你们做早餐吃呢，你这么早就起来了。”

我看着她笑着说：“在这里也没怎么睡着，一个晚上都在担心他。不过他现在似乎好很多了，今天应该就能起来活动一下了。”

玛格特一边把大衣挂在门口的衣架上，一边对我说：“你要不回家好好休息一下吧，我在这里就行了。”

“我还好，不过上午确实需要你一个人在店里了。我今天还得去一趟魔法部。”

“好的，你放心去吧。我一会做些吃的给艾伯特先生端上去。”

我对玛格特一直都很满意，她做事情很让人放心，而且有个好处就是从不多问一句话。她从来不会主动打听我的去向和行踪，或者我个人的事情，只是专心地在店里工作，所以我才会安心地把我的店交给她看管。

“谢谢你照顾他了，玛格特。”我放下手中的咖啡杯说，“我中午回来。”

初春早上的伦敦街道透着一股生命复苏的气息，就像一只冬眠的熊如今正在慢慢地苏醒过来。我呼吸着潮湿有点清冷的空气，似乎没有了冬天那种沉闷的味道了。我决定先走一段路，然后再幻影移形去魔法部。漫步在街上，耳边充斥着汽车和行人的喧嚣，每个人脸上都挂着困倦或急切的表情。我缓步走着，看着忙碌的麻瓜们，他们的生活似乎比我们的更加简单，上班、吃饭、睡觉，就是这三样。走了大约一英里，我转过一个街角，来到一个没人的堆满废弃油漆桶脏兮兮的小巷子，直接幻影移形了。

我来到傲罗办公室，发现来早了，办公室里空无一人，每一张桌子上都堆满了卷宗和文件，靠近墙壁的地方摆着两块黑板，一块上边贴着一些通缉犯的悬赏通告和照片，办公室就我一个人于是上面的犯人都看向我，有的似乎在大喊着，有的用阴险的目光盯着我，我毫无表情地走进那块黑板，看着通告上的人名。看样子都是些使用黑魔法或者使用违禁魔法的在逃人员。我转头看向第二块黑板的时候，发现上面贴着的都是一些案件的线索整理，一些照片和名字，都用白色的笔画着一条线，汇集到中间的一个大圆圈，圆圈里面是一个问号，问号下面写着“未知黑巫师组织名称”。有一条线索是一张从报纸上裁剪下来的新闻吸引了我的目光，上面讲的正是我那天来找波特先生时在电梯里听到那两个男巫对话中的事件，地点是在伦敦的比利酒吧的斗殴事件。“3月12日，位于伦敦贝森路的比利酒吧中，发生一起恶性的巫师斗殴事件，斗殴者均为酒吧常客，其中一人被咒语击中重伤，现已送往圣芒戈医院救治，暂时没有生命危险。斗殴的具体原因现在并未查清...”我刚刚看到这里，忽然身后不远处传来声音：“你好，你是谁？”

我立刻转过身来，看向后面，原来正是那天在电梯里碰到的巫师叫杰米的，我赶忙说：“你好，我是来找波特先生的。”

他看到我的脸，一副恍然大悟的表情说：“是你啊，那天我们见过。”

我笑笑走过去，伸出手说：“是啊，还没自我介绍，我是吉尔·罗素。”

杰米也伸出手来和我握了握手说：“很高兴认识你，我是杰米·帕克。”

“我想你那天肯定听到我和霍华德在电梯里的对话了吧，”他笑着说，“我看你正在看那个新闻。”

“是啊，听到了。”我礼貌地笑着说，“比利酒吧我之前也去过，那里确实有很多黑巫师，不过也就是做一些不正当的买卖和交易，比如走私一些黑魔法的玩意。但是我看你们把它划归到黑巫师组织的据点了？”

“对，这个线索可是派人去卧底很久才发现的，虽然拿到的证据不是很多，但是已经基本可以确认算是我们的目标组织的一个据点了。”他走到黑板前指着中间的那个大圆圈说。

“波特先生跟我提过这个组织，好像已经很久了，还是没有破获。”我看着杰米说。

“是的，现在那些黑巫师，行事都很鬼，表面上很难抓到他们。而且魔法部这边...”他欲言又止，我好奇地看着他想听听接下来会说什么，但是身后陆陆续续有人进来傲罗办公室的门，他便止住了。

“吉尔？”一个熟悉的声音响起，

我转身看到波特先生正走了进来，“波特先生，早上好。”

“早啊，吉尔。哦，这是我们傲罗办公室第二小队的队长，杰米·帕克。”他看到我和杰米正在说话就介绍说，

我笑着说：“我们刚才已经认识了，原来帕克先生是第二小队的队长啊。”

“他可是个办公室里出了名的得力干将，你会有机会接触他的，我说的没错吧？”波特先生说这话的时候看着我，带着一副早已明白我来意的表情。

“跟我来吧，吉尔。”他对我说，我朝杰米点点头，跟着波特先生走进他的办公室。

波特先生把夹克脱下来，挂在门后的衣架上，然后对我说：“坐吧。”

我在那张上次坐过的椅子上坐了下来说：“波特先生想必已经知道我来这里找你是因为什么了。”

“你想好了？”他有些犹豫地说，“没想到你会这么快就决定回来。”

“是的，我觉得自己还是更愿意去做救人性命的事吧。”我轻轻地说，

“嗯，你的这话和你刚来实习的时候说的一样。”他把身体靠向椅背，“我早就说过，吉尔，你是做傲罗的料，你心中的那种信念是不会轻易改变的。”

我没有说话，只是环绕着我的两个大拇指。

波特先生接着说：“即便是魔法部的所作所为并不如你所愿的那么好，但是我们做这个工作不就是为了能够保护魔法世界的安全，不让无辜的巫师们受到伤害吗。什么职权一类的，我知道你一定会很厌弃，所以我一直都期盼着你能回来。”

“是的，波特先生。你也知道我家的情况，所以我还是愿意做一些我力所能及的事情的。”我抬起眼睛看着他说，“只是有一点，你必须答应我。”

“你说。”他又坐起身，

“我希望我在这里工作的时候，不要被我家里人管控。其他魔法部门我不管，但是在傲罗办公室这里，我只相信你。”我严肃地说，

“吉尔，你放心吧。我不会像之前那样，让他们强硬地插手你的工作了。”波特先生坚定地说。“如果有必要的话，我会和部长亲自给你的家里写信说明情况的。”

我点点头说：“谢谢你，波特先生。”

“我很高兴你能回来吉尔，不用这么客气。何况我们需要你这样的人才来帮助我们解决这件棘手的大案子。”波特先生笑着说。

“就是帕克先生跟我说起来的那个黑巫师组织的案子？”我问到，

“没错，上次和你说到我很头疼的就是这个了。”波特先生拉开他旁边的抽屉，从里面取出来一些羊皮纸的表格，然后递给我：“这些是你要填写的资料，你知道怎么写的，拿回去填完了，下周一拿来交给我之后就可以正式上班了。”

我接过表格，卷成筒状拿在手里然后说：“好的，没问题。”

“对了，”他忽然说：“你那个朋友他怎么样了？”

我心里一紧，回答：“他还住在我那里。”

“他有没有兴趣来当傲罗？”波特先生问到，

“他最近身体还没有恢复好，恐怕还得有些日子了。”

“看着他应该也是个不错的巫师，他要是也能和你一起来更好，你们正好还能互相搭档。”

“是啊，等他好一些的时候我会问问他的。”我又笑着开玩笑说：“看样子傲罗办公室是真的人手不够啊，波特先生这样急着抓人来。”

“恐怕最近的事情不是很简单。我看了那个案子，总觉得背后会有很大的秘密还没有被我们挖出来。”他思索着。

“是啊。现在像伏地魔那样明目张胆杀人的少了，黑巫师们都转入地下交易，我们很难下手。”

“之前我们埋在他们之中的一些卧底巫师，恐怕也不一定能靠得住。最近发现有两条线已经断了，这种情况实在是不好啊。”他皱起眉头，那双绿眼睛似乎也暗了下去。我没有说话，看着他在那静静地思考着，过了一分钟之后，他抬起头说：“啊，你可以回去了吉尔，不耽误你别的事情。记得下周一把表格交过来就可以了。”

我站起身说：“谢谢，波特先生。”和他握了握手，准备出门。

“欢迎回来，吉尔！”他在我出门前说，我笑着摆摆手离开了他的办公室。

刚刚走出来，杰米就走过来：“看样子，你是要加入我们了？”他盯着我手里的表格说，

“是的。下周开始。”

“不错，是个有勇气的家伙。”

我笑笑和他道别，说：“下周见，帕克先生。”

回到店里，见玛格特正在忙着接待顾客，就和她打过招呼来到二楼，他已经起来了，正在会客室里坐着看书，我走进去，他转过头来说：“你回来了？”

“是啊，你感觉怎么样？”我顺手把表格扔在旁边的小桌子上，

“我好多了，还是要感谢你和卡尔先生。”他合上手里的书，我看到那是卧室里原来我看的一本《一次苏格兰的巫师之旅》，“这书不错。”

我忽然想到一件事，从兜里抽出我的魔杖递给他：“对了，你试一下，看有没有恢复一点魔法？”

他拿起我的魔杖，仔细端详着，然后用手抚摸着说：“这魔杖拿在手里的手感真不错，什么木头的？”

“云杉木，龙心弦杖芯。”

他拿起来挥了一下，什么都没有发生，我问他：“你用了什么咒语？”

“召唤咒。”他说，

“你试试简单一点的咒语，而且念出声吧，恐怕你这会还不能用无声咒。”

“那就试试漂浮咒吧。”说着他指向我的那几张表格，念起了咒语，果然，几张纸轻飘飘地飞了起来，落在了地上，

“我成功啦！”他兴奋地说到，

我故意开玩笑说：“你确定不是风吹的吗？”他翻了一个白眼给我，然后俯下身子去捡掉在地上的羊皮纸，然后他愣住了，起身对我说到：“你要回去加入魔法部了？”

我从他手里拿回了表格说：“是的，最近波特先生遇到一些棘手的案子，我想我愿意去帮他的忙。”

“我还以为你不喜欢在魔法部工作。”

“我确实不喜欢，但是我很尊敬波特先生。”

说着我拿起桌上的羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水，开始填写表格，他缓缓地坐在我旁边的椅子上，安静地看着我填写。

当我刚写完我的名字的时候，他猛地站起了身，然后转到我的身后，快速地拿起表格盯着看，然后说：“你的全名，居然是朱丽莎·罗素！”

我带着微笑看着他说：“怎么？”

“你的姓是罗素？”他惊讶地说，

“是啊，我们那天去波特先生家的时候他提过啊。”

“我当时根本没注意到！你是罗素家的人！”

“是。”

“就是那个被英国王室封为贝德福德公爵的罗素家？”

“是。”

“那你母亲也一定出身一个巫师大家族。”

“她叫贝尔维娜·艾伯特。”

“你母亲是古老的艾伯特家的后代？”

“是的。”

“我在起我的假名字的时候你为什么不告诉我？”

“我并不以我的家族为傲。”

说着，我从他手里抽出了表格，埋下头继续填写。

他走过来坐在我旁边，轻轻问到：“发生了什么？”

“他们只想让我做一个有钱的贵族，别的什么都不用做。我讨厌这样。”我平静地回答。

“那可是比我那亲爱的妈妈好多了。”他阴郁地说，

“我从魔法部离开就是因为他们一直插手我在那里的一切行为，搅乱我的工作，好让我回家去。魔法部高层的那些官员当然言听计从。我一气之下就离开了，也没有回家，于是就开了这个店，从此再没和家里联系过。”

他听完，沉思了片刻，然后忽然大笑说：“你知道吗？有一瞬间我觉得是不是我的灵魂附在你身上了？你居然也会做出这样的事情来。”

“至少我自己出来独立门户了，又没有离家出走。”我抬起头，挑着眉毛说，

“那倒是。不过换做你是我，生在布莱克家族，你肯定也会离家出走的。”他笑了，又恢复了往日的英俊，我有些不好意思地低下头，没有说话，继续写着。

他忽然又说：“我才想起来，你们为什么认为西弗勒斯·斯内普是世界上最伟大的人？我错过了什么？快点和我说说！”

我叹了一口气，还没开口，只见他一把抢过我的羽毛笔说：“你别写了！快点说说啊！”

我又是无奈又是好笑地看着他说：“好吧，可是说来话长了。”

“我们难道还有别的急事可以做吗？”他笑着，手中玩弄着我的羽毛笔说。

“我讨厌啰啰嗦嗦地讲历史，搞得自己像宾斯教授似的。”我扶着下巴说，“算了，还是满足你的好奇心吧。”

他拉过旁边的椅子，一副专心听讲的样子看着我，我坐直身体回忆起了课本上有关哈利·波特和伏地魔最后一战的章节，还有波特先生私下里对西弗勒斯·斯内普的回忆。


	10. 爱如星辰 第八章 一些回忆

“所以邓布利多、莱姆斯、唐克斯、弗雷德、疯眼汉、西弗勒斯都死了。”壁炉里的火光闪闪烁烁，外面已经是夜深人静了，他的眼神里充满了一种让我读不懂的感受，似乎他是在强忍着他的悲痛。

“是啊。”我没有办法再说出别的词，

“伏地魔和我那‘亲爱的’堂姐也被消灭了。”他攥紧了握着扶手椅的手，眉头紧蹙，

“是的，波特先生成功消灭了伏地魔，而莫丽·韦斯莱太太结果了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”我看着他，他却盯着炉火，

“哈利到底经历了多少，失去了多少才换回来这样的结局？！”他大声喊道，似乎已经按奈不住他心里就要迸发的情感了，

“嗯...没有他们就没有现在的我们。我一直都很感激他们所有人，只可惜当时我还小，不然我也会义无反顾的加入凤凰社。”我轻轻地说，

“什么‘救世主’？！最后牺牲最多的还是哈利自己，根本没有人会理解他内心里的那种失去一切的痛苦！”他似乎并没有听我说的话，“西弗勒斯所做的一切都是因为他爱着莉莉，他为了保护哈利牺牲了自己，哈利知道这件事该有多么难受！我自己也误解了他这么多年，没想到他把他自己的感情藏得这么深，我们谁也不知道他是这样的人。”

他站起身在我面前走来走去，我不知道他说的这些话是给我听，还是他自己的自言自语，于是就安静地坐在那里没有说话，

“莱姆斯和唐克斯才刚刚有孩子，他们就这样战死，他们的孩子怎么办？我真希望自己还没有回来这里，这样我就能在那个世界见到他们了！我要是知道他们发生了什么怎么还会回到这里呢？！”他激动地说到，“还有邓布利多，那么伟大的一个巫师，为什么？就是一个伏地魔，有多少无辜的人因为他而丧命？！有多少家庭因为他而破碎？！有多少优秀的巫师在战斗中牺牲？！”

我默默地看着他，听他把话都说完。他踱来踱去的脚步停了下来，似乎才意识到我还在这个房间里，转过身来看着我说：“你怎么不说话？”

“我没有你们这一代人的经历，所以我没有资格对你们所有参与过这场战斗的人有任何的评价。但是你们所做的这一切，我都心怀感激，能让我们现在过着安稳的日子已经很幸福了。”我看着他的眼睛，安静地说。

他叹了口气，跌坐回扶手椅上，前些天见到的愁容又出现在他的脸上，他俯下身胳膊支在膝盖上，靠近壁炉，黑色的头发遮住了他的脸颊，我看不见他的表情。

“小天狼星，这些事都已经是往事了。我想波特先生之所以能活到现在并且过着幸福的日子，说明他已经把这些事情都放在了他的心底。不论悲痛也好、难过也罢，那些已经逝去的亲人和朋友们也永远会活在他的心里，他是不会忘记他们的。”我站起身来到他旁边，“你也需要做同样的事情。”

我伸出手放在他的肩膀上，对他说：“现在要做的就是不要辜负他们用生命换回来的日子。”

他抬起脸来，那双充满泪水绿色的眼睛在火光中似乎变得暗了下来，我和他四目相对，似乎看到了他内心的煎熬，他忍耐了很久，忽然站起身，一把紧紧地抱住我，用颤抖的声音在我耳边说：“我真的不敢相信他们都战死了，我受不了...”

我感觉到他的泪水滴下来，凉凉的划过我的后颈，我双手缓缓地环住他结实的后背，轻拍着他说：“会好的。”

就这样拥抱着站了许久，他终于平静了下来。

那晚我们没有再多说什么，他和我道过晚安之后回到卧室，我也回到自己的家中。

第二天一大早，我被一阵敲玻璃的声音吵醒。我睡眼朦胧地拉开我卧室的窗帘一看，一只棕黄色的猫头鹰正站在我的窗户外面，歪着头看着我，我翻了一个白眼嘟哝到：“这么一大早就寄信过来，有什么要紧的事情啊...”除了我家的老管家海登之外谁还会用猫头鹰给我寄信。我打开窗子让它飞进来，它扇着翅膀落在我的床头，伸出一条腿来，上面绑着一张卷起来的羊皮纸，我伸手把它解下来。猫头鹰咂咂嘴，想要来点吃的，我只好站起来去把之前剩在盘子里面包屑给它端过来。它满意的看着盘子，开始啄了起来。我心想：海登这老家伙，真是把猫头鹰惯坏了。

我打开羊皮纸卷，是海登给我写的一封短信：

亲爱的朱丽莎小姐：

许久不见，您的一切生活起居是否安好？我已经有一个月没有见到您的身影了，十分惦念您。我最近很好，就是连着几场雨下过之后风湿病又严重了一些。当然，您的父母最近也对我时常提起您，想让您回家来看看，希望您能抽空完成您父母的心愿。

您忠实的，

海登

我看完之后，从鼻子里哼了一下，正要把纸翻过来准备写大大的两个字“没门！”，然后发现这狡猾的老家伙在背面也写几行字：

我让糕点师做了一些您最爱吃的蔓越莓蛋糕，希望您有空来品尝。

又及，

海登

我笑了，这个老家伙，每次都是这样。我虽然不回去看望我的父母，但是我总是会悄悄地溜回去看看海登。毕竟他是看着我长大的，很了解我的性情，从小对我也像是自己的亲孙女一样。可以说他更像是我的家人。我拿起笔在他写的字下面写了“好吧。”就把纸重新卷起来拴在猫头鹰的腿上，它刚好吃完了盘子里的面包屑，咂咂嘴表示感谢，然后飞出了窗外。

窗户外面春天的风吹拂我的窗帘，太阳出来似乎有那么一点暖意。我决定先去趟店里，然后去破釜酒吧找卡尔，看看他那里还有治风湿的药水没有，再溜回家去。

来到店里，玛格特已经在柜台后面忙碌了，我笑嘻嘻地和她打招呼：“早啊，玛格特。”

“早啊，吉尔。今天心情不错啊。”她银铃般的笑声响了起来，

“是啊，一会要去见海登那个老家伙。”我从她手中接过一个甜甜圈啃了起来，

“海登先生准是给你准备了什么好吃的东西。”她打趣地说，

“他老是爱这么做。”我翻了翻白眼，

“早啊。”一个男声从楼梯那里飘了过来，只见他似乎神清气爽的从楼上走了下来。

我们都道了早安之后，我和他一起去那个靠近窗户的位置坐了下来。我脸上带着笑，眯着眼睛看着他。他从咖啡上抬起头，看到我的表情问到：“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是觉得你变得和昨天不太一样了。”我仍然保持着那个表情，

“哪里不一样了？确实我早上梳了头发。”他故意这么说，

我笑笑说：“想通了？”

“你说的没错。”

“那就好。”

“有件事情我需要和你谈谈。”他凑过来悄悄地对我说，

“什么事？”我问，

“我不能总是在你这里白吃白住啊，我实在是不好意思。更何况，你帮了我这么多。”他有点不好意思地说，

“那这样好了，你在我这店里帮忙干活，就当是你的食宿费抵消了怎么样？”我笑着说，

“这个可以。不过我要是在这儿住，首先就得把卧室那套‘公主房’装饰换掉！”他大笑，

“随你换，”我朝他耸了耸肩：“反正我现在也不住那里。”

“好，就这么定了。”

他喝了一口咖啡又问到：“你今天什么打算？今天是周末。”

“我一会要去趟我爸妈家，不过我不去见他们。是去见我们的老管家海登。他给我准备了我最爱吃的蛋糕。”我吃完了手中的甜甜圈说到，“你可以和我一起去啊，反正你在店里也没什么事情做。”

“太好了，我感觉我好久都没出门了。”他兴奋了起来，

“你先恢复好你的身体，然后就可以想什么时候出门就什么时候出门了。”

“可是我还没恢复我的魔法能力呢，而且我还没有魔杖。”

“这事不着急，慢慢来吧。”我思索着。其实我那天让他用我的魔杖试验了一下，除了看看他魔法恢复的程度之外，就是试一下如果他用我的魔杖施咒是否会被魔法部发现。果然施咒时魔杖主人的身份还是一个盲区，没有办法追查。他应该可以在有明确身份之前，暂时用这个方法来解决。不过我暂时先不告诉他，免得他做出什么莽撞的事情那就不好收场了。

“好吧，那我们什么时候出发，我已经等不及要出门了。”他放下手中的杯子说，

“等一下就走。我们先去一下破釜酒吧，海登的风湿又犯了，我去问问卡尔是不是还有上次拿的那种药水，然后我们就去我父母家。”

大约15分钟后，我和他出了商店的门。我拉着他幻影移形到破釜酒吧门口，早上的太阳刚刚照射到这条街上，我推开酒吧的门，一楼还没有几个客人，我们刚要走向吧台，就看到卡尔和一个红头发的姑娘在楼梯上亲吻，我和小天狼星对视了一下忍不住笑了，卡尔发现我们两个正在看他们，抱着那个姑娘又亲了一口这才放开她，那个姑娘红着脸咯咯笑着跑上楼去了。

“卡尔，这就是那个‘像媚娃一样迷人’的姑娘了？”我笑着边走到吧台，

卡尔从楼梯上下来邪笑着说：“偷看人家亲吻可不是好习惯。”

“我们一进门就看到这一幕，也不知道是谁一大清早就这样不知道回避。”我笑着揶揄他，和小天狼星都坐了下来，

“什么事啊，这么早就过来了？”他说着拿出两个杯子，准备倒咖啡给我们，

“早上喝过咖啡了。我一会去见老海登，他信里说他风湿又犯了，我想着你这儿还有上次用的药水吗，就过来了。”我说，卡尔倒了两杯热茶给我们，

“药水还有一瓶，一会给你拿。你有一个多月没去见海登了吧？”

“可不是，最近事情好多，也没顾上看看他。”

“不去见你父母？”

“你知道我的，卡尔。我是不会看他们的，我也不原谅他们。什么时候他们诚恳地道歉了，保证以后再也不插手我的事情了，我还可以考虑一下。”

“你还是不肯原谅他们。”

“嗯。”

“有这么严重吗？”小天狼星插嘴说，

我还没来得及张嘴，卡尔就说：“当然了，因为她父母的插手，白白葬送了一个小男孩的命呢。”

我警告地瞪了卡尔一眼，卡尔疑惑地说：“连他也不能说？”

“算了，说吧。”我叹了口气，小天狼星好奇地看着我和卡尔，想继续听下去，

“她刚去魔法部做实习生的时候，接过一个案子，是狼人和黑巫师对一个姓琼斯家的威胁，想要得到一些情报，那个父亲一直不愿意提供，结果那群该死的黑巫师就把他们家孩子绑架走来要挟。他们傲罗办公室接到命令去解决，在她和她的队友一起出发到达现场后，她父母对魔法部一些官员进行了干预，取消了她的行动。最后导致她的伙伴受伤，那个叫安德鲁的可怜的家伙在圣芒戈医院躺了一个月。最严重的是那个小男孩因此丧命在狼人的手中 ，没能救下来。那孩子才5岁。”卡尔叹了口气，

我坐在那里默默地用手指摸着茶杯把手，他在我旁边轻轻说：“很抱歉。提起这件事情让你难过了。”

“我一开始很难过，也很自责，但是更多的是对他们的愤怒。”我盯着手中的茶杯说，

“这就是她为什么一直不愿意见她父母的原因，而且她再也不愿意去魔法部工作了。”卡尔拍拍我的肩膀说到，

“卡尔，我准备回傲罗办公室上班了。那天已经和波特先生说好了。”我抬起头看着卡尔说，

“什么？！”卡尔吃惊地说：“你要回去？”

“是的。”我笑了，

“可是...算了，我不问你为什么，你这么做肯定是有你的原因。”卡尔严肃地说，

“原因就是波特先生现在需要帮助。说到这里我还想问你呢！”我赶忙转移话题，“你现在不也帮他们调查那个黑巫师组织的事情了吗？”

“我那哪里是帮魔法部做调查啊，我是刚好看到了一些事情，觉得应该很重要，所以就想着告诉波特先生。毕竟我个人也还是比较尊敬波特先生的。”

“卡尔，你还是这么热心啊。”

卡尔俯下身子靠近我们说：“说真的，你们不想知道我发现了什么吗？”

“你不要卖关子了，想说就赶紧说。”我早就习惯了卡尔这样时而正经时而顽劣的性子，

“有一天晚上，我看见有两个男巫鬼鬼祟祟的坐在那边的卡座里，不知道交谈着什么。我以为是倒卖银器或者黑市魔药的人，本来没想着多管他们，只要不惹出什么事情就好。结果我去给邻桌端酒过去的时候看到他们匆匆忙忙地在桌子下面交换着东西。我扫了一眼，发现居然是一整袋子金加隆，然后另一个拿出了一个文件袋，上面封口的火漆印居然是魔法部的印章。”卡尔神神秘秘地说，

“什么？魔法部的文件袋？”我问到，

“肯定是什么魔法部内部的文件。”小天狼星摸着下巴的胡子茬说，

“对啊，我也是这么想的，所以就多留意了他们一下。后面他们倒是没有再做什么交易了。只不过有一个人拿出一张纸条让另一个读，读过之后他就用魔杖烧掉了。我就有点怀疑了。等他们离开之后我去收拾桌子，发现了有一张遗漏在桌子下面的羊皮纸，不过上面什么字都没有，只有角落里有一个徽章上面印着几个字母B·R·P，不知道是什么意思。”卡尔说，“我有种感觉是不是和最近那个黑巫师组织有关，于是就让你给波特先生带信了。”

“波特先生那天确实说这个信息很有价值，那肯定是和那个组织有关系了。”我皱起了眉头，抬眼看向小天狼星，“你怎么想？”

“他们有再回来破釜酒吧吗？”他问卡尔，

“没有了，再没有见过。酒吧的常客我都记得，就算以前来过一次两次的我也都能记得，只是这两个人是从来没有出现过的，很面生。”卡尔也皱着眉说，

“那可能就是他们临时找的接头地点吧。”小天狼星对卡尔说，

“可是他们选在破釜酒吧这种人多眼杂的地方接头有点奇怪啊，周围那么多人看着，而且都是巫师，一旦被发现了，就会被魔法部抓住。他们应该不会这么傻吧？如果是我，我肯定选在一个周围都是麻瓜的地方接头，没人知道我们是在干什么，交易的什么东西。”我摊着手说，

“也有道理，不知道了，总之是有点奇怪。”卡尔挠挠头，

“我觉得他们还是会再回来的，如果他们回来，这次你可以好好的观察他们一番了。”小天狼星对卡尔说。

我拿出手机看了一下时间，朝卡尔抱怨道：“喂！都怪你，我们得赶紧走了，把药拿来吧。”

“你看看，好心没好报。跟你们讲讲重要的事情，你还抱怨我耽误你时间了。”卡尔假装伤心地说，

“行啦，谢谢你啦。”我笑着说。

卡尔把药水拿给我们之后，我和小天狼星就离开了破釜酒吧。

我带着他幻影移形来到伦敦附近的布莱顿，我父母就住在离海边很近的一个大宅子里。今天阳光很好，晒在身上暖洋洋的，我提议说我们一起散步到我父母家，他欣然同意了。沙滩上热闹极了，很多麻瓜因为周末都在沙滩玩耍休息，他的脸上洋溢着我从来没见过的灿烂的笑容：“我已经很久没有感觉这么轻松了，我还是喜欢海边。”

“在沙滩上晒晒太阳感觉真的很好。有时间我们可以带着玛格特和她男朋友，再叫上卡尔一起去海边野餐怎么样？”我建议到，

“好啊，太棒了！”

“一会我们悄悄的去后门就好了，我不想被我父母看见。”我跟他说，

“你回家还要这么偷偷摸摸地。”他大笑着，

“你这回应该知道是为什么了吧？”我幽怨地看着他，

“是啊，他们这么做确实是过分。”他严肃了起来，“换做是我也没办法原谅他们。”

“我更多的是没办法原谅自己，在完全能够救人性命的时候却白白让人丢掉了性命。那孩子才刚刚5岁，就因为我才离开这个世界。”我看着远处的海面，

他拉着我转过来说：“你不去魔法部工作更多的还是因为你自己害怕再遇到这样的事情吧？”

我躲避着他的目光说：“嗯。但是我也十分厌恶他们的官僚这没错。”

“为什么现在又选择要去魔法部工作了？你内心明明不愿意。”他没有放开我，追问到，

“我说过了，我希望能够帮助波特先生。他也需要我的帮助。”我认真地看着他，

“你不能带着这样的情绪开始你的新工作，”他也认真地看着我说：“我知道你没有说实话，可能是因为还是生你父母的气才这么做，但是你一定要考虑清楚了再做决定。”

我心里想：你这个傻瓜，我不是为了他们，是因为你啊！嘴上说：“我知道，我很理智，你放心吧。”

“我不放心，要不你带上我一起吧。怎么说我也是凤凰社的人，对这些也有经验。”他略带着自豪的表情说到，

“知道你有经验，现在不是谈这件事的时候，你连正儿八经的魔咒都还施不了，等你什么时候彻底恢复了再说吧。”我笑着挣脱他的控制，“前面那座白色的房子就是我父母家了。”我指着远处的一座孤零零的院落，周围没有其他建筑，一个三层的乳白色的房子立在沙滩边上。

我们悄悄地接近院子，院子里还是老样子，种着的花草树木都被打理的整整齐齐，园中的小路是干净的白色大理石地砖，我看到窗户开着，但是没有人在窗户前面，也没有说话的声音，于是松了一口气，对他说到：“他们应该不在家。”

“那来得正是时候。”他笑着说，

“我猜是海登算好了他们出门的时间才给我写信的。”

“这老家伙还真是有趣。”

“走吧。”我说着拉着他光明正大的走向了后门，来到挂着几盆吊篮的门廊下，轻轻地敲了敲房门，不一会，房门打开了，出现在我们面前的正是海登，他个子很高，穿着整齐的黑色西装，带着白色的手套，布满皱纹的脖子藏在黑色的领带后面，那张苍老的脸庞正是我也一直想念的和蔼可亲的老管家。

“海登！”我说着上前紧紧地拥抱住他，

“我的朱丽莎小姐！您终于回来了！”他抚摸着我的头发说，那苍老的声音依旧没有变，

我抱着他几秒之后，松了手，海登问到：“这位是？”

“这是伦恩，我的朋友。”我介绍说，

“您好，伦恩先生。”海登礼貌地打招呼，微微的鞠了一躬，

“你好。”小天狼星优雅地点点头，一瞬间我似乎看到以前那个贵族样子的他，

“海登，我从卡尔那里拿了一瓶治疗风湿的药水，你继续用着。”我从口袋里拿出来卡尔给我的药水递给他，

海登接过去说：“谢谢您我的小姐，也替我谢谢卡尔先生。每次都让你们两个年轻人为我这个老头子费心。”

“卡尔很乐意为你效劳的。”我笑着说。

“请跟我来吧。”海登带着我们走进后园的草坪，来到室外的白色木头桌椅前，我和他都坐了下来，海登走进屋中，不一会就用魔杖指着，端来了一大盘蛋糕，还散发着热气呢。

“老爷和夫人今天出门到伦敦办事去了，我才写信给您让您过来。”海登笑着说，他的脸上似乎又多了几道褶子，

“我就猜到是这样的，”我说着看向小天狼星：“我说的没错吧？”

他笑着点点头，海登说：“这位先生相貌英俊，不知道是哪家的孩子，是小姐的男朋友吗？”

我差点呛到自己，说：“海登，他不是我男朋友！他是我的一个重要伙伴。”

只见小天狼星爽朗地大笑着说：“海登先生，你误解了。”

“依我看，先生您还是挺配我家小姐的。”说着他狡黠的笑了，

“海登，你都不了解他，就不要这么八卦了。我尝尝这蛋糕怎么样。”我转移话题，

“这是您最爱的蔓越莓蛋糕，您尝尝好吃吗？”海登端起了盘子，我捡了一块放在嘴里，很熟悉的味道，是小时候的那种味道，很香甜。我点点头，竖起了大拇指。

“先生也尝尝。”海登说着也递给他一个，

“嗯，味道真不错。”

“你们可以把这些都带走，这些都是为您准备的。”

“那最好了！谢谢你海登！”我开心地说。

我们闲聊着过了一会，海登忽然说：“夫人之前留给我一个送给您的礼物，您要看看吗？”他拿出一个银色包装纸包装的小盒子，

我看了一眼，摇了摇头说：“不看。你收着吧。”

“好，那我继续替您收在您房间的衣柜里。”他走了出去，回到屋中。

小天狼星说：“你一眼都不看看那是什么吗？”

“他们送的礼物我一样没拿，都让海登放在我的衣柜了。”我吃着蛋糕说着：“吃完这块我们就走吧。”

“好。”

周围的鸟叫声很动听，远远传来的是海浪的声音，我默默地坐了一会，他也看着后园的景色，有几只蜜蜂在花丛里嗡嗡的飞着。

这时候海登走了出来，我站起身说：“海登，我们得走了，你自己多保重。有时间我会回来看你的。药不够用了给我写信。”

海登鞠了一躬说：“谢谢您，我的小姐。”递上来已经装进纸盒中的蔓越莓蛋糕，我没多说一句话，走上前再次拥抱了这个慈祥的老人，在我看见他湿润的眼眶的时候，我转过身拉着小天狼星离开了。

“你每次就这样走了？那老家伙怎么受得了。”他感慨道，

“我在这个家最惦念的就是他了，但是我也没办法，我怕控制不了自己，让他更难过。”我边走边说，沙子在我们的脚下沙沙的响着。

不一会我们就走回到镇子上来了。在我们路过一个麻瓜的车行的时候，恰巧看到门口立着一个牌子写着：出售二手哈雷突破者，价格面议！我拉了拉他，让他看那个牌子，他看到以后兴奋不已，说想去看看。于是他拉着我进了店里。一台锃亮的黑色帅气的哈雷摩托立在店铺中间的台子上。看到他兴奋的样子，我不禁想象，当年他骑着的那辆会飞的摩托有多炫酷？男生怎么会这么喜欢这些东西？我站在一边，听着他和那个麻瓜车行老板谈论着，偶尔几个词蹦进我的耳朵里“时速200公里每小时”“独眼车灯”“邓禄普轮胎”...

不一会，他带着灿烂的笑容向我走来，对我说：“这车真的是太棒了！”

“你问价钱了吗？”

“麻瓜英镑是9000。”

“你想要吗？”我问他，

“当然了，是个男人都想买它的。”他笑着说，

我立刻起身走过去和老板说：“这车我们要了。”

他追上来说：“你在干什么？”

“送你的礼物。”我说，拍拍他肩膀，

“你不能这样...”他急着说，“我没...”

我笑着打断他的话说到：“你别着急啊，这是你的圣诞节礼物、新年礼物、生日礼物，不管什么礼物吧。外加你还要在我店里打工十年，你看怎么样？”

他停顿了很久才说：“吉尔，谢谢你。我不知道该说什么好了。”

“不客气。你只要开心就好。”我笑着说。

“好了，我为了一辆车大概要在你的店里终身为奴了，别让我像家养小精灵一样辛苦就好。”他说着，假装哀怨了起来。

回来的路上我心里想着：这样做是很自私，但是我只希望他能够在重回这个世界之后不要再像以前那样经历太多苦痛，这何尝不是我想把他留在我身边的办法呢？他除了我这里还能有什么地方可以去？


	11. 爱如星辰 第九章 加入傲罗

出售这辆哈雷突破者的麻瓜似乎十分喜爱小天狼星的气质，在我们拿到车之后，他连头盔、手套和一件黑色的摩托车皮夹克都送给他了。小天狼星拿着这些喜笑颜开，拍着店主和卖家的肩膀道谢。他推着这辆看起来十分沉重的摩托和我一起出了门，两个麻瓜一直带着笑脸地送我们到店门口才回去。

“想不想坐摩托回去？”他拂了一下挡在眼睛前面的长发，两眼放光的看着我说，

“额，这可是布莱顿，你确定汽油够吗？”我提醒他，

“啊，对，把这个事情忘记了！”他赶忙去查看油箱表，“还真的是不够。”

“哈哈哈，我们还是先幻影移形回去吧，”我大笑到：“我把车先弄回去，我的公寓楼下刚好有个车库，我也不用，都堆放杂物了，可以停在那里。”说着我抽出魔杖，朝着摩托车一指，帅气的哈雷就在路上凭空消失了。

他假装一脸怅然若失的样子说：“我的摩托车啊...”

我笑着拉着他幻影移形了。

我们一起来到我的公寓楼下，我拿出手机给玛格特发了信息告诉她我们回到伦敦了。抬起头，看到他正仰着头看着我的二层公寓，然后转过脸来眯着眼睛说：“第一次来你住的地方，很不错嘛，这么大的房子。”

我笑着说：“自己住着舒服就好了。”然后带着他来到楼下的车库，我一伸手，车库的门自动打开了，他的那辆哈雷就立在里面。

他看着我堆满废弃纸箱和废弃家具的车库，无奈地说：“你也不整理一下这里，乱糟糟的。”

“我就把这里当做仓库了，反正我也不用，也没有车。”我耸耸肩，

“好吧，今天我就帮你整理吧。正好可以在你这里改装一下这辆摩托。”他笑着说，

“看样子你对这个很在行啊。”我撇撇嘴说，

他翻了一个白眼说：“你们女孩子肯定不会懂我们男人的爱好。”

“确实不懂，我得需要一个Y染色体才行。”我大笑，

“什么是Y染色体？”他一脸的疑问，

“就是只有男人才有的染色体，我们没有。”我拍拍他胳膊：“行啦，快一起整理一下吧。”

我们把车库里的废旧纸箱和家具重新筛选了一遍之后，扔掉了一些，有一些能够自己手工改造的我硬是坚持着不让他丢掉，留了下来。我想着如果可以重新打造一下，就可以放在店铺里卖了。

整个下午我们都在车库里忙碌着，太阳落山时的余晖照射进来，给正在门口忙碌的他罩上一层橙黄色，他的黑发在脑后挽着，脸颊两边自然的垂下两绺头发，额头上有一层汗珠，他脱掉了外套只穿着白色的短袖，搬着东西双臂肌肉线条分明，看着十分有力。我靠在他的摩托车座上喝着水，有点呆呆地盯着忙碌的他看。他直起腰来，伸展了一下，转过脸来看到我正盯着他看，便走过来伸出手在我眼前晃了晃说：“嘿，想什么呢？”

我这才回过神来，说：“没什么，车库好像也收拾的差不多了，休息一下吧。”

“我渴了。”他拿起搭在摩托车上的外套跟我说，

“走吧，去坐一会喝点水吧。”我对他说，

我带着他进了我的公寓，一楼就是厨房和客厅，二楼是我的卧室和浴室。我们来到厨房，我挥了一下魔杖，所有的灯都亮了起来，我从橱柜拿出水杯，给他倒了一杯水，他靠在洗碗池边上边喝水边打量着我的房间。我笑着问他：“怎么样？”

“不错啊。很多东西我都不知道是什么。”

“有一些麻瓜们用的电器，还是挺有意思的。”

“这个是什么？”他指着桌子上的烤面包机问到，

“烤吐司用的机器。”

“用魔杖不是更省事？”

“像我这样厨艺很差的人，麻瓜的东西对我来说还是比较实用的。”我不好意思地笑了，

“你这么多年都是怎么过的？”他揶揄我说，

“你瞧，我多不容易。”我打趣地说。

“今天不早了，我可以明天再过来改装摩托车吗？”他把手中的水杯放在桌子上说，

“当然啦，”我笑着说：“我怎么会阻止一个男人对摩托车的热情。”

他大笑着，走到我身边，然后给我一个大大的拥抱，在我耳边轻轻地说：“谢谢你，吉尔。让我有这么开心的一天。”

我拍着他的后背说：“没关系。”

我把他送回店里，又和玛格特在店里忙了一阵子就回我的公寓了。

第二天是周日，一大早我刚刚起来穿着睡衣在厨房煎鸡蛋，就听到有人敲门。我想着该不会是他这么早就来看他的摩托车吧，打开门一看，果然是他。

“天哪，我真是低估了你对摩托车的热爱啊。”我笑着说，“吃早餐了吗？”

“没有呢。”他笑嘻嘻地倚着门框说，“看样子我来的正是时候啊。”

“进来吧。”我侧过身请他进门，

来到厨房，我给他倒了一杯咖啡，给自己倒了一杯果汁，转过身的时候看到他正把我刚煎好的鸡蛋盛到了他自己的盘子里，我无奈地笑了笑：“喂！我看到了啊。”

他调皮地朝我挤了挤眼睛说：“我可以给你做薄饼来做补偿嘛，再配上培根火腿。”

“你居然会做饭？”我很惊讶，

“你也低估了我的厨艺。”他抱着手臂说，

我笑着说：“还真是没看出来啊。”

“当年我离开格里莫广场自己住的时候，可是要自己做饭吃啊。”

“那倒也是。”

我们一起吃过早餐，我跟着他来到车库，他开始改装那辆哈雷，我只能是在旁边坐着看着他。

他边拆着车轮边问我：“你是真的要去魔法部工作吗？”

“我是认真的，之前你看我说的像是开玩笑吗？”

“可是我们刚见面的时候，你似乎很笃定不会去参与到他们之中的。”

“是啊，可是有些事情变了不是吗。何况波特先生好几次向我提出邀请，我也不好意思再拒绝他了。”我手里玩着一颗螺丝，

“真没想到，你最终会做出这样的决定。”

“小天狼星，我一直都没有好好地问过你，”我有点犹豫地说：“你和波特先生...”

他抬起头看着我：“什么？”

“真的不和他说你的身份吗？”

“就像你说的，他有他的生活，我不想打破他现在的平静。”

“你可以不用听我之前说的。你可以自己决定。”我心里有一丝的愧疚，

“不，你说的并没有错。这是事实，我只是一时冲动没有看清。”他拧动螺丝的手停了下来，眉头紧蹙，

“如果你们因此错过了相认的机会，我觉得我会内疚一辈子的。”我玩着螺丝的手也停了下来，认真地看着他，

他站起身走到我面前双手扶着我的肩膀说：“听着吉尔，你没有任何错。我不仅不会埋怨你，而且还感谢你。或许要是没有你阻止我，我做出什么冲动的事情，给哈利带去不必要的麻烦，那样我会更加厌弃我自己的。”

我没有说话，他接着说：“以前那些日子我就是觉得看着大家都在外面那么拼命，自己却无能为力，那种感觉真的太糟糕了，让我时时刻刻都觉得自己是个无用的人。在阿兹卡班监狱那么多年，本来想出来之后可以自由地去做我自己想做的事情，做一个合格的教父，但是情况却不允许我这么做。”他转过身来，倚在我旁边说，“我也不愿意给凤凰社和邓布利多添麻烦，所以只好乖乖地守在那个破旧的格里莫广场12号。现在不一样了，我至少是自由之身，可以出门，可以做一些我想做的事情。唯一不能做的就是说明我的身份，我看着哈利那么幸福，现在也不需要我像他学生时代那样照顾他，我觉得我只要远远地看着他就好了。”

“是啊，我想波特先生心里一直都有你的。”

“我知道你是怎么想的，吉尔。”他微笑着说：“你一方面担心我会冲动做出鲁莽的事情来，另一方面又担心我听从了你的建议之后，或许以后再也没机会和哈利相认，是这样吗？”

我点点头：“我当时说话是重了一些，不过我过后想了想，觉得我没有权利插手你的选择。但是我的话已经说出去了，如果你和波特先生因为听了我的建议明明有机会以后却永远无法相认，我心里会很难过的。”

“吉尔，你不用自责。我和他确实可以相认，只是我不愿意罢了。这就是我的选择。或许有一天他会认出我来，但是在他认出我之前，我不打算主动告诉他我是谁。”他拍拍我的肩膀说：“作为另一个人远远地看着他也不是什么坏事，那天听完你讲的那场大战的事情后，我决定要好好地重新为自己活一次。”

我笑了：“很高兴能听到你这么说。”

他走回到摩托车边蹲下身子来继续拆着零件，然后说到：“所以说，我可以和你一起加入傲罗办公室吗？”

我忽然明白了他的心思，他终于愿意在重新回到这个世界以后好好地为自己活着了，当然他依旧还是放心不下波特先生，所以和我一起加入傲罗办公室是他目前最想要做的事情。这样他既可以让自己的能力和头脑充分发挥作用，又可以帮助波特先生解决难题，是一件两全其美的事情。

“好啊，那天我去找波特先生他还说起了你。他觉得你这个小伙子还不错呢，也想让你加入。”我坐在一摞纸箱上说，

“你注意对长辈的尊敬啊，”他抬起头挑着眉毛笑着说：“理论上说，我可是比你父亲都年长的人。还叫我‘小伙子’...”

“那也只是理论上说的。”我翻了一个白眼，“除非你能改变容貌，像易容马格斯一样。你就能如愿以偿的变回一个头发花白的老头子。”我揶揄他说，

他哈哈大笑起来：“我还是更喜欢年轻一点。如果我现在60岁，骑着这辆哈雷摩托就显得不符合气质了。”

“说真的小天狼星，你的性格根本就不像是一个老人，再加上我对外都说你和我岁数差不多，所以啊，你就安于现状吧。”

“重新活一遍30岁我可以接受，只是不要再让我过一遍青春期我就知足了。”他笑着开始卸另一个车轮。

“你要是再过一遍青春期，恐怕我要去麻瓜警察局捞你了。”

我们一直互相打趣说笑着。看着他的心情似乎没有那些日子的沉重，我也放心了许多。

中午的时候，他自告奋勇地去做了炸鱼排和薯条，又准备了一盘沙拉，我们在我的厨房一起吃午餐，一边吃一边聊起了在破釜酒吧听到卡尔说起的黑巫师组织的事情。

“卡尔说那天在酒吧看到他们居然在买卖魔法部的文件，我总觉得现在金斯莱先生执政下的魔法部不应该出现这样的事情才对。”我用叉子扎了一块薯条说，

“金斯莱的能力确实不错，但是魔法部一直以来的风气都不是很好。你也看到了，就拿伏地魔活着的那段时期来说，有不少投靠他的纯血统巫师家族在魔法部有很重要的地位。”他切着一块鱼排，“像马尔福家那样，家里的金子很多就会给魔法部投资，或者给魔法部某些官员投资，然后从中得利或者有用处的时候在魔法部就很好说话了，这都是很常见的事情。所以恐怕这些事情不是金斯莱所能看见的。”

“说到马尔福家族，他们似乎不再参与魔法部的事务了。不过你说的没错，就像我家这样，不也算是插手魔法部事务了。”我撇了撇嘴说，

“是啊，你们罗素家族也算是巫师界的大家族了，魔法部那些人就算是和你们家没有瓜葛的，也会屈服于罗素家族的名门重压下。或许有些人本来不愿意参与，但是不去做就是官职不保的结果，所以最后还是参与到其中。”他晃着手中的叉子说：“这么看来魔法部中肯定有参与到这个黑巫师团伙里的人，只要是给他们好处，他们就会卖一些消息给别人。”

“我觉得也有可能魔法部的一些高官也参与了，而传递消息、买卖情报的这些事情就指使下属的人去做。”

“当然了，他们不方便出面亲自来，只能是利用自己的亲信来做。可惜卡尔先生没见过那两个人，不然如果能认出他们是否是魔法部的工作人员，傲罗办公室也就能有线索追查了。”

“说到那两个人，你说卡尔看到的那张羊皮纸上的徽章到底是什么呢？会不会就是那个组织的名字？”

“这个就不清楚了，一般来讲，这种徽章一定是组织或者俱乐部使用的比较多。也许他们也只是随便从哪里拿到的纸到在酒吧里用一下。也有可能是有规模的组织专门印制的。”他思索着说，

“可是有规模的组织专门印制这种东西不是很傻吗？他们一般都是暗地里做事情，万一他们手下的人泄漏了组织的秘密，这样带有明显标志的东西被傲罗拿去了，岂不是直接就能破案了？”我惊讶地问到，

“说的也有道理，或许只是碰巧他们大意了。”

“问题关键还是不知道这个组织到底是什么人参与，名字是什么，做了什么事情。”我停下手中的叉子，

“‘B·R·P’是什么意思呢？一定是一种简写。”小天狼星无意识地用叉子插着盘子边，

我忽然灵光一闪，想起来一件事，激动地拍着桌子说：“小天狼星，我想起来一件事！”

“什么？”

“上次玛格特和我说起来，我们店里有几个经常下订单的女巫，她们脖子上都戴着同样款式的项链，项链上就有几个字母，她没看清就看到有B和R！难道也和这个有关？剩下有个字母是P？”

他蹭地一下坐直了身体：“你这么说，确实有可能。”

“不行，明天刚好是周一，我们去和波特先生说一下这个想法，看看他怎么想。”

“我们？”小天狼星回过神来，问到，

“对啊，我们。你明天和我一起去见他吧。”我笑着对他说，

他点点头，但是看得出他似乎还是有一些犹豫。

剩下的时间我帮他在车库里完成了他的哈雷的改装，因为他不能施魔法，于是施咒语的工作就交给我了，他说、我念咒语。最终这辆哈雷已经完全成为一辆有魔法的摩托车了，能够飞起来，而且自带隐形装置和保护咒功能。但是从外观上看和普通的哈雷机车无异。

周一，不论是麻瓜们还是巫师界都开始忙碌了。今天有点阴雨绵绵，气温也不高，我穿了一件厚夹克出门，刚刚走出大门，就看见他穿着那件黑色的机车皮夹克，头发湿漉漉的，抱着胳膊正倚在我家的栅栏上等着我。有两个头盔挂在旁边的栅栏上，他的绿眸充满笑意，他英俊的容貌似乎引来不少路过的女士们的注意

我惊讶了一下问到：“你怎么来了？我还正准备去找你呢。”

“摩托车昨天也改装好了，不如我们今天骑车去魔法部怎么样？”他拿起一个头盔递给我，

我无奈地笑了笑，然后说：“你确定吗？我还想着幻影移形呢。”

“怎么？信不过我的技术吗？”他直起身说，

“信得过。只是我还从来没这么拉风的出场过。”我接过头盔，是那种黑色磨砂面的，带着面罩的头盔，

“那就走吧。”他笑着，拉着我来到车库门前，

我打开车库门，他把摩托推到了街道上，自己先坐了上去戴好了头盔，我站在一旁笑着看着他，说：“嗯，很帅！”

他转过头来笑着说：“当然了。你到底走不走？”

我戴上头盔跨上他的后座，他就发动了摩托，机车的声音就像雷鸣一般，轰轰，引来了周围人的注意。

我还在考虑我的双手要放在哪里，他忽然就猛地开动了，我“啊！”的尖叫一声整个人都差点被甩出去，那一瞬间只能是一把搂住他的腰。我听到他一副奸计得逞的样子在头盔里哈哈大笑，于是用戴着头盔的头撞了他的后背一下。

这辆黑色的哈雷突破者轰鸣着飞速地驶出了街道。

大约半小时后，我们在魔法部来宾入口旁边的街上停下了轰鸣的摩托车，周围的人不论麻瓜还是巫师都会忍不住朝我们看一眼。我跳下他的后座，把头盔摘下来递给他，然后说：“回头率很高啊。”

他只是大笑着，把两个头盔都挂在车把上，跟着我一起向魔法部入口走去。还是像往常一样，我们登记过后来到魔法部的金色大厅。他走在我旁边悄悄地说：“上次来还是因为受审才来的。”

来到傲罗办公室的地下第2层，看到杰米·帕克已经在办公桌后面了，他刚好抬起头看到了我，然后站起身来微笑着说：“早上好啊，你来了。”

“早上好，帕克先生。”我礼貌地说，

“这位是？”他看向小天狼星，

“这是我的好友伦恩·艾伯特。”我介绍说，

他们两个握手打过招呼后，我问杰米：“波特先生来了吗？”

“他在办公室里。”

“好的，一会见帕克先生。”

我带着他向波特先生的办公室走去，他小声地在我耳边说：“当年金斯莱说这地方整个办公室都贴着我的照片和通缉令呢。”

“你应该觉得骄傲，而且没人能抓到你。”我打趣地说。

来到门前，我轻声问他：“你准备好了吗？”

他深吸一口气，点点头，我敲了敲门，里面的人回答：“请进。”

“吉尔！还有艾伯特先生。早上好！”桌子后面的波特先生灿烂地笑着和我们打招呼。

我从口袋里拿出上次拿回来的表格，递给波特先生：“这是您上次让我填的表格。还有我跟伦恩说了您的话，他也愿意加入我们。”

“那真是太好了！”他把我的表格放进抽屉里，然后看向我们说：“你们都能来最好了。艾伯特先生的身体状况怎么样？”

他微笑着回答：“还在恢复中。”他看起来就像是一个从油画里走出来的人物一样站在那里，优雅俊美。

“希望你能早日康复。”波特先生示意我们让我们坐下，

“对了波特先生，我那天见到了卡尔，说起了他在破釜酒吧见到的一幕，他是不是跟您也说过他捡到了一张那两个巫师遗失在那里的羊皮纸？”我问到，

“是的，那张印有徽章和字母的羊皮纸他也在信里放着交给我了。”

“我忽然想到有一个事情，似乎与这个有关。据我的店员前些天和我说，有几个来店里订购商品的女巫，她们戴着统一的项链，项链上是一个徽章，也印着字母，只是她没有看太清楚只看到两个字母B和R。那张纸上的徽章上有三个字母B、R和P，所以我觉得这是不是有某种联系？”

波特先生听了我说的话，思索了一下，然后从旁边的抽屉里拿出那封我交给他的信，从信封里抽出卡尔捡到的羊皮纸递给我：“你看看是不是这个？”

我接过来和小天狼星一起展开看，果然，羊皮纸的右下角有一个徽章，徽章上似乎是两条盘成“8”字的黑色的蛇，徽章的下方有字样“B·R·P”，我对波特先生说：“我没有亲眼见过，需要和我的店员确认一下看看。”

“那你把这个先拿回去吧。等确认之后再告诉我。”波特先生说：“如果真是这样，可是一条重要的线索啊。”

“好的。还有，先生，我重新回来工作，恐怕我的商店就没有时间顾及到了，我是不是应该关停呢？”

“我觉得这个不用，如果你的店员确认这个徽章之后，你完全可以通过你的商店对这群女巫进行观察，有可能的话甚至可以从她们口中获得情报。”波特先生兴致勃勃地说：“我们的很多条线索都断掉了，如果你的成功了，那真的是天大的好消息！”

“不过首先我们要确认这个线索确实和要追查的那个黑巫师组织有实在的关联。”小天狼星说，

“艾伯特先生说的没错，我想你们可以和杰米多沟通一下，他手中现在有很多的线索，但是需要进一步梳理。”波特先生起身，“来，带你们见见傲罗第二小队。”

我和小天狼星对视了一下，一同跟着波特先生走出了办公室。

我们把知道的情况大致和帕克先生说了一遍，他似乎很高兴能够有这么一条大家都没有想到的线索，叮嘱我和小天狼星如果核实过之后，一定不能放走接近这些女巫的机会。

“因为艾伯特先生的身体情况，再加上吉尔的这条线索，依我看你们先暂时留在店里，便于获得更多的消息。”波特先生说：“有任何的进展及时和杰米取得联系，我们会商议下一步的计划。”

波特先生转过身来面对我们说：“正式欢迎你们二位加入我们的傲罗办公室！也祝我们大家好运吧！希望能早日破解这个黑巫师组织的案子。”

我看向小天狼星，他笑着看着波特先生，似乎很骄傲也似乎带着父亲一般的慈爱。


	12. 爱如星辰 第十章 重要的任务（上）

从魔法部走出来之后，我边走边问他：“今天见面感觉怎么样？”

“还不错。哈利显然已经成为了傲罗的一把好手了。”他大笑着说，我们走在午间耀眼的阳光中。

五分钟后，哈雷摩托轰鸣着从街道上呼啸而过，他带着我驶向了回店里的路。一路上我们都没有说话，或许是因为机车的声音太吵，也或许是我们都一样在思考着我们即将面临的案子。

到了店门前，他刚刚停下车，正要抬脚下车，只见玛格特猛地推开商店的木门冲了出来，尖叫到：“我的天哪！这辆车也太帅了！”

我笑着从后座下来：“擦一擦你的口水，这位小姐。”

“你们两个骑上去更帅！”她转着圈打量着这辆摩托，

“行了吧玛格特，他骑得这么快我都快吓死了。”我摘下头盔说，

“有多少女人会为此动心啊。”玛格特对小天狼星说，笑着看着他，

他只是笑了笑，没有回答，优雅地摘下头盔。他略微有些凌乱的黑发粘在额头上，用手轻轻地拂了一下，眼睛带着笑意，伸手拿过我的头盔挂在车把上，然后才说：“走吧，我们进去吧。”

小天狼星在前面走着，进门后就径直上楼去了，我和玛格特在后面，她回到柜台后面问我：“艾伯特先生看起来似乎有点心事。”

“不知道。可能是吧。”我把外套搭在柜子上，转过身对她说：“对了，有件事需要跟你说一下。”

“什么事？”她问，

话音刚落，店门被推开了，进来几个叽叽喳喳的年轻的女巫，玛格特朝我一笑，赶忙走过去迎接。我看她暂时没什么空说那件戴项链的女巫们的事，于是就想着等下午关店以后再细说。我走到一旁的架子边，重新整理摆弄起来放在架子上商品。有一些不同颜色不同大小的水晶球，第二层还有一些带花香的蜡烛和烛台，那些烛台是我从匈牙利进回来的，银色镶着宝石，而且有魔法永久不沾灰。我正拿着一颗水晶球准备换个位置摆放，小天狼星从楼上下来了，他穿着那件日常的白色衬衣，卷曲的黑发整齐的垂在他英俊面庞的两侧，那几个正在看小精灵编织围巾的年轻女巫们看到他，一直冲着他傻笑着。他看都没看她们一眼就径直向我走过来。

“吉尔，需要我帮忙吗？”他问

“我打算先把这个架子整理出一层来，然后等一下到楼上去仓库里再搬一些东西出来。”

“那我帮你整理。”说着他挽起袖子，

“把这些水晶球和蜡烛什么的都放在一层吧。”

“好。”他说着帮着我一起摆放。

清理出一层架子之后我和他上二楼的仓库去搬运东西，他问我：“我们什么时候和玛格特小姐说那件事？”

“我估计今天顾客不会少，等下午关了店之后我们三个好好商量一下。”我说着搬起一个纸箱，他顺手就接了过去，

“好的。”他回答，我笑着看着他，从口袋里拿出魔杖一挥，沉重的纸箱从他手中悬浮在他腰那么高的空中，他翻了一个白眼说：“炫耀什么啊？”

“炫耀自己是女巫啊，小天狼星。”我哈哈大笑着，

“我也是巫师啊...”他嘟哝着，“不过暂时没恢复嘛。”

下午过得很快，可能因为今天来店里买东西的人很多，小天狼星忍不住问我说：“这个店没有开在对角巷里，那麻瓜们不会误打误撞地进来吗？”

“你应该知道有一种咒语叫麻瓜驱逐咒吧。”我说：“我在店铺四周都施了这个驱逐咒，麻瓜们只要想进来我的店都会忽然觉得忘记带什么东西。”说完我调皮地挤挤眼，

“我就说一直来的都是巫师，也没有见麻瓜来。”他说到

“魔法部有法律禁止随意出售魔法物品给麻瓜，我可是个守法的人。”

大约傍晚6点半左右的时候，我们决定关店了。我把门口“正在营业”的牌子翻过来挂在门上。然后我们三个人都来到二楼的会客室。

“吉尔，我今天一直在忙，你中午的时候想说什么？”玛格特说，

我和小天狼星都在扶手椅上坐下来，我对她说：“我们今天去了魔法部，见了傲罗办公室主任哈利·波特先生，他最近手里有棘手的案子需要我帮忙，所以我要继续为魔法部工作了。”

“我一直以为你不喜欢魔法部呢。”玛格特也很吃惊地问到，

“是啊，我是不喜欢。不过我还是愿意帮助波特先生的，何况他几次邀请我再次加入他们。我也不好意思再拒绝了。”

“那我们的店怎么办？不会要关了吧？”她焦急地说：“我不想走，我很喜欢这个小店。”

“放心吧，玛格特，不会关的。你先听我说完。”我安慰她说，“傲罗办公室的人告诉我们，最近在查一个组织严密的黑巫师团伙，线索比较多也比较杂，但是他们散出去的眼线似乎有很多都断掉了。我后面说的事只有我们几个知道，需要严格保密。你还记得你之前和我说过的那几个戴着一样项链的女巫们吗？”

“记得啊，她们之前在店里订过不少针织产品呢。”玛格特说，“难道和那个黑巫师团伙有关？”

“很敏锐，目前看来有关的可能性很大。”小天狼星说，

“你看看这个是不是那天你见到的她们项链上的图案？”我拿出那张波特先生交给我的羊皮纸，上面是带着B·R·P字样的徽章。

玛格特接过羊皮纸仔细的端详了一会说：“好像就是这个，上面远远看着像一个阿拉伯数字8。”

我和小天狼星对视了一眼，他说：“这个据傲罗办公室推测应该就是黑巫师组织相关的标志了。”

“什么？！她们竟然和这个有关？”玛格特似乎很震惊，“我真的没想到，我们的顾客里竟然这么巧合地有黑巫师？”

“你先别慌，波特先生的意思是，让我们继续开着我们的店，能够和这群女巫联系上最好，我们就能好好观察一下了。”我对玛格特说，“毕竟也没有真凭实据，不能百分之百的确认她们确实是团伙的成员。”

说完，玛格特陷入沉思，然后她似乎有点担心地问：“那我们要怎么办呢，吉尔？”

“还是要多加小心，我们该怎么营业就怎么营业。安全问题你不用担心，他们现在并不知道我们已经有了线索怀疑他们，所以我需要我们三个保持冷静，像往常一样，如果注意到什么在关店之后交流，然后再告诉傲罗办公室。”我说，

“我觉得我们应该亲自见一见那几个女巫比较好，”小天狼星皱着眉头说：“知道这件事之后，再亲眼观察一下肯定会发现一些什么。”

“是啊，我们要想个办法让她们再来店里。”我看着他说，然后转向玛格特：“你可以吗？我知道你听了这件事之后一定会有点害怕，心理上会有一些紧张。”

“吉尔，我虽然第一次遇到这样的事情，但是我相信你们。有你们在我还是会放心很多，不用担心我，毕竟我也是每天面对很多人的人。”她笃定地说，眼神中透露出坚定，

“那我们就商量一下怎么让她们再来店里。而且有充足的时间进行交流和观察。”我点点头说，

“我有她们的联系方式，可以告诉她们店里进了新品，可以来店里来看看。”玛格特快速地说，

“如果我们叫她们来店里，我想傲罗办公室的人肯定不会放过监视她们的机会，何况我们的举动需要向他们汇报。”小天狼星思索了一下然后说：“如果有几个鬼鬼祟祟的巫师们在周围转悠，我担心他们可能会注意到，反而会怀疑我们的动机。”

“说的也对，可是也想不出来什么借口再请她们来了。”玛格特愁眉苦脸的说。

我们三个人沉默了一会，我忽然想到了一个办法：“我有个主意，我们可以在店里举办一个主题派对，然后把一些老顾客请来，这样表面上就算是店里搞活动扩大名声，实际上人多了傲罗可以混进来，我们也方便暗中观察她们了。”

“这倒是个好主意，”小天狼星兴奋地说：“这样就两全其美了。说起来我也很久都没有参加过任何派对了。”

“办派对这样的事情我最拿手了，吉尔。”玛格特笑着说，“我们先想一个主题。”

“就办成巫师艺术品展览的派对。”我想了想，“我认识一些画家和工艺品制作者，可以把他们的作品放在店里展览。”

“吉尔你把这些联络好之后剩下装扮店里的事情就可以交给我了。”玛格特搓搓手，

“好，那就这么定了。我明天联系傲罗办公室，让他们派人过来，然后我们就可以准备这个派对了。”

聊完这些，我让玛格特回家去了，她的男朋友还在店门口等着接她。我留下来又和他多说了几句话。

“明天我们去一趟破釜酒吧。”我喝着手中的茶说，

“是去找卡尔先生吗？”他问

“对，想必卡尔一定对这件事感兴趣。”我把茶杯放在桌子上：“何况我们需要他帮忙找人来为派对服务，而且我准备从他那里进一些好的酒。”

“酒啊，我还是喜欢罗斯默塔的蜂蜜酒。”他带着充满回忆的眼神说到，

“尽量帮你弄到，不过那天我们几个可不能喝酒。不然耽误事情，我就把你逐出店里了。”我笑着威胁他说，

“你这家伙，竟然敢威胁我了。”他假装气势汹汹地说，

“好啦，早点休息。明天还有好多事情呢。”我起身和他道了晚安就离开了店里。

第二天上午，我刚刚吃完早饭，就听到门前的街道上传来了熟悉的摩托车轰鸣的声音。不一会，就听到了敲门声。

“早啊，吉尔。”小天狼星出现在我打开的门前，

我打了一个哈欠说：“早啊。你又骑车来了？”

“对我的车爱不释手。”他笑着说。

“要这么说你怎么不和你的摩托车一起睡在车库？”我挑着眉毛说，

“车库太冷了，不然我就去了。”他撇撇嘴，

“走吧，我们去破釜酒吧。”我说着推着他出去，然后锁上我的大门。

他刚准备向他的车走过去，我一把抓住他的胳膊幻影移形了。刚一到破釜酒吧门前他就抱怨说：“喂！我还想骑车来呢。”

“这样不是更快吗。”我哈哈大笑，一边拉着他进了酒吧的门。

一进门看到卡尔正在吧台忙着，我们两个习惯性地走过去和他打招呼。

“早啊，卡尔。”我愉快地说，

“哎呦，吉尔？怎么又这么早就来了？”他从账本上抬起头，

“怎么？不欢迎我们？”我一脸邪笑地坐在吧台前面的圆凳上，小天狼星也笑着坐下来，

“肯定是有事找我吧？”他拿着羽毛笔戳着我的胳膊说，“等我把仓库清点完就过来。”

我点点头，卡尔转身去了后厨，我站起身拿过两个杯子，走向那个自动蓄水的茶壶，接了两杯热腾腾的红茶端了回来，一杯递给小天狼星。

他端详着手里的杯子说：“破釜酒吧这么多年，这些杯子居然一点没变，都没有换新的杯子。”

“这杯子得有多旧了？”我好奇地也盯着手里的杯子看，

“我上学的时候就是这样的杯子，你想想看。”他看着我说，

“我的天哪，卡尔一家可真是会节俭。”我哭笑不得。

这时候卡尔回来了，神神秘秘地过来说：“找我什么事儿啊？”

我低声说：“我们去过魔法部了，你给波特先生的那条线索确实有用，基本可以证实和那个黑巫师组织有关。”

“你看，我的直觉很准的吧。”他骄傲地说，

“对，还有我们店里碰巧也来了和这个组织有关系的顾客。”我接着说，

“什么？！你确定？”他惊讶地说，

“是的，已经确认过了。”

“那魔法部那边怎么说？”

“他们说我们暂时不要有动作，继续店里的一切日常活动，但是要尽量能再好好观察一下那几个女巫。所以我们昨天定了一个计划，想听听吗？”我问卡尔，

卡尔把手中的抹布往吧台上一丢说到：“那还用说？”

我把昨天的计划告诉了他，然后说：“我觉得你肯定也想来看看。”

“当然想了，这种事情肯定要算我一个。”他兴奋地说：“你要我做什么？”

我笑着看向小天狼星说：“你看，我说什么了，他一定感兴趣。”

卡尔不耐烦地说：“哎呀，快点说。”

小天狼星说：“我们需要麻烦你安排一些人手来店里帮忙照看顾客，然后还需要些酒。”

“行啊，这都好说。想要多少人？要什么酒？我来安排。”他站直了身子说，

“罗斯默塔的蜂蜜酒还有吗？”我问他

“还有，拿三瓶够吗？”他转身看着背后的酒柜，

“够。还有来几瓶不错的红酒和龙舌兰。”

“可以。都有。”

我从口袋里拿出零钱袋，里面是我施过无限伸展咒的，从零钱袋里拿出一些加隆搁在吧台上，卡尔转过身看到那一堆亮闪闪的金加隆说：“吉尔，你以后也应该出手这么大方，多支持我的事业才好。”我朝他翻了一个白眼，抱起了胳膊，小天狼星在一旁笑着。

“我们还要大约五个人吧，能帮玛格特做一些甜点，然后为客人倒酒，就这些。”

“没问题。”卡尔说着又支在吧台上，“我刚好去了也好好看看这些男人有什么企图。”

“他们都是女巫，卡尔先生。”小天狼星说，

“女的啊？我还以为是男巫。”卡尔转念一想说：“也对，哪个男人会去你那种秀气的魔法商店去买东西呢？”

“他们可以为他们的妻子或者女朋友买啊。”我笑着说，“给我拿张羊皮纸吧，我要写张便签给傲罗办公室了。”

“你是要他们也去？”卡尔问

“是的，我们的一切行动都要告诉波特先生他们。”我拿过刚才他用的羽毛笔，在便条上写清楚了我们计划派对的时间、地点和过程，然后问卡尔：“猫头鹰还在后院吗？”

“对，笼子里有两只。不过你还是用那只棕色的吧，另一只最近脾气大得很。”

我拿起字条向后院走去，留下小天狼星和卡尔在吧台聊天。来到后院，院子依旧是杂乱的堆着很多东西，通往对角巷的入口处也还是放着垃圾桶，我看到在一个破旧轮胎上放着一个大笼子，里面装着两只猫头鹰，我听了卡尔的用了那只棕色的。另一只花猫头鹰在我伸手的时候还是气冲冲地啄了我一口，幸亏我躲得及时没有被啄破。我在回吧台的路上边走边想卡尔到底干了什么让这只猫头鹰这么生气。

回来之后发现小天狼星正安安静静地坐在圆凳上，手中把玩着茶杯，卡尔正拿着手机发消息。

“嘿，那我们就走了，还要去准备派对的事情。”我对卡尔说，小天狼星也站起身，

“我正给你安排人手呢。那你们去吧，有什么事情咱们及时联系。”卡尔从手机上抬起头说，

“谢谢你啦！”我感激地笑着。

出了酒吧的黑木门，我对小天狼星说：“我们得去一趟市中心。”

他刚准备开口，我说：“可以骑车去。”

他笑了问：“你怎么知道我想说什么？”

“我会读心术你不知道吗？”我神神秘秘地说，

“真的吗？”他似乎好像大吃一惊，

“开玩笑的啦！”我拍着他胳膊说，“我可没学过这个。”

他似乎松了一口气的样子，我认真地对他说：“就算我会，我也不会随便读别人的思想。这样不礼貌。”

回到我家门口取上摩托车，我们去了伦敦市中心找到我之前就认识一个巫师艺术家叫梅里·莫桑。他最拿手的就是油画，我以前因为父母的原因曾经和他见过几面，于是和他借几幅作品拿去店里展出也是很容易的事情，毕竟莫桑看在我父母身份会无条件的帮助我。虽然我不喜欢因为罗素家族而结交一些大人物，但是这位艺术家似乎很欣赏我鉴赏作品的能力。而且他见我带着小天狼星这个优雅英俊的男子，身上自带古典美的气质，更加开心地和我们多聊了几句，他似乎和小天狼星很投机，他向他介绍了自己创作的动态油画作品的细节，小天狼星也不时地询问几句。在他听说我们在寻找艺术品后，亲自替我们联系了几个他的好友，他们都是来自非洲祖籍的黑皮肤巫师，有很多优秀的手工制品很乐意让我在我的小店里展出，这倒是省去了我很多事。

从梅里·莫桑那里出来，我先拿出魔杖把东西送回店里，然后坐上他的摩托车后座呼啸而去。

回到店里，玛格特已经挨个邀请了一些经常光顾店里的巫师和女巫们第二天参加我们的派对，当然也包括那几个重要目标。经过我们几个人挥着魔杖在店中精心地布置，各种装饰品在店里“叮叮咚咚”地飞着，我的小店逐渐焕然一新。原本很简约的商店，现在变的十分有艺术氛围。那些会动的油画和艺术品我们都挨个放在玻璃盒子里保护起来，放置在店里。原本的吊灯也都换成了波西米亚风格的菱形吊灯，天花板上也被玛格特施了咒语变成星空的样子。我们还把原先的沙发和扶手椅都用“清理一新”咒语清理的干干净净，铺上了彩色花纹的沙发布。店里四处都摆了一些绿植，有一些魔法草药植物在角落里散发着阵阵的清香。大小的桌子上都摆放着花香蜡烛，之前碍手碍脚的架子我们都撤掉了，好让大家能在店里随意走动。在靠近落地窗创附近的地方，我设了几块油画板和一些颜料，来的客人可以随意作画。卡尔也来帮忙，顺便把酒也带来了，于是我们就把各类酒瓶和杯子按照卡尔给出的顺序摆在吧台上。

忙碌了大半天终于结束了，我们几个人都累瘫在店里的沙发上。这时候，一只猫头鹰落在窗户边，用嘴敲打着窗户，我打开窗子它飞了进来，落在我面前伸出一条腿，腿上绑着一张字条。我拿下字条展开后发现是傲罗办公室第二小队的杰米·帕克寄来的，字条用火漆密封着，看样子是没有被打开过，上面写着：

吉尔，

我们已经收到你的消息，举办派对这件事确实是一个很棒的主意。我已经通知第二小队的拉里·路易斯去你的商店做客。他虽然年轻，应该和你年纪差不多，但是他在卧底方面很有经验。他的身份如果有人问起来可以介绍他是草药商本尼迪克·路易斯的儿子，他像你们一样表面上不是和魔法部为伍的人，但是属于我们傲罗办公室第二小队。有任何消息可以及时告知他，并且与我们互相联络。

祝好，

杰米·帕克

我笑着大声说：“拉里·路易斯？这可是我在霍格沃茨的同学啊。”

“拉里·路易斯？”卡尔说着坐直身子吃惊地说到，“他是魔法部派来要一起监视的人？”

“是啊，你还记得吗卡尔？我们上学的时候他是赫奇帕奇学院的大帅哥，他倒是很有草药学天赋。”我笑着和卡尔说，

“我当然记得他了，我们格兰芬多学院的好多女生都很痴迷他。搞得我们男生都很嫉妒他。”卡尔也笑了，

“没想到这么久没见过，他居然也去了魔法部，而且成了傲罗办公室的外部成员。”我摇了摇头，

小天狼星插嘴说：“应该很少有赫奇帕奇学院的学生毕业以后选择去做傲罗的吧？”

“是啊，倒是也有，只是很少。确实听说他家是著名的草药商，还以为他一直在做家族生意呢。”卡尔又瘫回去沙发里说，

玛格特开口了：“你们霍格沃茨的学生还真是个性明显，我们那里就没有这么分。”

“布斯巴顿当然和我们不太一样啦，你们那里女孩子多。”我笑了，

“什么？！你是布斯巴顿毕业的？”小天狼星和卡尔异口同声地问到，

“听我的口音听不出来我是法国人吗？”玛格特打趣地问，

“你完全没有什么口音，还以为你是英国人。”卡尔吃惊地说，

“谢谢夸奖了。”玛格特骄傲地说：“看样子我练习的很成功。”

“好啦，我们准备的差不多了，大家都早些回去休息吧。明天才是真正重要的一天。”我站起身对大伙说。

等大家都从我的店里散去之后，晚上回到我的公寓，我心里一直惦记着第二天的派对。希望一切顺利吧，我心里这么想。


	13. 爱如星辰 第十章 重要的任务（下）

一大早，我就像是被人忽然在耳边喊醒了一样，猛地睁开眼睛。记起来今天有大事情要做，我从床上弹了起来。我匆匆忙忙洗漱过后在衣橱里找我今天要穿的衣服，今天作为店主需要比平时精心打扮一番。我化好妆选了一条波西米亚风格的碎花裙子，一双黑色靴子，外面搭了一件黑色的皮夹克。我站在落地的穿衣镜前面看着镜子中的自己，浅棕色的长发和我的妈妈一模一样，我的双眼是那种雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色和我的父亲罗素公爵一模一样，我对自己的长相还算满意，只是有太多父母的影子。我叹了一口气，离开镜子前面，拿起背包出了门。

来到店里，玛格特还没有到，我便打开门先上了楼，发现小天狼星已经穿的整整齐齐的了。我们两个下楼来，再次整理了一下店里的装扮，顺便闲聊着。不一会，玛格特到了，和她差不多时间进来的是卡尔和他的手下。我们几个倚在吧台那里说了说到时候该怎么应对，我看了看时间，已经是上午10点40分左右，大概差不多要准备开始了。于是我们把店里的灯点亮，蜡烛也都点上了，古老的唱片机放着音乐，安静地等待着客人们的到来。

这时小天狼星凑过来悄声说：“第一次见你这样穿，很不错。”

我忽然脸红了，然后笑了一下没有说话。

这时有一些客人走进商店，我和玛格特赶忙走上前去迎接，脸上带着笑容欢迎他们的到来，玛格特带着他们四处观看并且介绍艺术品。小天狼星站在两幅莫桑的油画旁边，为他们介绍着，那身白色的衬衣、绳式领结和紧身复古的西装裤似乎很适合他的气质，就像是那油画里走出来的人物一般，听他介绍的人们似乎更多是看他英俊的相貌而不是艺术品。

人越来越多，我们逐渐都忙碌了起来，卡尔和他的人忙着为客人准备龙舌兰和红酒，我和玛格特一直在接待顾客，我不停地在巫师和女巫中间互相介绍着对方，握着手。小天狼星在一旁为五六个巫师讲解着艺术品，慢慢地人声超过了音乐的声音。终于，我走向吧台，卡尔为我倒了一杯水，我正准备开口，商店的门开了，一个身材高大，穿着整齐灰色西装的男人进来了，我仔细看他，那巫师一头红棕色的短发，长着十分俊雅的面庞，一双湛蓝色的眼睛，高挺的鼻子，面带温和的气色，正在环顾着四周。他就是拉里·路易斯，我和卡尔在霍格沃茨同一级的同学。我和卡尔对视了一下，拉里似乎也注意到了我们，便向我们走来。卡尔走出吧台，我们一起向他走过去，然后只听他用低沉的嗓音说到：“你们好，好久不见。”

“你好拉里，好久不见。”我先和他握了握手，

卡尔也上前握了握说：“你好啊，拉里。”

“上次我们见面还是在霍格沃茨的毕业典礼上。”拉里，“看样子你们都很好。”

“是啊，”卡尔说着：“这边请。”带着拉里向吧台走去，

“果然你继承了家族产业去做草药商了。”我面带微笑地对他说，

“我一直都热爱草药学。”拉里接过卡尔为他倒的一杯红酒，然后低下头悄悄地从嘴角说：“那几个女巫来了吗？”

我悄悄地说：“还没有。再等一等吧。”我又故意提高声音说：“可以看得出你是位优秀的继承人。”

“承蒙夸奖。”他温和地笑到。有几个巫师看到草药大亨本尼迪克·路易斯的儿子来了，赶忙走过来搭话，带着满脸的谄媚，我看拉里在他们中间也很自如，便走了出来。心里犯着嘀咕：那几个女巫怎么还不来，不会是出什么状况了吧。正想着，商店的门再一次被拉开了，进来的几个女巫正是今天这一切活动的主角们，她们都穿着华丽的巫师长袍裙，但是款式各不相同，一看身份也不会是普通人，脖子上都挂着项坠，但是看不太清。我和远处正在和顾客说话的玛格特对视了一下，我轻轻地向着门口一摆头，玛格特眨眨眼睛，只听见她对面前的巫师说：“抱歉失陪了，有几个老顾客到了，我得去招呼一下。”巫师点点头。玛格特快步走上前去迎接那几个女巫，只见她们都互相热情地打招呼，我缓缓走过去，玛格特看见我过来了便把我介绍给她们：“这位就是‘吉尔魔法用品店’店长，吉尔·罗素。”

“夫人们好。”我礼貌地和几个女巫握手打招呼，

“你就是罗素公爵家的千金？”其中一个身穿绣着金色玫瑰花图案的大红色裙子的女巫问，

“是的，我父亲正是埃德加·罗素。”我礼貌地微笑着，

“难怪会有如此审美，真不愧是贵族。”她用略带欢快地口气说到，

“多谢夫人夸奖。”我笑了笑，看向玛格特，她立刻明白我的意思，

“吉尔，这就是我常说的福利夫人，她很喜欢你进回来的空气湿度调节的魔法摆件呢。她们一下子买了很多。”玛格特用她银铃般的嗓音说着，

“那真是太好了，还要感谢福利太太的支持。这些魔法小玩意也还是很实用吧？”我也笑着对她们说，

“是啊，是啊。家里夏天的时候肯定就不会那么干燥了。”福利太太身边的一个穿着蓝白格子裙的女巫说，

我笑着点点头，玛格特用她平日特别讨人喜欢的方式和她们聊着，我边礼貌地应和着，一边仔细的观察着她们。果然，她们都带了同一款项链，项坠上的图案这一次看的清清楚楚，徽章整体是个盾牌型，四周围绕着几枝曼陀罗花，中间是两条黑色蛇交错的盘在一起形成一个阿拉伯数字8的样子，徽章的下部是银色的字母B·R·P。可以说是确认无疑了。我听到卡尔在远处叫我的名字，就和几位女巫说失陪，离开了她们。

我看到拉里在人群中边说话边看了我一眼，我点点头，他立刻明白了我的意思。来到吧台前面，小天狼星和卡尔都在那里，卡尔低声问我：“刚才说话的是她们吗？”

“没错，我清楚地看到徽章了。就是你发现的那个。”

“看起来并不像是有异常举动的人啊。”

我碰卡尔的胳膊让他不要太明显地盯着她们看：“你小心点。”

“我知道。”然后又悄声说，“再看看。”

这时候拉里走了过来，他还没来得及开口，那位福利夫人也向我们走来，然后对我说：“罗素小姐，这几位先生是？”

我介绍大家说：“这位是我的好友伦恩·艾伯特先生，这位是破釜酒吧的老板卡尔，这位是我在霍格沃茨的同学拉里·路易斯。”

“路易斯先生？早就听说过你的大名，今天真的是有幸在这里见到你。”她似乎兴奋地见到他说，然后拉着拉里聊了很多生意上的事情，我们一开始在一旁边听着边时常地搭几句话和福利太太聊着，但是发现她的言谈举止并没有任何反常的举动。后来我们几个因为客人太多也就各自去忙了，把聊天的任务交给了拉里。

派对举行了大半天，终于送走了所有客人，这时外面的天已经暗下来了。我们简单挥动魔杖把垃圾清理过之后，关了店门，集体来到二楼的会客室里。拉里作为客人也象征性地假装回去了，但是他走之前说他等我们结束后会回来。我瘫坐在扶手椅上，小天狼星坐在一旁的沙发上，玛格特倒在另一张靠墙的扶手椅上，卡尔坐在地毯上烤着壁炉的火，大家都太累了不想说话，等待着拉里回来。

一声轻响，拉里的脚步声出现在楼梯上，他走进来温和地笑道：“看样子你们都累坏了。”

我赶忙坐起来问：“你觉得怎么样？我这次确切地看到她们项链上的图案了，确实和那张羊皮纸上的一模一样。”

“没错，现在可以确定的是这几个女巫确实和破釜酒吧做交易的巫师有着关联。但是我们并不能完全肯定，她们一定就涉及黑巫师组织。”拉里缓缓地说，

“你和那个福利太太聊天有什么收获？”卡尔问，

“那几位女巫中，我只认识她一个人，其他人我并不知道她们的身份。你们知道那个福利太太可是魔法部官员的妻子，他们家的身份耐人寻味。”他走过去倚在壁炉旁说，

“怎么耐人寻味了？”小天狼星问他，

“这个福利太太的丈夫是魔法部国际魔法合作司，国际魔法贸易标准协会办公室主任的维克多·福利。”他一口气说出了一串名字，

在我们都很疑惑的时候，小天狼星却开口了：“我就说福利这个姓氏会不会是我猜想的那个姓氏，果然。”

“艾伯特先生猜的没错。”他对小天狼星说，又转向我们解释道：“这个维克多·福利就是当年的魔法部部长赫克托·福利的后代。赫克托执政的时候刚好遇到盖勒特·格林德沃最鼎盛的时期，他没有对格林德沃所做的事情给予足够多的重视，所以导致巫师界与麻瓜世界都受到了威胁。他因此而下台。他本人是那种喜欢张扬的人，头脑一热不计后果。想必他的家族在他下台之后一定也受到不少冷遇吧。”

“可是这跟他的后人加入黑巫师组织有什么关系呢？”玛格特问，

“我明白你的意思了，拉里。”我站了起来皱着眉头说：“就是说他们的家族如果因为在魔法部受到冷遇而一职难求，现在很可能已经走上了歧途，他这个国际魔法合作司的主任位置可能也不是合法途径得到的。”

“原来是这样。”卡尔感慨道，“这需要魔法部内部去调查了。”

“没错，看样子真的涉及魔法部内部的官员了。”拉里也皱起了眉头，“他们需要好好调查一下。”

“现在还不能明目张胆地去调查他们这些人，”小天狼星严肃地对拉里说：“因为没有人知道身边的人是敌是友，万一打草惊蛇了，会牵扯太多人。”

“这么想来，艾伯特先生说的没错。我这就回去报告给帕克先生。”拉里说。

“感谢大家的帮助和配合了，快回去休息吧。”我笑着对大家说：“等有空了请大家小聚一次。”

等所有人都离开了以后，我对小天狼星说：“有没有一点熟悉的感觉？就像以前在凤凰社那样。”

“是啊，感觉自己年轻了很多。”他大笑着。我们互相道了晚安，我离开了店铺，他也回卧室睡觉去了。


	14. 爱如星辰 第十一章 跟踪

距离上次在店里举办派对已经过去一周，傲罗办公室倒是还没有任何消息传来。我、小天狼星和玛格特继续保持着店里的日常。店里没有客人的时候我们会凑在一起讨论一下聚会上的事情。

“我总觉得表面上看那几个女巫并没有任何异常的举动。”我把一杯已经凉了的红茶塞进微波炉里，

“她们当然不可能在大庭广众之下做出什么事情来。”小天狼星靠在柜台上说，

“也许她们并不知道自己的丈夫是在为黑巫师组织做事？”玛格特问，

“应该不可能，毕竟她们都戴着那么明显的标志，一定知道那个标志的意思。”小天狼星说，

“可是有一点很矛盾，既然他们是一个秘密的组织，为什么会让她们戴这样明显的标志呢？岂不是会暴露？”我从微波炉里拿出杯子，被烫了一下，差点把杯子摔到地上，

“你小心点！”小天狼星从我手中接过杯子说：“可我们目前并不知道他们的底细不是吗？就算是问起来这个标志的意思，他们肯定会有办法解释地合情合理的。”

“也对，目前傲罗们也只是怀疑这两者有关联，但是并没有十足的把握确认有直接的关联，都是推测。”我把胳膊支在柜台上，“唯一发现的两次就是卡尔在破釜酒吧发现的，再就是我们店里了。”

玛格特和小天狼星都在思索着，小天狼星忽然说：“给我的感觉，这个组织应该很缜密，并且应该有很多人参与，不然不会这样放心地让她们明目张胆的佩戴标志。”

第二天的一早，我来到店里，正在整理货架上的马克杯，手机响了起来，我从兜里拿出来一看是卡尔打来的，我赶忙接起来：“嗨，卡尔。”

“吉尔你在店里吗？”卡尔焦急地说，

“我在，怎么了？”

“我现在过去一下。”说着他匆匆挂了电话，

我看着手机屏幕无奈地笑了，卡尔一向如此。

我抓紧整理完之后来到一楼，只见卡尔忽然幻影移形出现在店里，把玛格特和小天狼星都吓了一跳。

“卡尔先生！你怎么来了？”小天狼星问，

“有件事得和你们说说。”他眉头紧锁，我从来没见过他这样，

“什么事？”我问

“今天我收到了波特先生寄来的猫头鹰字条，上面是用火漆密封好的。但是我无意间发现这张字条似乎被人拆过。”他一屁股坐在沙发上说，

“拆过？你是怎么看出来的？”我也坐下来问，

“我在拆字条的时候发现封口的火漆章似乎比平时要软很多，感觉应该是烤过之后被揭开然后又烤过再封口的样子。”卡尔焦急地说，

“这么说倒是很有可能被拆开过了。”小天狼星说，

“会不会是路上猫头鹰被拦截了？”玛格特问他，

“不，我觉得不是。吉尔，你还记得你那天在破釜酒吧寄信的时候我让你不要用那只花猫头鹰吗？”卡尔问我，

“是啊，我还差点被它啄了一口呢，脾气大得很。”

“我今天去给波特先生回信的时候，我才发现它的腿受伤了，翅膀上的羽毛也有折断。”

“所以你怀疑是你周围的人最近袭击它，然后偷看了你的往来信件？”小天狼星敏锐地问，

“没错，但是我不能确定是谁。”卡尔用手扶着脑门说：“因为用酒吧猫头鹰寄信的人有很多，店员也用过，客人也用过。根本没办法查到。”

“我觉得你可以查看一下猫头鹰的伤势，如果是最近受伤的你就想一想最近有谁用过。”我建议说，

“这倒是个办法，回去我仔细想一想。”

“波特先生给你写的字条内容重要吗？”我问卡尔，

“也没什么，就是让我继续盯着破釜酒吧，会派几个傲罗混进客人之中。”

“还好，没什么重要的事情。你们说会不会是那个组织的人截了卡尔先生的信？”玛格特在一旁问，

“我也担心。所以我怀疑身边是不是有他们的人。”卡尔焦虑地说，

“可是他们跟着你做什么？你也不是魔法部的人啊，也不是傲罗。”我觉得有点奇怪，

“在傲罗办公室帕克先生不是说过，他们隐藏在一些联络点的傲罗，他们的线索似乎都断掉了。”小天狼星说：“上次卡尔先生又在破釜酒吧发现了两个可疑的巫师，我怀疑他们的据点会不会转移到破釜酒吧。”

“这不可能吧，酒吧太出名了，人也很多，魔法部的人，傲罗的人都会来破釜酒吧的，他们选择我的酒吧接头？这也太容易暴露了。”卡尔笑了，

“越是危险的地方反而不会有人注意。”我笑着对卡尔说，“我觉得波特先生让你继续留意是对的，很可能他们就是这么想的。”

“真是疯了！”卡尔摆摆手说，“说真的，我是真的不愿意参与到这些事情里面。但是我又很好奇。”

“你这唯恐天下不乱的性格怎么可能不参与？”我大笑着说卡尔，“不过你还是注意自己安全。”

“不用你操心，你忘了当年我也是代表格兰芬多学院决斗，连续7场不败的人？”卡尔嗤之以鼻，

“好好好，你优秀。”我被他逗乐了，“话说回来，你们说以傲罗办公室的能力，他们怎么能总是断掉线索呢？这些行动应该是保密的，而且那些潜藏的傲罗也是经过严格训练的，不可能轻易就暴露了。”

“想一想唯一的可能，大概就是像我们之前推断的，在魔法部的某些官员也是他们的人。”小天狼星说，

“这些人的身份很难查吗？”玛格特问，

“我想魔法部不能轻易去查他们的身份，有些人或许会位高权重，傲罗办公室根本没办法下手，而且查他们的事情如果被知道了，他们一定会早早地消灭证据，到时候不认账谁也不能怎么样。傲罗办公室反而会承担随意攀咬魔法部官员的名声。”我皱着眉头说，

“所以现在我们只能是慢慢地把这群人都揪出来。”卡尔打着哈欠说，“我先回去了，担心这件事我都精疲力竭了。等有消息我再告诉你们。”说着他站起身和我们道别之后幻影移形离开了。

卡尔离开后，店里逐渐来了顾客，我们就忙了起来。今天的天气很好，不用再穿外套了，阳光明媚。我盯着窗外来来往往的麻瓜们，不禁陷入了沉思，想着卡尔刚才说的话，他不愿意参与这些事情之中，没错，我们谁又真的想参与到这样危险的事情之中呢？我最近似乎是在案子中越陷越深了，忘记自己真正加入傲罗的目的是什么，难道不是为了小天狼星能够真正的获得他的身份吗？

我转头看着正在搬箱子的他，他吹着口哨把箱子轻轻地放在地上，把几床可变色床单从箱子里拿出来，整齐的摆在货架上。他似乎看上去比以前更加开心了，相比较让哈利·波特认出他来，对他来说更重要的应该就像是他决定的那样，既然活着回来这个世界那就好好的活着，他现在正在发挥着他之前从来没有做到的价值，他成为了自己喜欢的有用的人。我忽然从心底里为他高兴，听着他轻快的口哨声我的心情似乎也和外面的阳光一样明媚。我想：不想那么多了，和他一样，过好每一天就好了。

清晨的阳光还没透过房间的窗帘照射进来，我就被手机的来电声音吵醒了。我迷迷糊糊地拿起手机，一看是卡尔，我一头栽回枕头接起电话：“卡尔，我还没起床呢...”

“有急事吉尔，你快点起来！我马上到！”卡尔焦急地声音回响在我耳边，他又匆匆忙忙挂了电话。

“这家伙，真的是，一大早有什么急事...”我把手机扔向一边，又重新倒向被窝。

不一会有人敲门，我赶忙跳起来，穿好衣服，穿着拖鞋出去开门，只见卡尔神色焦虑地走进来，直接跟我说：“吉尔，我知道是谁偷看了我的信件！”

“什么？是谁？”

“就是我最近新交的那个女朋友，红头发那个！”他气急败坏地在我的房间里踱着步，

“怎么回事？你怎么发现的？”我立刻不困了，被震惊的清醒了，

他一口气说了一大堆：“我昨天回去就一直想这件事。你说过让我查看猫头鹰的伤，我去看了，果然是最近才受伤的。我这一天一直心里惦记这件事，可是想了很久，因为破釜酒吧的店员们都跟了我很长时间，我对他们很了解，包括他们的家人。他们是不会做这样的事情的。然后昨天晚上我一直惦记着这件事就没有睡着，大约凌晨一点多的时候，克莱尔她忽然起来在旁边轻轻叫我的名字，我假装睡熟了，她就悄悄地穿上衣服出了我的房间门。我很好奇她大半夜的是要干什么去，就趁她下楼以后在她后面跟着。我看见她去了后院，在那只受伤的猫头鹰的另一条腿上绑了一个纸条，然后不管那只猫头鹰多么不情愿，还是把它弄出了笼子，让它去送信。我见她要回来了，赶忙回到我的房间，我假装睡着，实际上从镜子里偷偷观察她。她回到房间以后从她的睡衣口袋里拿出那张波特先生写给我的纸条，悄悄地放回了我日常放信件的抽屉，这才回到床上。”

“什么？！竟然是她！”我惊叫道，“你没有惊动她吧？”

“没有，这不一大早我趁着假装在后厨忙就赶紧找你说这件事了。”他焦急地说，

“你先别急，我们一起去店里，大家一起商量一下该怎么办。”我拍了拍他肩膀说。

我匆匆洗漱完换好衣服，就和卡尔一起到了店里。趁着开店之前，把大家叫在一起坐在二楼的会客室商量这件事。

“我觉得你应该赶紧通知波特先生暂时不要再用猫头鹰联系你了。”玛格特听完卡尔讲的之后说，

“我想波特先生暂时不会联系我的。”卡尔说：“毕竟我们平时也从不联系。”

“天哪，我那天在酒吧寄信给傲罗办公室关于举办派对的事情不会也被她看了吧？”我忽然想起来，

“应该不会，她前一天晚上说是要去找朋友，所以不在店里。”卡尔说，我这才放心，“这么想一想，我忽然觉得自己很明智，在酒吧发现那个标志的时候让你给波特先生带信而不是寄给他。不然我们现在一定都会陷入危险了。”他似乎心有余悸地说，

“是啊，幸亏这么做了。”我说，

“我们要不要把这件事告诉傲罗办公室？”玛格特问，

“她晚上联系的到底是谁？”小天狼星忽然说，

“不知道，我虽然跟她在一起也就不到两个月，但是还真的没见过她的任何朋友。”卡尔挠挠头，

“这里面确实有问题。我们需要把她和谁见面这件事搞清楚。所以还不能通知魔法部，万一惊动她，好不容易有点线索就要断了。”小天狼星靠在沙发上说，

“说的也是。卡尔，还得辛苦你继续装下去了。”我笑着说，

“这个没问题，不过我们怎么才能知道她联系的是谁呢？”卡尔问，

“我有种感觉，她说她出去见她的朋友就是去见她昨晚联系的人。”我说，“以我的推断来说，应该不差。”

“我们并不知道她什么时候才会再出去，万一真是见朋友呢？”玛格特说，

“所以我们应该把她联系对方的时机把握在我们的手里，这样才好及时监控她。”小天狼星说，

“要不我们伪造一封波特先生写给卡尔的信件？引诱她出动？”我建议到，

“这是个好主意，不过需要想一下内容该怎么写。”卡尔说，“如果内容不重要，我想她也不会轻易有举动。”

“可是这么做卡尔先生会不会有危险？”玛格特有些担忧，

“因为上一张字条被她看到是说让卡尔多注意酒吧的情况，会有傲罗混在顾客中。那这次信中就说，告诉卡尔酒吧里有哪几个人是傲罗的卧底，大概穿什么衣服，他们来的目的就是监视是否有可疑的人参与最近的黑巫师组织。”我思索着说：“这样就意味着卡尔并没有和傲罗有联系，只是通知他傲罗最近要加派人手在各酒吧查看黑巫师组织的事情。”

“太机智了！”卡尔拍着我的肩膀高兴地说到，我抬起头，看到小天狼星温和地朝着我笑着，脸上似乎有些惊喜的表情，

“那模仿波特先生字迹的事情就交给玛格特了。”我笑着说，

“玛格特小姐会模仿人的笔迹？”小天狼星惊讶地问到，

“上学的时候曾经成功地模仿过家长签字，当然我们布斯巴顿也是比较重视学生们的书法的。”玛格特笑着说，“不过你们有波特先生的信件吗？”

“我有。”我说，“当年在魔法部实习的时候留下来的。”说着我起身到小天狼星现在睡觉的卧室里，拉开那张古老的木头桌子的抽屉，取出几封波特先生写给我的信件，来到一楼交给了玛格特。

玛格特在会客室认真地模仿着波特先生的笔记，写了一封信，信的内容如下：

尊敬的卡尔先生，

之前告知您的有关傲罗办公室正在全力追查黑巫师犯罪组织一案，近日会派遣傲罗扮做顾客在破釜酒吧潜伏的具体情况是这样，会有三名傲罗分别扮做阿拉伯商人、美国企业家与北欧船商。他们会在破釜酒吧内随时监视酒吧是否有可疑人员参与黑巫师组织。如果有任何异常，麻烦您务必联系与配合几位傲罗的工作。为您带来的不便，请您谅解，这封信为只有您一人知道的密信，切勿让他人阅读。

祝好，

傲罗办公室主任

哈利·波特

写完这封信，我拿出我之前在魔法部拿到的火漆章，封了信封口。我们决定直接让卡尔带回酒吧，当着克莱尔的面拿出来，但是回到房间假装偷偷地阅读，继续藏在抽屉内，这样克莱尔就会顺其自然地找到并且阅读了。不知道计划能不能成功，卡尔说他回去之后会用手机这种麻瓜的方式联系我，更加安全。

卡尔走后，玛格特去一楼接待客人，我被小天狼星拦下来，他说：“吉尔，如果她出动了，这么冒险的事情，得有人陪你一起去吧。”

我笑着说：“放心吧，就是监视她而已，你没有魔杖，玛格特需要在店里，卡尔更不能离开，所以只有我去了。”

“可是你万一遇到什么危险怎么办？”他有些担心，“毕竟那些人的底细并不清楚，我有点担心。”

“放心吧，毕竟以前在傲罗办公室也经过训练，我走之前会施幻身咒的，不会有人看到我。”我安慰他说，

他看上去还是有点担忧，但是也放我走了。

大约晚上8点左右，我接到卡尔发来的消息，果然克莱尔出动了，说是要去见朋友。我跟玛格特和小天狼星交代一遍之后，他俩十分担心地叮嘱了我半天。这时外面的天已经黑了，还下着毛毛雨，我离开店里幻影移形到破釜酒吧门口的巷子里，先把手机调到静音，然后拿出我的魔杖为自己施了幻身咒，我看到自己慢慢地和墙壁融合成一个颜色。

等了十五分钟，克莱尔从破釜酒吧出来了，我悄悄地跟在后面。担心她会幻影移形去别的地方，所以远远地用无声咒给她放了坐标咒语。但是出乎我意料的是，她竟然没有幻影移形，而是匆匆地在街上走着，我不远不近的跟着她。大约走了二十分钟，她向左一拐，钻进一个漆黑的巷子，我站在巷子口看到她站住了，我赶忙躲在墙后观察她，她似乎是在等什么人。我看到对面的三层楼房有一部铁梯子直通到楼顶，我想在楼顶应该更不容易被发现，并且离他们近一些也能听清楚他们说什么。我顺着梯子悄悄地爬上楼顶，蹲在房顶边缘，拿出手机准备录像，然后静静地等待着。不一会，一个身穿黑色斗篷行色鬼祟的男巫来到巷子口，左右张望了一下，快步走到巷子里来，和克莱尔开始交谈，听见他的语气有些焦急：“怎么忽然叫我出来？”

克莱尔那一头红发在远处昏黄的街灯下有些耀眼，她快速地说：“我今天偷看到傲罗给他的来信，信中说最近要加派傲罗人手在破釜酒吧里，有三个傲罗伪装成顾客，阿拉伯商人、美国企业家和北欧船商，你们最近不要在酒吧里接头了，等风头过去之后再说。”

“难道我们被发现了？是不是酒吧老板联系了傲罗？”男巫问，

“我可以肯定不是卡尔，因为看这个信件应该是傲罗办公室发给各大酒吧老板的密信，他们只是在进行排查。傲罗最近追的太紧，我们已经从很多酒吧撤出，大的酒吧只剩破釜酒吧一家，所以破釜酒吧的据点一定要成功留下来。”

“既然你这么说，还是有点道理的。那我回复上面，告诉他们最近不要行动，等傲罗们放松对破釜酒吧的警惕之后再继续。”男巫点点头说，“你在破釜酒吧的卧底很成功，一定不能露出任何破绽。”

“放心，他没有发现我的身份。”克莱尔说，

“维克多·福利的老婆和她周围的好友们，她们这一群女人最近有点太引人耳目了，居然戴着项链四处招摇，看样子部里上面的人给他的好处给的有点多了，这么不知道收敛。”男巫似乎有点生气地说，

“她们确实有点过于显眼了。不过应该没有人能知道那项链的秘密。”

“对了，酒吧里那些卧底的傲罗需要秘密除掉吗？”男巫问克莱尔，

“除掉他们有点过于冒险，我的身份现在没人注意到，如果除掉他们反而可能会暴露我。”克莱尔说，

“嗯，那就等上面的通知吧。”他停顿了一下又说：“那批货准备的怎么样了？”

“五月底差不多就能准备好了。放心。”克莱尔说，

“好的，那你抓紧回去吧。别让人起疑。”男巫说，克莱尔点点头。

看样子他们是聊完了，我的腿都蹲的麻木了，刚想站起身来，忽然脚下踩的一块砖掉了下去，砖块“啪”的一声正好落在男巫和克莱尔的中间，“谁！”男巫转身朝着我的方向喊道，同时从他的魔杖里一道红光向我飞来，我下意识一躲，咒语擦着我的胳膊飞过去，在失去平衡的一瞬间，有一只大手从后面拉住我把我拽了过去，我倒在一个男人的怀里，我一转头发现竟然是小天狼星。但是我来不及想太多了，赶紧站起身来，抽出魔杖把旁边的一块砖变成一只黑猫，只见那只黑猫“喵”的一声窜了出去，因为我施了幻身咒，所以站起来向楼下看去，克莱尔说：“是一只猫。”

男巫这才松了一口气，收回魔杖说：“赶紧回去吧。”

克莱尔匆匆离开巷子原路返回了，男巫幻影移形走了。

我也松了一口气，一屁股坐在地上，给自己显形之后，小天狼星赶忙问我：“你没事吧？”

“你怎么在这？”我问他，

“我不放心你，所以跟着你出来了。”他也坐下说，

“我幻影移形到破釜酒吧的你怎么跟上来的？”我笑着说，

“骑摩托到附近，然后刚好看到你施了幻身咒。”

“那你还能看到我？”

“如果是静止不动的，当然看不见，但是只要一动，仔细观察还是可以看到的。”他笑着说，“真的是太危险了，你的反应也很快啊。”

“当然，也是有傲罗经验的人。”我笑着说，

“刚才的咒语打到你了吧？”他说，说着拉过我的胳膊看，我坐在那里任由他把我的袖子卷上去，他看到我的小臂上有一点擦伤的红色痕迹，然后抬起头，目光中带着担忧，

我赶忙说：“没关系，过几天就好了。”说着把袖子放下来，然后说：“我们走吧。”

我们一起爬下铁梯子，夜晚的寒风刮起来了，还夹着毛毛细雨。我哆嗦了一下，他看到了就把他的机车夹克脱下来递给我。我接过来穿上，衣服里带着他的体温。我忽然想起来：“你是怎么上到楼顶的？”

他哈哈大笑说：“那栋楼的另一边也有梯子。”

我也笑了，然后对他说：“走吧。”抓着他幻影移形到破釜酒吧旁边，刚刚着地，他就拉过我的手说：“手这么凉。”

我的脸又开始发烫，问他：“你的车在哪里？”

他没有放开我的手，而是一直拉着我来到他的车旁边。他递给我头盔，我带上头盔坐上他的后面，双手抓着他衬衣的两边，而他却直接拉过我的双手环住他的腰，我的手攥成拳头，不敢伸直手指，他启动摩托，哈雷的轰鸣声响彻街道。回去的路上，雨滴飞速地打在我们的身上，我的手渐渐冻僵，而他衬衣下面的皮肤透出温暖的温度让我逐渐展开了我的手指，紧紧地环着他的腰。我轻轻地把耳朵贴在他的后背，听到了他沉缓有序的呼吸，慢慢地闭上了双眼。


	15. 爱如星辰 第十二章 休息日

我感觉到小天狼星的后背规律地起伏着，一种莫名其妙的心安涌了上来，透过他衣服的体温似乎是那么温暖，这种感觉有点让人难以摆脱。不知不觉我们的摩托车呼啸着已经来到了商店门口，我这才赶紧从他背后弹起来，脸上有点发烫，快速地下了后座，低着头把头盔塞在他手里，然后转身向门口走去，我转身的一瞬间听到了他轻笑的声音。

他在身后大声说：“喂，你还穿着我的衣服呢！”

我头也没回地快步走进了商店的木门，我不知道背后的他是什么表情。刚刚进门，玛格特从楼梯上跑了下来：“吉尔，你回来了？你怎么样？”

“我很好。他怎么忽然出去找我了？”我把他的机车夹克脱下来丢在一旁的扶手沙发上，“我还以为你们都会在店里等我呢。”

“你走以后他一直跟我说有点担心你的安全，因为我们并不知道他们的底细，万一你遇到什么麻烦就不好了。然后他说他想去找你，我想了想他说的没错，于是就对他说店里有我一个人就行了。”玛格特拉着我坐下来：“他就骑上摩托车去破釜酒吧附近了。”

正说着，他进门了，我这才发现他身上的衬衣已经被一路上的雨水打湿了，半透明的白色衣服紧贴在他身上，隐约可见他的身体，他的头发也湿漉漉的，他正用手理着滴着水卷曲的黑发，我拿起旁边的机车夹克丢给他，他一把接住了，笑着说：“没礼貌。”

“快去换身干衣服下来吧，要说正经事了。”我依旧没有看他的眼睛，只是盯着拿出来的手机，他转身上楼去了，

“你们没遇到什么麻烦吧？一切顺利吗？”玛格特关心地问，

“嗯，我差一点被发现，幸亏有他及时出现。”我说，

玛格特笑着看着我，眼神中带着全然明白的样子，然后说：“吉尔，我觉得艾伯特先生对你真的很关心。”

我抬起头看着玛格特笑着说：“好啦，你别瞎想了。一会等他下来有重要的事情要说。”

“那我去给你们倒两杯热咖啡吧，你们冒着雨回来暖和一下。”说着她起身走去柜台那边。

我也站起身来，拿出魔杖，把店里其他的灯都熄灭了，只剩下我们这边的和吧台的灯亮着。我走到窗边盯着外面淅淅沥沥的雨丝在昏黄的街灯下变成一条条橙色的线条，地面上泛着光亮，偶尔有一些路人匆匆忙忙地经过，缩着脖子抵挡着夜晚潮湿的寒气，地面低洼的地方积着水，雨滴落在黑色的水面上激起了一圈圈的水波，我的思绪慢慢飘走了。

“想什么呢？”他的声音忽然出现在我的身后，

我一惊回过神来，转身看到他已经换了一件之前在仓库给他找到的十分宽松的黑色针织线衣，他正抱着胳膊站在我身后，面带微笑的看着我，我笑了一下，然后走回到刚才坐着的扶手沙发上坐了下来，他跟着我坐在我旁边，我感觉他一直看着我，似乎想说什么。

这时玛格特端着托盘，上面托着三杯热咖啡走了过来：“快喝点热咖啡吧。”她把托盘放在我们面前的茶几上，坐在我们对面的沙发上，

“谢谢玛格特。”我拿起一只杯子，吹了吹喝了一口放在茶几上，

“谢谢。”小天狼星对玛格特说，他喝了一口然后问我：“快说说你跟着他们都听到了什么吧？”

我拿起我的手机：“都录在这里了。”我打开相册，然后点开那段视频，放在茶几中间让大家都能看到。

视频完整的录下了克莱尔和那个男巫的对话，而且当我脚下的砖块掉下去的时候我也没来得及关掉相机，录下了男巫的脸，但是因为他带着帽兜，光线昏暗看不清楚他的脸，只是能看到他留着浓密的大胡子。

“果然魔法部上层是有他们的人。”小天狼星陷入了沉思，“还有那批货是什么？”

我摇摇头：“不知道，有可能是黑魔法用品一类的。”

玛格特皱着眉头说：“他们还提到了福利太太。果然她们也是其中的成员。”

“是啊，现在这么看来，线索都串在一起了。福利太太也是和他们有着关系，但是不是直接参与我们还不能确定。”我拿起手机：“我给卡尔发个消息，叫他过来吧。”

“我们需要把情况告诉路易斯先生吗？”玛格特问，

“是啊，我也这么想，看看拉里对这件事怎么看。”我说着打开手机通讯录给拉里拨过去电话。

电话很快接通了：“嘿，拉里，是我吉尔。你现在方便来一趟我的店里吗？有重要的事情要说。好的，我们等着你，你直接幻影移形到店里就可以了。”

刚刚挂了电话，卡尔就出现在门口了，他急匆匆地走过来说：“怎么样？”

“你等一下吧，我把拉里也叫来了。等他来了一起说。”我示意他坐下，

卡尔一屁股坐在玛格特旁边，拿起我的咖啡杯就喝了起来，我笑着看着他说：“我刚才喝过了。”

“没关系，我现在急需要咖啡提提神。”他狡黠地笑着，我朝他翻了一个白眼，这时候拉里也幻影移形到店里了，他穿着一件白色高领毛衣，衬托着他湛蓝的双眼，红棕色的头发不像上次见面那样整齐，有一些凌乱，腿上是一条格子休闲裤。只见他匆匆走过来。

“有什么发现？”他低沉的声音问到，

我把视频调出来，然后递给他说：“你和卡尔一起看吧。”

只见卡尔也凑过去和拉里一起看了起来，看完视频，他们问的问题和我们刚才说的一样，

“那批货是什么？”卡尔手里还端着我的咖啡杯问到，

“不知道，肯定不是什么好东西。”我说，

拉里拿着我的手机，把画面放大，皱着眉盯着看了半天然后说：“我看这个男巫有一些面熟，虽然看不清楚，但是他的胡子我似乎是在哪儿见过。”

“你回去查一查，我觉得很可能也是魔法部的人。”小天狼星说，他抱着胳膊靠在沙发靠背上，

“嗯，我会向傲罗办公室汇报这个情况。不过吉尔，你们是怎么做到让他们行动的呢？”拉里把手机还给我的时候问到，

我和卡尔大概把我们之前是怎么发现克莱尔行踪鬼祟，然后做出针对克莱尔的计划都告诉了拉里，拉里听完之后点点头说：“看样子你们的经验比我要多，这么做确实很有用。”

“有件事可能需要你去问一下波特先生，我们最近不能和魔法部的人走的太近。你问问他能不能把准备派来的傲罗装扮成我们信里写的那样？这样卡尔才能安全。”我抬起头问拉里，

拉里蓝色的眼睛似乎很平静，他点点头说：“这个我可以代为转达。波特先生一定会同意的。我们的收获不少，这些消息很有价值。”

“后面的事情也不会少，这仅仅也只是个开始。”小天狼星看着大家说，

“是啊。还有他们提到了福利一家，吉尔，我觉得这一条线索也不能断掉，还需要继续追查下去。”拉里看着我说，他的声音还是像以前的他一样低沉平缓，

“这个你放心，路易斯先生，我们一直都和福利太太有联系。”玛格特对拉里说，她看到如此俊雅的拉里不禁会多看几眼，我偷偷地笑了，小天狼星转过头来好奇地看着我，

“那就好，如果能得到更多的线索那再好不过了。”他微笑着看着玛格特，

“对了拉里，你去告诉傲罗办公室，最近猫头鹰信件不安全了，让他们想办法换一种方式联络吧。比如像我们这样，麻瓜的手机，就很好用。”我摇了摇自己的手机，

拉里点点头：“好的，我会告诉他们。”他又转头对卡尔说，“卡尔，你可能还要忍耐些时日了，假装什么都不知道。”

卡尔邪笑道：“这个没问题，虽然我现在知道了克莱尔的身份，但是这姑娘在床上还是很不错的，为了这个我肯定会留着她的。”

我翻了一个白眼：“啊，卡尔。拜托！”，玛格特咯咯笑着，小天狼星和卡尔都哈哈大笑，拉里原本有些紧绷的面色似乎一下子放松了，温和地笑着说：“卡尔还是原来的老样子。”

说完这些，已经接近深夜了，挨个送走大家之后我也和小天狼星道了晚安，他似乎还是有话想说，但是我实在是很疲惫，他看出来了便也没有再说什么，我幻影移形回到家里，栽倒在床上什么也不想想了。

早上大约9点半的时候，我终于醒了，从床上爬起来以后来到楼下厨房，为自己泡了一杯红茶。我想着大概这个时候玛格特应该到了店里吧，我看到自己的手机，忽然想起来，我们几个人当中只有小天狼星没有手机。于是我来到客厅，打开橱柜的门，找出来我之前用过的旧手机，插上电源充电，果然还是可以开机的，于是准备把这部旧手机拿给他用。今天是周末，我想晚一点再去店里，既然昨晚的事情已经算是告一个段落了，我也可以先休息一下。我给玛格特发了消息，告诉她我会晚一点到，在家里睡懒觉。她迅速回复说让我好好休息不用担心，还加了几个笑嘻嘻的表情。

我洗漱完，换下睡衣，只穿着一件家居白色短袖和黑色的棉质短裤，头发随意的在脑后扎了一个鬏，趴在一楼客厅的沙发上看着那本《与男巫威廉的非洲奇幻之旅》，好想去非洲看看金字塔，听说那里的古墓中有很多有意思的咒语保护，非洲的巫师似乎和我们这里有很大的不同。我正津津有味地读着书，就听到房子外面响起熟悉的轰鸣声，我把书合上站起身向窗外看去，小天狼星正在我的车库前面停车，我笑着摇摇头，走到门口打开大门倚在门边，他看到我站在门口，摘下头盔说：“早上好啊。”

“应该说上午好。”我笑着，他穿着昨晚那件黑色针织衫，修长的腿上是那条土色的休闲裤，还有他日常最喜欢穿的皮靴，

“我想借你的车库一用把这摩托车洗一洗。前几天下雨，车身都是泥土。”他笑着说，

“好啊，随便用。”我对他说，他走上我门前的台阶，我心里忽然紧张起来，“不过你要从屋里接水管出去，车库里没有水管。”

他站在我面前，我似乎是第一天发现，他比我高出很多，我的身高只到他肩膀那么高。我让开大门，请他先进门，我走在他身后。

“我听玛格特说你今天在家休息，会晚一点到店里来，所以就干脆直接来找你了。”他边走进客厅边说，

“今天周末，最近实在是太费脑子，想好好休息一下。”我笑着说，

他坐在沙发上，看到我刚才放在那里的书，拿了起来：“你在读这本书？”

“是啊，还挺有意思的。”我靠在柜子上，看着他翻开书页，

“非洲，有意思。”他快速地浏览着，

“你不是要洗车吗？”我走上前去，把书从他手里抢过来，“打算什么时候开始洗啊？”

他笑着看着我说：“现在。”说着站起身开始挽袖子。

我帮他找到水管，接在厨房的水龙头上，然后把管子拉出窗外，因为我住的地方是麻瓜的街区，所以不能大庭广众之下使用魔法，只能是靠自己的双手。小天狼星开始哼着曲子洗车之后，我觉得外面太凉就回到屋里来，继续趴在客厅的沙发上翘着腿读那本书，如果他不来，这就是我休息天的日常。

不知道过了多久，我一只手托着腮，正看到巫师威廉正在施展咒语对付一具活着的僵尸，他在我身后清了清嗓子，我吓了一跳，书页脱出我的手“啪”的合上了，我转过头埋怨他：“你吓我一跳！”

不知道他在我身后站了多久，他原本清澈的绿眼睛中似乎带着一点火苗，我赶忙起身问他：“怎么了？”

“你知道吗...”他声音似乎有点嘶哑，

“什么？”我好奇地看着他问，走到他面前，

“没什么，我需要抹布擦车，你有吗？”他闭上眼睛说，

我一脸的狐疑，说：“有啊。”

“不过我可以悄悄用清理一新咒语。”我笑着说，走到厨房找到抹布递给他。

“没关系，我自己擦吧。”他这时候睁开了眼睛，恢复了往日的神态，笑着说。

我跟着他出来，来到车库，站在一旁，看着他认真地像是擦宝贝一样擦着他的哈雷，我不禁笑了起来，对他说：“这车大概是你的孩子吧。”

“确实是我心爱的宝贝。”他抬起头笑着说，见我挑着眉，他又说：“谢谢你，吉尔。”

“谢我什么？”

“这辆车，还有一切。”他忽然认真的说，

我笑了笑没有说话，然后他说：“路易斯先生那边有什么消息吗？”

“还没有，我想他也需要悄悄与傲罗办公室的人见面，毕竟他表面的身份不是魔法部的人。”

“也是。你们认识很久了吗？”他正在擦着车把，

“是啊，当时在霍格沃茨上学的时候就认识了。我上二年级的时候，我们格兰芬多学院和赫奇帕奇学院一起上草药课，他可是草药学的天才，而且人长得很帅气，所以我们女生们都会注意他。”

“卡尔先生也和他很熟吗？”

“我和卡尔是一个年级，我们上学的时候经常在一起玩，一起上课什么的。他们这群格兰芬多的男生都很嫉妒拉里特别招女生们喜欢，所以当然也都认识了。”我笑着说，

“希望不是因为抢女朋友而互相施毒咒就好。”他也大笑着说，

“那倒是没有，拉里是个绅士。他性格一直都很温和。卡尔嘛，他一直都是那样，不过他在重要的事情上都靠得住。”

“他昨天直接用你的杯子喝咖啡还真的让我惊讶了一下。”小天狼星正蹲在地上擦着气缸的位置，我看不到他的脸，

“他在我面前随意惯了，我懒得理他。”

他站起身来：“原来是这样。”

我对他说：“对了，现在大家都有麻瓜的手机能联络，只有你没有，我这里有我之前用过的旧手机可以先借你用，这样我们大家也都方便联系了。”

“可是我不知道怎么用。”他放下手里的抹布说，

“没关系，我把卡尔都教会了，当然也可以教你了。”我笑着说，

“好。我刚好也看看这新玩意怎么用。”

等他擦完摩托车，我们回到客厅，那部旧手机刚好充满了电。我们一起坐在沙发上，我开始教他怎么使用麻瓜的手机。他学的很快，不到半小时，发消息、接打电话、拍照录像都会用了。他把我的手机号码存在通讯录的第一个，然后给我拍照当做我的来电头像。我不想拍照于是就专门做了鬼脸。

然后我又开始教他怎么在手机上使用麻瓜的互联网，我双脚踩在沙发上，双手拿着手机靠在沙发背上，他一只胳膊搭在沙发背上，身体倾向我这边，认真的看着，教的差不多，他自己拿过手机开始尝试。我跪在沙发上凑过去看他怎么操作，他不小心点错了网页，我伸手拿他的手机，他笑着迅速地躲开，我们在沙发上就像是小孩子一样的玩闹起来，互相拿着沙发抱枕对打。看样子最近他的身体恢复的很好，力气变大了很多，我不用魔法真的打不过他这个男人。

我起身准备去够我放在沙发旁边茶几上的魔杖，他拦腰把我抱住拖回沙发上，气喘吁吁地笑着说：“用魔杖算作弊！”

我实在是没力气了，笑着瘫在沙发上说：“不打了，不打了！”

这时候我才意识到，他的手依旧抱着我的腰，我们贴的实在是太近了，两个人都气喘吁吁，我刷的脸红了，他低头看着倒在沙发上的我，我抬头看着他，我忽然呼吸不顺畅了，然后想赶紧从他手中挣脱出去。但是他并没有松手，也没有说话，眼神中带着之前看到的火苗。过了十几秒之后，最终他还是松手了。我赶忙坐直，喘着气，理了理已经散下来的头发，重新扎起来。他似乎一直看着我，但是我不敢看他的眼睛，他转移了目光，拉平了刚才弄皱的衣服。

我清了清嗓子，说：“你要喝水吗？”

“好。”他的声音似乎也平静了许多，

我起身拿起魔杖走进厨房，他跟在我后面，我一挥魔杖两个杯子从壁橱里飞出来，落在水槽边，我把魔杖放在桌子上，拿起杯子去接水，他走到桌子旁拿起我的魔杖一挥，水龙头自动流出了水，我把杯子伸过去接住。我把水杯递给他说：“看样子你的魔法恢复的不错。”

“是啊，希望我能有自己的魔杖。”他端详着我的魔杖，

“这事还是要等一等，毕竟以你的身份没办法在魔法部注册。”我对他说，

“嗯。”他的目光忽然变得忧郁：“你说，我现在再选魔杖会不会和以前不一样？”

“不知道，或许会一样。但是你的性情如果变了可能就会不一样。”

“我觉得自己变了。”他放下我的魔杖说，

“每个人都会变的。”我走到他身边，抬起头看着他说：“这不是什么坏事。”

他看着我点点头。有时候我很害怕他会像我刚认识他的时候那样迷失自己，我想要抓住他，可他似乎永远都和我隔着一段距离。现在一同经历了一些事之后，他逐渐地让自己走向我，我也接近了他的内心，但是每当他想起过去，他就像是笼罩着一股雾气，让人捉摸不透。一种令我难受的感觉涌了上来，我内心里慢慢开始清醒，开始意识到，自己最害怕的大概是失去他。

我转过脸去，尽量不去看他，但是我想他大概注意到了我神色的变化，他靠近我轻轻地问：“昨天我就想问你，我总是觉得你自己心里想着些什么，有时候看你在发呆，感觉拒人千里。”

我没有说话，他俯下身一只手支在桌子上说：“你知道，你可以把你的烦恼告诉我的。”

我看着他，沉默了一会，他只是静静地看着我，我最后说：“没什么，我没有什么烦恼的。”

此时此刻，我多么想把自己内心的想法告诉他，但是又害怕我过多的参与他的过去会把他越推越远，我把这些担心换成了一副面无表情的面孔，可是我的眼睛最终会出卖我，我只能是躲闪着不去看他的眼睛。

他放下手中的水杯，站直身子，双手捧过我转向另一边的脸，看向我的眼睛，那双绿色的眼睛里充满了一种我说不清的眼神，我们都没有说话。时间似乎静止了，停留在这一间房间里，他终于开口说：“吉尔，你放心，我答应你的一定会做到。”

我的表情松懈下来，在他的手中点了点头，他的拇指划过我的脸颊，来到我的耳边，手指轻轻捏着我的耳朵，我闭上眼睛侧过脸贴向他的手指，伸出手抓住他的手腕。他慢慢地把我环进他的怀里，轻柔地抚着我的后背，我感觉到他低下头把脸贴向我的耳边，他卷曲的黑发垂下来，蹭在我的耳朵上痒痒的，我渐渐地伸出手也环住他的腰，贴近他结实的身体，那种熟悉的温度和气味，让我有一种缺氧的感觉。他的嘴唇擦过我的耳廓，在我的发丝里吐着灼热的气息。

这个拥抱的感觉和之前的那个拥抱的感觉好像变得完全不一样。


	16. 爱如星辰 第十三章 仓库遇险

时间过去差不多一周，天气暖和了很多，树木更加郁郁葱葱。我和小天狼星之间好像什么都没发生过一样，依旧如常在店里忙碌。

拉里在周二的时候给我发来消息说波特先生已经看过了那段我拍下来的视频，决定就按照我伪造他的信中说的那样安排傲罗混入破釜酒吧，拉里说他已经秘密通知卡尔这件事了。我们也都放心了许多，也就不再担忧卡尔是否会遇到危险。当然有关福利太太和那个徽章的事情我和玛格特也想着法子准备行动。

卡尔最近并没有像往常那样和我们联系地很频繁，这让我觉得有些担心。我们作为好友这么久，我知道他有时候对待事情并不像他表面上的那么顽劣，虽然他说他不会在意克莱尔的，但是如果他真的对她投入了感情，恐怕就没那么容易了。

周五的时候我和玛格特专门通知了福利太太和她经常一起出行的几位夫人，周六的时候来店里坐一坐喝下午茶。为此我们提前准备好了明天的茶点，然后我和玛格特也商量好了该如何和福利太太聊天，同时还不能暴露自己是在打探徽章的事情，小天狼星说他到时候也会在旁边帮忙。

周六午后，阳光很好，我们三个早已准备好一切等待着几位夫人的到来。我和他互看了对方一眼，他温和地笑了笑，我也回给他一个笑容。不一会，只听店门上的铃铛响了，几位衣着华丽的夫人走了进来，福利太太今天穿着一身黑色的绸缎裙，棕色的头发盘在脑后，她看起来并没有实际年龄那么大，手上带着网眼状的手套，手中拿着一个皮质手包。最引人注目的还是她脖子上挂着的那个徽章项链，其他几位夫人也和她一样，依旧戴着同样的项链。

我和玛格特走上前迎接她们，她们身上飘来一股刺鼻的香水味，我皱了一下鼻子，然后赶忙调整表情说到：“欢迎，福利太太，各位夫人。”

“谢谢，罗素小姐。”她优雅的笑着，

我领着几位夫人来到窗户边的扶手椅旁，她们坐下之后，玛格特端来了我们准备好的茶点和红茶。

“两位真是有心了。这点心看起来很精致。”福利太太说，

“夫人们可以尝一尝，我们尝试了一些新的菜谱做法。”玛格特用甜美的声音欢快地说到，

她们每一个人都从盘子里拿起一块方形咖啡色的点心，细细地品尝起来，然后不住地称赞我们的手艺：“嗯，真不错，这里面的原料是什么？”

玛格特笑着和她们介绍起来这点心的做法，我在一旁微笑地听着，这时小天狼星一只手端着另一个托盘走了过来，几位太太抬起头看到他，似乎瞬间被他英俊的外貌和优雅的动作吸引了，只见他轻轻地把托盘放在我们面前的桌子上，然后礼貌地笑着，站在了我座位的后面。

“上一次在派对上见面太过匆忙，还没有正式认识一下，这位就是艾伯特先生吧？”福利太太笑着看向他说，

“您好，福利太太。”他点点头，

“艾伯特先生不愧是大家族出身的巫师，这身上的气质果然是与众不同。”几位夫人毫不掩饰地露出了对小天狼星的欣赏的目光，

我暗自偷笑了一下，然后接上话题说：“说起来上次的派对，我差一点忘记告诉您。那次在店里展出的画作的创作者莫桑先生准备举办一次画展，我想各位夫人肯定会感兴趣，如果各位想去参加我可以在这里记录一下夫人们的名字，然后告诉莫桑先生为您提前预约时间。”

“我的天哪罗素小姐，原来你和著名的巫师画家莫桑先生也有交情。”福利太太吃惊地说，“想必一定是很有天赋才能被莫桑先生赏识，果然是年轻有为啊。”

“福利太太过奖了。也不过是因为我的父母和莫桑先生是好友，所以才有一些交情。”我微笑着说，

“我们当然愿意去参加莫桑先生的画展了，平时根本就预约不到的机会，实在是麻烦罗素小姐了。”一位穿蓝色裙子的夫人说到，其他几位也附和着。玛格特一挥魔杖，一张羊皮纸、一小罐墨水和羽毛笔出现在桌面上，

玛格特说：“请各位夫人写下您的姓名与联系方式就好。”

几位夫人轮番拿起羽毛笔写下了自己的名字与联系方式，小天狼星站在一旁看着纸上的名字，我抬起头看了看他，他摇了摇头，我明白他是说他不认识这些人。我转过头来，继续和几位夫人聊着天。

玛格特把话题引向了首饰，我准备开始套出徽章的事情：“这么问可能有些失礼，不过我很好奇几位太太戴着的项链都是来自同一家商店吗？”

只见福利太太笑着说：“不止一个人这么问我们了，但是我们都没有告诉他们。不过我可以告诉你们，这款项链可不是能用加隆买到的。”

“那想必这项链一定很有意义吧。”我笑着说，

“是啊，你要知道我们几位太太闲来无事，总要找一些爱好来做。我们就一起去加入了一个魔药俱乐部，有魔药师会教我们制作一些魔药，用来美容或者别的什么。这项链就是发给每个加入俱乐部的会员的。”那位姓布朗的太太说到，

我心里很震惊，竟然是魔药俱乐部，然后说：“原来是这样，这魔药俱乐部的魔药师肯定是很优秀的魔药制作家吧？”

“没错，他是位很不错的魔药师，他自己也会发明一些魔药。他也是这个俱乐部的创始人。”福利太太说：“听说他是从霍格沃茨毕业的，好像是个斯莱特林。”

我点点头说：“霍格沃茨也确实出了不少人才啊。”

“我们只知道他的姓氏，大家都叫他克拉克先生。”布朗夫人又说道，我看到福利夫人给她一个警告的眼神，然后福利夫人岔开了话题说起了她们在对角巷购物的事情，我和玛格特对视了一眼，也就没有继续追问下去了。

我觉得今天得到的信息已经很多了，也算是有很大的收获。大约五点的时候，我们送走了几位太太，然后赶忙聚在吧台。我说：“今天收获不小！”

“没错，拿到了她们的名字和联系方式，可以交给路易斯先生让傲罗办公室查一查她们的底细。”玛格特看着手中那张写着名字的羊皮纸说，

“上面的名字我都不认识，”小天狼星盯着那张纸说：“但恐怕也都和魔法部脱不了关系。”

“是啊，不过她们说的那个魔药俱乐部的事情倒是让我没有想到，恐怕这个俱乐部也需要去查一查。”我对他们说，然后把羊皮纸名单拍照发给了拉里，告诉他这是福利夫人好友的名单，

“真没想到，那个黑巫师组织的徽章竟然和魔药俱乐部有关。”玛格特皱起了眉：“我们要把这件事也告诉傲罗办公室吗？”

“现在还不清楚这个俱乐部是不是真的存在，也许只是她们掩人耳目随便编出来的地方。”小天狼星摸着下巴上的胡子茬说，

“你这么说也有道理，”我用手指敲着桌面说：“或许她们提前商量好，如果有人问起来就统一说有这么个地方。”

“我们要是能查一查这个俱乐部就好了。”玛格特说，

“嘿，我碰巧知道一个方法能查。”我笑着说，

“什么方法？”小天狼星和玛格特一起问。

我拿出手机说：“我知道一个巫师网站，可以查到各种信息。”

“你是怎么知道的？”小天狼星问，

“当然是听别人说的啦。”我说着打开了网站，在里面输入了关键字“克拉克”、“魔药俱乐部”、“斯莱特林”，果然跳出来的唯一一条信息就是那个魔药俱乐部的介绍。我们三个人对视了一下，读了下去：克拉克魔药俱乐部由雷诺兹·克拉克创办，创办者于1987年毕业于霍格沃茨魔法学校，斯莱特林学院，是一位天才的魔药师。他自创发明魔药数十种，于1999年创办了该魔药俱乐部。俱乐部位于伦敦市休斯加克路16号...

“我们要去一趟吗？”小天狼星在一旁问，

“去看看。”我转过来说，

“吉尔，既然这巫师网站能查到很多信息，为什么不告诉路易斯先生他们呢？这样查起来不是更快吗？”玛格特问，

“这个创办者应该就是要避开魔法部，才在麻瓜的设备中创办了这个网站，”我笑着说：“所以如果告诉魔法部的人，恐怕会毁了他们的心血。”

“说的也是。”玛格特点点头，

“你要和我一起去吗？”我问小天狼星，

他抱着胳膊说：“那还用说？”

“玛格特，店里交给你了。你不用等我们回来，一会到时间你就可以下班回家了。”我对玛格特说，

“你们真的没问题吗？”她有点担心的问，

“放心，先去偷偷地观察一下，不会进去的。”我拍拍她的肩膀说，

“好吧，那一定要小心啊。”她说到。我点点头，拿上我的夹克，和小天狼星出了店门。

我们走下台阶，来到人行道上，我说：“幻影移形去吧。”

他点点头，但他抓住我的胳膊说：“等一下。”我看着他，他接着说：“以后去做冒险的事情记着都带上我，你自己一个人我不放心。”

“我又不是小孩子，当然会小心的。”我听了他这话笑了起来，“但是谢谢你。”

他笑了，英俊的脸上又浮现出那种温和的笑容，就像是以前看着波特先生那样的神情，但是眼神却更复杂。我拉着他幻影移形来到休斯加克路，现在的时间刚好是麻瓜们下班的时间，街上来来往往的都是人和汽车，没有人注意到我们突然出现。我和他并排走在街上，朝着右手边的马路对面的房子看着门牌号。那些麻瓜的上班族穿戴整齐，西装革履，快步地擦过我们旁边，一些人在打着电话，有一些人骑着自行车从面前经过，几对情侣互相搂着腰脸上挂着开心的笑容走在路上，小孩子们在人行道上奔跑着。看着眼前的景象，我不禁也跟着笑了起来。他问我：“你在笑什么？”

“你看这些麻瓜，他们似乎都很忙碌也很幸福。”我看着正在吃着甜筒冰淇淋的小男孩说，

“是啊。”他也看着那个小男孩，脸上似乎也浮现出笑容：“吉尔，有时候真的看不透你。”

“怎么看不透？”我扭头问他，

“有时候你很成熟老练，有时候你却像个孩子。”他看着我的眼睛说，

“这样不好吗？”我问，

“不，这样很好。”他笑了，伸出他的大手盖在我的头上，我笑了笑，把他的手从头上拉下去，继续走着。

走了大概200米之后，16号的牌子出现在眼前。这是一栋和周围建筑一样颜色的房子，灰黑色的墙壁，窗户框是棕色的，窗户里面黑色的窗帘紧闭，看不到室内的样子。路过的麻瓜们似乎看不到这栋楼的存在，或者“麻瓜驱逐咒。”小天狼星低声说，

“是啊，看这个样子应该是的。”我们正站在俱乐部对面的人行道上观察着，隐约看到门口的信箱上钉着一个锈迹斑斑的牌子“R·克拉克”。

“是这里没错了，可是看不到里面。”我说，

“我们在这里等一等，没准过一会儿会有什么人进去。”小天狼星说，

“嗯，也对。”我点点头，他顺势拉过我的左手，走向旁边已经关门的牙科诊所的台阶前走去，我心里一紧，手在他的手里缩紧了一下，他却没有放手。我们在台阶上坐了下来，看着对面的房子。

夕阳照在这条街道，在地面撒上了金光，路边的草地被照的绿的发亮，天上的云朵带着淡淡的紫色，有一股青草的气息扑鼻而来，一阵清风吹过，我却闻到了他身上让我难以自拔的味道。周围的麻瓜走过，大概以为我们是路过休息的情侣，可我的手心在他的手中冒汗。他却轻笑了一下，转过头说：“你紧张什么？”

我没说实话：“我是担心万一福利太太从这里路过看到我们怎么办。”

“她们不会来的。”他说，

“你怎么这么肯定？”我笑着问他，

“对。”他没有多说，只是盯着对面。他无意识地玩弄着我的手指，用拇指抚着我的手背，我的心跳忽然就加速了，

“小天狼星...”我刚准备说话，手机响了起来，我赶忙趁机从他手中抽出我冒汗的手，来电显示是玛格特，

“玛格特，什么事？”我接起来，

电话那边是玛格特焦急的声音：“吉尔，你们快点回来吧！破釜酒吧那边来人说卡尔先生失踪了！”

“什么？！”我刷地站起身来大叫，周围有几个麻瓜同时回头看我，“我们马上回去！”

小天狼星也站了起来，见我挂了电话问：“怎么了？”

“快走，我们得赶紧回去！卡尔失踪了！”我说着拉着他就往前面的小巷子里走去，准备在那里幻影移形，

“什么？！不会吧？”他也很震惊，然后边走边说：“你先别着急，回去看看到底怎么回事。”

我点点头，眉头紧锁，心里想果然我担心的事情还是发生了。

我们幻影移形直接来到店门口，我匆匆忙忙地跑进店里，只见一个破釜酒吧的伙计正站在吧台那里和玛格特焦急地说着话，他们见我进来了急忙迎了过来，玛格特说：“吉尔，你快来！”

“怎么回事？”我问那个破釜酒吧的伙计，

“今天上午的时候我们老板就说要出去一趟，很快就回来，可是都这个时候了还是没有回来，也没有任何消息。今天约好下午有送酒的商家来送货，可是他也没有按时回来，一般他是不会这么做的。”他焦急地说：“我以为他来你这里了，可是他也没来。”

“没错，这确实不是卡尔的作风。他也确实没来店里啊。”我着急地说，

“他有没有联系你？”伙计问，

“没有，这几天他都没有联系我。”我回答，

“他会去哪儿呢？你对他很熟，有什么地方是他很可能去的？”

“除了酒吧，就是我这里，他一般也不会离开酒吧很久的。”我皱着眉，我忽然感觉到小天狼星的手搭在我的肩膀上安慰着我，示意我不要着急，这时我忽然想到一件事，然后问伙计：“他的女朋友克莱尔在店里吗？”

“不在，她上午很早就出门了。”伙计回答：“难道他是去找她了？”

我抬起头看向玛格特和小天狼星：“果然。”

“可是不应该这么久还不回来啊，我们要报告给魔法部吗？”伙计问我，

我刚准备回答，手机响了，收到一条消息，正是卡尔，我赶紧打开消息一看：我在坎伯韦尔新路37号的仓库里，跟踪克莱尔进来，守卫很多而且周围施了保护咒没法幻影移形出去！SOS

“卡尔的信息！”我大声说：“他在坎伯韦尔新路的仓库里，被困住了，他去跟踪克莱尔了。”

“我们怎么办？”玛格特焦急地说，

“玛格特留在店里，然后通知拉里。”我说，然后拍着破釜酒吧的伙计的肩膀拉过来小天狼星说：“你带着他赶紧去通知傲罗办公室，告诉他们仓库的地址，然后让他们带人来。”

小天狼星挣脱我的手说：“你必须带着我！”

“不行！你没有魔杖，这次可能会和守卫有冲突，你先去和伙计到魔法部。我得先去把卡尔救出来！”我焦急地说，

“我不同意！你一个人万一出什么危险怎么办？”他喊道，

“你理智一点！现在不是争吵的时候，卡尔在那儿太危险了，大家必须马上行动！”我急了，提高了声音说，然后转身快步走到衣架前拿起我的棒球帽戴上，在小天狼星的手抓住我之前幻影移形了，听到他在我的背后喊道：“吉尔！”

一阵彩色的眩晕过后，我站在了坎伯韦尔新路，我边跑边压低棒球帽，我想尽量要在他们发现之前把卡尔救出来。前面就是37号，两排小型仓库的所在地。仓库的大门口有一排栅栏，我躲在栅栏后面向院子里看，仓库的门开着，有五六个巫师在来来回回的向一辆卡车里运着一些木质的大箱子，他们都穿着麻瓜的服装，但是手中都拿着魔杖，克莱尔那头耀眼的红发正在离我不远处的地方，她和一个穿黑色旅行斗篷的巫师交谈着。我不知道卡尔在仓库的哪里，仓库的门口有三个身高体壮的男巫把守着，他们警惕地看着四周，仓库的周围应该也都施了保护咒语，这样麻瓜也不会看见他们在做什么，我不能这样硬闯进去。于是我悄悄溜到仓库的一旁，那是一排树篱，我透过窗户向里面看去，仓库里原本堆满了木箱子，现在应该还剩下五个左右，我看向仓库的角落，寻找着卡尔的踪迹，忽然我看到卡尔出现在一摞废弃的轮胎后面，显然他已经看见我了，他悄悄地挥了挥手，我点点头。蹲下了身子，现在需要引开这些仓库里的守卫，我才能打开保护咒救出卡尔来。我看到面前的树篱，想到了一个主意。我拿出魔杖，指向我这一侧远处的树篱念到：“火焰熊熊。”远处的树篱一下子被点着了，浓浓的烟雾飘了起来，守卫们发现这边着火，都向着这边跑来，我趁他们注意力分散，解除了仓库外围的保护咒语，我知道这一定会触发咒语警报，但是没有其他办法了。

我挥动魔杖击破仓库的墙壁，跑了进去，烟雾很大，我趁机跑向卡尔，克莱尔和那个穿黑色斗篷的巫师发现了我，几道红色的咒语向我飞来，我挥舞着魔杖抵挡着，卡尔从轮胎后面站起来，也加入了战斗，克莱尔发现是卡尔，先是一惊，然后她愤怒地朝着卡尔挥动魔杖喊到：“昏昏倒地！”卡尔用魔杖抵挡住，两个人交战起来。黑袍巫师这时向我发出咒语，我尽力抵挡着，同时施出统统石化和昏昏倒地的咒语，周围的守卫发现他们被引开，从我刚才击破的墙壁里跑了进来加入了战斗。我和卡尔尽力躲闪着，但是他们的人数实在是太多，我们险些被击中，卡尔跑向我，一道绿光向他飞来，他一低身子躲开了，绿光从他的头顶飞过，我们边向着大门的方向移动，边抵挡着对方的咒语。黑袍巫师几个连发咒语朝着正在对战的卡尔飞去，我急忙挡在他的前面，施出铠甲护身咒，但是却没有看到我侧边跑过来的巫师向我施了障碍重重，铠甲护身在护住卡尔的同时，我被击中了，我感觉头上的帽子飞了出去，自己重重的撞在了一个金属的货架上，后背一阵钻心的疼痛，头撞在了地面，胳膊被铁架子划破，嘴里充满了血的味道，我一阵眩晕，只看到黑袍巫师正举起魔杖要结果我的时候，忽然被击飞，很多身穿便装的傲罗冲进了仓库，然后小天狼星的身影挡在我面前，捡起我的魔杖挡下了朝我飞来的咒语，并且愤怒地吼出咒语击退了几个巫师，拉里冲了过来，抱起我的身体，我就逐渐失去了意识，眼前一片白色。听到耳边打斗的声音，和几个人焦急地喊声：“吉尔！吉尔...”

我似乎做了好长的一个梦，梦见我回到我父母的家里，老海登和我在后园里摘着水果，他朝我笑着，轻轻地唤着我的名字：“吉尔...”。不，这好像不是梦，是有人在叫我的名字，我努力地睁开双眼，光线太刺眼，我本能地想伸手挡在眼前，可是浑身就像是被什么撕扯一样地疼痛，我轻哼出了声音，然后听到一个男人的声音在身边响起来：“吉尔？你醒了？”

我的眼睛逐渐适应了光线，才发现是卡尔，他的脸上有几道伤痕，然后我才发现自己是在圣芒戈医院，我挣扎着笑着说：“嘿，你变丑了。”

“一醒来就没好话。”卡尔笑着说，

我这才发现，玛格特和拉里都坐在我的床边，小天狼星正靠在远处的门边抱着胳膊，脸上是面无表情。我笑了笑和他们打招呼：“你们都在。”

“吉尔，你吓死我了，终于醒了。”玛格特拉着我的手说，

我努力坐起身子，她帮我把枕头垫起来，我说：“事情怎么样？”

拉里那低沉的声音说：“你放心吧，所有人一个都没跑，被我们抓住了，他们要运的货也被我们收缴了。”

“他们要运的是什么？”

“一批魔药。”卡尔回答：“我跟着克莱尔去了那里发现，他们正在装运一些走私的魔药，用途现在还并不清楚。”

“是的，还需要魔药师进行鉴定才行。这次辛苦你们了。”拉里温和地看着我说，

我点点头，卡尔痛苦地说：“吉尔，很抱歉，这事都怪我，我不该这么冲动的。不然你也不会受伤。”我摇摇头说：“我不怪你，不论如何也都得救你出来。我知道你心里还是很在意克莱尔的。”

“从那天开始，我的心里就再也没有她了。”卡尔冷冰冰地说，这种语气很不像他，

我忽然想起来一件事：“拉里，我们的脸都被他们看到了，会不会...”

“放心吧吉尔，他们没来得及和任何人接触的时候就被我们逮捕了。你们的身份还是安全的。”拉里回答，

“那就好。”

他们又说了几句就离开了，留我在病房里休息，小天狼星却一言不发，临走前也没有再多看我一眼，头也不回地离开了。我心里充满了疑问，他怎么了？

三天之后，我终于康复了很多，可以出院了。这期间大家都来看望过我，除了小天狼星。玛格特说他自己留下看店，让她来看我，这让我心里的疑问更重了。这天我被卡尔护送回家，卡尔啰啰嗦嗦嘱咐我半天之后刚刚离开，我缓缓地坐在一楼客厅的沙发上。就听到外面车道上响起了那辆哈雷的声音。我又起身来到门前，打开大门，只见小天狼星停下车，摘下头盔，他英俊的脸十分严肃，但又有些颓废。他把头盔挂在车把上，登上台阶，我笑着问他：“你来了？”

他没有说话，只是进了门，然后径直走进厨房，从我的柜子里拿出玻璃杯接了一杯凉水，一口气喝完，把杯子放下，靠在了餐桌上，陷入了沉默。我走过去，轻轻地问他：“你怎么了？”

他转过头来，清澈的绿眼睛里带着怒火，对我说：“你把你自己伤成了什么样？”

我皱起眉头说：“我知道。但是我别无选择。”

“你答应过我，去做冒险的事情的时候会带着我。”他语气沉重地说，

“你不能去...”我还没说完，就被他打断了，

“你是担心我没有魔杖会拖你的后腿吧！”他粗声粗气地说，

我没有力气和他争吵：“不是的。”

“就算没有魔杖，我也可以帮你，我不怕他们，我可以抢一根魔杖用，我也可以替你挡咒语！可你根本就不听我的！”他生气地说，

“你不懂。”我被他这么一说，忽然觉得很难受，“我不是这么想的！”

“我不懂？”他冷冰冰地说，“那你倒是解释一下。”

“我是担心你！我怕你受伤！我怕你再离开这世界！”我大声嚷道：“我怕你...你什么都不懂！你这个混蛋！”我的眼泪忽然就流下来了，心里把没说完的话说完：我是怕你离开我！我实在是忍受不了，然后转身跑出了厨房，跑上了楼。留下他一个人呆呆地站在原地。

我趴在自己床上哭着，过了一会，我听到他轻轻地推开卧室的门进了我的房间，坐在我旁边，然后低沉地说：“对不起，吉尔。”

我没有说话，他也安静地坐在那里，我慢慢平静下来，然后坐起来擦了擦脸上的泪水说：“没事。”

他拉过我的胳膊，看着我胳膊上的伤，用手轻轻地拂过然后看着我说：“答应我，下次做危险的事情一定要带上我。”

我没有说话，他轻轻地揽过我，把我搂在他的怀里，我抓着他的衣服，感觉到他低下头来，把一个吻轻轻地落在我的头顶。


	17. 爱如星辰 第十四章 审讯之后

克莱尔和她的同伙被傲罗们在坎伯韦尔新路的仓库一网打尽之后，杰米·帕克带领的第二小队把他们秘密关押在一个地方准备开始审讯。卡尔最近的状态一直都很消沉，我知道他心里不好受。周二一早的时候，卡尔发消息告诉我说，他要去参加克莱尔的审讯，等审讯结束会来店里找我，他想知道克莱尔到底参与了什么。

我来到店里，小天狼星还是一如既往的沉默，那天过后我和他似乎都有一些想说却说不出来的话。玛格特见到我们的情形也没有多问，只是像往常一样和我聊天说一些店里的事情。我一整天都和玛格特勉强地说笑着，等着卡尔回来透露一些审讯的情况。

晚上大约8点左右，外面下起了雨，气温逐渐降低。我正在清理几个装满针织品的箱子，只见卡尔幻影移形到店门口，脸上带着疲惫的神情推开商店的木门走了进来，招呼也没和我们打直接一屁股坐在了靠窗户的沙发上。

“你还好吗？”我放下手中的一条针织围巾，走过去问他，

“很累。”他把头仰在沙发背上说，

我见他这样，抬起头看向正在吧台的玛格特，点点头，她会意，给卡尔冲了一杯热腾腾的红茶端了过来。

“克莱尔还好吗？”我坐在他旁边问他，小天狼星也走了过来，没有说话但是关切地看着卡尔，

卡尔抬起头看着围在他周围的我们说：“你们坐下，我讲给你们听。”

玛格特和小天狼星坐在我和卡尔对面的沙发上，玛格特身体倾向前方，小天狼星抱起了胳膊，

“他们把克莱尔和那个黑斗篷的男巫关在了伦敦市中心的一处房子里，是傲罗们的秘密地点，我没办法说。我是作为直接关系人和受害者参与的审讯，那个杰米·帕克也在，但不是他负责审讯。”他顿了顿，“他们审问了很久，克莱尔只承认自己是走私魔药，魔药来源就是那个黑斗篷巫师负责的，其他的什么都不承认。虽然有吉尔的视频，但是视频里他们并没有提及任何有关黑巫师组织的事情，所以也不能直接确认他们和黑巫师组织有任何关联。”

我们都没有说话，他拿起茶杯喝了一口茶，然后继续说：“克莱尔审讯结束之后就是对那个黑斗篷的男巫的审讯，他就是吉尔那天跟踪克莱尔时见到的那个男巫。他叫亚当·金，是个做魔药生意的商人，没什么名气，他也只是说自己参与走私，别的什么也都没有承认。”

“所以这次审问最终没有什么结果？”我皱着眉头说，

“不，傲罗们检查了那批走私的魔药，在运魔药的木头箱子上发现了一个地址，应该就是这批魔药的来源。他们派人去那个地址查看，结果你猜怎么样？”卡尔问我，

“我猜那地方都被清理干净了。”我眯着眼说，

“没错！傲罗去了以后，发现连一点猫头鹰的粪便都没有。”卡尔说，“所以他们是有组织的。杰米·帕克说大概是因为这批魔药没有按时送到，那些人已经警觉了，直接撤出了那个地方。”

“是有所警觉，还是有人通风报信还不一定呢。”小天狼星忽然说，

“说的也是，魔法部内部一定也有他们的人。”卡尔说，

“他们说要怎么处置克莱尔了吗？”我问卡尔，

“克莱尔算是什么都没交代，于是傲罗们就说，那些走私的魔药已经拿去让专业的魔药师鉴定了，如果魔药的危险等级很高或者致命的话，克莱尔将会被送进阿兹卡班监狱终身监禁。”我注意到卡尔说这话的时候，眼神中的一丝闪躲，

“我明白了，就是说，如果她不说实话交代一切，魔药检测虽然没有问题，但他们也可能直接去伪造一份鉴定书说这魔药致命把她送进阿兹卡班？这算是个威胁了，希望克莱尔自己能想得通。”我抱起胳膊说，

“我觉得这也是为什么傲罗会让我也在场的原因。”卡尔看着我说，

玛格特和小天狼星看起来都有点疑惑，但是我明白卡尔的意思，他和克莱尔在这几个月相处的日子里真的有了感情，傲罗也看出来了。我点点头，伸出手来拍了拍他的肩膀。

这时候，忽然店门传来一阵敲门的声音，我们都向门口看去，原来是拉里。玛格特跑过去给拉里开门，只见他穿着一身笔挺的灰色西装，肩头的衣服被雨水打湿了一点，红棕色的头发挂着水珠，懒散而随意的立着，他大步走进店里，边走边用他低沉的嗓音说：“我刚从魔法部回来，有些事情你们也应该知道了。”

他拿出魔杖一挥，把旁边的扶手椅移到了我们的桌子边，他先绅士的请玛格特坐下来，玛格特开心地笑着，然后拉里才在扶手椅上坐下来开口：“卡尔应该把审讯的情况都告诉你们了吧？”

“是啊，他刚刚说完。”我说，

“两个人什么都没有承认，所以现在傲罗还会继续关押他们。”拉里说，“审讯还会继续，但是我们这边的线索也还是要追查下去。”

“你是说福利太太这边吗？”玛格特问到，

“是的，福利一家是我们的重要线索，所以不论如何都要把握住。”拉里说，“你发给我的那份名单我去拿到魔法部核查了，她们基本都是魔法部官员的太太或者贵族。”

“对了，拉里。我还没来得及告诉你，我们确实是有所发现。那天除了给你发的那份名单之外，还有一件事。”我忽然想起来，我在仓库遇险之前的事情完全忘记告诉拉里了，“布朗太太无意中说出了她们戴着的项链的来源，说是一个叫克拉克魔药俱乐部的地方。卡尔被困在仓库的那天我和伦恩正准备在那里监视那个俱乐部呢。”

“没关系的吉尔，毕竟经历了一场战斗还受伤了，身体是最重要的。”拉里湛蓝色的双眼温柔的看着我，“不过谢谢你们发现这件事，这条信息很有价值。”

“拉里，我觉得这件事还是暂时不要报告给傲罗办公室比较好，万一惊动了他们，我们目前唯一明确的线索就断掉了。”我对拉里说，

拉里沉思了一会，然后说：“好，那这件事我就假装没有听说，等你们有了确切的证据之后再报告给傲罗办公室。”

我点点头，拉里关心地问我：“你身上的伤都恢复了吗？”

“都好了，不用担心。”我笑着说，

“吉尔果然还是上学时候的样子，勇敢的格兰芬多，独自一个人去面对危险。”拉里笑到，

“你可别这么夸她，她会当真的。”卡尔翘着腿笑着说，

小天狼星忽然刷的站起身来，大家都诧异地望着他，他脸上带着急躁说：“抱歉，去盥洗室。”

玛格特起身为他让了路，只见他匆匆地上楼去了，我总觉得有点奇怪，却也没有很在意。

“拉里，那个亚当·金的身份有调查清楚吗？”我问到，

“亚当·金我曾经见过。他是我的客户之一，不过也没怎么交流，因为这样小批量的订单都是直接和我的助理巫师进行对接，我不会出面。不过他的魔药店有一些原料有时候会从我这边进，因此傲罗那边也给我任务，去调查他的家庭和背景。”拉里说着皱起了眉头，

“有困难？”卡尔问他，

“小商贩们的背景太杂，不好收集有效的信息。这是让我头疼的事情。”拉里微笑着说，

“路易斯少爷果然是大家族出身，告诉你一个办法，”卡尔揶揄拉里道：“你可以利用其他小商贩来获取你想知道的东西，他们这些巫师之间的消息都灵通得很，从别的商贩那里打听到亚当·金的事情肯定轻而易举。”

“好，我明白了。谢谢，老兄。”拉里拍拍卡尔的肩膀，卡尔翻了一个白眼也笑了。

拉里说天色很晚他要回去了，我们就先和拉里道了晚安。卡尔虽然在大家面前表现地像往常一样，但是我明白他心里还是不痛快。我跟玛格特说我陪卡尔回去破釜酒吧，和他聊聊，玛格特爽快地让我去，她自己会收拾店铺然后打烊的。小天狼星自从说去盥洗室，却一直没有下楼，我有些担心，但是眼下卡尔应该更需要跟我倾诉，我就选择和卡尔离开，等我回来再问问他到底怎么了。

刚刚幻影移形到破釜酒吧，卡尔的表情就显得疲惫而且颓废。现在已经是晚上10点半左右了，酒吧一楼的座位上一个人都没有，卡尔快步走向吧台，从靠墙的架子上拿出一个装着龙舌兰的酒瓶，放在吧台上，又从吧台下面拿出两个玻璃杯，我叹了一口气走了过去。他抬头看着我说：“陪我喝两杯吧。”

我在吧台前面的圆形高脚凳上坐了下来，说：“好。”

这时后厨里忙碌的伙计们走了出来，看见卡尔回来了说：“老板，我们去休息了。”

卡尔点点头，伙计们也朝着我点了点头，我笑了笑，因为我总是来找卡尔他们都已经对我很熟悉了。几个男巫相继走出了酒吧的门，卡尔也把两个酒杯倒满。他一句话没说先喝了一杯。

“你慢点喝。”我说，

“我心里难受，吉尔。”卡尔叹了一口气，放下杯子，

“我知道，所以我才来陪你。”我没有动那杯龙舌兰，“克莱尔的事情你无能为力，卡尔。”

“这我也知道。只是我真心喜欢这姑娘，她很活泼很可爱。”卡尔捋了捋垂在他眼前的头发，“我怎么也没想到她会参与这些事情。”

“我知道。”我看着他，

“你也知道我这个人的性格就是这样，除了朋友们，从来没有认真的对待过别人。”卡尔把胳膊支在吧台上看着我说，“我还以为克莱尔就是未来能一起生活的对象。我相信她对我也是有好感的。”

“是的。不然她在仓库的时候也不会愤怒地对你施咒语了。”

卡尔又倒了一杯，一饮而尽。我们沉默了很久，我知道，卡尔心中其实很明白，只是难过。

我见他还是愁眉不展，就端起我的杯子碰了一下他放在桌子上的杯子，然后假装委屈地说：“卡尔，别再难过了，看见你这样，我都要哭鼻子了。”

他噗的一声笑了，然后伸出手捏住我的脸说：“少来吧！你这家伙。”

我挑着眉举起杯子笑着喝干了杯子里的酒，然后放在桌子上说：“走，咱们去散心。”

卡尔从吧台后面绕出来，我们两个出了酒吧门一起幻影移形到了我们经常去的泰晤士河旁边，沿河走着。卡尔忽然说：“说真的，我们已经认识很久了。”

“是啊，15年了。从在霍格沃茨上学的第一年就是朋友了。”我笑着说，

卡尔走到河边的栏杆旁，一转身背靠着栏杆说：“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”

“哈哈哈，记忆犹新。”我走过去，趴在他旁边的栏杆上，看着黑色的河水倒映着城市的灯光闪闪烁烁：“我当时还是个安静又忧伤的小女孩，你把准备对我施恶咒的内特·本森揍了一顿，然后还因此被罚关禁闭。”

“内特·本森活该。他和我一起关禁闭，我骗他是他们院长要他擦校医院的夜壶，他就像巨怪一样傻乎乎地去擦了所有夜壶。这事可是让我笑了好几年。”卡尔哈哈大笑地说，

“谢谢你卡尔，要不是你，可能我在学校的日子会很难熬。你成我的朋友之后，我大多数时候都很开心。”我认真地看着他说，

其实许久没有认真的观察过卡尔了，可能是因为我们太熟悉，又是太多年的好友。他穿着白色长袖汗衫，因为在酒吧衣服上有一些油渍，但是他从来都不在意。他的袖口总是卷到胳膊肘以上，露出健壮的小臂，他的脖子上戴着一个皮绳，上面拴着一枚戒指，那是他父亲的结婚戒指，我知道他父母已经去世多年。他还有一头卷曲的棕色短发，前额那里总是有一绺头发垂在眼前，他的眼睛是蓝色的，但是又不像拉里那样是湛蓝色的，他的眼神永远都很敏捷和狡黠。高挺的鼻梁，长长的眼睫毛，其实他的长相也算是不错，而且他性格幽默又喜欢开玩笑，因此在上学的时候总会有一些女孩子用各种方式表白，送蜂蜜公爵的糖果啦、偷偷写会唱歌的情书啦，有一次居然收到了女孩子自己种的米布米宝作为情人节礼物。可是他却对此嗤之以鼻，完全不当回事。我们在霍格沃茨上一年级的时候，我和卡尔的身高差不多，但是升到五年级的时候，他就已经比我高出很多，我现在只到他的肩膀那么高。所以在学校里，他不是摸我的头顶就是捏我的脸，很多同学都误解我和他的关系，可他并不在意。我们总是形影不离，一直到了毕业之后。

“你不知道这样神经质地盯着我看，我晚上会做噩梦吗？”卡尔眯着眼说，

“我在欣赏你英俊潇洒的身影。”我笑着说，

“这还用你赞美？”他装腔作势地摆着姿势，我笑着锤他的胳膊，

“也得谢谢你，吉尔。”他忽然正经地说，“能在我需要的时候安慰我。”

我眨眨眼说：“不客气。”

卡尔展开双臂，我也展开双臂，一个老友间的温暖拥抱。以后还有很长的路要一起走。

第二天一早我是第一个来到店里的，因为我忽然想起来小天狼星的不对劲。我来到二楼，他卧室的门是关着的，可能还没有起床吧。我便来到旁边的会客室，壁炉里的火已经灭了，我走过去刚准备坐在壁炉前的沙发上，忽然看到沙发扶手上摊着一个棕色的羊皮纸本子，我拿起来本来想合上放在一旁，却发现好像是他写的日记，刚才扫过一眼展开的那一页上赫然的出现了我的名字，我很想知道他写了什么，但是读别人的日记是一件非常不礼貌的事情，我带着疑问合上了日记本放在了一旁的桌子上。我靠在沙发里陷入了沉思，这几天我和他一直没说过话，但是我更希望能够互相交流，不然或许会产生误解。

过了一会，他的门开了，我转过头去看到他出现在门口，他看到我吃了一惊，大约是想起来他的日记本还在这里，我明白他的表情于是就说：“放心，我没看。”

“你看了也没关系。”他沙哑的说，走了进来，

“你还好吗？”我关心地问他，“我们好几天没好好说过话了。”

“嗯。”他在我旁边坐下，

“昨天是怎么回事？”我转过头看着他，

“你还是注意到了。”他盯着面前的壁炉说，

“你去一趟盥洗室，直到大家离开你都没出来，我当然注意到了。”我试图放松一下气氛，可他并没有笑，

停顿了很久，他转过头来，那双绿眼睛里充满了担忧，他突兀地说了一句：“吉尔，你不要再参与傲罗办公室的事情了。”

我瞪大了眼睛，有些吃惊：“为什么？”

“昨天的事情大家都听到了，这件事越来越大，以后也会越来越危险。”

“是啊，没错。这我们都知道。”

他忽然话题一转说到：“我不喜欢那个拉里夸赞你的那些话！”

“说我是勇敢的格兰芬多吗？”我心中更加疑惑了，

“没错，他这么说好像根本不把你冒生命危险的事情当回事！”他提高了声音，

“嘿...”我刚准备开口，就被他打断了，

“你完全可以选择安安静静过你的生活，你拥有这家商店，你有自己的公寓，有自己的朋友，为什么一定参与到这些危险的事情里呢？”

“我说过了，我想要帮助波特先生。而且他需要我的帮助。”我皱着眉说，

“我相信哈利没有你，他自己也可以想办法解决现在的事情！”他也皱起了眉，

“我想做我觉得有意义的事情，我想要做我想要做的事情，这是我的选择。”我对他说，

我有点不太明白他话题转来转去到底想说什么，

“你不为傲罗做事也一样可以很有意义。”他说，

“小天狼星，你到底想说什么？”我问他，

他忽然间沉默了，我拉着他的胳膊把他转向我说：“你知道，有什么事情可以直接说给我听。”

“我希望你能给我机会，让我来照顾你，我可以替你去做那些危险的事情。”他严肃地说，

我轻笑了一下，叹了一口气说：“我懂了。”

我忽然明白他的想法了，心中不免一股怒火，又着急又难过，我站起了身，走到窗户边，然后冷冰冰地说：“小天狼星，我不是哈利·波特！我不是你的教子！我也不需要你来照顾！”

我猛地转过身来看着他，我相信我眼中的恼怒让他觉得诧异，因为他脸上十分惊讶，我又接着说：“我终于明白了。这么久，我终于明白了。原来你一直都把我当做你的教子来看，你想在我身上弥补你之前的遗憾！可我告诉你，我有我自己的想法，也有我自己的私心，我和哈利·波特是天差地别的两个人。我一直都错了，我以为你可以分得清，看来你根本就没有分清！”

他直直地坐在那里，看着我，我摇了摇头，自我嘲弄地笑了一声：“是我理解错了。我以为我做的这些能让你重新的面对生活，可是你还是依旧沉浸在过去的日子里。那我真的无能为力了。我以为，你对我...”我忽然说不下去了，

小天狼星开口了，嗓子依旧沙哑：“吉尔...”

我看着他讶异和迷茫的眼神，实在是忍受不了，转身离开了会客室。我快速地下楼来到一楼，玛格特刚好推门进来，看到我气冲冲地走了出来，问：“吉尔，你还好吗？”

“没事。”我说着，抄起我丢在吧台的夹克推开店门走了出去。

我幻影移形来到海边，今天天气阴沉，布满碎石的沙滩上几乎没有什么人，灰色的海浪拍打着岩石，泛起一层层的白色泡沫，冷风从海面吹来，我裹紧夹克，坐在一块岩石上，看着远处模糊不清的海平面。头顶上方偶尔有几只海燕飞过，四周除了海水的声音没有别的噪音。

我心里难受起来，这么久了，我在无意识间逐渐对小天狼星产生了依赖。我想着那些和他在一起时的感觉，让人心中一紧的感觉，恐怕自己是慢慢喜欢上他了。起初我大概是出于对他的同情，所以才用心地帮助他，我们几乎每一天都在一起，我慢慢地开始为他的身份操心，为了他才去再次加入傲罗，却又拿波特先生当挡箭牌，没和他说实话。我以为他对我也是一样，可是最终，他却只是把自己当做另一个哈利·波特对待。他像是大人一样照顾我，保护我，而我就像是孩子一样躲在他的身后，这不是我想要的。与其这样，还不如做朋友，但是我却控制不了自己。

我把脸埋在自己的手里，这时口袋里的手机响了起来，连着收到好几条消息。我拿出来一看，是他发给我的；

“吉尔，你在哪儿？”

“吉尔，对不起。”

“你可以回来吗？”

“我们好好谈一谈。”

...

我把手机关机，放回了口袋。

我在海边坐了几个小时后，似乎冷静了许多，决定直接回家。我没有心情再去店里，我今天也不想再看到他。于是我沿着海滩走了很久，最后幻影移形到家门口，我刚抬起头，就发现他正坐在门口的台阶上，他的摩托车在车库门口停着，他双手交错着不安地来回搓着手，黑色的眉头紧皱，然后把手贴近自己的嘴边蹭着，他似乎感觉到有人在看着他，他抬起了头，看到是我出现在他的面前，立刻站了起来，跑下台阶说：“吉尔，你回来了。”

我没有说话，向家门口走去，他默默地跟着我，我拿出钥匙打开大门，进了屋，他跟在我后面进来，顺便关上了门。

我走进客厅，把钥匙向桌子上一丢，抱起胳膊说：“你来做什么？”

“给你发了消息，你也没回。我就在这里等你，我想我们还是面对面的谈谈比较好。”

“没什么好谈的。”

“吉尔，你听我说。”他走过来，拉着我的胳膊把我拉向沙发坐下来，

“你今天说的事情，在你走了以后我好好的想了想，是我的错。”他认真地看着我说：“你为了我帮助了我很多，我真的太感激了，我不知道该怎么形容。当你说我把你当做哈利来看，我真的没有意识到自己竟然是这么想的。”

我把脸转过去，不再看着他的眼睛，他接着说：“在你说完之后，我才意识到，我自己对你也并不是我想的那样。所以我才会说出那种‘不喜欢那个拉里对你的夸赞’这样的话。从我回来这个世界遇见你的那天开始，我的生活就都是以你为中心了，我渐渐地只想在你旁边，我更不想让你去涉险，或许有一部分原因是因为把你当做哈利那样的孩子来看去保护你，但是更多的是你和我都没有说出来的原因。”

我心里一紧，转过头去看着他，他那双绿眼睛里带着说不清的情感看着我：“吉尔，以前的我从来没有过这样的经历，也没有过这样的感受，我自己很迷茫也不清楚自己到底怎么了，我害怕这种感情会成为你的负担，所以一直压抑在心里。”

我心里已经知道，他终于明白了我的内心，他也和我一样，相互之间似乎有着说不清楚的纽带。看着他焦灼的目光，我伸出手来摸着他略带胡茬英俊的脸庞，轻轻说：“我原谅你。”

然后，他的双手把我搂过去，揽我在他的怀里。我的手放在他的胸前，耳朵贴着他的胸膛，听到他的心脏在紧张地跳动着，我说：“你紧张了。”

我感受到他在我头顶上急促粗重的呼吸，忽然，他伸出手指轻轻捏住我的下巴，把我的脸抬了起来，我有些惊讶地抬着头看着他，一瞬间有些恍惚，他的鼻子已经碰到我的鼻子，他柔软的嘴唇贴上了我的嘴唇，他带着胡茬的下巴刮着我的脸颊痒痒的，我顿了一下，一只手轻轻地抚上他的脸，微微张开了嘴唇。

我们互相亲吻着，他抱着我倒向了沙发，我只能闻到他身上的那种让人无法自拔的味道，我的脑袋快要缺氧了，他这才松开了我的唇，我目光有些朦胧地看着他，呼吸不匀，他的眼神里充满了上一次看到的火焰，还有温柔，也喘着粗气，说：“吉尔，我想我离不开你了。”

我凑近他的脸再一次吻了上去，他迅速地回应着，我整个人脑袋一片空白，就让我沉浸在这一刻吧。他结实的双臂支撑在沙发上，他的身体逐渐贴近我的，我搂着他的后背，他逐渐地吻向了我的脖子，我不自觉的扬起了头。但是理智告诉我现在还不是时候，我躲闪开了他后面接连的吻，然后坐起身子，他也随着我坐了起来，喘着气平复着心情。

我像一只猫一样乖巧地坐在他的腿上，蜷缩在他的胸前，他双手搂着我，脸上带着一种从未有过的笑意。

我拿出魔杖，挥动了一下，点亮了家里的灯，他笑着轻轻摸着我的头发。


	18. 爱如星辰 第十五章 我和卡尔的故事

傍晚6点多，窗外下起了大雨，我和小天狼星依偎着在沙发里，他津津有味地看着麻瓜电视，电视里正在演着一部记录骑着越野摩托车在野外生存的节目。雨水哗哗的打在窗户上，逐渐起了雾气。室内的气温降低，我打了一个寒颤，于是从沙发起身。

他问：“冷了？”

“是啊，我去加一件衣服。”

说着我上了楼来到我的卧室，一挥魔杖，卧室的灯亮了，我打开衣橱，找出一件舒服宽松的蓝色毛衣套在身上。照着面前的穿衣镜，我看着镜中的自己，灰蓝色的眼睛里似乎多了几分日常没有的笑意，我把自己浅棕色的长发随意的在脑后绾成一个鬏。我似乎从来没有过这样的感觉，他出现之后的一举一动都牵动着我的心，我眷恋他温暖而结实的怀抱，他的声音和他的味道。或许他真的是我孤独的路上能够真正相伴的人，当然除了卡尔。

但是我心底里还是生出了一丝恐惧，如果说我之前可以不顾及一切去做任何冒险的事情，现在却有了让我顾虑的事情。已经走上了这条路，那就只能继续向前走，小的时候会对未知的东西充满好奇，而现在却充满了畏惧。我摇了摇头，不让这些想法再进入我的脑海，转身离开卧室下楼去了。

当我出现在他的视线中的时候，他立刻把目光从电视机转向了我，我笑了笑说：“你饿了吗？”

“嗯。”他点点头，

我走进旁边的厨房，搜罗着厨房的食材，他也从沙发上起身走了进来。我看着冰箱里，对他说：“牛排土豆怎么样？”

“好啊，我来做牛排。”他笑着说，

我拿出土豆和牛排，把那一大块冻着的生牛排递给了他，然后我拿起放在洗碗池旁边的魔杖挥舞了一下，一把削皮刀飞过来，开始自动为土豆削皮。

他问我：“有盘子吗？把这块牛排放进去腌制一下。”

我说：“等一下，在这里。”

我踮起脚尖，够到我头上的壁橱，打开了壁橱的门，伸出手去够那个带着黄色碎花的盘子，小天狼星把手里的牛排放在桌子上，快步走到我身后，轻松地把盘子拿了出来，然后我们两个都笑了，

他笑着问到：“你是个女巫，可以用魔杖啊。”

“我以前在同时控制两种物品的家务魔咒上很不精通，总是打坏盘子。”我笑着说，

“那还是我来吧，不然你得使用一百次恢复如初的咒语了。”他取笑我说，

我翻了一个白眼说：“以前都是老海登料理所有家务，我自己出来住之后基本都是自己动手，不用魔杖。”

“看的出来。”他把牛排放进盘子里，开始拿起那些调料盒里的调料倒进去，“你为什么会这么喜欢用麻瓜的东西？”

“因为确实很好用，”我去收削好的土豆皮，“对我这样不太会做饭的人来说，还是省了不少功夫的。”

“这个是什么？”他指着他的腿旁边的烤箱问到，

“是烤箱，可以烤各种食物。”我转过来说，“可以定时，然后它自动就烤好了，比起用魔杖方便很多。不然我总是把奶酪烤糊。”

他哈哈大笑：“有意思。”

他快速地把牛排腌制好，我拿出锡纸把牛排整个包好，我们把切好的土豆放在盘子的一边，然后把这个大盘子塞进了烤箱。只见他饶有兴致地蹲在烤箱前面看着里面的食物。我暗自偷笑，然后拿出手机把他蹲在那里的样子拍了下来。他听到“咔嚓”一声，立刻转过头来，笑着说：“好啊，趁我不注意就拍照。”说着走了过来抢我的手机，我躲闪着，但是被他一下抱住，我们两个面对面地紧贴在一起，我背过手，手中拿着手机，他一只胳膊抱着我，另一只胳膊去够我的手。我嬉笑着抬起头，和他四目相对，他的眼睛里充满了快乐和狡黠，忽然他低下头，直接吻住我的嘴唇，我惊讶了一下，背在后面的手自然地垂了下来，他立刻抢过我的手机，但是却没有松嘴。我挣扎着想要摆脱他的束缚，但并没有成功。过了大约30 秒，他放开了我，我喘着气，指着他说：“你...”

他拂了一下垂在眼前的黑发，倚在餐桌上，一脸奸计得逞的样子，看着我给他拍的照片，然后把手机还给了我说：“我没打算删掉。”

我接过来，把手机放在餐桌上，然后说：“对了，我还有卡尔送的罗斯默塔蜂蜜酒，要不要来点？”

“那当然了。”他兴奋地搓搓手，

我拿起魔杖一挥，对面壁橱的门打开了，一瓶装着金黄色的液体的酒瓶飘了出来，平稳地落在桌面上。

小天狼星忽然问到：“我很想听听你和卡尔先生的故事，你们应该认识很多年了吧。”

“是啊，我们认识15年了。”我说着又拿出两个玻璃杯，

“你们是怎么成为朋友的？”

我抱着胳膊笑着问：“你怎么忽然想起来问卡尔？”

“我知道你昨晚一定是去安慰卡尔先生了，所以他一定对你也很重要。”他认真地说，

“你可以叫他卡尔，他是不会介意的。”我走到餐桌旁，拉出来椅子坐下来，他也坐在我的对面，

“快讲讲。说说你们在霍格沃茨的故事，霍格沃茨现在什么样？”他两眼放光，

“还是老样子，和历史书的上的照片一模一样。古老的石头地面，破旧的木头楼梯，魁地奇球场，级长盥洗室。”我回忆说，“我是在2005年入学霍格沃茨的，当时的我特别沉默。因为你知道我父母家教很严格，尤其是我的父亲。我是一个不折不扣地纯血统女巫，但是我并不想去斯莱特林学院，我母亲是拉文克劳学院毕业，她当然更希望我去拉文克劳学院，但我又不想变成一个书呆子。最后分院帽把我分到了格兰芬多。”

“等等，他们还在用分院帽分院？”他笑着说，

“是啊，分院帽可是霍格沃茨的入学传统，而且被很好的保护起来。”我问：“你为什么这么问？”

“还以为这么多年过去了，分院的方式能有点新的变化。”小天狼星说，

“我想换成什么都不如分院帽更能了解人的内心和潜力。”我撇撇嘴说，

“大概是吧。你接着说。”

“我当时第一天入学，没有和一个人说话，最后回到女生宿舍之后大家互相道晚安，我就很冷淡地和大家点了点头，然后就钻到帘子后面了。我的第一堂课是隆巴顿教授的草药课。”

“等等，隆巴顿教授？”他惊讶地问到，

“是啊，纳威·隆巴顿教授啊。”我好奇地看着他那么惊讶，

“纳威现在成了教授？”他笑道：“他确实在草药学很有天赋，他的奶奶一定会为他自豪的。”

“对啊，你们也认识。他还是波特先生的好友，这个我们都知道。”我笑着说，“他人很好，大家都很喜欢他。不过我的第一堂课可以说的上是记忆犹新了。”

我顿了顿说：“有个叫内特·本森的斯莱特林同年级男生，在听到隆巴顿教授点到我的名字的时候意识到我是罗素家的孩子，他就特别注意我了。他大概是看到我一直很安静，也不和别人说话，就想要对我恶作剧。他在我走过去领手套的时候用了绊腿咒，我直接摔到在地上，我的手都摔破了。我没有说话，只是站了起来，也不想理他们。他们就很大声地在那里嘲笑我，说一些很难听的话。隆巴顿教授还没来得及制止他们，卡尔在一旁看不下去了，大喊让他们闭嘴，本森并没有听他的，反而说他是‘哪里来的毛头小杂种’，卡尔生气了，冲过去一拳揍在本森的脸上，本森直接倒在地上，卡尔抄起一旁花盆里的疙瘩藤种子塞了一把在本森的嘴里。”

“哈哈哈，卡尔真的是格兰芬多的学生啊。”他笑的前仰后合，

“等等再笑，这事还没说完呢。”我笑着说：“后来课上的事情被我们院长知道了，卡尔和内特·本森同时被罚了关禁闭。在关禁闭的时候，卡尔竟然成功地骗了本森去把校医院所有的夜壶都擦干净了。这事还是他关完禁闭回来告诉我的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”他大笑着说：“可怜的本森。”

“卡尔关禁闭回来之后在公共休息室找到我跟我说了他的光荣事迹之后，我们就成了好朋友。我心里真的很感谢他。”我也笑着说，

“看得出来卡尔的性格确实是不一般。”小天狼星说，这时，烤箱“叮”的一声响了，我们两个都站了起来，他小心翼翼地把牛排端了出来，去掉上面那一层的锡纸，一股牛肉土豆的香味扑鼻而来，

我咽了咽口水说：“哇，真香！让我想起来霍格沃茨的牛排土豆。”

“快尝尝。”他把牛排端上桌，

我们拿出刀叉，倒了两杯蜂蜜酒吃起了晚餐。

“霍格沃茨现在的校长是谁啊？”他叉着一块土豆问我，

“米勒娃·麦格教授。”我回答，

“什么？米勒娃现在是校长？”他叉子上的土豆掉回了盘子里，

“是啊，她是个很棒的校长。不过她很严格，但是很有原则。”我耸耸肩，“你知道的，在邓布利多先生之后，算是最优秀的校长了。”

“是啊，邓布利多在任的时候霍格沃茨确实是有一段难忘的经历。”他感慨地说，

“真希望我能亲眼看看他是个什么样的人，我只在课本和校长办公室的壁画里见过他。”我叉起一块牛肉，

“你去过校长办公室？”小天狼星饶有兴趣地问我，

“当然啦。不过不是因为什么好事。”我说，

“让我猜猜，肯定是因为违反校规。”他笑着说，

“没错。”我笑了，“我和卡尔买了韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的便携式沼泽，为了收拾斯莱特林魁地奇球队。他们在学院杯第二场比赛的时候作弊，给我们格兰芬多球队的队员施了混淆咒，害的我们输了比赛。”

“斯莱特林的一贯作风。”他端起杯子喝了一口蜂蜜酒，

“没错。”我点点头，“我和卡尔先准备了诱饵炸弹，趁他们在学院杯对阵拉文克劳学院的比赛前在更衣室商量战术的时候扔了进去，然后我们在更衣室门口放了两个便携式沼泽。他们刚从更衣室跑出来就陷进沼泽里了，7个人全部掉了进去，最后教授们花了一个小时把他们全都捞了出来，他们也没办法再比赛。当然，我和卡尔也被叫去了校长办公室。麦格教授虽然批评了我们，还扣了我们50分，但是我们和她说明了斯莱特林作弊的事情之后，她给斯莱特林扣了100分，并且给他们球队禁赛一次的处罚。”

“果然是米勒娃的作风啊，还是这么严谨。”小天狼星赞叹道，“说到韦斯莱魔法把戏坊，现在还是有很多霍格沃茨的学生在买恶作剧产品吗？”

“那是当然，学校里从来都少不了恶作剧。卡尔在我15岁生日的时候还在把戏坊买了一只侏儒蒲送我呢。”

“侏儒蒲？是什么？”他好奇地问，

“就是迷你的蒲绒绒，很可爱，有粉色的、紫色的，可以当做宠物养。”我笑着说，

“改天我也想去魔法把戏坊看看。”他笑着说，

“好呀。乔治·韦斯莱先生人很有趣。”我说，他点了点头，看他的神情大概是想起了弗雷德·韦斯莱。

我伸出手去，拉住他的手：“嘿，我知道你在想什么。”他摇摇头，然后微笑着，

“你和卡尔的回忆还真的很多呢。”他收回手去，拿起叉子，

“我俩还对付过一只逃跑的客迈拉兽。”我耸耸肩说，

“什么？！客迈拉兽很危险。”他又一次停下手中的叉子，

“我们三年级的时候正在魁地奇球场训练，然后有一只客迈拉兽横冲直撞地从禁林跑了出来，直接冲进了球场，吓跑了看台上的学生。我和卡尔骑着训练扫把，在半空中对它念昏迷咒，但是这家伙太强大了，我们的咒语根本就没用，只不过是转移了它的注意力不去伤害别人。最后海格跑了进来，然后给客迈拉兽扔了好几大块生肉吃，它就安静下来了。海格说它是饿了，而且在禁林里受到了惊吓。”

“海格也在霍格沃茨？”小天狼星睁大眼睛问，

“是啊，他也还在。还在他的小屋里。”我笑着说，“而且依旧很招学生们的喜爱。”

“我的天，我真想回去看看。”他兴奋地说，

“等我们有时间就回去霍格沃茨怎么样？”我提议，

“好！就这么说定了。”他笑着说，“我很好奇吉尔，你和卡尔为什么没有成为男女朋友？”

“我和卡尔只是好朋友，就像波特先生和格兰杰夫人一样，我们是不会成为男女朋友的。”我翻了个白眼说，

“那我就放心了。”他狡黠地说出了这句话，我愣了一下，然后无奈地笑了。

晚饭后，过了一会，我把小天狼星送出了家门。他临走前站在雨里，胳膊下面夹着头盔，又一次吻了我和我告别。他骑车走了以后，我关上身后的门，靠在门上，觉得这一天似乎过得好漫长，发生了太多的事情让我的脑袋已经无力负荷，但是却无比地开心，或者说更加安心。那种隐隐地不安似乎也淡了下去。

第二天，我来到店里，玛格特比我先到，正在吧台忙碌着。小天狼星也出现在一楼，我刚走进店门，他就快步走了过来，抱着我吻了一下我的脸颊。我当着玛格特的面就脸红了，玛格特在吧台后面咯咯笑着，全然已经明白发生了什么。我清了清嗓子，走了过去，我们三个人像往常站在一起，开始交流，

“所以我们还要继续追查那个克拉克魔药俱乐部？”玛格特问，

“是的。那天没有发现什么异常，我觉得还是再去看看比较好。”我回答到，

“还是我们两个一起？”他问我，眼神中带着一丝笑意，好像在忍着笑，

“你不想去当然也可以。”我故意笑着说，

“去啊！”他一本正经地说，

“你们两个注意安全，我在店里没问题。”玛格特也笑着说，

“玛格特，拜托，今天是蓝道来送货的日子，我们下午再去监视。”我无奈地说，我知道玛格特是想多给我和他创造单独在一起的机会，可是这家伙的法国人的性子有时候让我很无奈。

大约上午11点左右，小个子的蓝道在我们约定的时间来到店里，为我们送来了一批从非洲进口的飞毯，当然是观赏用的，因为魔法部明文规定禁止巫师们使用飞毯作为交通工具。还有一批非洲巫师们制作的手工艺品，比如无限容量的泥土罐上面带着精美的浮雕，是狮身人面兽的图案，还有几件白色的巫师长袍可以防水防晒，有两款大头巾不禁让我想起了波特先生在霍格沃茨一年级时遭遇的那个叫奇洛的巫师。

我们三个人把这一批货整理好之后，简单的吃了午饭。然后我和小天狼星决定再一次去休斯加克路16号看看克拉克魔药俱乐部的情况。我们幻影移形来到那里，这个时间的街道上没有什么人，我们走到魔药俱乐部对面的路边，站在那里假装聊天，时不时地会朝窗户里望一眼。

“还是窗帘紧闭。”我悄声说，

“是啊，看不到里面的情形。”他回答，

“我们还是在这里等一等看看有没有人进门。”我对他说，

“好。”他拉着我走到上次坐的牙医诊所的楼梯旁，他后背倚在楼梯的一侧，我面对着他。

有好一会，我们谁也没有说话，忽然他开口说：“你说那个福利太太会不会来？”

“不知道，或许不会吧。”我说，“就算她来，我们也不一定能刚好遇到她，不然也太巧了。”

“吉尔，我总觉得那批魔药和这个魔药俱乐部有一些关系。”他皱着眉说，

“我也这么觉得，虽然说这个徽章已经基本确认是这里的东西，但是这位雷诺兹·克拉克创办的这个魔药俱乐部也有些年头了。”

“莫非他们很早就已经组建了这个黑巫师组织？”他思索着，

“如果过了这么久，他们才被傲罗发现，那他们的行动是得多么隐蔽？”我表示很惊讶，

“或者说被隐藏的多么好。”他严肃地看着我说，“我觉得金斯莱说不准会有大麻烦。”

“魔法部内部的人还真是难以预料啊，希望傲罗办公室不要也有他们的人。如果按照你说的这样，那这些人恐怕已经潜藏了很久了。”我看着他背后的台阶，咬着嘴唇说，

“我现在觉得，他们是不是有可能故意露出马脚来引傲罗们上钩。”他把目光转向我说，

“很有可能。”我还是盯着台阶，无意识地咬着嘴唇，

“吉尔...”他低沉地叫着我的名字，我回过神来看着他，他的绿眼睛中又冒起了火焰，就在这时，马路对面传来了几个人的说话声，我用眼角瞟到，他们似乎是要进魔药俱乐部的样子。为了不让他们看出我们的真正目的，他一把揽过我的腰抱我在怀里，把头埋在我的头发里，然后我们都用余光看着他们的行动。那几个人似乎并没有觉察到异常，径直走进了麻瓜驱逐咒的保护屏障里，然后在门前拉了拉门口的铃铛。我们听到他们说的有几个词飘了过来“议会”、“魔法部”、“不可饶恕咒”...不一会，门自动开了，小天狼星放开了我，我们两个趁他们没有回头，假意走到马路对面一看究竟。在门自动合上的前几秒，我们看到里面是一条黑漆漆的走廊，两边似乎是有几盏灯照亮。

“我们走吧，不能再站下去了。那几个巫师没有一个是面熟的。”我拉着他的胳膊向远处走去，

“你听到他们说的了吗？”他问，

“是啊，就几个词。”我点点头，

“他们说到了不可饶恕咒。”他严肃地说，

“恐怕他们会不会要对什么人下手吧。”我有些担心，

“不知道。我觉得还是得再来观察观察。”

“下一次，我们可能就需要装扮一下了。不然万一被人看到会起疑心的。”

我说完这一句话，忽然感觉似乎有什么人在盯着我们看，我转过头去，却发现街上一个人都没有，和刚才一样。是我的错觉吗？我心里紧了紧。


	19. 爱如星辰 第十六章 是敌是友？

“我总觉得好像有人盯着我们。”我悄悄对小天狼星说，

他迅速转过头去看向身后的街道，街上安安静静确实没有什么人，周围楼房里似乎也没有任何异常，他笑了笑说：“别瞎想。”

“我们快走吧。”我拉着他快步向前走去，走到离克拉克魔药俱乐部远一点的时候幻影移形了。

回到店里，玛格特问我们：“怎么样？有什么发现吗？”

我摇了摇头说：“没什么大发现。就是看到几个巫师进了俱乐部，但是没有一个人是面熟的。”

“有拍下来他们吗？”

“没有，那群巫师探头探脑的，似乎是早就有戒心怕人跟踪，我们没敢拍。”小天狼星说，他把夹克脱下来挂上衣架，

“而且我真的觉得有人在某个地方盯着我们。”我皱着眉看着他说，

“或许是你的错觉。”他走过来安慰我说，

“有人盯着？”玛格特问，

“只是感觉，但是转过头去看却没有人，也没什么异常。”我仍旧皱着眉头说，

“我也看了，附近楼里的窗户都是关着的，也没有看到有人向外面看，应该没什么问题。”他说，

“有时候女人的第六感很准的。我相信吉尔。”玛格特对他说，

“我觉得保险起见我们还是不要再去监视了，把这件事告诉拉里，然后让他汇报给傲罗办公室，让他们想办法继续监视那里吧。”我从口袋里拿出手机，

“希望傲罗不要把事情搞砸。这差不多算是目前唯一的线索了。”小天狼星倚在吧台上说，

“是啊，我们看拉里怎么说。”我发完消息给他让他来店里。

没过多久，拉里就来了。今天他穿着一身笔挺的暗绿色格子西装，脚上是一双棕色的皮鞋，还是整齐又随意的发型，他礼貌地笑着问候我们几个，我笑着和他打了招呼，他快步走到我们面前问到：“有什么新进展了吗吉尔？”

“是的，我们又一次去了克拉克魔药俱乐部那里监视，这一次有几个巫师进去了，但是没有一个是我认识的。只是他们一直都很警惕，我们没有办法偷偷拍照。并且我在那里感觉有人盯着我们，但是回头去却什么都没有。”我一口气说完，

拉里沉思了一会：“我相信你的感觉，我猜你是想让傲罗接手了？”

“是的，就算是没有人监视我们，我们也不能再冒险了，我想我们已经去过两次，如果他们中的人真的留心注意外面的话，或许我们早就被盯上了，而且就算改变容貌去可能也会被认出来，毕竟我们还不清楚对方的底细和他们的能耐。”

“你说的有道理，就算是有一丝暴露的可能性也不能勉强，你们的安全更重要。我把克拉克魔药俱乐部的事情汇报给傲罗办公室吧，让他们去继续监视。”拉里说，

“谢谢你，拉里。”我笑着说，

“不客气。”他优雅地笑着，

“对了，克莱尔和亚当·金那边有什么进展吗？”我们走到沙发前坐了下来，玛格特为每个人都端来一杯红茶，

“目前还没有，傲罗们正在继续调查那个被清理干净的地址，但是目前还没有什么收获。”拉里端起茶杯向玛格特道了一声谢说到，

“那里什么都没有了，还有什么好查的？”小天狼星问到，

“他们一般都会用一些探测器，检查是不是有曾经施展过咒语的痕迹。”拉里回答他，

“是魔法都会有痕迹的。”我接话说，

“那些探测器可以检测出具体的魔咒吗？”小天狼星继续问，

“具体的魔咒不会检测出来，但是会有专业的傲罗分析这些魔法痕迹的时间以及使用者的特征。”拉里耐心地回答，

“这样的技能我可学不会。”我笑着说：“太复杂了。”

“是啊，他们都是经过魔法部专门训练过的。”拉里说：“傲罗办公室的人才很多。”

“我一直都很想问你，”我忽然想起自己想问拉里的事情：“你怎么会选择做傲罗了呢？”

拉里只是笑了笑，没有回答，过了几秒他说：“这件事等以后有机会了再和你细说。”

他看了看手腕上的表说：“我得走了，公司那边还有一些事情需要处理。有什么情况我们还是继续保持联系。”

我点点头，他又嘱咐我说：“最近就不要再去休斯加克路了，你们也都保重，注意安全。”

我们和他道别之后，他走出商店的门离开了。

我身后的小天狼星轻轻地“哼”了一下，我转过头去看着他，只见他抱着胳膊朝着拉里的方向撇着嘴，

我无奈地笑着说：“你干什么呢？”

“没什么...”他嘟哝着说，

“好啦，走啦。”我拉着他离开店门口。

晚上7点左右，店里已经没什么顾客来了，我让玛格特下班回去了，我决定留下来陪他一会，我把一楼的吧台简单收拾了一下，锁了店门，来到二楼的会客室。他正靠在窗边看着外面，远处的夕阳正在落下，已经藏了一半在高楼的后面。橘红色的阳光照在他棱角分明的脸上，让他看起来更像是一尊俊美的塑像一般。

“嘿。”我轻轻地说，

他转过脸来说：“你来看。”向我招了招手，

我走向他正站着的窗边，看向外面，窗外的云朵都染上了淡紫色，靠近夕阳的地方都是耀眼的桔色，真的很美。他从后面搂住我，把下巴贴在我的耳边，我的双手也抓着他结实的小臂，我们就这样静静地站在那里，看着外面，直到太阳落了下去，外面的天空逐渐变黑。我们这才拉着手在壁炉边坐下。

“你和拉里很熟吗？”他忽然问，

“我们只是霍格沃茨的同学，在学校的时候没有怎么说过话。只是在一起上课而已。”我回答，

“是这样。”他心不在焉的回答，

“你想什么呢？我和他也只是因为最近这案子才又有联系的，我和卡尔念那封傲罗办公室杰米·帕克写的信的时候你也在旁边不是吗？”我笑了，

“我知道。”他说：“就是担心你被这样的少爷给迷惑了。”

我翻了个白眼说：“拜托，不会的。不过还真没想到他居然会去做傲罗，他的性格那么温和。”

“听起来他似乎也是有他自己的原因。”他说，

“是啊，不知道他的父亲本尼迪克·路易斯先生知不知道他加入傲罗的事情。”我摸着下巴说：“他可是个优秀的商人，从来不参与魔法部的任何事务。”

“如果是拉里自己的意愿，或许他根本就不会告诉他的老爸。”他看着我说：“干嘛总是想着他？你过来。”

说着小天狼星一把把我拉到他的怀里，我搂着他的腰，他一只手摸着我的头发轻轻地吻了我头顶，然后在我耳边说：“今晚要不要留在这？”

我抬起头笑着看着他：“原来这就是你想说的？”

“是的。”他眼神中带着一丝狡黠，

“谢谢这位先生的邀请，我还是回自己家比较舒服。”我大笑道，

“那这位小姐要邀请我去你家吗？”他也笑着说，

“我家谢绝男士夜晚留宿。”我邪笑着说，然后从沙发上起身，

他笑了笑，坐在沙发上没动说：“好吧，那你快回去吧。我们明天见。”

我眯起眼睛，然后忽然走过去骑在他的腿上，捧着他的脸吻上了他的双唇，他双手扶着我的腰，我用手指抚摸着他的胡茬，他好闻的味道充斥在我的周围，让我不能舒畅的呼吸，我们的鼻子碰到一起，他鼻腔喷出的灼热气息打到我的脸颊，我挣脱他的嘴唇，喘着气，看着他的双眼，里面满是火焰，然后我笑着站了起来，他喘着粗气说：“臭丫头...”

“好了，晚安。”我带着满意的表情，转身准备离开，刚走了几步到门口，就被他从身后拉过手臂，贴在了门口的墙壁上，他捏起我的下巴吻了上来。半分钟后，我再次挣脱他的控制，抚摸着他的脸颊对他说：“我真的要回家啦。明天见。”

他的眼中带着不舍说：“好吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”我摆摆手，离开了。我感觉到自己的脸颊发烫，总是不由自主的想和他多待在一起，但是我还是尽力的控制自己，有些事情我们还是要想清楚之后再做决定。

第二天一早，我穿着睡衣睡眼惺忪地在厨房端着咖啡杯出神，我的手机响了，是拉里打来电话。

我接起电话：“喂，拉里。”

“吉尔，早。没有打扰到你吧？”

“没有。”

“是这样，傲罗办公室的杰米·帕克要我们去魔法部见他，有关黑巫师组织案子的情况可能要和我们详谈一下。”

“什么时候？”

“等一下就要过去。如果你方便就把你家的地址告诉我，我过去接你，我们一起去魔法部。”

“好的，我发给你。”

“好，一会见吉尔。”

“再见，拉里。”

我挂了电话赶忙去洗漱换衣服，然后给玛格特和小天狼星都发了消息，告诉他们我和拉里要先去魔法部傲罗办公室。半小时后，我看到拉里开着一辆宝石蓝色的捷豹XF来到我门口的路边停了下来。我拿起魔杖放进我的夹克口袋，抓起家门钥匙出了大门，我锁门之后一转身，看到他已经从车里下来，优雅的站在副驾驶一侧，今天他穿着一身深蓝色的西装，相比之下，我的穿着实在是太随意了，他红棕色的头发没有用发胶却自然立着，湛蓝的双眼带着笑意，然后用低沉的声音说：“早，吉尔。”

“早。”我微笑着说，

“上车吧。”他为我打开副驾驶的车门，我钻了进去，座椅舒服极了，他从另一侧上了车关上车门，我闻到他身上带着一股男士香水的味道，也很好闻。

“这车改装过吗？”我问他，

“没有，就是一辆普通汽车。”他笑着说，

“还以为你会把车用魔法改装了呢。”我看着他专注开车的侧脸，

“魔法部是禁止用魔法改装交通工具的。”他说，

“没错，但是要是改装了不被发现，也没做被麻瓜看到车在天上飞这种事，是不会惹出麻烦的。”我笑着说，

“吉尔，你还是和原来上学的时候一样。”拉里也笑着说，

“是啊。没怎么变。”我看着窗外说：“对了，这次叫我们去没说具体要说什么吗？”

“没有，帕克先生只是通知我说让我们一起去见他，要说这个案子的事。”

“好。”

“吉尔，我听说你在傲罗办公室实习期之后就没有再在魔法部工作了，然后就开了那家店，现在为什么又回来傲罗办公室了呢？”拉里在红绿灯前面停下之后问我，

“是波特先生，他现在遇到这个黑巫师的案子十分棘手，他很想让我继续回去帮忙，我一开始拒绝了他，但是他每次见我就都会提起，再加上卡尔也遇到了黑巫师组织的人，所以我就决定回去了。”

“你和卡尔还是像在霍格沃茨一样。当年我们都以为你们两个人是一对情侣，但是后来发现你们其实一直都是好朋友。”

“是啊，卡尔人很好。我们两个总是互相帮助。”

“真羡慕你们有这样认识很多年，关系还特别好的好友。”拉里说：“不像我。”

“你怎么了？”我好奇地问，

“我这个出身，每天都忙于我们的家族事业，哪有什么时间去关心朋友。”他的脸色似乎严肃了起来，

“可以理解。”我想不出什么安慰他的话，他也不再说话。

很快，我们就到了魔法部附近，我和拉里走了来宾入口，胸前再一次贴了访客的标签来到了傲罗办公室。办公室里还是老样子，只是上次见到的那块板子上多了一些字和羊皮纸。

第二小队的队长杰米·帕克早已坐在他的座位上等着我们了，看到我们走进来便站起了身，迎了过来：“欢迎，罗素小姐，路易斯先生。”

我们握了握手，拉里开口说：“不知道帕克先生今天让我们来这里要说什么事？”

“就是把现在手头的情况来和你们说清楚。”杰米示意我们跟着他到他的办公桌那里，

“克莱尔和亚当·金交代什么了吗？”我问，

“他们什么都没说，不过我们找魔药师把收缴的魔药已经鉴定完了，都是一些防火药剂，没有其他的可疑之处。”

“防火药剂？大批量的走私倒也是合情理的，比如罗马尼亚研究火龙的龙饲养员，如果罗马尼亚那边市场的防火药剂价格过高的话，通过走私这种方法也是能说得通的。”拉里说，

“可是奇怪的是他们走私这批防火药剂和黑巫师组织有什么关系？”我觉得十分奇怪，“莫不是他们在养火龙？”

“怪就怪在这里，现在还没有具体的线索找出来。去箱子上的地址调查的傲罗们也正在努力地找出一些线索，我们也只能是期盼着能有一个答案吧。”杰米有些惆怅地说到，恐怕整个傲罗办公室都为这件案子寝食难安。

“还有关于罗素小姐发现的克拉克魔药俱乐部的情况，我们做了相关的调查，这个魔药俱乐部是合法存在的，创始人雷诺兹·克拉克也是一个遵纪守法的巫师，没有任何违法行为记录在案。不过既然和女巫团有相关的联系，我们还是会派人手去监视俱乐部的，看看后面会不会有什么发现。罗素小姐现在的任务就是继续和女巫团的几位太太保持联系，找机会获取有效的信息。”杰米说到，

“好的，我知道了。不过我建议傲罗监视克拉克魔药俱乐部的时候还是小心一点，因为恐怕我们还不清楚他们的能力到底怎样。”我说到，

“好的，感谢你的建议。我还要和路易斯先生说一些其他事情，所以罗素小姐可以在外面稍等。”杰米笑着说，

“好。这是下逐客令了。”我笑着说，然后走出了杰米所在的办公室，来到外面的走廊里闲逛。看到旁边的另一间傲罗办公室的门没关，里面一个人都没有，我就悄悄走了进去，办公室的格局和杰米他们的那一间差不多，我在座位之间走着，忽然看到一个熟悉的名字“霍华德·贝利”正贴在办公桌上，桌子上的相框里正是那个我在魔法部电梯里第一次遇见杰米·帕克时和他说话的男巫，秃顶带着眼镜的小个子。我饶有兴趣地看着他在相框里傻乎乎地笑着，没想到他竟然是傲罗指挥部外勤队的队员。我看着他的桌面，桌子上还算整齐，两侧堆着高高的羊皮纸文件，还有很多文件袋。这时，我注意到一张羊皮纸，它被夹在一摞文件之中，只露出了一个角，有一个熟悉图案也露出了一半，我轻轻地把羊皮纸从里面抽了出来，那个熟悉的图案映入眼帘，竟然是那个黑巫师组织的徽章，我心中一惊，抬起头环顾四周，并没有人，我看到羊皮纸上写的几行字：

傲罗指挥部现已派遣巫师潜入比利酒吧，三人的家属已被我们严密监控中，请上级指示我们进行下一次行动的计划。

J·J·P

我拿出手机，给羊皮纸拍了照，然后总觉得不对劲，如果霍华德是和黑巫师组织有联系的人，他怎么会大意地把这样的证据留在办公室？于是我打开他写的一摞文件，对照起羊皮纸上的笔迹和他的笔迹，羊皮纸上的笔迹是花体的英文字母，而他的习惯却是一个字母一个字母的写，显然不是他的字迹。莫非是霍华德发现了什么？

我合上霍华德的文件，放在原来的位置，盯着那张带着徽章的羊皮纸上的字，总觉得很眼熟，不知道在哪里见过。而这个名字肯定是傲罗中的某个人，不然他不会这么轻易地知道傲罗指挥部的行动。我听到旁边傲罗办公室的门响了，赶忙把这张羊皮纸塞回原处，走了出来。只见拉里从办公室出来了，他见到我在走廊上乱逛，说到：“久等了。”

“没关系。”我笑着说：“我知道你们肯定也有一些机密任务不能让我知道。”

“是的，抱歉。”他优雅的笑着。我们一起走出魔法部的大门，我心里还是带着那个疑问，但是我现在没有办法相信傲罗办公室里除了波特先生之外的其他人，所以我也没有把这件事告诉拉里。路上，拉里说把我送回店里，我答应了。

他的捷豹在店门口的马路边一停下来，他就下车为我打开了车门，用他低沉的嗓音和我道别，他的眼神里似乎有一些什么想和我说，但是我却迫不及待地想要告诉小天狼星和玛格特在魔法部看到的事情，和他匆匆道别。拉里便没说什么，只是回到驾驶座位上，开车走了。

我一进店门，就看到小天狼星抱着胳膊一副要兴师问罪的样子，我也顾不上了，拉着他和玛格特到吧台说到：“嘿，你们猜我在魔法部看到了什么。”

我把在傲罗办公室发生的事情都讲了一遍，他们两个陷入了沉思，然后他先开口说：“所以，我们现在没有可以信任的傲罗了。”

“我想是的。”我点点头，

“包括路易斯先生？”玛格特忧愁地说，

“是啊，毕竟我们和他很久没见，也不是很熟悉。他也为傲罗工作，可谁知道呢？”我皱着眉说，“有些事恐怕不能都和他讲了。”

“让我觉得奇怪的是，我看着这字迹真的很眼熟，但是想不起来在哪里见过。”我抓抓头发说，

“或许就是我们身边的人。”小天狼星用一种沉寂的语调说到。

我们三个人面面相觑，若是这样，危险可能就真的在我们身边慢慢滋生，我们却毫无察觉。我看着眼前的两个人，还有现在大概在破釜酒吧忙碌的卡尔，我最不想让他们受到任何伤害。这条路，这个案子，最终会把我们引向哪里呢？我们的命运会变得如何呢？我不知道。


	20. 爱如星辰 第十七章 霍华德·贝利失踪！

清晨，我早早地醒来，那熟悉的字迹我一直都没有想起来是谁的，脑袋里的思绪太复杂让我难以入眠。我拉开窗帘看着外面安静的街道，太阳还没有升起来，楼下的草坪上结满了水珠，麻瓜们似乎都还没有出门活动。我忽然想到卡尔，这些天发生的事情还没有和卡尔说过，于是我赶忙洗漱之后换好衣服准备去破釜酒吧找他。

推开破釜酒吧斑驳的黑漆木门，只见卡尔在吧台后面抬起头来看向这边，他笑道：“吉尔，怎么这么早？”

“来吃早餐，顺便和你说说最近的事情。”我打了个哈欠说到，找了一个卡座坐下来。不一会卡尔从厨房端出一盘吐司煎蛋，和一杯咖啡过来。

“这几天有什么进展？”卡尔把早餐放在我面前问到，“好些天没见你了。”

“是啊，确实有些天了。”我拿起叉子扎向煎蛋，“我和伦恩在一起了。”我抬起头看着卡尔笑着说，

“恭喜！”卡尔哈哈大笑：“我就知道！”

“你知道什么？”我好奇地问，

“知道你们会在一起。”他笑嘻嘻地说，

“你怎么知道的？”

“因为你们两个之间啊，有一种相似之处，我说不上来，就是某种联系。”他摸着下巴说，

“神神秘秘的。”我翻了一个白眼，

“总之你们在一起很好。”他说，

“可是我现在心里还是有疑惑，虽然他说他明白自己对我的感情，但是我觉得他只是被我感动到了而已。”我有些忧愁的盯着杯子里的咖啡说到，

“为什么这么说？”卡尔问，

“我很担心我对他只是同情，他对我只是习惯性的依赖。并没有互相真的爱着对方。”我听到“爱”这个词从我的嘴里出来的时候不免哆嗦了一下，

“你们一起经历了不少事情，我个人觉得如果你的第一眼就看中了他，那他身上一定有吸引你的地方，或者说是你们互补的地方。”卡尔拍拍我的胳膊说：“别想太多吉尔，不论怎样都去好好珍惜就好了。”

我叹了口气点点头，确实，这种事情只有我们自己才能解决，任何人都没有办法干预。我干脆换了话题：“对了，还有比较重要的事情要说。”

“哎呦！还有什么能比我们小吉尔的感情问题更重要呢？”卡尔大笑着说，

“卡尔！”我抗议道，

“快说快说！”

我压低声音：“我昨天和拉里一起被傲罗办公室的杰米·帕克叫到了魔法部，然后在走廊闲逛的时候发现了一个叫霍华德·贝利的巫师桌子上竟然有一张带着徽章的羊皮纸，上面写着一些话。”说着我拿出手机把照片找出来递给卡尔，

卡尔看过之后说：“会不会是这个霍华德？”

“确认过笔迹了，应该不是他。”我笃定地说，

“那不一定，万一是故意改变了字体也有可能啊。”

“不，每个人的书写习惯不一样，我对比了霍华德的字迹和这个字迹，他们的书写习惯完全不同。”

“那这么说，这个霍华德只是找到了证据，而且这个人就是傲罗办公室内部的人。”卡尔皱起了眉，

“是的，我们不能确认是谁都参与到了其中，所以现在我们连拉里都不能信任了。”我摇了摇头说，

“拉里？不太可能。”卡尔说，

“为什么？”我问到，

“他就是个少爷，而且在学校的时候他是个很正直温和的人。”

“没想到你对拉里的评价竟然这么高。”我笑着说，

“都是实话。”卡尔也笑了：“虽然当时嫉妒追他的女生那么多。”

我大笑道：“卡尔，我们需要客观的评价。”

“总之，他成为黑巫师的可能性应该很小，但是也还是要防着他点。”卡尔说。

我们又聊了一会，一楼逐渐人多起来，我和卡尔道别离开了破釜酒吧。我幻影移形到我的店里，看到玛格特和小天狼星都已经在忙碌了。一进门，玛格特就匆忙走过来说：“吉尔，今天布朗夫人约了要来店里。”

“她联系你了？”我惊讶地问到，

“是的，我们是不是要提前准备一下？”

“好的，尽量还是套有用的信息出来就好。”我点点头说，玛格特去吧台忙着准备茶点，我向小天狼星走去，他正在摆弄架子上的马克杯，背对着我。

我从后面拉住他的胳膊然后说：“早。”

他转过来看着我说：“早啊。”然后伸出手把我垂在眼前的一绺头发别再我的而后：“你早上去哪了？”

“去见了卡尔，我有几天没见他了，把昨天的情况告诉他。”我看着他的眼睛说，

“他怎么看？”他倚在货架上问，

“他说拉里不可能加入黑巫师，”我说：“卡尔觉得他是个善良的人。”

小天狼星没有说话，只是若有所思的点点头：“希望如此。”

大约午后三点左右，几个女巫推开店门走了进来，只是领头的不是福利太太而是布朗太太，玛格特上前迎接，我也跟在后面和几位夫人打招呼。

我们安排了茶点给各位夫人，她们在店里四处逛着，看着我们新进的魔法用品随意地交谈着，我和玛格特交换了一个眼神，她立刻明白我的意思，问：“福利太太今天怎么没来？”

“她最近身体不好，在家休养。”一位夫人说到，

“希望没有什么大碍吧？”玛格特关心地问到，

“应该只是感冒，最近天气总是不好。”

话音刚落，只见布朗太太脸色发白，她扶着额头似乎要晕倒的样子，我和玛格特赶忙过去扶着她来到沙发上坐下来，我让玛格特为布朗太太倒一杯热茶来，递到她的面前，她喝了一小口，缓了缓神，

“您感觉好一点吗？”我问到，

“好一点。谢谢罗素小姐。”她有些虚弱的说到，我看到其他夫人看她的眼神有点奇怪，有一种说不出来的厌恶，而布朗太太的神情却有点焦虑并且似乎有什么心事。

后面的时间我陪着布朗太太一直在沙发休息，玛格特陪着其他夫人们聊着。等把她们送走，我们三个站在一起说了起来。

“你们说那个布朗太太到底发生了什么？”小天狼星问，

“不知道，看样子是受了什么刺激。”我说，

“而且今天福利太太也不在，很奇怪。”玛格特说到，

“是啊，不会是因为最近的事情被上面惩罚了吧？”小天狼星皱着眉说，

“说不准。”我点点头：“我注意到别的几位夫人似乎对布朗太太的态度并不好，那眼神都是带着一点厌恶。”

“我也看出来了，可是为什么呢？”玛格特问，

“会不会和克拉克魔药俱乐部有关？”我说，

“因为她上次告诉了我们俱乐部的事情？”小天狼星回忆着说，

“你们说最近俱乐部里是不是会发生什么事情？”玛格特问，

“不知道。”我回答：“魔法部那边说一切正常。”

“这话也不一定可信。”他看着我说，我点点头。

当我走到刚才她们坐着的沙发前收拾靠垫的时候，忽然看到不知道哪位夫人落下的《预言家日报》正折叠着躺在沙发扶手上，我顺手打开了报纸，第一版上是一张照片，照片上的人正是霍华德·贝利，一行特别明显的大字标题写到：魔法部傲罗神秘失踪！

下面的小字报道：今日据《预言家日报》记者了解到，在魔法部傲罗指挥部办公室工作的雇员傲罗外勤队队员霍华德·贝利失踪，据其家人当天报案称贝利已经两天没有和家人有任何联系。魔法部傲罗办公室负责人称贝利近日没有在办公室出现，或参加任何外勤行动。贝利的家人已经在各地张贴寻人启事，但是目前并未有何消息传来。贝利究竟如何神秘失踪？是否与最近傲罗指挥部处理的黑巫师案件有所关联？贝利是否还活着？我们将继续跟进做出后续报道。

看到这里，我抓起报纸跑向他们两个，然后把报纸摊在吧台上，

“你们看！”我大声说，

“什么？！霍华德失踪？”小天狼星看到标题然后，看了一眼下面的报道惊讶地说，

“吉尔刚刚发现他找到的线索，他就失踪了？”玛格特的声音有些颤抖，

“不，是前几天失踪的。他的家人不是说已经有两天没有任何联系。”我思索着说，

“他不会出什么事吧？”小天狼星严肃地问到：“因为我忽然想起来我们在克拉克俱乐部那里听到有人说起了钻心咒。”

“希望他不要有事。”我皱着眉说，“毕竟他也算是掌握线索的人。就怕万一对方对他先下手了。”

“那只能说明一个问题，那就是傲罗内部的确有眼线，而且应该是霍华德熟悉的人。”他说，

“我们要不要问一下拉里？”我忽然说，

“我们不是不能和路易斯先生说这些吗？”玛格特问我，

“不，这件事已经被新闻报道出来了，所以我们就当是打听情况。看看他是怎么说的，或者魔法部是怎么处理这件事的。”我皱着眉说，

“也好，我们假装不知道这件事，看看他的反应。”小天狼星说，

我拿出手机给拉里拨了电话，然而听筒里一直传来的是忙音，我又打了一遍，依旧是如此。我放下手机看向他们两个：“打不通。”

“会不会...”玛格特似乎看懂了我的表情：“他不会真的参与了黑巫师吧。”

“现在还不能这么断然地确定，或许是有什么事情。我们再等等。”小天狼星安慰我们说到。

我心里总是觉得不安，希望是自己多虑了，我印象中的拉里·路易斯一直都是一个温暖阳光的男孩，他怎么可能会去参与这黑巫师组织呢？就像卡尔说的那样，他不应该是这样的人。

拉里的电话一直打不通，直到我们准备关店铺，电话里依旧都是忙音。我的心情有一些焦虑，小天狼星察觉出了我的心情，他在玛格特离开之后拉过我来，安慰说：“你不要着急，或许他真的是有什么事情在忙，或许他就是正在处理霍华德的事情也说不准，也许我们都误解他了。”

“希望是这样的。我真的不希望看到他成为黑巫师，他是一个很优秀的人。”我忧愁地说，

“有我优秀吗？”他一拂他的黑发，英俊的脸上露出迷人的表情看着我说，

“没有。”我笑着说，

“好了，不要担心。快回去好好休息吧。”说着他搂着我的腰把我靠近他，吻了我一下，用拇指抚摸着我的面颊：“晚安。”

我点点头看着他笑着说：“晚安。”

我幻影移形回到家，拿出钥匙打开了大门，发现门口的地毯上躺着几封信，我捡起来随手关上了门。有两封信是附近的麻瓜商店搞活动送来的优惠券，还有一封是我在霍格沃茨认识的巴西魔法学校卡斯特罗布舍的笔友写来的，他叫赫托·皮耶尔，我们还保持着互相写信的习惯。他现在在巴西的魔法部工作，生活还不错，信中说等我有时间一定要去巴西游玩。我看过他的信之后，叠起来放回信封，然后打开了放日常信件和文件的抽屉，拿起放在最上面的波特先生给我的魔法部信息表格，把信放在下面。忽然，几个字引起了我的注意，在各级别的上司签字的地方，先是波特先生的签字，然后就是傲罗办公室第二小队杰米·帕克的签字。他的字迹太熟悉了，杰米·琼斯·帕克（Jamie·Jones·Parker）我心里一惊，拿出手机打开那天拍下来的羊皮纸的图片对照上面的字迹，完全一模一样！怎么会是他？！我忽然想起来为什么会觉得他的字眼熟了，我去魔法部找波特先生报到的时候在傲罗办公室看到贴着通缉犯通告的黑板和杰米在黑板上写的有关黑巫师组织的线索的时候就已经见到过他的字迹了。看样子这就能说得通了，小天狼星说过霍华德的失踪很可能和跟他很熟悉的人有关，那天我就撞见杰米和霍华德在电梯正在讨论比利酒吧的事情。他作为第二小队的队长，对傲罗们的行动当然了如指掌。随后我想到在魔法部，杰米把我支开和拉里单独谈话的情景，拉里会不会真的已经加入他成为了黑巫师团伙的一员？我心中的怀疑再一次增加，难怪拉里会如此听杰米的命令行事。我皱起了眉头，一时不知道该如何思考下去。

这时我的手机响了，我拿起来一看，是拉里打来的，我的手指在挂断的键上面停了下来，最终决定还是接起来听听拉里想说什么。

“喂，拉里。”

“吉尔，我看到你发的消息了。但是公司这边一直有事情在忙，实在是抱歉。”他焦急地说，

“没关系，就是想问问你《预言家日报》上有关霍华德的报道的情况。”我用往常的语气说，

“你在店里吗？我们见面说。”他说，

“我不在店里。这样，我们在里士满公园的湖边见吧。”我提议道，

“好的，我一会就到。一会见吉尔。”他礼貌地说，

“一会见。”我回答。

我的表情严肃了起来，我拿起我的魔杖端详着，如果拉里真的加入了黑巫师组织，他会说实话告诉我吗？或者拉拢我或者把我处理掉？我应该要有所防备，毕竟拉里知道我们最近的一举一动。可是当时在仓库遇险的时候为什么他还是第一个冲过来救我的呢？只是为了掩人耳目？还是不能在我们面前暴露？或者他真的不是黑巫师组织的人？我闭上眼，下定了决心，不论情况如何今天一定要问出他的实话。

我拿起夹克穿上，然后把我的长发扎了起来，出了门幻影移形到里士满公园的湖边等着他。月亮升在半空中，今天的夜空中没有一点云，倒映在湖面的月光显得十分冷清，公园没有人，一阵晚风吹过，气温似乎变得更低了，但是我的手心却冒着汗，心里也很不安，一只手揣在夹克的兜里，手中紧紧地攥着魔杖。

不一会，一个高大的身影出现了，他快步地向我走过来，脸上带着他一贯温和的笑容，我也微笑着，手中的魔杖攥得更紧了，当他走到我旁边的时候，我保持着笑容，他开口说：“吉尔，晚上好。”

“晚上好，拉里。”我说着一把抽出魔杖，抵在他的喉咙处，

他似乎吓了一跳，用低沉的嗓音说：“你这是做什么吉尔？”

“霍华德·贝利在哪儿？”我毫不客气地问，

“吉尔你在说什么？”拉里皱起了眉头，

我把魔杖抵得更近了一点问：“我知道杰米·帕克是内鬼，你们把霍华德·贝利怎么样了？是不是杀了他？”

“吉尔！你听我说！”拉里焦急地说，

“你是不是已经加入了他们？”我狠狠地说，

“我没有加入他们。”他用平静地声音对我说，他湛蓝色的双眼看着我，眼睛里没有任何闪躲，我凝视着他的双眼很久，确认他没有说谎，放下了魔杖。

“吉尔，请你冷静一下。”他依旧用低沉又平静的声音对我说：“我不知道你是怎么发现杰米·帕克是黑巫师组织的人，但是我向你保证，我没有加入他们。”

“我们一起去傲罗办公室，你们两个都说了什么？”我拿着魔杖的手，依然放在外面，“还有，你既然知道他是黑巫师组织的人，为什么不举报给波特先生？”

“我在上一次和你们大家会面之后听了卡尔的建议，联络了一些巫师小贩来获取一些情报。偶然从一个草药贩子那里得知有黑巫师组织的人正在订购一批制作防火药剂的原料，而且那小贩告诉我说订购的人就是魔法部傲罗办公室的大人物，我听了十分震惊，决定自己亲自去监视。没想到看到前去交易的就是杰米·帕克。我回来之后还没有来得及想出对策，想找你们商量的时候，杰米·帕克就找到我了。你知道那些草药贩子只认得加隆，所以他很快就把我打听杰米·帕克的事情告诉了他，于是他就找上我了。一开始他想要拉拢我加入他们，毕竟我现在逐渐接手了我们路易斯家族的草药事业，所以他们希望我这样的身份能够带给他们很多便利。但是我严词拒绝了他，我是绝对不会做这些违法甚至伤人性命的勾当。没想到，他却用我父亲要挟我。”拉里一口气说了很多，说到他的父亲的时候他的神情充满了痛苦，他接着说：“我父亲现在伦敦郊外疗养，吉尔，你想象不到他们的手能够伸到多远，他们监视着我父亲的一举一动，甚至身边的治疗师都是他们的人。杰米·帕克说不加入他们可以，但是如果敢把他的事情说出去半个字，就会对我父亲用阿瓦达索命咒。”

我叹了口气说：“我明白了，竟然是这样，这些混蛋！”

“我们从魔法部回来的那天，我其实很想把实话告诉你，但是看到你很着急地回去店里，就忍着没有说出来。”他看着我说，

“抱歉拉里，刚才误会你了。”我拍拍他的胳膊说，

“没关系。只是你是怎么发现杰米·帕克是他们的人呢？”他问我，我把在傲罗办公室的发现告诉了他，他有些吃惊，

“霍华德·贝利肯定是因为知道杰米·帕克的事情才被他们控制了。”他说到，

“是啊，你知道霍华德被关在哪里吗？他还活着吗？”我焦急地说，

“不知道。这些事他们是不会对我说的。”他摇摇头，

“那他们想让你做什么？”

“监视你们。”他看着我说：“然后汇报给他们。”

“为什么不对我们动手？”我眯起眼睛，

“你们并没有涉及到他们的利益链，所以也就只是监视你们而已。”拉里疲惫地说：“我并不想这么做，所以你们的行踪我没有完全地告诉他们。”

“谢谢你拉里，没有出卖我们。我们一定会想办法把你父亲救出来的。”我对他说，

“吉尔，真的抱歉，我对你们大家说了谎话。”拉里眼中的疲惫与无奈看着让人心疼，

我笑笑说：“没关系。你也是没有办法才这么做的。而且我们会想出办法对付他们的。”

我顿了顿说：“所以你知道防火药剂是怎么回事吗？他们为什么要做这个？”

“我不知道，我觉得他们可能会有一个阴谋，一个大规模的计划。”拉里说，

“而且跟火有关系。”我补充说，“对了，那你知道那个徽章的含义吗？那个简写。”

“他们管他们的组织叫‘黑赛蛇议会’（Black Racer Parliament），简称B·R·P。是一个庞大的黑巫师组织，我想他们既然想拉拢我，那一定不少高官和贵族也参与其中。只是不知道他们最终的目的是什么。”

“不论他们的目的是什么，我们都不会让他们得逞的。”我坚定地说，

拉里停顿了很久没说话，然后低沉地说：“你知道吗吉尔？你真的是勇敢的女孩。比我勇敢的多。”

我笑笑说：“我现在想起来我入职傲罗办公室后从波特先生的门走出来，杰米·帕克对我说‘是个有勇气的家伙’，真的是意味深长啊。”


	21. 爱如星辰 第十八章 巨大的圈套

我和拉里并排走在公园的石头路上，夜深了，风吹过一旁的树，树叶沙沙作响，投在地面上的月光像是散在水中的波光一般。周围安静的只能听到我们两个人的脚步声。

我忽然开口：“我觉得你需要把这件事和大伙说一遍。”

“嗯。”他默默地走在我旁边，

“我们会帮你想出一个对策的。一定要先把你父亲从他们手里救出来。”我转过头去看着他，

“我也设想了很多方法，但是没有一个能行得通。”拉里眉头紧锁，那双湛蓝色的眼睛盯着地面，

“你不要着急，大家一起商量总会有办法的。”我看到他依旧是一副愁眉不展的样子，停下了脚步，站在他的面前说到：“拉里，一切都会好的。”

“我相信大家。”他抬起头看着我的眼睛说，他的眼神中带着深深的忧虑，我从来没见他这样过，

我笑了笑然后转过身，我们继续并排一起走着，他忽然用他低沉的嗓音说：“吉尔，我真希望自己能像你这样，总是让人充满希望。”

“告诉你一个秘密，我小时候经常会对着月亮许愿，你也可以试试，没准就会实现呢。”我故意用活泼的语气对他说，

“怎么许愿？”他问，

“像这样。两只手的食指和拇指组成一个圈，剩下的手指伸直，两只胳膊交叉在胸前，面对月亮心里想着你的心愿。”我比划着手势，

拉里模仿着我的样子，摆着他的手指，我伸出手来纠正他，最后他摆好动作似乎真的很真诚的向着月亮许愿，

“你看这个手势像不像一对翅膀？”我笑着说，

他脸上有了一丝笑意，点点头，我开心地笑了。

我们继续向前走着，我和拉里之间的距离很近，无意间我的手碰到了他的手，他忽然一缩手指，我奇怪地抬起头看着他，他勉强地笑了一下：“抱歉。”

我耸耸肩，继续走着，忽然问他：“拉里，你是不是很孤独？”

他惊讶地看着我，我解释道：“上次听你说你现在似乎是没有什么好朋友在身边。”

“没想到，你注意到了。”他又看向前方，

我拉着他的胳膊，又一次停下了脚步，我真诚地看着他说：“拉里，我愿意做你的好朋友。每个人都需要朋友，这样就可以互相倾诉，心里的压力有人一起分担，就不会那么难过了。”

他停顿了许久，那双蓝眼睛里越发的深沉了，我有点看不懂。他说：“谢谢你，吉尔。”

我们没有再说什么，我想今天经历的事情已经够多了。拉里开车把我送回了家，他一直看着我走进房间才离开。我进门后没有开灯，拉开窗帘的一角看着拉里那高大的身影回到他的车上，在月光下显得有那么一丝的无助，心中不免觉得苦涩。今晚才让我看到了真正的拉里，不知道他这些年都经历了什么，让他表面上温文尔雅，实际上心里却并不快乐，并且压力似乎比我们中的谁都大很多。我想，明天不论如何都需要让大家聚在一起商量一下解救拉里父亲的事情，这是目前悬在他心里最揪心的事情。

第二天一早，我就分别给小天狼星、玛格特、卡尔和拉里发了消息，让大家9点钟在我的店里见面，有重要的事情说。

9点钟，我们全部都准时来到店里，只见小天狼星似乎很惊讶地看到拉里也来了，玛格特的脸上也充满了疑问，她看向我，我只是示意她等一等。卡尔一副懒散的样子坐在沙发上，问我：“什么事啊？一大早把大家都叫来。”

“是有关黑巫师组织的事情。不过这事得让拉里来说。”我稍微顿了一下接着说到：“之前我们对于拉里都有所怀疑，现在这些事需要他本人来澄清。我们昨晚已经见过面，这其实完全是个误会。”

小天狼星似乎更加不解地看着我，我说：“我跟你们都说了有人可能会是黑巫师组织的安排在傲罗内部的人的怀疑，已经完全证实，这个人就是杰米·帕克。那张字条上的字我之所以看着眼熟就是因为我确实见过，我在家看到了这张我填写的魔法部入职表格上有杰米·帕克的签名。”说着将表格放在面前的桌子上让大家看，小天狼星拿起表格，玛格特和卡尔都把脑袋凑过去看着，对比着我拍下来的那张字条上的字迹，

“我的天哪！怎么会是他？杰米·琼斯·帕克！”玛格特惊讶地说到，

“我知道霍华德·贝利失踪的事情应该也和他有关，因为就在我第一次去找波特先生的时候，在魔法部电梯里遇到了杰米和霍华德在讨论有关比利酒吧的事情。当时我没有记错的话，霍华德就说过傲罗这边的线人或许就是黑巫师组织那边的眼线。据我推测，这大概就是霍华德失踪的原因。”

小天狼星问：“可是拉里和这件事有什么关系？”

我转头看向拉里，拉里用他一贯低沉的嗓音把事情的前因后果讲了一遍，我看到大家脸上的表情一开始都是疑惑的，后来逐渐变成了愤怒。

“什么？！他们竟然控制了你的父亲？”卡尔激动地打断拉里大声说到，

“是的，我想了很多办法都不知道该怎么办才能让他逃出那些人的掌控。”拉里叹了一口气说，

小天狼星皱着眉头说：“所以现在我们梳理一遍。这个组织叫‘黑赛蛇议会’，招募了大批的贵族名流、巫师企业家以及魔法部内部官员。”

我点点头说：“没错。”

“现在傲罗指挥部内部也有了他们的人，这个杰米·帕克就是其中之一，所以现在还不知道他有没有其他手下。”

“是的。”

大家都沉默了，一时不知道有什么可以说出口的，玛格特问：“为什么不告诉波特先生？”

“我想波特先生现在也不能确定哪些傲罗已经投靠了黑赛蛇议会。”我对玛格特说，“毕竟就连他十分信任的第二小队队长都是他们的人。”

“我觉得我们首先要把拉里的父亲路易斯老先生救出来。”卡尔坐直身子说，“至少没有任何家人握在他们的手里，解决起来也就容易多了。”

“和我的想法一样。”我对卡尔说，“可事情的关键是怎么救？”

卡尔也陷入了沉思：“就凭我们几个也不能直接去硬抢。”

“你们几个谁也不能露面，”拉里严肃地说：“杰米·帕克还不知道你们已经知道了他的身份的事情，如果冒然去抢人恐怕他就要对你们下手了。”

“可那怎么办呢？我们能偷偷潜入吗？”玛格特问，

“我去看过我父亲，周围的守卫至少有9个人。没办法混进去。”拉里愁苦地说，

“别急啊，伙计们。我觉得我有一个办法。”卡尔忽然打了一个响指说，

“什么办法？”小天狼星问到，

“我认识一个朋友，他叫福斯特·李，是一个巫师乐队的成员。”卡尔兴冲冲地说，

“哎呀，你快说重点！”我焦急地催他，

“他是个易容马格斯。”卡尔笑着说，“他可以易容成拉里父亲的样子，带上复方汤剂然后把他父亲替换出来。”

“可是他怎么会甘愿替一个陌生人冒生命危险做这种事情呢？”拉里问，我心中也有这样的疑问，

卡尔的表情有点难以形容，他憋了半天说：“他这个人，有点......怪。”

我反而笑了，问他：“哪里怪了？”

“如果我们和他说了让他去替换人的原因，他一准答应就是了。他就是那种人，如果他觉得是正义的事情，不怕死也会做。”卡尔挠挠头说：“你们见了他就知道了。”

“怎么听起来有点不怎么可信的样子。”玛格特有点哭笑不得的说，

“那你们还有别的更好的办法吗？”卡尔尖锐地问到，

我们几个面面相觑，没人能说有别的办法。

“总之，你们可以先见一见福斯特·李，然后再做决定。”卡尔说完，又瘫向身后的沙发，

我叹了一口气说：“好，那就见见。”

卡尔从沙发上跳起来说：“好嘞！我这就去叫他来。”说着就冲出店门幻影移形走了。

“吉尔，你说霍华德现在怎么样了？”小天狼星问我，

“我不知道。希望他没事。”我皱起了眉，“毕竟上次听到钻心咒的事情我也记忆犹新。”

“我也这么想。他们会杀了他吗？”小天狼星似乎有点担心，

“那可能要看他对黑赛蛇议会有没有用处。”我说，“如果没用，恐怕一切知道真相的人都会被处理掉。”

我忽然觉得拉里在看着我和小天狼星，我们两个习惯坐在一张沙发上，刚才说话的时候拉里好像一直在盯着我们。我便转过头看向他，目光对上之后，他平静地移开了，把视线转向了窗外。我不太明白他在想什么，他修长的手指划过棱角分明的下巴，湛蓝色的双眼看着街上的麻瓜，似乎是陷入了沉思。当我再转过头来看向小天狼星的时候，他的眼神中带着疑问，我只能是摇了摇头。

这时，空气中一声轻响，卡尔回来了，身边还带着一个男巫。玛格特怔在吧台，眼睛不眨地盯着眼前的这个人看。而我先注意到的是他一头火红色的脏辫，这个人就是福斯特·李，身高和卡尔差不多，眼睛四周化着浓浓的烟熏妆，脸上都是胡茬，像是没刮胡子或者他是故意这样的，身上穿着一件龙皮夹克，上面别着很多徽章，腿上是一条破破烂烂的黑色牛仔裤，脚上是一双黑色牛皮靴，他的手腕上挂了很多金属的手链，十个手指上至少有八个带着奇奇怪怪的戒指。他的表情很慵懒，十分随意地站在那里。

卡尔说：“伙计们，这就是福斯特·李。”

“哟，你们好。”他的声音略带沙哑，又懒懒散散，

我们起身和他打招呼，他看到我对我说：“你就是吉尔？我常听卡尔跟我提起你。”他面无表情，

我笑了笑：“没想到我这么出名。”

“卡尔说今天有事找我帮忙？”他一只手揣在破牛仔裤的兜里说到，

我和卡尔把情况大概和他说了一遍，卡尔把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上说：“嘿，老兄，你的易容术可要派上大用场了。”

“我们除了你可没有别的办法了。”我对他说，

福斯特一咧嘴笑着说：“行啊，我同意。”

“你就真的一点也不怕他们那群黑巫师么？”小天狼星有点怀疑得挑起了眉，

“人生的意义就在于内心的正义与追逐刺激。不然还有什么意思？”他仰起头斜看着小天狼星说，只见小天狼星听了这话脸色忽然阴沉下来不说话了。

“到时候你不能带魔杖进去，他们把我父亲的魔杖收走了。”拉里好心地提醒他，但是福斯特一脸的满不在意。

“那我们商量一下计划吧。”我打破了这尴尬的安静。

大家又回到沙发，坐了下来，没有人说话。我清了清嗓子说：“拉里，你知道你父亲所在的农舍的地形和他们人员的分布情况吗？”

“是的，这些都不重要。我们要是想带人进去就只能是找个借口。”拉里回答，

“那就提前准备一些大件的东西给你父亲带过去，这样你作为路易斯公子不会自己亲手搬运这些东西，就顺理成章的让福斯特来搬了。”我对他说，

“然后我们要用复方汤剂让我父亲变成李先生的样子，可是这复方汤剂我倒是有，但是怎么带进去呢？他们都会检查随身物品，并且连魔杖都要收走。”拉里问到，

“他们应该不会检查吃的吧？”卡尔说：“可以把复方汤剂装在一个小药瓶里，本来需要的剂量也不大，只要坚持半小时左右的易容就好。然后埋在饭菜里，他们肯定不会把手伸进炖锅里吧，就可以蒙混过关了。”

拉里笑了：“不愧是卡尔。”

卡尔笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“不客气。”

“你和你父亲见面的时候会有人看着吗？”我问拉里，

“会，我也想了，去盥洗室的时候是没有人看着的，可以让福斯特假装搀扶他去盥洗室，这样两个人就可以成功互换了。”拉里说，“换出来之后呢？”

“你赶紧带你父亲到安全的地方，然后告诉我。我觉得你父亲脱离他们的掌控之后我就要告诉波特先生了。”我对拉里说：“我会把波特先生约出来秘密见面，把情况告诉他，让他尽量找可靠的人把这些人逮捕起来。理由我都想好了，就以非法拘禁罪逮捕。给他们一个突然袭击，这样他们也来不及向上层传递消息。”

“好，就这么定了。”拉里说，

“等等，这里面真的没有别的风险吗？”小天狼星忽然说，

“不知道，就算是有，也只能是随机应变了。”我看着他说，

小天狼星皱起了眉头，却没有再说话，我想他应该也知道，虽然计划在执行时的变数一定会有，但是这件事不能再耽误了。

“如果杰米·帕克不落网，恐怕我们永远都不知道他们的计划是什么，也不知道霍华德的情况到底怎样。”我对大家说，“不管怎么说，这一次的行动很重要。”我担心地看了看拉里和福斯特，

“到时候就只能靠你们两个自己了，我们在这里一直等你们的消息。有任何的变动，一定要告诉我们。”卡尔说。

拉里看上去很平静，但是我想他内心也是焦虑的，因为我看到他的手指一直在敲打着沙发扶手。福斯特还是一副漫不经心的样子，耸了耸肩：“你们放心吧，我的易容术不会被识破的。而且老头子不也卧病在床，那更容易了。”

后来大家又聊了几句，就各自回去准备了。福斯特径直回他的酒吧去了，他说乐队晚上还有演出，果然这个人是个奇怪的巫师。卡尔也回破釜酒吧了，他说明天会来我这里等待消息，如果不行就冲过去救出他们来。拉里的情绪似乎有点平静地奇怪，可能这就是他心中有压力的表现吧，他回去准备明天要用的复方汤剂和带给他父亲的东西。我让玛格特提前回家休息了，今天店里停业一天，我留下来陪小天狼星。

说起昨晚的我单独去见拉里的事情，小天狼星紧张了起来：“你又自己一个人行动！”

“情况紧急，我也没有办法。”我说，

“万一拉里真的加入了黑巫师怎么办？他真的想要害你怎么办？”他把我拉的转过身来，那双绿眼睛里充满了怒气和担忧，

我轻笑一声：“我内心深处是相信拉里的。”

他好像被我的笑激怒了：“这有什么好笑的吗？你不知道这样做很危险吗？”

“我都说了我相信拉里，他不是坏人。虽然对他有所怀疑，但是还是当面问清楚比较好。”我安慰他，

他并没有听进去：“你就这么轻易地相信一个人了？”

“也不能说轻易，毕竟和他也是霍格沃茨的同学。”我解释道，

“可是之前你不也说多年没见，不知道他到底是什么样的吗？”小天狼星忽然放开我声音变大：“我不知道他到底给你灌了什么迷魂汤药，你竟然这样信任他！”

“小天狼星！他什么都没做，只是拉里他不是这种人。”我站起身说，“事实证明他确实没有做什么投靠黑巫师组织的事！”

“我不知道该说什么好了吉尔！”他似乎很生气，“我也提醒过你，不要自己去独自冒险做一些事情。可你就是不听！”

“小天狼星，你是不是有点保护过度了？”我皱着眉问他，“我是成年女巫，有分辨是非的能力。”

他听完这话，“刷”的一下站了起来。原本英俊的脸庞上满是愤怒和焦急，我们互相瞪着对方，我也不想再说什么，总觉得这件事情上和他没有办法讲清楚道理。他走到窗户边看着外面，我抱着胳膊坐在沙发上瞪着壁炉。就这样沉默了很久，我内心焦灼着，我总觉得他还是像对待孩子一样对待我和他的感情，保护过度这样的话说出来可能是有点过分，只是有很多时候我总是感觉我们两个之间有很强的距离感，不能完全理解对方真正的想法。或许是我想多了，或许是真的存在。我闭上眼睛，平复了下心情，毕竟明天的事情很重要，不能让自己变得太情绪化。我站起身，准备离开二楼会客室，刚走到门口，就听到他在我身后开口：“我看得出来，那个拉里他是喜欢上你了。”

多么荒谬，拉里会喜欢我？我没有回头，冷笑了一声，下了楼。留他在那里，我不知道他的表情。

晚上，我在黑着灯的客厅，蜷缩在沙发里。手里拿着魔杖无意识的挥动着，让桌面上的苹果在半空中漂浮着。我陷入了沉思。我和他的感情，虽然一定是真实存在的，可是他为什么总是给我感觉像保护哈利·波特一样保护我？而我只是哈利·波特的替代品。他是不是还是无法忘记以前那些和他的好友们的日子？我注意到今天福斯特·李的一句话让他的脸色忽然变阴沉了起来，以前在霍格沃茨上学的他应该是一个喜欢恶作剧、叛逆而且聪明的男孩，他喜欢冒险与刺激。现在应该依旧如此，不然他也不会骑那辆魔法改装哈雷。只是在阿兹卡班的那些年，他的生活充满了黑暗，他的性格似乎也染上了这种阴暗。可是他说过对我的感觉是不一样的，但是我想他到现在还不清楚自己到底想要怎样。

我叹了一口气，我自己又何尝不是这样？我真的想要和他这段感情吗？我真的是爱他这个人吗？还是只是同情，同情他回到这个世界穷途末路的灵魂？但是我心底里最希望的事情就是能够一直在他身边，我做这些事情也都是为了留他在我身边。

“或许，是时候冷静一段时间了...”我把脸埋在臂弯中悄声说到。

早上，正在厨房煮咖啡，我收到拉里的消息，他说已经准备好一切了。我匆忙地吃了一口早餐，冲上楼换了衣服。站在穿衣镜前，我望着镜中的自己，努力的调整心情，今天太重要了，希望一切顺利。

我来到店里，玛格特也已经到了正在吧台忙碌着，小天狼星穿戴整齐坐在靠近窗户边的沙发上，他看到我进来，站起了身，向我走来。我没有看他，径直走向吧台，把夹克丢在吧台上，然后拿出手机给卡尔打电话。我用余光看到小天狼星皱起了眉头，我离开他的身边，来到店门口，告诉卡尔可以过来店里了。这时拉里和福斯特忽然出现在远处的人群中。我拉开店门出来迎他们，今天福斯特没有了昨天的烟熏妆，头发也变成了黑色的，但是胡茬还在，他穿了一件干净的白色衬衫，昨天那条破破烂烂的牛仔裤也换掉了，脚上还是那双牛皮靴子。这大概就是他原本的样子。

“你看起来不错。”我笑着对福斯特说，

“这身并不适合我，但是为了路易斯我必须要换身衣服。”他用沙哑的嗓音说，

“东西都准备好了？”我问拉里，

“没问题了。”拉里回答，我们一起走进店里，卡尔也出现在我们后面，跟了上来。

大家都站在吧台前面，玛格特给每人冲了一杯热茶，挨个递给我们说：“希望今天一切顺利！”

我们举起杯碰在一起：“一切顺利！”

拉里和福斯特出发了。看得出来，卡尔也是一反常态有些担心。我拉着卡尔到二楼的会客室，他一屁股坐在壁炉前的地毯上，我坐在扶手椅上。一开始，我们谁也没有说话，我忍不住先打破了沉默：“卡尔，我和伦恩昨天吵架了。”

“为什么？”他的注意力成功地转移到我身上，

“我不确定他是不是真的看清楚了自己想要的东西。”我叹着气说，

“他对你不好？”

“不，我总觉得我和他之间有着难以逾越的距离。”

“那就当面把这些话说给他听。”

“我说过了，可是他的内心深处始终是我看不透的。”我摇摇头，

“或许你可以给他一些时间，他就会明白了。”卡尔拍拍我的膝盖，

“是啊，我觉得我们需要冷静期。”我看着卡尔说，

“怎么？进展太快了？”卡尔戏谑的笑道，

“算是吧。但不是你想的那样。”我给他一个白眼，

“吉尔，说句实话。”卡尔忽然认真地说：“我从来没见过你像对他那样对一个男人用心。我知道，你一定是真的爱他的，所以你千万不要怀疑自己。”

“我现在就像着魔了一样，我一天看不到他心里就难受。”我笑着看着卡尔说，

“你看到了吗？这就是区别，你对我肯定不会有这种想法，但是对他就有。那说明，我们只是好朋友，他才是你爱的人。”卡尔说，

“好有道理。”我用挖苦的语气说，

“吉尔，不管怎样，就像我之前说的，好好珍惜。”卡尔笑着说，“过来，抱一个。”

我跪在地上和卡尔拥抱，忽然感觉心情似乎畅快了很多，就像当时在霍格沃茨上学时遇到麻烦之后，我们总是会像这样互相拥抱，互相鼓励。

大约中午时分，拉里终于打来电话说他的父亲已经成功的换了出来。我从地毯上跳起来，赶忙给波特先生打电话，告诉他有重要的消息告知，在牛津街街口见面。卡尔说要和我一起去，于是我们匆忙下了楼，玛格特问：“有消息了？”

“是的，人已经救出来了，我和卡尔现在去找波特先生。”我边说边拿起我的夹克，和卡尔幻影移形了。

来到牛津街街口，看到波特先生也刚好出现在一个路灯下面，我们趁着人群拥挤走了过去。我们匆匆地和波特先生说了事情的前因后果，波特先生果然很吃惊：“竟然是这样！真没想到杰米竟然是他们的人。”

“波特先生，您一定要找几个您信得过的人去逮捕他们，如果杰米·帕克在傲罗办公室一定要同时抓捕。这也是我们难得的机会。”我飞速地说，

“我明白，请你们放心，福斯特·李先生不会有危险的。杰米那边我也会安排可靠的人同时行动。”波特先生眉头紧锁，

“有任何消息，您一定要随时告知我们。”卡尔说，

“没有问题。”波特先生说：“那先这样，我赶紧去布置。”

“好的。”

说完，我们就匆匆分别，我和卡尔幻影移形回到店里，等待消息。

事情的一切都进展顺利。我们接到波特先生的消息，说那些看守路易斯老先生的黑巫师们被一网打尽，同时杰米·帕克也在办公室被拘捕，现在已经关押在审讯室中。福斯特也回到了我的店里和大家见了一面，拉里十分感谢他的相助，他还是那副不以为然的样子，而且他的发型又变回了火红色的脏辫。这一次事情下来以后，我悄悄和卡尔说：“我忽然觉得福斯特这人还挺有意思的。”

卡尔大笑到：“跟你说嘛，他是个古怪的家伙，但是却很有趣。”

5月10日，是审讯杰米·帕克的日子，我主动提出来参加审讯，波特先生同意了，拉里当然也在场。审讯开始前，穿着囚服的杰米·帕克被带进了审讯室，刚一坐下，那张椅子上的铁链钻了出来，把他的手和脚都铐了起来。他环顾四周见到我和拉里坐在旁听席，脸上露出诡异的笑容，对我们说：“你们两个果然不是一般巫师和女巫啊。”

我和拉里都没有说话看着他，他玩弄着铁链说：“我进来前还好奇呢，不知道你们会不会来。你们要是不来，我就真的失望了。”

我看着他诡异的笑容，忽然发觉他似乎早就料到有这一天了，我也笑了，站起来探过去身子对他说：“你知道是我发现你是黑赛蛇议会的黑巫师身份才有了后面的这些事吗？”

他的手忽然停顿了一下，神情似乎有些惊讶，然后笑着说：“原来是你啊。我就说你一定是个有天赋的女巫，也很有胆量。”

“你们把霍华德关在哪儿了？”我问他，

“说出来就没意思了，你这么聪明，猜猜看吧。”他的眼神此时就像一条狡猾的蛇一样，

我眯起眼睛，似乎明白了他的意思：“你们根本就没有抓他。”

这时主审巫师团进来了，我坐了回来，杰米·帕克大声说：“这样才有意思不是吗？”

审讯正式开始，拉里在一旁悄声问我：“你为什么要告诉他是你发现了他的身份。”

“因为他们这些人根本就没按常理出牌。”我悄声告诉拉里，

“什么意思？”拉里惊讶地问，

“意思就是，这整件事都是个圈套。”我皱起了眉，“你看着吧。”

审讯刚开始五分钟，有人忽然推开审讯室的门走了进来，手中拿了一卷羊皮纸，在主审巫师的耳边悄悄地说了什么，把羊皮纸递给他离开了。主审巫师打开羊皮纸读了之后，脸色大变。他举起桌上的锤子，敲了敲说：“肃静！”

“经魔法部副部长詹姆斯·汤普森签署的释放令如下：魔法部傲罗指挥部傲罗办公室第二小队队长杰米·琼斯·帕克为魔法部安插在黑暗巫师团伙中的卧底，其行为未曾构成对魔法部以及魔法世界任何威胁，因此获得无罪释放。因在错误抓捕时其身份暴露，不能继续留任傲罗办公室，准许杰米·琼斯·帕克迁至魔法部部长秘书办公室工作。”

主审法官宣读完之后，审讯室内一片喧哗，我看到拉里已经震惊到不能说话，波特先生的手攥成了拳头，脸色难看。

我拍了拍拉里说：“看到了吧。这才是他们的手段。”

只见原本铐着杰米·帕克的铁链自动松开了，“咣当”一下掉在大理石的地面上，他从木头凳子上站起身，抻了抻腰，看向我们这边，脸上带着那种诡异的笑容大声说道：“游戏才刚刚开始，年轻人们！”


	22. 爱如星辰 第十九章 僵局

五月份通常很难见到这样一场大雨，雨水已经让窗户变得模糊，现在是晚上8点左右，屋里木柴烧的劈啪作响，但是我们却一片沉默。我和拉里从魔法部参加完杰米·帕克的审讯回来之后把大家都叫到了我店里二楼的会客室把在魔法部发生的事情告诉了他们。

我抱着胳膊蜷在沙发上盯着壁炉，拉里坐在扶手椅上，修长的手指无声地敲打着椅子扶手沉思着，小天狼星站在窗边看着外面，玛格特坐在地毯上无意识地用手指玩弄着垂在她面颊两旁的头发，卡尔坐在我旁边一脸严肃，一动不动。

大约过了五分钟左右，我清了清嗓子说到：“所以我们已经了解了现在的情况。我不知道你们现在是怎么想的，但是你们都是我最好的朋友，我不想让你们为了我而去冒险。”

我顿了顿说：“我这次在魔法部直接把事情和杰米·帕克挑明，其实就是为了能正面面对黑赛蛇议会。很危险，但是他们想必也早就盯上我和拉里了，我们避免不了的。如果你们还肯愿意继续帮助我们，帮助波特先生和傲罗办公室，那真的是说不出的感激。但是如果你们不打算帮助我们也是理所应当，并且我更不希望你们卷入这样危险的事情中来。”

“你说什么呢？吉尔。”卡尔皱着眉说到：“我们可是最好的朋友！我当然会帮忙了。”

“我知道，可是说真的卡尔，你意识到这件事有多么危险吗？我和拉里已经成为了他们拉拢不成就直接干掉的目标了。或许就在当街。”我看着卡尔说，

“那我一定保护你。”他严肃地说：“就像在霍格沃茨时候那样。”

“没错吉尔，我听你的，你怎么安排我们就怎么做。”玛格特说，

我和拉里对视了一眼，我带着有点苦涩的笑容说：“谢谢你们。有你们这样不离不弃的朋友真的太好了。”

“所以我们现在要怎么做？”卡尔问，

“我们只能是等待。”拉里低沉地说：“等待他们先出手。”

“我真的很讨厌这样被动的局面，”我皱着眉说：“坐在这里等着他们出招，而且谁知道他们会使出什么可怕的手段。”

“我们得到的信息太少了，甚至是错误的信息。”拉里用他那双湛蓝色的眼睛看着我：“所以我们一直都很被动。”

我摇了摇头，叹了口气，卡尔说：“那我们现在就小心提防，并且耐心等待就是了。”

小天狼星站在窗户前一句话都没有说，我抬起头看着他的侧脸，他英俊的脸上没有表情，我知道他一定在听我们说话，只是我们两个之间的事情还没有处理好。我想到这里忽然心烦意乱，移开了目光。

卡尔在我旁边注意到了我的表情，他拍了拍的我的肩膀说：“好了，我得回酒吧了，有什么事情我们及时联系。”

我点点头，拉里也站了起来，用温和地声音和我道别：“吉尔，你最近一定注意安全，我也回去了。”

“好的，你也是。”我微笑着说，

“我也回家去了吉尔，晚安。”玛格特欢快地说，和我贴了贴脸颊，也下楼去了。

会客室就剩小天狼星和我两个人，我从门口转过身看向他，他也转了过来，他刚开口说：“吉尔...”

“嘿，听我说。”我打断他的话，并且把目光移开，没有看他的眼睛：“我觉得，我们需要分开一段时间。各自冷静下来好好想一想。”

“可是吉尔...”他的声音显得有些着急，

“晚安，小天狼星。”我转身离开了房间。

我走出店门，却不想回我的公寓，忽然想念起了老海登，我决定回我父母家住几天。

前几天海登写信给我说，我父母去希腊游玩，他希望我能回家住一些日子。刚好，我也想自己冷静一下，去见老海登是个很棒的主意。

我直接幻影移形回去，敲响了我父母家白色的木质大门，很久不见的海登出现在门口，为我打开了大门。

“小姐，您怎么想起来这时候回来了？”老海登带着略微惊喜的语气说到，“刚刚忙完店里的事情。”我笑着走进屋里说：“想起来你说最近我父母都不在家，我就想着回来住几天。”

“太好了！”老人喜笑颜开：“我去给您泡茶。”

我沿着熟悉的木质楼梯来到二楼，走到我以前的卧室门口，白色的门上挂着金色的名牌上面写着我的名字，我推开卧室门，一挥魔杖点亮了屋中的灯，里面的一切都没有任何的变化。依旧像是我17岁那年离开家时候的样子，柔软的大床上铺着干净的淡蓝色床单，靠着落地窗户的是我的书桌，桌子上的书还有羽毛笔都没有动过，但是桌子上没有一点灰尘，一定是海登一直在打扫着我的房间。还有我白色的衣柜还在角落里，我走过去，打开衣柜的门，里面都是我以前的旧衣服，衣服也都很干净整齐地挂在里面，最下面是一摞摆的整整齐齐的银色纸包装的礼物盒子，应该都是这些年我父母送我的礼物，我一样没收，都让海登收在衣柜里了。我环顾了一圈，没错，这就是我从小长大的地方，熟悉却又陌生。接下来的几天我就要在这里度过了，我不想见我的父母，但是我却想要多花一些时间陪一陪老海登，他是我在这个家里最惦记的人。

我在家的这几天只告诉玛格特我最近不在伦敦，然后就是卡尔打来电话问我怎么忽然消失了，我告诉他我在父母家之外，其余的时间都是在帮助海登打理房子后面的果园。

海登年迈，有很多以前能够胜任的农活现在却很吃力。我在的这几天帮他在花房用草药课学到的知识调配和熬制植物肥料和营养液。午后阳光好的时候会用魔杖帮海登收成熟的樱桃和橘子，我很享受这样安静的生活，有时候会在收完水果之后坐在后院的木头长凳上休息，看着天空的蓝色，阳光透过树叶的缝隙照射下来，洒在下面的草地上，闪闪烁烁，这样的景色怎么看都看不够。在伦敦遇到的那些烦心事也逐渐从我的脑海中消失。海登会端来一杯他精心冲泡的咖啡，我们坐下来闲聊，或者我会从书架上挑一本书在后院一直读到太阳落山。

这天，我刚在桌边的长凳上坐下来休息，海登忽然走过来说：“小姐，卡尔先生来找您。”

我一转头，只见卡尔带着明朗的笑容向我走来：“吉尔。”

“你怎么来了？”我笑着说：“想我了？”

“当然，你都消失这么久了。”他一屁股坐在我对面，

“你最近还好吗？”我擦了擦额头上的汗问他，

“我很好，只是有人不好。”他挑起眉毛说，

“谁？”我问他，

“伦恩啊，或者说小天狼星。”卡尔回答，

我吃了一惊，问他：“你怎么知道他身份的？”

“他自己告诉我的。”他笑着说，“我当时听到的时候也很吃惊。”

“他去找你了？”我没有笑，

“没错。”卡尔忽然变得认真起来：“说真的，我的朋友，他跟我谈了很久。”

“是因为我跟他说我们需要分开一段时间吗？”我问，

“不，我知道你这次回来肯定是因为你之前和我说的你们需要冷静期。但是这个老兄他对你真的很用心。”

“为什么这么说？”我问卡尔，

“我从头给你讲。”

以下是以卡尔为第一人称的讲述：

那天晚上我在酒吧，大约11点左右，一楼大厅里几乎没什么人在，我听到门口传来摩托车的轰鸣声，不一会小天狼星就进来了，他看起来有点郁郁寡欢，脸颊的胡子茬也没有刮掉，我跟他打招呼：“嗨，老兄。这么晚怎么来这儿了？”

他勉强地笑着说：“能找你聊聊吗？”

我看出来他一定是因为你的事情来找我，我就说：“可以，来这边坐吧。顺便喝一杯。”

我倒了两杯威士忌，和他来到一旁的卡座坐了下来。

他先开了口：“卡尔，你知道吉尔去哪儿了吗？”

“她父母最近去希腊游玩，她就回父母家住一段时间，顺便看望老海登。”我回答，

“是这样。”他说：“你知道我们两个在一起了吗？”

“是的，她都告诉我了。”我想了想又补充：“她也和我说了你们两个之间似乎有一些矛盾。”

他一直眉头紧锁看起来很焦虑，然后说：“我不知道为什么会变成现在这样，原本我们一直都进展很好。”

“老兄，听着，她的个性想必你接触过之后也应该清楚，是个很独立的人。我不知道你们之间具体发生了什么，但是我可以告诉你一些她的事情，你可能会更了解她。当然，她似乎是觉得你们之间的矛盾也是她自己的问题，她说她有一些事情需要弄清楚。”

他看起来有一些难言之隐的样子，他喝了一口威士忌，放下杯子看着我说：“你是吉尔最好的朋友，她这么相信你，我也不想有所隐瞒。”

接下来他讲的事情就确实是让我大吃一惊，他告诉我他就是小天狼星的时候，我还真的不太相信自己的耳朵，但是他说到你去和哈利·波特证实他的身份之后，我终于明白你为什么会说自己是出于同情而不是爱一个人，当然我也相信了他的身份。

“吉尔总是说我把她当做哈利看待，”他接着说：“可是我并没有这么觉得，她，很不同。”

“是啊，她很特别。”我笑了一下，

“有一些话，我不能和她说。”他看起来有一些痛苦，“学生时代的我很叛逆，波特一家对我来说就像是真正的家人，他们对我来说太重要了。我想我能够回来，也是因为对他们的这份执念。那些在阿兹卡班监狱的日子，让我改变了不少，我自己也知道有时候会变得十分阴郁。可是我回来之后，遇到了吉尔，她给我的感觉完全不一样，好像是一道亮光照亮了我的生活。她不仅能够帮我保守秘密，还收留了我，一开始我也只是对她的感激，但是过了这么久，我逐渐对她了解，我发现自己对她产生了依赖。我也知道她和哈利不一样，是一个独立的个体，可是我从内心深处却有一种恐惧，我害怕有人走近我。”

“嗯，我想我明白了。”我点点头说到：“你看到哈利·波特现在已经不再需要你的照顾和帮助，这时吉尔的出现让你觉得她是一个对你来说像是家人一样的人，你不自觉的就像当年照顾哈利·波特一样的去保护她，但是你因为自己这么多年的黑暗经历而害怕接触自己的人都会有不好的结局，但是有没有办法说出来。”

他点点头，端起酒杯又喝了一口：“是这样的。可是吉尔也很少说她到底是怎么想的。我不知道该怎么办，我不想失去她。”

“吉尔她，并不复杂。”我说：“我对她很了解，她经历的很多事情虽然嘴上不说，但是她心里永远都会记着。你知道她不喜欢她的家人，她的家人权势很大，但是她在霍格沃茨上学的时候也是完全靠自己，她是个很独立的女孩。所以她会很介意自己被别人贴上标签。这就是为什么她会认为你把她当做哈利·波特来看的原因。有时候你需要让她做自己想要做的事情。”

他沉默了，手中转着酒杯，我又接着说：“其实在她告诉我你们在一起的时候我就说过，我觉得你们两个人在某一些方面很像，我今天终于明白哪里像了。”

他抬起头看着我说：“哪里？”

“经历，还有那种固执。”我笑着说，

他也笑了，说：“可能是吧。”

“吉尔她以前也从来没经历过这样的事情，所以她现在都开始怀疑自己是不是真的爱你，她会觉得自己是因为和你待在一起的时间长了于是产生了依赖，或者是因为对你的经历产生了同情。但依我看，她是真的在乎你的，她是爱你的，只是她自己不能再去怀疑。你也需要让她明白这一点。”

小天狼星点了点头，然后说道：“我明白了。”

“老兄，因为她的家人对她不好，所以她才会有一种意念让她自己对她身边的朋友像家人一样好，甚至可以付出生命。”我靠向后面说：“比如上次她自己一个人冲到仓库来救我。当然，我也会为她做同样的事情。”

“我和她真的太像了。”他轻声说，

“所以和她好好聊一聊吧，彼此珍惜。”我笑着说，

“谢谢你，兄弟。”他感激地笑着说：“谢谢你给我的这些建议。”

“不客气，我是真心的希望你们两个能开心的在一起。”我举起酒杯，

他和我干杯之后说：“卡尔，我还想请你帮我一个忙，可以告诉她我周日早上的时候在她的公寓楼下等她吗？”

“好的，我一定把话带到。”我笑着说。

“就是这样。”卡尔说完了，我笑着叹了一口气，没有说话，

他拍着我的胳膊说：“去见见他吧。”

我看着卡尔，点了点头。

周日上午，我和海登道别，准备回公寓。在走出庄园的路上，我的内心有一些忐忑，不知道和小天狼星见面之后该说些什么。

我幻影移形到公寓门口楼梯下面，看到他穿着那件机车夹克倚在我门口的楼梯扶手上，微微卷曲的黑发垂在脸颊旁边，他的双眼盯着地面，看起来也和我一样有一些忐忑。他听到幻影移形的声音，抬起头来，看到我正站在台阶下面，他的眼神中带着欣喜，脸上忽然出现了笑容，一个箭步冲下台阶，一把把我抱在怀中，轻声在我耳边说：“我很抱歉，吉尔。”

我瞬间有一种想哭的冲动，双手抱住他结实的后背：“没关系。”

就这样过了几分钟，我对他说：“进屋吧。”

他松开我，脸上还是带着笑容，他看到我眼眶红了，拉着我的手登上台阶对我说：“傻瓜。”

我拿出钥匙打开房门，我们走进屋里，来到客厅的沙发上坐了下来。

他先开口说：“卡尔去找你了？”

“是的，他都跟我说了。”我说，

“吉尔，我希望你明白，我之前那么做不是故意的。我很抱歉，可以原谅我吗？”他那双绿色的双眸看着我，我忽然呼吸变得急促起来，

“嗯。我也很抱歉之前说了那些话。”我移开了目光，嘟哝着，

“所以你去放心地做你想要做的事情，我会在你的背后好好地保护你的。”他把我的脸转过来说，

我点点头，看着他，他又说：“你不需要怀疑你自己对我感情，我们可以互相依赖，互相信任，互相照顾。”

我说：“嗯。”

他眯起眼睛，然后说：“所以，你对卡尔说你爱我是吗？”

我忽然脸红了，说：“干嘛？”

“我要听你对我亲口说一遍。”他忽然带着坏笑说，

我不好意思地转过头去，说：“你知道就行了。”

“不行！”他强行把我拉过来，看着他，

我盯着他然后轻轻地说：“我爱你。”然后害羞地把脸埋在他的胸前，

我听到他在我头顶上的轻笑，然后他说：“我也爱你。”一个吻落在我的耳旁。

我抬起头来，遇上了他充满了宠溺的双眼，他捏了捏我的脸颊说：“以后你在想什么要第一个告诉我知道吗？”

“怎么？你难道还吃卡尔的醋不成？”我嘲笑他，

“我不管，这是规则，必须要这样。”他说，

“那好吧。”我故意用那种天真无邪的眼神看着他，他的眼神中忽然就燃起了火焰，一声粗气，然后捏起我的下巴就吻了上来，我搂着他的脖子回吻着他。这种感觉让人安心，又很幸福，我们的呼吸交织在一起，鼻腔里充斥着他清爽的味道，就好像是两艘孤舟终于在海洋上遇到了对方。

中间停顿的几秒，我们互相分开，他的鼻尖蹭着我的，痒痒的，他带着有点沙哑的声音说：“吉尔，我们注定会相遇，你就是我的阳光...”

我笑了，够到他的唇，吻了上去，然后说：“你是我最亮的星辰。”

后来，我们一起在厨房做了晚饭，他又很爽快的展示了他惊人的厨艺，我把之前卡尔送的桃红葡萄酒贡献出来搭配了这顿晚餐。晚餐之后，我和他一起依偎在沙发上看着麻瓜的电视，我靠在他的胸前，他搂着我，忽然，他凑到我的耳边说：“这位小姐，今晚可以留宿在这里吗？”

我眯着眼睛抬头看着他：“啊，原来这就是你的计划啊。”

他笑着没有说话，我笑着说：“当然可以。”

他吻了一下我的头顶。

晚上，我们躺着面对面聊着天，他和我说起了当年在霍格沃茨上学时候的事情，我听着听着迷迷糊糊地就睡着了，模糊地感觉到他的大手拂过我的脸颊，说：“晚安。”

第二天一早我自然地醒来，睁开眼才想起来昨晚的事情，我感觉自己在一个宽阔的怀抱中，有一只胳膊正紧紧地搂着我，他的鼻息规律地喷在我的脖子后面，他睡得很沉，我轻轻地翻了身，面向他，认真地盯着沉睡中的他。他还是穿着那件白色的短袖，黑色的头发在清晨的阳光中显得有一些淡棕色，光线照在他的立体的五官上，就像一幅油画中的人，他的头枕着自己的胳膊，另一只胳膊此时正搭在我的腰上，他的胳膊虽然不是很强壮却有着明显的肌肉线条，我又看向他的脸颊，他双眼紧闭，呼吸均匀，高挺的鼻梁，我忍不住伸出手来放在他的鼻子上，用手指轻轻描着他鼻梁的形状，又描向他的嘴唇，他嘟哝了一声，忽然醒了，睁开有些朦胧的双眼看到我正憋着笑看着他，

我说：“早啊。”

他用手揉了揉头发用沙哑的声音说：“早。你刚才在干什么？”

“没什么。”我笑着说，

他邪笑着说：“是吗？”说着，一把把我搂着贴近他，吻了上来，

这时我的手机响了，我试着挣脱他的控制，但是他的力气太大我始终没成功。

“快放开我！”我笑着捶他的肩膀，

“不行！”他不肯，

我伸着脖子看到来电显示，是波特先生，我说：“是波特先生打来的，肯定是有重要的事情。”

他松开了我，我赶忙爬起来接起了电话，波特先生让我和拉里去一趟魔法部，有事情要说。

我挂掉电话对小天狼星说：“我得赶紧洗漱出发了，波特先生似乎有重要的事情要见我和拉里。”

他一只手支着头侧躺在那里看着我说：“我告诉过你，那个拉里他肯定是喜欢上你了。”

我笑着转过头来说：“真酸！”

“你会感觉到的。”他说，

“你相信我吗？”我笑着说，

“相信。”他毫不犹豫，

“那我和拉里之间也就只是朋友。”我认真地说。

他点点头，没再说什么。

我差不多和拉里同时到了魔法部傲罗办公室，波特先生请我们进他的办公室坐。

“今天叫你们过来是因为霍华德·贝利的事情有一些调查进展。”波特先生显得有些疲惫，

“你们找到他了？”拉里问到，

“是的，经过调查他的家人交代了事情的经过。”波特先生说：“霍华德是因为他的叔叔年迈，最近又患了病，他去乡下帮忙照顾他叔叔才离开了伦敦。但是他的家人后来受到黑赛蛇议会的威胁，说要配合他们完成一次虚报，才有了后来霍华德失踪这么一说。”

“那这么说不是因为他发现了黑赛蛇议会才要对他动手了？”我问，

“是的，我们目前还不知道他们的目的到底是什么。”

“有没有可能是针对我和吉尔？”拉里说，

“应该不会，因为杰米·帕克早就已经知道你们的身份。”波特先生皱着眉说：“所以单纯对你们动手的可能性比较小。”

“他们的这些举动真的让人摸不清头脑。”拉里说，

“我认为吉尔在他审讯时的做法是正确的，”波特先生看向我说：“你很聪明，告诉他们你是发现他身份的人反而会让他们措手不及，并且把事情放在明面上，总比摸黑去做要简单的多。”

“是的，我当时看到他的表情就觉得不对劲。”我回答：“一定是有什么别的阴谋。而且我感觉到他似乎都知道这些事会发生，好像是他们提前安排好的一样。”

“但是这么做我们也会陷入危险的境地，”拉里看着我说：“你确定你准备好了？”

“我不担心这些，我只是担心他们不会对我们出手，因为我们并没有涉及他们的一些内情。”我回答拉里，

“如果他们对你们出手了，那就说明你们已经接近一些真相了。”波特先生说到，

“可就目前来看，我们所掌握的线索真的太少了。”拉里低沉地说，

“我们一直处于很被动的状态。没有一点主动权。”我摇了摇头，

波特先生叹了一口气：“是啊，现在是比较艰难的时刻。昨天部长才找我谈过，杰米·帕克这件事后他逐渐发现魔法部的一些事务已经不再受他掌控了。比如巫师国际贸易这一块，还有国际魔法合作司，有很多官员都是魔法部副部长詹姆斯·汤普森的手下和亲信。不知道什么时候开始，这些人员的调动都已经完成。”

“所以黑赛蛇议会的目的很有可能会更大，直接针对魔法部？”拉里有些惊讶，

“我觉得冲着他们拉拢你这样的名门和商人阶层来讲，很有可能针对的就是魔法部。”我对拉里说，

“金斯莱最近也很担忧，他希望我抓紧时间查清傲罗指挥部所有人的背景情况，因为我们傲罗真的太重要了，这么重要的部门要是落在对方手里，恐怕魔法界就要一团乱了。”波特先生看着十分苦恼：“可是现在我没有办法对所有傲罗知根知底，我担心有很多傲罗就像是杰米·帕克一样，早就已经植根于傲罗指挥部，资料也被改过，我们根本不知道该信任谁。”

“是啊，这件事确实比较棘手，处理不好会给那个詹姆斯·汤普森留下把柄，甚至被开除。”我点点头说，

“所以，现在就是一场僵局。”拉里说，

我们三个人坐在那里沉默了，过了几分钟之后，波特先生开口了：“现在就要等待谁先能打破这场僵局。虽然我们现在十分被动，但是只要有一点线索，我们追查下去，一定会渡过这段艰难的时期的。”

我和拉里都点了点头。波特先生说后面有什么消息再继续互相联系，并且在我们走之前又嘱咐了几句，让我们注意安全，我和拉里便离开了魔法部。

我们两个走在马路上交谈着刚才的情况，拉里说：“那个魔药俱乐部我觉得可以继续追查了。”

“对，毕竟我们现在在明面上，可以光明正大的去监视。”我笑着说，“希望能有什么线索。”

“我最近也会留一些小商贩那边的消息，”拉里说：“他们的消息还真的灵通。”

我笑着说：“卡尔给你出的鬼主意还真派上用场了。”

“是啊...”

他话还没说完，只听到一声爆炸声，路对面的一辆汽车被炸飞，正朝着我和拉里飞了过来，拉里下意识的抱住我倒向了地面，他从口袋里飞快地抽出魔杖，我也抽出了魔杖，我们两个人一起用了减震止速咒，那辆车悬浮的停在了离我们身体半米远的上方，我长出了一口气，然后忽然意识到自己好像正趴在拉里的身上，我和拉里对上双眼，我看到那双湛蓝的眼睛中带着担忧和一种看不懂的深沉，我慌忙移开目光，从他身上爬起来，他也快速地站了起来，因为周围的路人已经聚集了过来，那辆车“咣当”一下落在地面。

我发现路人的目光似乎不光聚集在我们身上，还看向这辆车原来停靠的地方，他们议论纷纷，我和拉里见状赶忙跑过去，发现那里的地面闪着火苗，但是却组成了一串数字“0620”。

“黑赛蛇议会。”我对拉里说，

“你怎么知道？”拉里问，

“一定是他们对我们动手的。这就是他们给我们的线索。”我指着地上燃烧的数字说到，

“线索？”拉里有些疑惑，

“还记得杰米·帕克在审讯结束时候说的话吗？”我皱着眉说：“他说游戏才刚刚开始。”

“他们这是想让我们两个成为他们的棋子。”拉里低沉的声音听上去似乎有些焦虑。

我盯着逐渐熄灭的火焰喃喃地说：“是啊，游戏要开始了。”


	23. 爱如星辰 第二十章 霍格沃茨返校舞会

我皱着眉盯着车窗外，拉里在驾驶座开着车，我们在回去我店里的路上，两旁的树木飞快地从窗外略过，一片墨绿。

拉里开口问：“我们回去把事情告诉大家吗？”

我回过神来回答：“是的，要提前做好准备了，他们既然已经开始有所行动，我们不能像以前那样大意了。”

拉里的车正转向另一条街口，他似乎有一些话想说，但是忍住了。

我有些好奇地看着他：“拉里，你想说什么吗？”

他顿了顿说：“我很想知道附近的麻瓜有没有目击黑巫师动手的一幕。”

“我觉得他们应该不会出现在明显的地方使用咒语，或许是提前安排好的可能性比较大，或许是躲在某个角落里。”

拉里点点头，沉默了。

我转着头看着他的侧脸，他似乎又恢复之前温和却面无表情的样子，湛蓝色的双眼笔直地盯着前方的路面，似乎是很专心地开着车，但是我能感觉到他心里还是压抑着什么。

大约15分钟后，我们回到了店里。小天狼星和玛格特正在吧台说着话，看到我和拉里同时跨入店门，玛格特说：“吉尔，路易斯先生，你们回来了？”

我点点头，拉里绅士地跟在我身后，小天狼星笑嘻嘻地走过来，拉着我的手说：“怎么样？有什么新进展吗？”

“我们被袭击了。”我松开他的手，一屁股坐在沙发上说，

“什么？！”小天狼星和玛格特异口同声地说，

拉里点点头说：“是的，他们对一辆麻瓜汽车施了咒语，差一点砸在我们身上。”

“而且他们留下了线索。”我接着说：“有一串数字0620。”

“所以他们这么快就出手了？”小天狼星眉头紧锁问到，

“我想他们也不会让我们等很久的。”拉里低沉地说，

“我们要做好心理准备，就像我之前说的那样，我和拉里已经被卷入这件事情之中，虽然现在我们还没有处于事情的中心，但是我们身边的人很有可能成为他们的目标。”我严肃地说，

“你准备告诉波特先生吗？”拉里问我，

“是的，我现在就把情况告诉他。”我从沙发上起身，拿出了手机，准备打给波特先生，然后走上了二楼的楼梯。

我站在二楼的会客室里，来回踱着步，把详细的情况在电话中描述给波特先生，他似乎也是大吃一惊，他说他会立刻找人调查这件事。

我结束和波特先生的对话之后，回到一楼，刚从楼梯上走下来，就看到小天狼星和拉里两个人面对面地坐在沙发那里，没有一个人说话，小天狼星喝着咖啡，拉里静静地盯着窗外。

玛格特在吧台叫我：“吉尔。”

我走过去，她笑着说：“吉尔，他们两个人坐在一起的气氛有点奇怪。”

我无奈地笑了笑说：“这两个家伙。”

说着向他们走了过去，他们看到我走过去都转过头来，小天狼星问：“怎么样？”

“波特先生说立刻开始调查。”我坐在拉里旁边，说到：“可能不用多久就会有一些消息了。”

这时，拉里忽然站起身对我说：“吉尔，有什么新的消息再通知我，我得走了。”

我有些吃惊，但是还是站了起来对他说：“好的，我会告诉你的。谢谢你今天载我回来。”

拉里的蓝眼睛里似乎充满了一丝忧郁，勉强地笑了笑，然后和其他人点了点头，然后快步走到门口，推开店门出去了。我默默地看着他的背影，不知道他到底心里藏着什么话说不出口，难道他真的爱上我了？这时悄悄出现在我身后的小天狼星用双手环住我的胳膊，把我从思绪中拉了回来，他轻笑着说：“你看到了吧？我就说他一定是喜欢你。”

我笑着转过头开玩笑地对他说：“那你可是有竞争对手了。”

他一脸疑问：“竞争对手？”

我打趣他说：“拉里可是出了名的富家巫师，他不仅优秀而且他相貌也很英俊不是吗？”

“怎么，我难道不够英俊不够优秀吗？”他松开我，故意用手抚着他卷曲的黑发说：“没想到你也是喜欢看男人长相的女巫。”

“女生们当然都喜欢看英俊的男人。”我抱着胳膊看着他在那里摆弄，笑着说，

他哈哈大笑问我：“看样子我还真的需要担心一下我的位置了。”

晚上，我在店里多留了一会，和小天狼星聊了聊天，然后就回到我自己的公寓。进门之后我才想起来，今天发生的事情都还没有告诉卡尔，于是我拿起电话给卡尔拨过去，讲事情完整地讲了一遍，卡尔有些担心我的安全：“吉尔，你自己一定要小心。”

“你放心吧，我这里周围都有防护咒语，出门我也会幻影移形，再说我最近也只是从家里到店里，再从店里回家，别的地方都不会去。”

“好。我明天去店里找你。”卡尔说，

“好的，那就晚安了。”我说，

“晚安，吉尔。”随后我们都挂断了电话。

我从口袋里拿出我的魔杖，放在桌面上，我坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，盯着面前的魔杖，忽然想起拉里今天那个下意识的动作，那辆汽车朝着我们飞过来的时候，他把我搂着倒了下去，我倒在他怀里的那一刻，看向他的眼睛，可是却看不懂他的眼神。现在想来，似乎有着一种担忧和欣慰的混杂，还有更多的一些什么，我说不上来。我不知道这些年他都经历过什么，他的性格似乎还是那么温和，但是却让人觉得他总是在压抑着一些心底里的想法，而且不愿意表达。我叹了一口气，拿起了魔杖站起身走出厨房，向身后一挥，关掉了厨房的灯，上楼去了。

第二天，我一早接到了波特先生打来的电话。他和我说了调查结果。

“吉尔，事情调查的差不多了。”波特先生说，

“这么快？”我有些惊讶，

“是的，你先听我说。”他用一种凝重地语气说道：“现场没有任何黑巫师留下的痕迹，所以我们就去调查了那辆汽车。那辆袭击你和路易斯先生的汽车主人是一位麻瓜，名字叫阿莱塔·埃文斯，女性，职业是一名麻瓜律师。”

“律师？”我问到：“她是不是有什么特别的背景情况，这些黑巫师才会选择她的车？”

“很敏锐。”波特先生接着说：“在傲罗指挥部的资料中我们查到了这个阿莱塔·埃文斯曾经在2005年遭受过一次巫师袭击。但是所有有关这次袭击的事件经过和信息等等，全部被抹掉了。”

“什么？一点都没留下？”我惊讶地说，

“是的，全部都没有了。”波特先生说，

“果然是他们留下的线索，想把我们引入一些事情之中。”

“我这边还会继续想办法查下去，吉尔。”波特先生听起来似乎有些疲惫，

“波特先生，谢谢你。您也一定注意安全。”我有些担心的说，

“不用担心，他们还没有大胆到连我都敢袭击的地步。”他笑着说：“对了，今天会有一件让你惊喜的事情发生。”

我好奇地问：“什么事情？”

“你会知道的。”波特先生卖关子说：“好了，先这样吉尔，我们随时保持联系。”

挂断电话之后，我更加好奇了，是什么事情会让我惊喜？我走下楼梯，来到厨房给自己冲了一杯咖啡，然后倚在窗边看着外面。清晨的阳光雾蒙蒙的，外面的街道似乎湿漉漉的带着水汽。最近发生的事情一件接着一件，而且我们似乎已经进入了紧张的局面，我不知道以后的生活会不会能够平静，我表面上没有任何紧张的表现，其实心里还是有着不安，虽然说对黑巫师组织这件事我完全有信心能够帮助波特先生到最后，不过终归是有一些担心。更多的是担心我身边朋友们的安全，还有他。不过波特先生说的这件惊喜的事情，在最近这样的情况之下能够让我感到开心，那我真的是求之不得。

大约8点钟左右，我来到店里，玛格特还没有到，我爬上楼梯来到二楼，看到小天狼星正穿着一件宽松的T恤在开着门的盥洗室洗漱，他正在刷牙，抬起头从镜子中看到我站在他的身后，我也对着镜子里的他笑着，他赶忙吐了漱口水放好牙刷，走了过来。

他笑着搂过我的腰说：“来一个morning kiss？”

我点点头，接着他给了我一个带着薄荷牙膏味道的吻。

“早。”我摸着他的脸颊说，

“早。”他笑的很灿烂，

“波特先生早上告诉我调查结果了，一会把大家都叫来我们说一说。”我拉着他的手说，

他点点头，然后回卧室去换衣服。我来到一楼，不一会玛格特就到了，我也刚好给卡尔和拉里发完了消息。

9点半的时候，我们所有人都坐在了一楼靠窗那里经常坐的沙发上了。我把今天早上波特先生告诉我的消息告诉了大家，卡尔听完说：“一个麻瓜能和黑巫师组织有什么关联？”

“这就很难说了，”小天狼星说：“也许是被施了夺魂咒而替他们办事，也许是以前替黑赛蛇议会做过什么事情然后被抹去记忆，或者是目击了他们做什么事情之后他们想对她动手什么的，都有可能。”

卡尔默默地点点头，我问：“她以前也遭受过巫师袭击，所以现在应该是由傲罗暗中监视这个麻瓜吗？”

“按照正常的调查顺序应该是这样的。”拉里回答，“不过既然波特先生已经说要继续追查了，想必他一定也会去找一些线索的。”

“只是希望某些魔法部上层不要为难他就好。”我有些担心地说，

“现在他们应该还不会这么明着和傲罗指挥部对着干，因为他们的势力或许并不占多数。”拉里说，

“为什么这么讲？”玛格特问到，

“因为如果他们的势力足够强大，已经能够掌控魔法部大多数部门的人，甚至是掌控整个魔法部，他们就没有必要这么费力气的去在暗地里行事了。”拉里回答，

“我明白你的意思，”我点点头：“就是说，如果他们真的能够有能力掌控魔法部的大部分人，那么他们不论目标是什么，直接动手就好了，完全不用遮遮掩掩。”

“所以就是说，魔法部虽然有一些人甚至是高层已经加入黑赛蛇议会，但是有更多的巫师和女巫不在他们的掌控范围内。”卡尔说，

“现在最关键的问题就是，怎么才能分清谁才是真的黑赛蛇议会的人呢。”小天狼星说，

“这可是个大难题。”我摸着下巴说：“只能是边解决案子边查了。”

“我们和黑巫师们现在还是处于互相试探的阶段。”拉里说，“现在只能是慢慢摸索着前进。”

大家沉默了，各自都思索着。这时，忽然窗外传来敲打玻璃的声音，我们抬起头向窗外看去，一只黄色的谷仓猫头鹰正落在窗外，用它的喙敲着窗户，它的腿上绑着信件。我赶忙起身打开窗户，它飞了进来，落在我们面前的桌子上，它朝我伸出一条腿，腿上绑着厚厚的一沓信，我有些惊讶，现在除了海登没有人给我用猫头鹰寄信了。当我解开绳子的时候，忽然发现，那是三封信捆在一起，信封上是霍格沃茨的校徽。拿下信件之后发现，一封信是给我的，一封是给卡尔的，还有一封是给拉里的。我分别递给他们两个，小天狼星和玛格特好奇地盯着我们。

“霍格沃茨寄来的？”卡尔惊讶地问，

“快打开看看！”我激动地说，这大概就是波特先生说的让我惊喜的事情了。

我们打开各自印着霍格沃茨标志火漆的信封，里面熟悉的羊皮纸和翠绿色墨水写的字体写着：

亲爱的朱丽莎·罗素小姐，

我们非常荣幸地通知您，霍格沃茨魔法学校将在两周后，即6月5日晚7点整，于大礼堂举办霍格沃茨返校舞会，我们邀请所有往届优秀的毕业生作为嘉宾参加舞会。届时请您穿着礼服长袍（或礼服裙）携一名舞伴步入会场，我们诚挚地欢迎您归来！

静候您的回信。

校长

最诚挚的米勒娃·麦格

看到这些字之后，我的心情就像是热气球一样，飞了起来，我咧着嘴笑着抬起头，看到卡尔脸上也是兴奋的表情，

“我的天哪！他们竟然邀请我们去参加霍格沃茨返校舞会！”卡尔大声说，

“我的天，我真的是太开心了卡尔！”我高兴地叫道，“拉里，我们可以回霍格沃茨参加舞会了！”

拉里似乎也十分开心，他温和地笑着说：“好久没有回去过了。不知道有没有变化。”

“吉尔，我一定给你挑一件最好看的礼服裙穿！”玛格特看起来比我还激动，她总是更喜欢把我当成衣架子，

“我们还要带一名舞伴参加，”卡尔笑道：“吉尔。”

我笑着看向小天狼星，他的脸上的笑容明媚的就像是外面的阳光，显然他期盼已久想要回霍格沃茨的时候终于到了。我忽然替他感到开心，他说过他从霍格沃茨毕业之后一直没有机会再次以他清白的身份踏入城堡一次，我也答应过他会带他回去看看。

我们三个人赶忙写了回信，绑在那只谷仓猫头鹰的腿上，它扇着翅膀飞出了窗户，消失在街道的上空。

两周时间，我已经按捺不住激动的心情了，不光是小天狼星，我想大家都会觉得霍格沃茨是我们的第二个家。卡尔看到我忍不住的笑意笑着说：“你看你，开心成这样。”

“你不也一样？”我笑着说，

只有拉里还像没收到信之前那样冷静，他优雅地坐在那里，微笑着。

晚上我们关了店门之后，小天狼星骑着他的哈雷送我回到公寓，他跟在我后面进了门。他把夹克朝我的沙发上一扔，就冲过来抱起我说：“我终于能回霍格沃茨了！”

“我知道，我为你高兴！”我笑着说，

他吻了我一下，说：“你不知道我多想念它。”

“是啊，作为一个清白的人，和一个普通的巫师再一次回去感觉一定很好。”我开心地看着他，

“谢谢你吉尔，能遇到你我真的是太幸运了。”他忽然深情地说，然后把我拥在怀里，

“我只希望你能快乐，小天狼星。”我在他怀里说。

他松开我之后说：“我很久都没有穿过礼服了。”

“放心吧，这次礼服的事情完全可以交给玛格特，她会帮我们挑最棒的礼服。”我边向厨房走边说，

“我穿起来会是什么样？”他朝着窗户里自己的影子看去，

“一如既往的英俊潇洒。”我回头笑着说，

他接过我为他倒的水，笑着问：“你要穿什么颜色的礼服？”

“我还没想好。”我思索着，“不想太华丽，也不想太单调。”

“我觉得你穿宝蓝色最好看。”他似乎从厨房门口打量着我说，

“可以考虑一下，但是我觉得我做不了主，因为你知道玛格特在穿着这方面很严格。”我翻着白眼说，他哈哈大笑。

之后的两周，黑赛蛇议会的事情似乎不再是第一位重要的了，我们都在期待着这次返校舞会。当然，玛格特也为我挑好了礼服裙，她说：“艾伯特先生的眼光不错，宝蓝色确实很适合你。”

于是她就为我选了一条宝蓝色的礼服裙，裙摆上缀着一排亮闪闪的钻，好像天上的星星闪闪发光。当然这条裙子我没有给小天狼星看，因为玛格特说一定要让我给他一个惊喜，所以不能提前穿。她也给小天狼星挑选了礼服，虽然只是简单的黑色西装领结和白色的衬衫，但是他穿上之后干净清爽，又很衬托他的英俊。当他从试衣间出来的时候，卷曲的黑发随意地垂在面颊两旁，他笔挺的身材，英俊的五官，整个人看起来十分完美，让我都觉得眼前一亮。他看着镜子中的自己，满意地笑着说：“还不错。”

卡尔在选好礼服之后来到我店里炫耀了一次，他选了一套褐色的西装，还有一双棕色的皮鞋，我只在霍格沃茨上学的时候见过卡尔舞会时的样子，倒也很期待他现在穿上西装的样子，因为毕竟他平时只是穿着T恤和休闲裤的酒吧老板。

6月5日当天，下午的时候我和玛格特就提前关了店铺，留着小天狼星在店里，她来到我家帮我化妆。当我穿着那身宝蓝色的礼服裙出现在卧室的时候，玛格特说：“吉尔，你真的太美了！”

我走到镜子前面看着镜中的自己，浅棕色的头发被玛格特盘成一个优雅的鬏在脑后，耳边有两绺头发卷曲的垂下来，我灰蓝色的眼睛里充满了快乐，果然玛格特和小天狼星说的没错，宝蓝色真的太适合我了，她挽着我的胳膊说：“今晚他一定会被你迷住的。”

“谢谢你，玛格特。”我笑着给她一个拥抱。

我和他约在6点钟在我的店门口见，我送走玛格特之后，幻影移形来到店门口。此时他穿着那身笔挺的西装早已等在那里了，他的英俊又一次引来了周围路过麻瓜的目光，他看到我，先是一愣，然后笑着快步走来，搂过我的腰轻声说：“今晚你太美了，吉尔。”

我轻笑着，他低下头在我的唇上吻了一下，然后笑着说：“我们怎么去？”

“我们要先幻影移形去霍格莫德村，再坐马车去霍格沃茨。”我挽着他的胳膊说，“走吧，你准备好了吗？”

他低头看着我，眼睛里似乎带着从未有过的幸福说：“准备好了。”

一阵彩色的眩晕过后，我们到了霍格莫德村的入口处，欢快的音乐声已经传来，人群熙熙攘攘，挤满了穿着西装和礼服裙的巫师和女巫，大家都开心的互相打着招呼，这时天色逐渐暗了下来，霍格莫德村店铺外的灯亮了起来，人们成群结队的等待着马车的到来，一批一批的向霍格沃茨驶去。这时我看到卡尔也出现在人群中，我朝他挥了挥手，他牵着一个黑发女孩从一群叽叽喳喳的女巫中间挤了过来。

“吉尔！”他笑着大声说：“你今天看起来真美！难得你穿成这样。”

我翻了个白眼说：“谢谢你。”

然后他和小天狼星打招呼：“嗨，老兄。穿的很帅啊！”看样子两个人通过上次的接触似乎变成了好朋友。

我好奇地看着他身边的黑发女孩问：“这位是？”

“啊，这是我的新女友安娜。”他笑着介绍到，

我和小天狼星礼貌地和女孩打招呼。这时，一辆马车刚好停在我们的面前，我们四个人一起登上马车，驶向霍格沃茨。

“我的天哪，卡尔，我好激动！”我兴奋地叫着，夜晚的凉风吹过面颊，看着远处的霍格沃茨城堡在逐渐变成深蓝色的夜空中闪起了灯火，我完全按捺不住自己的心情。

卡尔大笑着说：“你还记得我们毕业舞会吗？”

“当然了，大家喝了不少黄油啤酒。我们一直闹到凌晨，直到麦格教授嚷着说再不睡觉就要扣格兰芬多300分的时候我们才回宿舍去。”我回忆说，

“是啊，现在想一想都很多年过去了。”卡尔感慨到，他和我同时看向小天狼星，他此时正沉默地看着城堡，我和卡尔对视了一眼，我们能够理解小天狼星现在的心情，一定很复杂。

渐渐地城堡的大门出现在我们的眼前，两头带翅膀的野猪雕像像以前一样守在大门的两侧，我们跳下马车，向大门走去，小天狼星拉过我的手，他的手有一些冰凉，我紧紧地拉着他，抱着他的胳膊，我们跟着人群走过廊桥，他边走边环顾着四周，我低声问他：“还是老样子不是吗？”

他低声说：“是啊。”

我们来到熟悉的城堡大门，踏上石头台阶，走廊两侧的火把照着通往礼堂的路，这条路我和他一样都走过了无数遍，但是今天再次踏上的感觉却又熟悉又陌生。来到礼堂的门口，我抬起头看向那熟悉天花板，半空中依旧漂浮着无数只燃烧着的蜡烛，有魔法的天花板现在正是星光灿烂的夜空，礼堂里人声鼎沸，充满了欢声笑语和音乐声，四张长条学院桌都被撤走了，很多年轻的穿着礼服的学生们好奇而且崇拜的盯着我们看。远远地我看到麦格教授正站在正前方的教职工位置那里和旁边的教授说着话，还有海格那巨大的身躯也在一旁，我晃了晃小天狼星的手臂示意他向他们看去，他穿过人群的脑袋看到了他们，然后对我说：“海格真的是一点都没变。”

“是啊，还是老样子。”我笑着说，

这时城堡的钟声敲响了，整7点，人群忽然安静了下来。麦格教授站在讲台上，开始发言，我和小天狼星环顾着四周，我看到几个和我同一届的同学正在和我招手，我也笑着和他们挥了挥手。这时小天狼星拉了拉我的胳膊，让我向台上看去，我看到波特先生也来了，他穿着一身黑色的西装，旁边站着的是一头红发的波特太太。此时他们正朝着我们笑呢，我悄悄地挥了挥手。

舞会正式开始了，我完全没有想到小天狼星竟然跳舞跳得这么好，我们在舞池里的时候，我笑着问他：“我都不知道你会跳舞。”

“那当然了。”他笑着说，他迈着优雅的舞步，更加吸引人了，我笑着看着他。

中间休息的时候，我看到了拉里，他穿了一件墨绿色的西装，一个长相十分美丽的女巫挽着他的胳膊，但是他身边围满了慕名而去的学生和一些巫师，他礼貌地和他们说着话。那个挽着他的女巫的表情似乎十分自豪自己能够和这样一位有名望的巫师一起参加霍格沃茨返校舞会。但是拉里对她却十分冷淡，很绅士，却没有很亲密。

这时波特先生和太太正在舞池中跳着舞，我看到小天狼星目不转睛地看着他们，脸上带着充满回忆的表情，他忽然低下头来跟我说：“我觉得我好像看到了詹姆和莉莉一样。”

我笑着说：“他们一定很美。”他点了点头。

两支舞过后，我和小天狼星决定休息一下，于是我们手拉着手一起走出了大门，来到外面的庭院，庭院中间的石头喷泉正在汩汩的喷着水，水花在月光下像是一颗颗珍珠一样。院子里没什么人，我们就在破旧的矮石墙上坐了下来，看着远处的山和灯火通明的霍格莫德。

我问他：“回学校感觉怎么样？”

“似乎找到了很多回忆，我爱这里。”他感慨地说，

“我也一样。这也是我的家。”我看着远处，

“这里有我们太多的回忆，现在逐渐地都涌了上来。”他说，

“你说，是不是因为毕业以后人变得越来越复杂，所以回来之后才感觉和以前在学校的日子完全不同了？”我问他，

“是啊，学校的时光永远是美好和短暂的。”他看着我说，“有时候真希望时间永远就停留在那里。”

我打趣地说：“你别忘了，魔法部已经彻底销毁了所有时间转换器。”

他哈哈大笑：“你不说我都忘记还有这件事了。”

我叹了口气，他转过头来问：“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是觉得时间过的很快，有很多东西都变了，包括我自己。”

“听着，只要你不把自己最初想要坚持的东西丢掉，你依旧是你自己。”他认真地说，

我点点头，把头靠向了他的肩膀，他搂着我问：“你知道天狼星在哪里吗？”

我说：“不知道。”

他指向夜空，在漆黑的天空中，闪烁着的只有那些耀眼的群星。我们就这样静静地坐着，听着风吹过树林的沙沙声，偶尔传来几声猫头鹰的叫声，喷泉的水声似乎显得格外好听。

忽然，身后传出一阵骚动，我们坐直身体向后面看去，发现很多人大声喊着，突然从城堡里冲了出来，我们立刻从矮墙上跳下来，有个学生冲过来对我们说：“礼堂里着火了！”

“着火了？”我问，

“对，不知道是怎么回事！跳舞跳着跳着就着火了，还点着了周围的木头桌椅！”他惊慌失措的说。

这个学生的话音刚落，我和小天狼星逆着人群冲向礼堂。


	24. 爱如星辰 第二十一章 校长办公室

我和小天狼星尽量躲避着向外拥挤的学生和来参加返校舞会的一些来宾，向着礼堂的方向冲过去。我一边侧身闪到一旁避免一个黑发小个的拉文克劳小男巫撞到我身上，一边在心里犯着嘀咕：竟然在这种时候出事，也真的是太巧合了，会是黑赛蛇议会的人吗？他们怎么会大胆到在霍格沃茨动手？我摇了摇头，清空了这种想法，既然现在已经走到了这一步，什么事情都有可能发生。

我和他成功地挤到了礼堂的大门口，这时原本热闹非凡的礼堂已经没有几个人在了，音乐声也停了。我看到麦格教授、弗力维教授还有老费尔奇和其他几位霍格沃茨教授都在礼堂里围在壁炉旁的学院桌子前，还有波特先生和太太也在，拉里站在他们的身后，抱着胳膊皱着眉，他刚好抬起头看到我们走进来，便转身向我们走过来，和他一起参加舞会的女巫此时不在他身旁。

“发生了什么拉里？”我焦急地问，

“刚才不知道是什么时候，立在一旁的学院桌忽然着火，不过我们已经及时熄灭了。”拉里平静地说，

“是谁干的？”小天狼星向着人群的方向望去问到，

“他们正在询问当时在一旁的目击者，也都是几个五年级学生。”拉里向身后指了指，

我透过围在那里的人之间的缝隙瞥到似乎是有几个孩子们被围在中间。

“你觉得会是黑赛蛇的人吗？”我问拉里，

“现在还不好确定，但是如果他们在霍格沃茨动手也过于胆大了。”拉里那双深邃的蓝眼睛里映射着周围火把跳动的火苗，我好像看出来他眼神中的疲惫，

我点点头，小天狼星也若有所思地点点头说：“当时邓布利多还在的时候，霍格沃茨算得上是这个世界上最安全的地方。”

我听到这话转过头笑着看着他说：“你确定？”

他明白了我这话的意思，笑着耸了耸肩说：“理论上说。”

拉里也微微笑了：“在魔法界没有任何绝对的安全可言。”

“确实如此。”我伸手拍拍小天狼星的肩膀说：“走吧，我们也过去看看。”

我们三个人走到人群中，听到麦格教授正在询问一个瘦高的棕发男孩：“你确定是他做的？”

“没错，你们不信可以去他的宿舍检查，他上周才在韦斯莱魔法把戏坊下的订单，订了一盒火焰弹珠。”男孩说到，他的袍子有一边已经被烧焦了，眉毛也烧掉一半，他指着旁边一个金发高个子的男孩，那个男孩站在一旁不敢直视教授们的眼睛，不安地挪动着脚，用一只手擦着鼻子。

“好的，我们会去男生宿舍检查，现在我希望你能去校医院报到，库里先生。”麦格教授说，

波特先生看到我们过来，笑着对我们说：“看来一个原本美好的舞会就这样被打破了。”

我笑笑说：“是啊，不过就像您说的，我确实十分开心能来参加。”

“现在看来应该不是什么大事，我们刚才问过了，有几个五年级男孩，从韦斯莱把戏坊买了学校违禁的火焰弹珠来玩，没想到会点燃学院桌，并且导致几个学生烧伤。”波特先生说完朝学院桌一指，我看到桌子上确实是有三条烧焦的痕迹，还有三个外表黑掉的圆球，我拿起一个用手指擦了擦圆球的表面，果然是弹珠，笑着对他们说：“看起来威力不小啊。”

“我一会就给乔治写信，让他不要再卖这么危险的东西给学生们了，他竟然还说是新产品。”波特太太生气地说到，她火红色的头发在火光中闪闪发亮。

“孩子们总喜欢这些恶作剧的玩意，想想当年我们上学时候的迷情剂，你应该印象深刻吧。”波特先生安慰她说。波特先生的话倒是勾起了我的回忆，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的大部分产品都是被列入霍格沃茨的违禁物品清单里的，但是我们还是会想方设法的买来恶作剧，包装上会写生活用品或者食物。想到这里我忍不住笑出了声。小天狼星看着我俯下身来悄悄说：“看样子乔治生意做得依旧不错。”

我点点头：“火爆的很。特别能理解这些孩子们。”

这时麦格教授让这几个目击现场的孩子们回宿舍了，火焰弹珠的拥有者是一个格兰芬多的五年级男生，几位教授要跟他们一起去男生宿舍检查，没收那一盒火焰弹珠。小天狼星看着他们走出礼堂，走上大楼梯，神情中带着渴望，我知道他一定很想去格兰芬多公共休息室和宿舍看看，我就拉过他说：“走，我们也去看看。”

他笑着点点头：“我真的怀疑你是不是会读心术？”

“拜托，你的想法都写在你的脸上啦！”我翻了一个白眼给他，然后转过头和波特先生说：“我们想回休息室看看。”

“去吧，你也应该很久没回来过了。”波特先生和蔼可亲地笑着说。

我挽着他的胳膊一起走向熟悉的大楼梯，那些会移动的楼梯还是原来的样子，被费尔奇清理的干干净净，四周的墙壁上那些肖像画像往常一样在我们路过的时候和我们热情地打招呼：“欢迎回到霍格沃茨！”

有几个年长的老巫师可能因为时间太晚的缘故在扶手椅上打着瞌睡。我和小天狼星笑着和他们点头回应。他在我耳旁说：“希望这些年过去了胖夫人的歌声能悦耳一些。”

我哈哈大笑到：“你可能要失望了。”他听完也哈哈大笑起来。

那些受到惊吓的从礼堂跑出去的霍格沃茨的学生们似乎也都陆续回到了城堡，我们和一群穿着漂亮礼服裙的女孩子们站在一架楼梯上，这架楼梯正是通往西塔楼格兰芬多学院的。这些女孩子看到英俊的小天狼星都面带害羞且兴奋的神情，她们互相兴奋地小声嘀咕着，但是没有人敢站出来和他搭话，大概是因为看到我们都是成年巫师和女巫，我又挽着他的胳膊。我在一旁憋着笑，他却十分不在意，专心地观看着城堡里的一切，一只手搭在楼梯扶手上，另一只胳膊优雅地挎着我的胳膊，他站在那里就像是墙壁上的肖像画里走出来的人一样，带着他与生俱来的古典美。当楼梯停稳，那一群女孩子嘻嘻哈哈地从我们身边挤过去，还不时地回头朝我们看几眼，我和小天狼星缓缓地走上楼梯平台，

我忍不住问他：“以前你上学的时候也这么受女孩子欢迎吗？”

“算是吧。但是我更多时间都花在和詹姆一起恶作剧了。”他撇撇嘴说到，

“那你以前有交过女朋友吗？”我好奇地看着他，

“你知道的，在你之前我从来没交过女朋友。”他带着一种说不上来的笑容看着我说，

听他这么一说，我刷地脸红了，转过头来，继续向着公共休息室的方向走去。

我们的四周没什么人，他便放开了，尽情地回忆着以前在学校的日子：“你知道那些城堡里的秘密通道吗？我们以前经常偷偷跑出去霍格莫德村，一般都去三把扫帚买一些黄油啤酒回来，当然少不了佐科的恶作剧产品。还有那条通往尖叫屋棚的秘密通道，你应该知道吧？那是当年邓布利多专门为莱姆斯修建的...”我认真地看着他讲着他的学生时代，他似乎沉浸在那段回忆里，而且那段回忆对他来说多么重要，听着他的描述似乎那些经历就发生在眼前一般。

我们来到胖夫人的肖像前，只听她的一声尖叫：“我的天哪！吉尔！你回来了！”

我笑着说：“是啊，今天返校舞会，想回来公共休息室看看，但是我不知道口令是什么。”

“不用，不用口令！”胖夫人摆了摆她圆润的手指说：“你可以随便出入。”

“谢谢你。”我感激地说，

“这位先生一定是你的先生了。”胖夫人微笑着说，

“还不是先生啦。”我脸红了，

“好啦，总之很高兴今天见到你吉尔，祝你在格兰芬多塔楼玩儿的愉快！”胖夫人笑着打开通道，

“我也很高兴能再见到你，胖夫人。”我礼貌地回答，拉着小天狼星钻了进去。

穿过黑漆漆的过道，前面传来说话的声音，还能听到燃烧的木柴噼啪作响。我们两个走进了那个让人怀念的温暖的公共休息室中，猩红色的挂毯，古老的壁炉，破旧舒服的扶手椅，四周的肖像画，热闹的学生们。我们踏入房间的那一刻，很多学生好奇地向我们看过来，我微笑着和他们点点头，一楼已经不见教授们的身影，想必他们已经去了男生宿舍。

“哇，这种感觉真的太让人怀念了。”小天狼星感慨到，

“是啊，还是老样子不是吗？我们的家。”我环顾着四周说，

“嗯。”他的声音里似乎有了一点点的变化，刚进门时候的兴奋和开心似乎逐渐消失，他在这里度过了无忧无虑快乐的七年，伏地魔崛起，詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特死后，他开始了漫长的阿兹卡班的囚禁生活。十二年，他是凭借着什么样的信念才得以逃出阿兹卡班，我一直都无法想象。有一点我永远不能否认，他对好友以及波特先生的感情不是任何人都能够取代的。他站在这里，我挽着他的手，却觉得他和我的距离很远，远到我都无法触碰到，在壁炉闪烁的火光中，他的眼神中充满了回忆，却是我无法参与的回忆，那种欣慰又带着无尽悲伤的眼神再一次回到了他的眼睛里。我不知道该说些什么能够安慰他，我想此时我也无法安慰他，原本以为自己已经很熟悉的这个男人，变得逐渐陌生起来。我能感觉到回忆逐渐涌上了他的内心，他的表情虽然没有变化，他的嘴唇却紧紧地抿在一起。

有一个瞬间，我在恍惚中有些怀疑自己对他的感情是不是真的存在，他是不是真的存在，他对我的感情是不是真的存在。想到这里，我心里有一些慌乱和不安。我不想打断他的回忆，只能静静地站在一旁，看着沉浸在自己思绪中的他。

“吉尔！”我的身后忽然传出一个熟悉的声音，我转过身去一看，原来是卡尔，

“卡尔。”我松了一口气，

“你们也来公共休息室了？”卡尔走到我们面前，小天狼星这时候也回过神来转身看到是卡尔，他接着说：“刚才礼堂着火了？”

“是啊，你刚才去哪儿了？我们在礼堂都没看到你。”我问他，

“去和新女友逛城堡去了，不过这会她和她以前的同学一起去霍格莫德村了。所以刚才着火是怎么回事？”卡尔神神秘秘地问，

“不是你想的那样，就是几个格兰芬多五年级学生买了韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的火焰弹珠，不小心把学院桌给点着了。我们这不是跟着教授们来公共休息室顺便再回来看看。”我告诉他，

“果然是格兰芬多的人啊！”卡尔大笑着：“老兄，我们学院还是老样子吧？”他拍着小天狼星的肩膀问他，

“是啊。”他微笑着回答：“一点没变。”

“我们还是走吧，站在这里一直被一群小孩子盯着看太不舒服了。”卡尔抱怨道，

“好。”我点点头，小天狼星没有说话跟着我们走出了公共休息室。

“对了，你们饿吗？”卡尔忽然问：“要不要去厨房找小精灵们弄些三明治来吃？”

我们刚好走到大楼梯附近，小天狼星忽然来了兴趣：“你们也去过厨房？”

“是的，入口在那个水果碗画像后面。”我笑着说，

“挠一挠梨子它会哧哧笑。”小天狼星和卡尔异口同声地说，

话音落下我们三个人一起笑了起来，这时身后的胖夫人画像打开了，几位教授从过道里走出来，麦格教授看到我和卡尔，带着微笑走了过来，她还是穿着一身深绿色的巫师袍，岁月在她的脸上似乎并没有留下很多痕迹，只是她盘起来的髻看得出又多了些许白发，她对我们说：“晚上好，罗素小姐、卡尔先生。很高兴能在霍格沃茨再见到你们。”

“晚上好，麦格教授。”我和卡尔都和她握了握手，

她此时看向了小天狼星，脸上带着疑问：“这位是？”

“伦恩·艾伯特，教授。”没想到小天狼星自己先和麦格教授点了点头，

“艾伯特先生应该不是霍格沃茨的学生吧？”麦格教授问道，

“是的，我从小在家中学习魔法。”他微笑着说，

“欢迎来霍格沃茨参观。”麦格教授温和地说：“各位女士先生们，祝你们晚安。”

我忽然想起来，心中的一些疑问或许能在霍格沃茨得到解答，于是叫住正要离开的麦格教授：“教授，请等一下，我有些问题想请教。”

麦格教授似乎有些惊讶，但是随即说：“好的罗素小姐，请跟我到校长办公室吧。”

我转过头来对卡尔和小天狼星说：“你们先去吧，我一会再来找你们。”

他俩明显带着有些疑惑的表情，点点头，我转身跟着麦格教授向校长办公室走去。

麦格教授对着守在门口的石像说出了口令：“滋滋蜜蜂糖。”石像为我们打开了通道，

我们踏上那架凤凰石像的旋转楼梯来到校长办公室的门前，步入校长办公室，里面还是像我学生时代的样子，有细微的金属摩擦的声音，四周墙壁上挂着历任校长的画像，校长座位后面正对着的便是邓布利多教授的画像。邓布利多教授看到我走进办公桌，他睿智的笑容藏在茂密的白胡子下面，半月形的眼镜后面那双明亮的蓝眼睛好像和他本人站在我面前一样，他温和地对我说：“啊，是吉尔，很久不见。看样子你一定是有什么心里的疑问。”麦格教授看了邓布利多教授的画像一眼，然后快步走到办公桌后面，在那把扶手椅上坐了下来，似乎有些担心地看着我，然后指着桌子前的扶手椅对我说：“请坐，有什么疑问尽管提出来吧，罗素小姐。”

我忽然有些不知道从何说起，因为我不想没有经过小天狼星的同意就把他的身份透露给其他人，虽然我面前的这两位是他曾经的教授和战友，也是和他一起参加凤凰社的成员，他们有着很多过去一起共同奋战的记忆。我坐在那里，盯着办公桌上的沙漏思考了良久，麦格教授和邓布利多教授都安静地等待着我的开口。我抬起头对两位教授说：“教授们，我们死后真的不能复生了吗？”

这个问题刚一说出口，我从麦格教授的眼神中看出了一丝怀疑，因为我知道这是一个危险的开头，想想伏地魔得势的时期，但是当我抬起头看到邓布利多教授的肖像时，他的眼神里却是觉得我的问题十分有趣，我并不想让教授们误会，于是再次开口：“并不是我想要别人死而复生，只是这样的事情一直困扰着我。就像您，教授，我知道虽然您已经逝去多年，可是您还是通过某种方式继续存在在这幅肖像画之中，还有那些城堡里的幽灵，他们也都一直以幽灵的方式继续存在在这个世界上。”

“你的问题很有意思。”邓布利多教授说道：“我们也相信你作为格兰芬多人不会去像伏地魔那样去疯狂地追寻让他强大魔法永恒存在的方法。但是吉尔，你要知道，有很多时候很多发生在我们身上的事情并不是直接能够获得答案的，也并不是所有的问题都会有答案。”

他坐在肖像里那张和麦格教授现在坐着的校长一样的椅子，双臂支在扶手上，十指尖轻轻地碰在一起，他看到我有些不解的样子继续说道：“或许你并不知道哈利在击败伏地魔前发生的具体经过，在他被伏地魔的索命咒击中之后，我们见了一面。那时候他问我：‘这是真事吗？还是发生在我脑子里的事？’我回答他说：‘当然是发生在你脑子里的事，哈利，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？’。我们总会和自己很在意和爱的人有着很强的联系，这种联系很神秘，也很简单。也许你们之间远隔千里，也许就在眼前，也许是生死相隔，但这种联系都会通过一种不特定的方式存在着。”

我点点头：“我想我明白您的意思了，波特先生曾经说过，爱我们的人永远都不会离开我们，他们会永远在我们的心里。”

“没错吉尔，这就对了。”邓布利多教授那明亮的蓝眼睛里充满了愉悦，

麦格教授忽然对我说：“有很多时候最重要的不是这个人有没有离开我们或者有没有回到我们身边，而是在于自己的选择，无论这些人在或者不在，生活都是要继续，罗素小姐。”

我有些意外麦格教授会说出这样的话，她一向严肃，但是我却很感激，他们说的话似乎坚定了我半小时前已经动摇的心。

我笑了笑然后对两位教授说：“如果真的有一天见到了那个已经逝去的我们爱的朋友，教授们会说些什么？”

麦格教授不假思索地说：“我会说‘好久不见，老朋友。’。”

邓布利多教授的目光似乎迟疑了一下，但是随即回答说：“‘重新开始吧，我的朋友。’。”

我笑着点点头说：“谢谢教授们，我想我明白了。”虽然我没有得到原本期盼的答案，但是我却得到了一个更好的答案。那就是，无论小天狼星是以何种方式再次回到这个世界上，无论他之前经历过什么，这些都不重要，最重要的是，我会尽力去爱他，在现在无怨无悔地爱他。我也希望有一天他真的能放下心里的那些负担，真正地活出自己想要的一生。

“现在看起来，你已经得到了心中想要的答案了，吉尔。”邓布利多教授笑着说到，

“是的教授，我想我该走了。”我站起身，和麦格教授还有那位睿智的老人点了点头说：“再见，教授们。”

“再见，罗素小姐。”麦格教授说，

“再见，吉尔。愿你有一个想要的人生。”邓布利多教授朝我眨了眨眼睛。

我走下旋转地楼梯，心中如释重负一般。我对着身后的凤凰石像笑了笑，拍了拍它说：“果然，回到霍格沃茨是件令我快乐的事情。”

我穿过安静的通道，来到喧闹的大楼梯，准备去地下的厨房找卡尔和小天狼星。看着周围那些一个个开心烂漫的稚嫩的笑脸，我仿佛看到了当年的自己。


End file.
